Renouveau (4) : Obstination et embrouilles
by Ywena
Summary: "Eh, ça partait d'une bonne intention." "Envers toi-même !" "Et alors ? Ça compte." Les Rôdeurs grandissent, leur folie aussi, et les ennuis en conséquence… Tandis qu'au-dehors, le danger guette et se rapproche. (UA, quatrième volet de la saga).
1. Prologue

Pour ceux qui ont lu les tomes 1, 2 et 3 de "_Renouveau_"… Voilà le retour des Rôdeurs ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont manqué !

Quant à ceux qui découvrent cette saga… Il s'agit des aventures d'Albus Severus Potter et de Scorpius Severus Malefoy (ainsi que quelques OC) durant leur quatrième année. Bon, évidemment, il y a pas mal de divergences avec l'épilogue les livres.

Entre autre, **Draco Malefoy** a épousé **Alva Netaniev** (une OC, Sang-Pur Russe et arrogante), et non Daphnée ou Astoria Greengrass (les sœurs Greengrass ont épousé deux OC de sang pur). **Scorpius Malefoy** a une sœur aînée d'un an, **Demetria**, et un petit frère cadet de deux ans, **Hyperion** et Narcissa Malefoy a adopté un génie surdoué mais Né-Moldu du nom de **Nathan** (oncle Nathan, le catastrophique…), qui est donc le frère adoptif de Draco depuis une vingtaine d'année. Nathan a sept ans de moins que Draco, pour info, et c'est VRAIMENT un génie. Il est fiancé **Cathy Hawking** et a deux enfants avec elle : Dylan, qui est dans la promo de Scorpius, et Constance, qui a deux ans.

Il y a plein d'autres OC avec qui j'ai casé les personnages originaux pour que, entre autres, ils aient des gosses. Si vous vous demandez qui est l'époux de Susan Bones ou de Blaise Zabini, je vous conseille vivement de lire l'épilogue de ma fic "_Le Parfum des Arums_".

Niveau intrigue… Harry, Alva, Draco et quelques autres ont découvert qu'un mystérieux rassemblement politique, les **Réfractaires**, était en fait un groupe très bien organisé trempant dans le trafic de drogue. Lesdits Réfractaires planifient une prise de pouvoir, mais leur plan reste obscur et personne n'a de preuves contre eux. On ne sait même pas qui leur Leader, même si Nathan travaille là-dessus. Draco organise secrètement une résistance, car il refuse de s'incliner à nouveau devant un tas d'abrutis.

La résistance porte le nom de la Confrérie, et est dirigée par les Malefoy. Harry sait que les Réfractaires montent un complot, mais il n'a pas été intégré dans la Confrérie car Alva se méfie terrible de sa nouvelle copine : Khallia Kethoum (avec qui Harry sort depuis à peu près un an, parce qu'il est divorcé de Ginny depuis deux ans et demi). Ron était avec Harry quand ils ont découvert le complot, mais Draco lui a effacé la mémoire dans le plus grand secret. Voilà.

Bon. Voir "_Les Rôdeurs_", "_Bravoure et bêtise_" et "_La tourmente_" pour plus d'informations.

Sinon… Vous remarquerez peut-être que ce prologue et différent des trois précédents. Tout d'abord il ne se passe pas à King's Cross mais durant l'été. Ensuite, il est découpé en deux, avec le point de vue de l'Ankou et Al'. Parce que même si l'Ankou est plus ou moins mon personnage principal, Al' a une importance égale. Et ils ont tous les deux grandis. Beaucoup. J'espère que ça se verra x) Ils ne sont plus des enfants, à présent…

Ce tome parlera également beaucoup plus des adultes.

Appréciez votre lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

Scorpius inspira profondément, les yeux rivés sur le tas de branches enflammées devant lui. Il était en nage, et son débardeur, jadis blanc mais désormais couvert de terre, de cendres et de sueur, collait à sa peau moite. Son pantalon treillis lui tenait trop chaud aux jambes. Il avait soif, il était crevé. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux du feu qui dansait, hypnotique, devant lui. Impassible, Astrid le regardait de l'autre côté des flammes. Et il savait qu'Alva, sa mère, était là elle aussi, l'observant.

Scorpius ferma brièvement les paupières. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il allait faire était passible de deux ans à Azkaban. Sept si on découvrait son mobile.

Il savait aussi qu'il s'y était entraîné dur, très dur, qu'il y avait passé quasiment chaque heure de chaque jour durant les trois semaines passées chez les Koenig en ce mois d'août. Durant le mois de juillet, il avait passé son temps avec non seulement Demetria et Hyperion, mais aussi Lucy, Cameron, Cyrius, Oscar et Gaby, et leurs familles. Tout entraînement était proscrit. Ce n'était que juste avant son départ pour la Russie, début août, qu'il avait réussi à avoir un moment seul avec son père, et à lui dire "je vais apprendre la magie sans baguette".

Pas je _veux_. Je _vais_. Il allait le faire. C'était illégal et dangereux mais il allait le faire. Parce que c'était avec la magie sans baguette, la magie accidentelle, qu'il avait sauvé Al' la dernière fois. Si ça se reproduisait… Si ça se reproduisait, Scorpius voulait être sûr que ça ne soit pas un coup de chance qui lui permettre de protéger son ami. Il voulait avoir le pouvoir de le faire. Et aussi le pouvoir de trucider l'enfoiré qui oserait lever la main sur Albus Potter.

Draco avait refusé, bien entendu : il était déjà prévu qu'ils enseignent à leurs enfants à devenir Animagi dès l'âge de quatorze ans, pas la peine de rajouter une autre corde à leur arc. Ce n'était que des gosses, pas des soldats ! Le ton était monté rapidement… Mais Alva était intervenue, et avait finalement opté pour un compromis. Durant le mois du juillet, les Malefoy tiendraient leur promesse et apprendraient à leur fils les bases pour devenir Animagus. Ensuite, en août, Astrid entraînerait Scorpius durant trois semaines. Ça marcherait ou ça ne marcherait pas. Si, après cela, il s'en sortait avec les deux disciplines, alors il pourrait continuer à les apprendre. Pourquoi se limiter ?

Alors Scorpius avait passé trois semaines en Russie. Sous la supervision d'Astrid Koenig, petite-fille de Grindelwald, et probablement le mentor le plus tyrannique l'univers. Chez les Malefoy, parfois ils organisaient des séances de tirs ou des parcours dans le parc, pour se tester, s'épuiser, s'amuser. Chez les Koenig, ils faisaient la même chose… Mais en mille fois plus dangereux. Scorpius avait campé, marché, s'était entraîné, avait failli mourir d'une insolation après une trop longue journée, et globalement il avait décidé qu'il détestait la Sibérie, mais Astrid avait tenu parole : et l'Ankou Malefoy avait été entraîné.

Le moment était venu de le prouver.

Il inspira, rassembla son énergie, se concentra sur le feu. Les flammes étaient une extension de son souffle, de son corps, de sa force, il pouvait les sentir, condenser leur puissance, et…

_Lancer_.

Avec un rugissement, les flammes bondirent vers Astrid comme un cobra qui frappe, soudainement aussi hautes qu'un cheval qui se cabre. La Russe, surprise par la taille de l'attaque, bondit en arrière, puis claqua des mains avec force, relâchant sa propre magie sans baguette. L'impact de ses paumes provoqua une onde de choc brûlante, semblable à celle d'une violente explosion, qui souffla presque complètement les flammes et faillit envoyer l'Ankou par terre.

Mais pas tout à fait.

Avec un grand geste assorti d'un cri de guerre (dont l'effet était un peu diminué par le fait que sa voix muait), Scorpius réanima les flammes, qui bondirent et se courbèrent pour entourer le jeune Malefoy d'un anneau de feu tourbillonnant et rugissant. Puis le cercle de flammes sembla exploser, mais vers l'extérieur uniquement. Et cette fois, même si Astrid contra avec une de ses propres explosions, elle finit sur les fesses.

Il y eut un court silence, uniquement rompu par la respiration rauque de l'Ankou, puis quelqu'un applaudit lentement. Scorpius cligna des yeux, tourna la tête, et réalisa que c'était sa mère, qui s'approchait à pas lents. Astrid émit un léger rire, et se remit debout d'un bond (ce que Scorpius trouva injuste, parce qu'il était jeune et crevé et qu'elle, elle avait quarante ans et elle pétait le feu. Enfin façon de parler), avant de se tourner vers Alva :

– Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Il a vraiment une affinité avec les flammes. Comme toi !

Alva ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec affection, lui tirant un grognement ennuyé, puis sourit à Astrid.

– D'accord, je l'admets.

– Ça veut dire que tu vas m'apprendre la magie sans baguette ? fit l'Ankou avec espoir.

– La magie sans baguette c'est un peu vague, tempéra Alva. Mais la magie élémentaire est à ta portée. Et puisque visiblement, tu as une affinité avec le feu, il y a quelques tours que je vais pouvoir t'enseigner. Il reste une semaine avant la rentrée. Tu as déjà fait tes devoirs de vacances ?

– Oui, en juillet.

– Parfait, sourit Alva d'un air carnassier. Je vais t'apprendre à devenir un potentiel serial killer !

Astrid éclata de rire, et Scorpius geignit :

– Mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?

Il n'empêche qu'il ne rechigna pas le moins du monde quand, de retour en Grande-Bretagne et au manoir Malefoy, Alva rassembla ses trois enfants dans le parc pour leur parler de l'utilité de la magie sans baguette, et plus spécialement de la manipulation des éléments. Hyperion et Demetria savaient plus ou moins ce que l'Ankou fabriquait, mais ils ne s'y étaient jusque là pas trop intéressés. Plus maintenant.

Leur mère avait toujours été un peu paranoïaque.

Elle leur ordonna donc d'avoir au moins des bases, et tandis qu'elle montrait à Scorpius comment sculpter et maîtriser les flammes ou comme faire grandir une étincelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un brasier, Hyperion et Demy cherchaient à découvrir leur élément, et à le maîtriser. Le processus serait lent, les avait avertit leur mère. S'ils arrivaient à déterminer avant la rentrée quelle était leur affinité, entre l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu, ça serait déjà excellent.

(Et il était bien connu que les Malefoy n'acceptaient pas moins que l'excellence).

C'est ainsi que, la veille de la rentrée, pendant qu'ils feuilletaient leurs nouveaux manuels scolaires (les elfes de maison avait fait le shopping à leur place), les trois enfants se retrouvèrent à discuter avec animation de leur nouveau talent, qui était quant même un truc dangereux et totalement illégal à leur âge.

– Il ne nous manque que la terre pour avoir les quatre éléments, blagua Scorpius.

– C'est vrai, rit Demetria. Tu penses que Dylan pourrait avoir cette affinité là ?

– Non, c'est un Serdaigle pur et dur… Il serait plutôt affinité vent.

– Je suis vent, contra Hyperion. Comme Papa. Et pourtant on est tous les deux des Serpentards jusqu'à l'os.

– Ce qui est assez surprenant, étant donné que d'après la légende, l'élément de Salazar Serpentard était l'eau, fit Demetria d'un ton songeur. Or, c'est aussi mon affinité, et je suis une Serdaigle…

– Tu aurais facilement pu aller à Serpentard, fit remarquer l'Ankou. Je suis sûre que dès qu'on aura posé le pied au château tu abuseras de ton pouvoir.

Demetria avait été nommée Préfète. Elle avait reçu son badge durant les vacances et Draco l'avait dit à tout le monde, fier comme un paon.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Et toi, tu aurais facilement pu aller à Gryffondor. D'où ton affinité avec le feu.

– Pas la peine d'être insultante.

Demy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sarcastique, consciente d'avoir totalement raison, puis reporta son attention sur ses manuels de Runes. Elle en avait trois : celui de cette année, le dictionnaire avancé offert par sa mère pour son anniversaire, et le manuel de sixième année, offert en douce par Mocking.

Scorpius allait faire une remarque moqueuse sur le fait que Demy était le chouchou de Mocking, lorsque son Miroir Double-Sens chauffa dans sa poche. Scorpius y porta la main, et quand Hyperion le remarqua, il plissa le front :

– Vous vous appelez vraiment tous les jours…

– Ben, oui.

– Même pendant qu'Astrid te tyrannisait ? sourcilla Demetria. Tu n'avais pas une minute de libre. On t'a à peine vu pendant ces trois semaines, et on vivait dans des chambres voisines !

– Je trouve toujours le temps pour Al', se défendit l'Ankou.

– Il faut que je te fasse lire un livre sur la co-dépendance, décida Hyperion.

Scorpius se contenta de tirer la langue à son frère, et de sortir le miroir de sa poche tout en se levant pour quitter le salon et rejoindre sa chambre :

– Salut Al'. T'es rentré ?

– _Salut l'Ankou !_ lança la voix du jeune Potter. _Oui, j'ai enfin quitté le Terrier, Merlin soit loué ! Et toi, quoi de neuf ?_

– Totalement co-dépendants, marmonna Hyperion.

– D'une certaine façon, ils sont mignons, commenta Demetria. Et Al' ferait un membre honoraire de la famille très acceptable.

– Pitié, ne les encourage pas…

…

Lorsque la communication pris fin, Al' reposa son miroir dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et soupira. L'Ankou et lui se parlaient tous les jours, qu'ils soient malades (Scorpius avait eu une insolation cette été), occupés (et visiblement il avait aussi été harcelé par Astrid), avec leur famille (car Al' était au Terrier depuis deux mois) ou déprimés (ce qui était un effet secondaire dudit Terrier sur les nerfs d'Al'), mais ça ne supprimait pas totalement la distance.

Albus referma le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et s'étira longuement. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il avait la place de le faire car il ne logeait plus dans la chambre sous les combles, et un silence bienfaiteur régnait dans la maison.

Ah, _home, sweet home_.

Al' laissa son regard parcourir ses murs peints en jaune pâle, et constellés de posters et de photo, à l'exception du mur recouvert par les étagères qui contenaient tous ses bouquins. Il aimait sa chambre. Elle était plus petite que celle de l'Ankou, moins lumineuse, et la moquette blanche au sol avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs, contrairement au parquet impeccable du manoir Malefoy. Son placard n'était pas une belle armoire de bois, mais une simple porte blanche encastrée dans le mur. Son lit n'était pas double, mais simple, en métal blanc, et le sommier grinçait. Mais c'était un décor familier, apaisant, et Al' l'aimait. Il se sentait chez lui ici.

Son regard parcouru ses rayonnages de livres, où les romans de fantasy côtoyaient la science-fiction, les romans historiques, les manuels de cours et même un grimoire d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie (qui était dissimulé par la jaquette de _Moby Dick_, parce qu'Al' tenait à garder son petit talent secret). En posant les yeux sur ledit grimoire, Al' esquissa un sourire.

N'ayant rien eu à faire pendant les vacances, il n'avait fait que lire et travailler. Ses devoirs de vacances avaient vite été bouclés, il avait rapidement fini ses nouveaux bouquins… Alors il s'était rabattu sur l'Occlumancie, établissant des boucliers mentaux dont il était très fier. Puis, vers la fin de l'été, il avait ensuite prudemment tenté la Legilimancie. Il savait que c'était illégal, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se tourner les pouces, et l'idée de pouvoir surprendre l'Ankou avec ses nouveaux talents l'avait motivé.

C'était comme ça qu'Albus Potter s'était mis à brièvement croiser le regard des gens, juste le temps d'effleurer leurs pensées. Sur James, ça marchait super-bien, il ne se doutait de rien. Lily fronçait les sourcils après-coup, semblant se demander ce qu'elle venait de sentir. Il n'avait pas osé essayer sur Rose, ni sur ses cousins majeurs. Mais Fred, Dominique, Rosemary, Hugo, Lucille… La plupart tiquaient brièvement, mais ne se rendaient pas compte de l'intrusion.

Al' était prudent, et ses incursions dans l'esprit des autres étaient très légères, insensibles. Il n'osait pas trop s'enfoncer, et pas seulement parce qu'il risquait d'être pris. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme écouter aux portes. C'était mal, mais pas trop grave. Mais fouiller une autre conscience… C'était comme un viol, et l'idée lui répugnait

Il n'empêche. Al' était devenu un petit fouineur Legilimens. Nul doute que son père en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de pas rageurs montant les escaliers, suivit par le claquement d'une porte juste à la droite de sa propre chambre. James. Albus retint un soupir, puis descendit de son lit et ouvrit prudemment sa porte. Lily était en train de monter les escaliers, plus doucement que James, elle, et en voyant son frère, elle grimaça :

– Ah, salut, Al'.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Maman ne viendra pas à la gare le premier septembre.

Al' haussa les épaules. Ginny était passée au Terrier durant l'été, mais ne s'y était pas attardée. Elle voyageait beaucoup en tant que journaliste sportif, et elle était heureuse comme ça. Elle n'avait plus l'amertume qui l'avait accompagnée durant ses années de mariage. Al' ne l'avait jamais vue si épanouie.

James le vivait mal. Il avait toujours été l'enfant préféré. Et maintenant, son père refaisait sa vie, et sa mère était heureuse sans lui.

James n'avait pas de chance. Il n'avait pas l'Ankou.

Al' reporta son attention vers Lily. Contrairement à James, elle n'était pas en colère. Elle adorait Khallia. Et elle avait toujours toute l'attention de leur père. Parfois Al' était un peu jaloux : Lily semblait communiquer si facilement avec tout le monde, alors qu'Al' avait l'impression qu'un mur le séparait de sa famille.

– Et, euh… Ça ne te dérange pas, Lily ?

La petite Poufsouffle haussa les épaules :

– Khallia et Papa seront là. Et puis Maman nous écrit.

Pas à moi, faillit dire Al'. Mais il se retint, et se contenta d'effleurer les pensées de sa sœur. _Résignation-sourire-calme-pitié-amour-manque-pas-important-demain-Poudlard-Victoria-ma-Maison-Poufsouffle-famille-hâte-appréhension_… Al' capta tout cela en un instant, comme un flash d'une image. Les contours n'étaient pas nets mais il en devinait assez pour capter le principal. Il sourit :

– C'est cool. Tu as fait tes bagages ?

– Presque.

– Autrement dit, non, s'amusa Al'. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

– Et tes bagages à toi ?

– Ils sont quasiment faits.

– Autrement dit pas du tout ! rit sa petite sœur.

– Touché, sourit Al'.

– Il va falloir qu'on s'y mette quand même, la rentrée est demain.

– On a encore une journée, plaida Al'. On n'a qu'à commencer, et d'ici une demi-heure on descend et on se regarde un film. D'accord ?

– Si tu me prends par les sentiments… Mais je choisi le film !

– Adjugé !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	2. Arrivée en fanfare

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Aomine** ! La relation Aenor/Al' en est toujours au même point : ils sont amis, très proches, ils flirtent, mais rien n'est officiel entre eux. Quant à Al' et l'Ankou... Ben, ils sont et restent des Rôdeurs xD Ca va être animé !

Hello **Raspoutine66** ! Merci =D J'ai heureusement un bêta qui poursuit mes fautes, parce que sinon je fais pas mal d'erreurs (tous ces "s" à la deuxième personne du singulier qui disparaissent ! xD). Contente que ça te plaise ! Continue à lire et à commenter =)

Hey **keloush** x) Oui, les Malefoy ont une sacrée case en moins... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, avec Alva comme mère et Draco comme père, ils ont bien le droit d'être un peu parano et de jouer avec les règles du jeu !

Hey **Chem'ik !** Tu n'est pas totalement dans le faux pour Khallia, mais il va falloir attendre le tome 5... Quand à l'Ankou, non, ce n'ets pas Pyro mais Zuko qui m'a inspiré ! xD Tu connais Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air ? La série animée, pas le film. Eh ben, la maîtrise du feu est TERRIBLEMENT CLASSE. Voilà x)

Oui **Maeglin**, psychopathes, mais plutôt de mères en fils : c'est Alva qui est quand même la plus dingue ! Et ouais, Al' fait une connerie là. Heureusement, il est pas bête, il a évité de le faire à son père. Et l'Ankou va lui remonter les bretelles !

Ah oui **Louve**, Scorpius a pas une famille facile... Mais quelle autre famille pourrait le supporter ? C'ets pas un cadeau l'Ankou xD Bref, sinon, non, Al' ne se risquerait pas à utiliser la Légilimencie sur un Occlumens, t'es folle, il se ferait pincer direct. Enfin bon. Bon courage pour le bac !

.

* * *

.

**Note du kiwi :** Je poste dans une petite pause durant la révision de mon droit fiscal. Y a pas à dire, les rattrapages, c'est pas cool... Enfin bref, plus que Institutions Européennes mardi et Fiscal mercredi, et je serai liiiiiiibre... De redoubler. Ah ah.

'fin bref ! Les Rôdeurs sont de retour, et comme le titre l'annonce, ils ne se font pas discrets x)

Je suis en période de révision, donc pas de questionnaire pour avoir des infos sur un perso, sorry x) Ca reprendra à la fin de mes exams. Ou peut-être après le 5 juillet, quand je serai rentrée de la Japan Expo. Qui va à la Japan Expo parmi vous ?

Enfin bref ! Amusez-vous bien, et bonne chance à ceux qui passent des exams !

.

* * *

.

**Arrivée en fanfare**

.

– Vite, le train va partir ! pressa Al'.

Il aida Lily à monter sa valise, puis à grimer elle-même, et les portes du Poudlard Express se refermèrent quasiment sur les pieds de la jeune Poufsouffle. Al' poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ça aurait fait tâche, pour sa quatrième année, de rater le train.

James lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en repoussant en arrière ses cheveux décoiffés par leur course folle jusqu'au quai :

– C'est de votre faute ! Vous auriez du faire votre valise !

– Retourne t'occuper de tes boutons, toi ! riposta Lily.

Elle s'était levée du pied gauche ce matin… James rougit de colère, et probablement de honte. Les sorciers avaient des lotions anti-acné magiques, mais James avait fini son tube la semaine dernière et avait oublié de mettre ça sur la liste de course. Résultat, sa figure était constellée de tâches et de pustules, un vrai feu d'artifice de pus. A la couleur près, on aurait dit un gazon anglais ravagé par une colonie de taupes folles. Il avait un nouveau tube (Khallia le lui avait acheté ce matin sur la route vers la gare), mais il avait encore une sale tête et ça allait durer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en tartine la figure ce soir !

Albus avait bien proposé de lui envelopper la tête dans du papier-toilettes, mais personne ne l'écoutait dans cette maison.

Charitablement, et pour éviter à son frère et à sa sœur de se disputer, il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet :

– Bon, on a tous nos bagages ? Parfait, alors, dispersion !

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Lily, serrant Cookie contre elle (le chaton était désormais un jeune chat assez grand pour venir avec elle à l'école), adressa un bref signe de la main à Al', avant de prendre sa propre valise et de se mettre à la recherche de ses propres amis.

Al', lui, resta où il était et se tourna vers Magnum, perché sur son épaule :

– Cherche l'Ankou, Magnum ! Cherche !

Les moustaches du furet frémirent, et il sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour filer dans le couloir, où Al' le suivit en courant, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. Il sentit son miroir chauffer dans sa poche, mais ne l'en sortit pas : Magnum s'était arrêté devant la porte d'un compartiment, museau frémissant, et le jeune Potter ouvrit la porte à la volée :

– L'Ankou !

Scorpius, qui regardait nerveusement son miroir, s'éclaira soudain et se jeta au cou de son ami, manquant de les jeter tous les deux par terre :

– Al' !

– Que c'est émouvant, se moqua Hyperion depuis son siège.

Son ami William Dawn, assis à ses côté, se contenta de rouler des yeux. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, remarqua distraitement Al'. Il portait toujours le deuil de sa mère, morte dans l'attentat du Chemin de Traverse, en mai.

Penser à cette attaque assombrit le visage du jeune Potter. Il y avait eu trois autres attaques de ce type durant l'été. Deux avaient été brèves et sans victimes, dans des endroits isolés. Mais la dernière, mi-août, était survenue dans un village sorcier et avait fait deux morts, ainsi que plusieurs blessés. Les Weasley avaient tenté de préserver les enfants de cette histoire, mais l'air abattu de Khallia et assombri d'Harry en disaient long sur la situation. Le groupe qui commettait ces ravages commençait doucement mais sûrement à terrifier les gens autant que les Mangemorts jadis. On leur avait même trouvé un nom : on les appelait « les Écorcheurs ». Un nom assez atroce, mais très approprié, vu l'était de leurs victimes sauvagement déchiquetés par des sorts, des couteaux ou même parfois à coups de dents.

– J'ai cru que tu avais loupé le train ! s'exclama Scorpius quand il s'écarta finalement.

– J'ai bien failli, avoua Al'. On est parti très en retard parce que Lily et moi on n'avait pas fait nos valises.

– C'était idiot.

– On regardait la saison trois de _Sherlock_, plaida son ami.

– Je te pardonne alors, rigola l'Ankou. Allez, aide-moi à monter ta valise dans le filet.

Albus s'exécuta, puis s'assit à côté de l'Ankou, Magnum sur son épaule, tout en demandant avec curiosité :

– Où sont les autres ? Rose, Dylan, Naima, le Quatuor…

– Ils sont montés dans le train avant, expliqua Hyperion. Et Cyrius devait s'occuper de son petit frère, Alexis.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il a un frère qui rentre en première année ! se rappela Al'. J'ai une cousine qui fait sa première rentrée aussi. Lucille.

– Je prédis Gryffondor, glissa l'Ankou.

Hyperion l'ignora totalement, et reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

– Scorpius est resté sur le quai jusqu'au dernier moment. Comme je suis un petit frère responsable, je l'ai traîné à l'intérieur juste avant qu'on démarre. Mais sinon, il restait.

– Il ne voulait visiblement pas partir sans toi, le taquina William.

Al' ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et se contenta de sourire :

– J'espère bien !

– C'est vrai, approuva Scorpius. Al' me sert de conscience.

– Misère, marmonna Hyperion.

L'Ankou lui tira la langue (très mature), puis se leva :

– Tu viens, Al' ! Il faut qu'on aille s'assurer que tout le monde est là.

– J'arrive !

Les deux Rôdeurs quittèrent donc leur compartiment d'un pas joyeux, sous le regard totalement blasé de leurs cadets, et se mirent à la recherche du reste de leur bande. En chemin, et même s'ils s'étaient parlés tous les jours, ils rattrapèrent quand même le temps perdu. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis, Scorpius était plus musclé mais Al' le dépassait à présent de quelques centimètres : Scorpius avait toujours ce shampoing à la mandarine qu'Al' trouvait si caractéristique : Koriz allait bien, merci : Khallia n'était pas envahissante, et Harry était visiblement amoureux : Astrid était toujours aussi folle…

– … Et tous les matins elle me faisait faire des pompes ! continuait l'Ankou d'un ton mi-exalté mi indigné tandis qu'ils parcouraient le couloir. Et des abdos, et des tractions aussi… Je te jure, deux heures après m'être levé j'étais lessivé, au début !

– Mais tu as la carrure de Rambo maintenant, le taquina son ami.

– Euh, il ne faut pas abuser non plus, j'ai flemmardé tant que j'ai pu, et… Oh, voilà Naima !

Et il ouvrit en grand la porte du compartiment devant eux, qui contenait Naima Jones, Evannah Avilgaard, Devon Dawlish et Alan Parks. Les quatre Gryffondors, qui discutaient paisiblement (enfin, aussi paisiblement que possible), émirent un véritable rugissement d'enthousiasme en voyant les deux Serpentards :

– L'Ankou !

– Al' !

– Mais vous étiez où ?

– On se faisait désirer, répliqua le jeune Malefoy. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

– Rien, dirent Devon et Alan en chœur.

C'était carrément louche, et les sourcils d'Al' se haussèrent presque jusqu'en haut de son front. Devon sifflota en regardant le plafond.

– Montrez-lui, bande de menteurs, soupira Eva en donnant un coup de pied à Alan qui était le plus proche d'elle.

Du coup, le Gryffondor extirpa d'un sac à ses pieds une demi-douzaine de feux d'artifices Moldus, et le pointa joyeusement sous le nez des Rôdeurs comme si c'était un bouquet de fleurs particulièrement moches :

– Tadaaaam !

– Des feux d'artifices ! s'exclama Al'. Trop cool !

– C'est Moldu ? s'intéressa l'Ankou. Ils font quoi ?

– Euh, en fait on n'en sait trop rien.

– Ils les ont volés, précisa Naima.

– Ils étaient par terre ! protesta Devon.

– Après que le chariot de leur propriétaire ait été renversé, oui !

– Taisez-vous tous les trois, soupira Eva. Et rangez ça ! Vous allez finir par vous blesser.

– Aucun risque, ils ne sauront pas les allumer ! se moqua Naima.

Muets, l'Ankou et Al' regardèrent se profiler la catastrophe alors que Devon et Alan se hérissaient d'indignation :

– N'importe quoi !

– Ouais, on sait comment ça marche ! Tu mets le feu à un bout et pouf !

– Et pouf, répéta Naima avec dédain. On va aller loin avec ça…

– Attends, tu vas voir !

– Oh mon Dieu, mais d'où tu sors ce briquet ?

– Je l'ai piqué dans un supermarché, je voulais voir si leurs détecteurs de vol marchaient bien. Eh ben, que dalle, ils ont rien capté ! Franchement, rien ne remplace un Sort de Vigile… Comment on allume ce machin ?

– Ah ah, la honte, tu sais pas faire marcher un briquet ?

– On devrait peut-être intervenir, souffla l'Ankou à Al'.

Son ami le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la boule, et murmura :

– T'es fou ? Faut s'enfuir !

– Ah, ça y est ! s'exclama triomphalement Devon au même moment, en faisant jaillir une flamme du briquet.

– Sérieusement, je vais arrêter de traîner avec vous, menaça Eva.

Elle fut complètement ignorée.

– Passe-moi un de ces trucs, que je vois où ça s'allume ! ordonna Devon.

– Je vois pas de mèche, fit Alan en lui passant une des fusées.

– Il faut enlever le bouchon, leur conseilla Naima en joignant le geste à la parole. Voilà, comme ça, vous voyez ?

– Ah, et là y a une mèche !

Al' et l'Ankou reculèrent prudemment, se rapprochant de la porte. Le jeune Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et commença, incertain, quelque chose qui connait comme "_euh, je ne sais pas si…_", mais il était trop tard, et les trois timbrés en rouge et or avaient déjà mit le feu à la mèche.

– DEHORS ! rugit Scorpius en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Et, soit parce qu'ils avaient finalement un certain instinct de survie soit parce que l'autorité de l'Ankou Malefoy était incontestable, il fut, bizarrement, obéi. Al' referma la porte du compartiment d'un geste paniqué derrière eux juste au moment où tout pétait.

Bon. Ce fut un peu confus. En plus, comme les quatrièmes années étaient en train de courir comme des dératés pour s'éloigner du compartiment qui allait probablement prendre feu après avoir explosé, et que la fusée qui pétaradait et ricochait sur les murs faisait un boucan d'enfer, il était encore moins facile de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Ensuite la fusée enfermée dans le compartiment dut heurter les autres feux d'artifices, parce qu'il y eut une énorme explosion qui pulvérisa la porte du compartiment et libéra une boule de feu et d'étincelles sur la paroi d'en face, et le souffle brûlant de l'explosion les fit trébucher : en voulant se raccrocher à quelque chose, Alan bouscula l'Ankou, et ils tombèrent tous dans le couloir.

Leur compartiment était pulvérisé et des flammes léchaient l'embrasure de ce qui avait été la porte. Autour d'eux, des élèves alarmés par le vacarme sortaient dans le couloir. Certains rentraient aussitôt, après avoir reconnu les Rôdeurs par terre. Un sixième année de Poufsouffle et une septième année de Gryffondor utilisèrent des Aguamentis pour éteindre le début d'incendie.

– Tiens, pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise ! fit sarcastiquement Enora Talaska, la Préfète de Gryffondor, en s'approchant. Rien de cassé ?

– Non, fit Alan d'une voix vacillante en se remettant debout.

– Mis à part le _train_, tu veux dire ? grinça Al' en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

– McGo va disjoncter, soupira Scorpius avec fatalisme.

– Et toutes nos affaires ont cramé ! piailla Naima horrifiée.

Vautrée par terre sur le dos, Eva leva la tête pour voir l'étendue du massacre, puis laissa retomber son crâne avec un grognement sourd :

– J'aimerai qu'il soit noté que j'étais contre cette idée.

– C'est noté, fit platement la Préfète. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et allèrent chercher refuge auprès de leurs autres amis. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les trouver. Ils avaient accaparé un grand compartiment, habituellement occupé par des élèves de sixième ou septième année : mais visiblement, le chahut provoqué par Chiara et la réputation de danger public de Dylan les avait fait fuir. Marcus, Chiara, Rose, Dylan, Reg, Carrie et Lucy étaient donc tous là, rassemblés autour d'un énorme tas de bonbons sorciers.

– Nom d'un Cerbère, s'exclama Rose en voyant arriver les six élèves couverts de cendres et de débris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

– Pour une fois, c'est pas nous ! protesta Al'.

Et l'Ankou raconta l'histoire avec emphase, pendant que Rose, blasée, jetait des sortilèges de nettoyage et de réparation à leurs vêtements. Le récit des feux d'artifice les occupa tout le voyage. Vers la fin, au lieu d'un accident dangereux qui aurait pu gravement les blesser, c'était devenu dans leur esprit une bêtise sans incidence.

Du coup, lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils furent très surpris de voir Laughlin leur fondre dessus comme un aigle fou de rage pour les emmener dans le bureau de la Directrice où ils se firent engueuler pendant deux bonnes heures.

Ils en loupèrent le dîner.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_En tant qu'aînée, c'est à moi qu'a été attribuée la tâche de vous mettre au courant des récents évènements. Scorpius, Albus Potter et quatre Gryffondors ont fait exploser un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Aucune blessure, mais trois semaines de colle à chacun. Un mois pour les deux Gryffondors qui ont allumé la mèche des explosifs. Et ils ont enduré les réprimandes de la Directrice et Sous-Directrice pendant (et j'ai compté) deux heures trente-sept minutes ! Ils en ont loupé le dîner. Je suis sûre que là, ils sont en train de violer le couvre-feu pour aller se nourrir aux cuisines…_

_Enfin bref. Pour compenser 'l'exploit' de mon cher frère, James Potter a fait exploser la soupière des Serdaigles au dîner. Je ne nie pas qu'il y a peut-être une corrélation entre ça et le fait que dix litres d'huile usagée lui soient tombée dessus un peu plus tard. Personne n'a vu qui a fait le coup._

_Au fait, merci d'avoir mis un de nos elfes de maison en service à Poudlard, je suis sûre que Koppy va nous rendre _d'immenses_ services._

_Étant donné que les anciens Préfets et Préfètes ont quitté Poudlard, ce rôle est revenu aux élèves de ma promotion. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ni James Potter et sa clique, ni le Quatuor, n'a eu de badge. McGonagall n'est pas complètement sénile non plus ! Dans ma Maison, mon collègue est Philippe Venegeen. Chez les Serpentard, ce sont Naomi Yukino et Robin Goldenhood qui ont cette responsabilité. Chez les Gryffondors, ce sont Juliette Misty et Daniel Goldenhood (le frère jumeau de Robin, décidément les Goldenhood ont du succès). Et chez les Poufsouffles, c'est Jack Willow et Stella Bailey._

_Alexis Jarvis a été réparti à Serpentard. Curieux : il est calme et studieux comme un stéréotype de Serdaigle. Ah, et lui et la fille de Percy Weasley, Lucille, se sont mutuellement pris en grippe. Ça a visiblement commencé par un désaccord au sujet de l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais à la fin du repas, ils en étaient presque à se jeter des croûtons depuis leurs tables respectives. Je prévois des cours communs Serpentard-Gryffondor assez agités dans leur promotion…_

_Enfin bref. Pour le moment, tout est sous contrôle. L'atmosphère est étrangement plus sérieuse que les années précédentes, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas à cause des BUSES… Tout le monde est abonné au journal maintenant, et on guette tous les nouvelles d'une prochaine attaque. Tenez-moi au courant._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria M._

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy replia la lettre de sa fille, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Nathan. Son frère adoptif avait lui aussi reçut une lettre, de la part de Dylan. Le petit Serdaigle, lui, n'avait rien fait de répréhensible…

– Visiblement, ils sont en sécurité à Poudlard, finit par dire Nathan quand il eut finit la missive de son fils.

– En sécurité ? releva Cathy. Ils ont fait exploser le train !

– C'était des Gryffondors, protesta Alva. Ça ne compte pas !

– Mais ton fils était sur les lieux, quand même…

– Il a le karma d'une vache morte en Inde.

Lucius s'étrangla avec la grâce caractéristique des Sang-Purs, s'attirant un regard blasé d'Alva. Sérieusement, il aurait du être habitué, depuis le temps… La Russe prit la lettre de Demetria, et la glissa dans sa veste, prévoyant de la ranger dans son bureau, comme toutes les autres. Alva aimait jouer les dures, mais elle avait un cœur de maman. Elle gardait toutes les lettres de ses enfants.

Puis Draco jeta un œil à sa montre –il avait une montre à gousset, comme la plupart des sorciers–, et déclara posément :

– Valerian ne va pas tarder.

Les sourires disparurent. Valerian Barthemis, ancien Serpentard de la même promotion que Nathan, était un Auror, et donc évoluait dans un cercle presque totalement gagné par les Réfractaires. Au cours de l'été, il avait été informé de la conspiration, et s'était porté volontaire pour diriger l'infiltration des Réfractaires par la Confrérie. Il était donc leur espion, principalement parce qu'il avait su se faire apprécier des leaders Réfractaires chez les Aurors.

Lucius comprit le message implicite et, accompagné par Narcissa, quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa demeure. Valerian faisait partie des gens qui n'étaient pas au courant de son retour en Grande-Bretagne… Cathy se leva elle aussi, mais c'était parce que Constance s'était mise à pleurnicher à l'étage. Nathan, Alva et Draco, les tacticiens de la famille, restèrent seuls dans le salon.

Il y eut un bref temps de silence, puis Alva se tourna vers Draco :

– Potter ne t'a pas approché ?

– Pour me demander si on savait quoi que ce soit au sujet de ces terroristes ? compléta son époux. Si, après la première attaque.

– Mais il ne sait pas que les Réfractaires sont derrière tout ça, releva Nathan. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'ils ont des intérêts dans la distribution de la FullMood.

Draco acquiesça :

– Et je ne lui ai pas dit. Ne pas impliquer de Gryffondors avant d'avoir une organisation solide, vous vous souvenez ?

– Bien, sourit Alva. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Que je menais mon enquête. Et qu'il devrait se méfier de sa copine.

Alva pouffa, puis se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent brièvement sur les lèvres, tirant un grognement dégoûté à Nathan :

– Oh, prenez une chambre !

– Jaloux, se moqua Draco quand sa femme et lui s'écartèrent.

– Cette accusation est si fausse que je ne la relèverai même pas, fit dignement son frère adoptif. Bon, ça mis à part, j'imagine qu'Harry ne l'a pas bien pris ?

– Non. Il m'a accusé de voir le mal partout et d'être aveuglé par, je cite, "la rivalité puérile" qu'entretient Alva avec Kethoum.

– Ce n'est pas une rivalité puérile ! fit la Russe, ulcérée. Cette teigne arrogante est indigne de confiance, elle est ambitieuse, arrogante…

– Une vraie Serpentard ? la taquina Nathan.

Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Non. Je ne nie pas que Kethoum a une fierté un peu déplacée, mais ce qui me dérange chez elle, ce sont tous les mystères qu'elle cache. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu quitter l'Egypte en pleine guerre civile ? D'où vient l'argent qui lui a permis de s'inscrire en droit ? Elle vient de nulle part. Le nom de sa mère n'est même pas sur son état civil. Ça en fait un élément instable et, par là-même, dangereux.

– Alva était un élément instable à Poudlard, fit judicieusement remarquer Nathan.

– Elle était de notre côté, répliqua Draco. Je ne sais pas où se situe Kethoum.

– Du côté de Potter visiblement.

– Ce n'est pas un gage de sécurité. Potter est manipulable.

– Là tu marques un point, concéda Nathan.

– Évidemment.

Les trois Malefoy (dont un seulement l'était par le sang) échangèrent un regard complice et amusé, puis un crépitement dans la cheminée les prévint de l'arrivée imminente de Valerian Barthemis, et le sérieux regagna leurs visages. Un instant plus tard, l'Auror apparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

– Valerian, saluèrent Alva et Draco d'une même voix.

– Salut vieux, sourit Nathan.

– Alva, Draco, Nat', salut Valerian avec un léger sourire. C'était la rentrée à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, non ?

– Scorpius a fait exploser le train ! dénonça immédiatement Nathan.

Valerian ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil que Draco lui désigna, en face d'eux :

– Eh ben, ça a été rapide !

– On t'informera des détails plus tard, lâcha Draco en balayant ses objections d'un geste de la main. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe au Bureau des Aurors ?

Aussitôt, Valerian redevint sérieux :

– Tout le monde est sur les dents. Comme les attaques sont toujours imprévues, la plupart des gars commencent à se dire qu'on devrait instaurer des patrouilles en ville, ou des choses comme ça.

– Les milices sont interdites depuis 1714, fit remarquer Alva.

– Potter l'a dit aussi. En fait, deux camps commencent à se distinguer : ceux qui pensent qu'aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, et ceux qui veulent rester modérés, pour ne pas empiéter sur les libertés des gens. Les modérés ne sont pas plus de cinq ou six dans tout le Bureau des Aurors. Et ils sont encore moins chez les Tireurs de baguette.

– Prévisible, marmonna Nathan. Après tout, c'est toujours dans l'armée que nait le plus grand désir de réaction face à la provocation.

– Qui est parmi les modérés ? s'intéressa Draco.

– Luckymind, Frost, Finnigan, Boot, et Potter, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, il n'est pas convaincu par son propre discours. Il a envie d'agir. Et puis Jack reste plutôt neutre. Les plus engagés cherchent à le faire basculer de leur côté, d'ailleurs.

Alva hocha la tête, songeuse. Bon. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Jack Sloper, mais visiblement à tort… Il avait été un Gryffondor un peu naïf, mais en vieillissant, et après avoir perdu son bras, il était devenu plus malin, plus rusé. Probablement pas assez pour jouer les espions, mais assez pour se faire passer pour un convaincu et ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

– Et toi dans tout ça ?

Valerian émit un léger rire :

– Moi ? Je soutiens silencieusement les enragés qui veulent créer des milices, et je suggère mine de rien quelques bonnes idées…

– La pétition, comprit Draco. Le Bureau des Aurors fait circuler une pétition pour que le Ministère autorise des volontaires à patrouiller sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans les lieux sorciers fréquentés… C'est ton idée ?

– Oui. La plupart des gars ne trouvait pas ça très suffisant, comme réaction, mais je leur ai expliqué qu'il fallait commencer petit, et que c'était mieux que rien.

– Bonne attitude.

– Je sais, fit Valerian sans aucune modestie. Oh, et sinon, je pense qu'Alphard Summers est un agent des Réfractaires. Des vrais Réfractaires qui font le complot, pas des Réfractaires allumés.

Les trois Malefoy se penchèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement :

– Summers ? répéta Alva. Il dirige l'équipe Iota, non ?

– C'est cela même, acquiesça Valerian. Il a approché Ron aujourd'hui.

Draco et Alva échangèrent un bref regard. Ronald Weasley était sous l'influence d'un Sortilège de Souvenirs Bloqués qui l'empêchait de se souvenir qu'il savait quoi que ce soit à propos de la conspiration. Merlin merci. Sans ça, Ron se serait sans doute trahi : il était un terrible acteur.

– Il a essayé de le recruter ? pressentit Nathan.

– Yep. Mais il ne lui a pas servit le boniment sur les changements du monde, non. Il lui a dit très sérieusement que, de Capitaine à Capitaine, il commençait à se demander si le Ministère faisait vraiment ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour la communauté magique, ou si les bigots corrompus du Magenmagot avaient juste la trouille d'agir. Ne le prend pas mal Draco.

– Continue.

– Bon. Ensuite, il lui a dit qu'il avait envie d'agir, mais quand Ron a abondé dans son sens, Summers a mit le holà, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'insubordination et qu'il avait encore de l'espoir dans le gouvernement. Mais avant de partir, il a bien dit à Ron que si, je cite, "il trouvait la situation désespérée", eh bien Summers et son équipe étaient à son service.

– C'est malin, commenta Alva. Il lui offre une nouvelle perspective et lui fait aussi miroité l'idée qu'ils attendent ses ordres pour agir. Et un Weasley n'a jamais su résister aux miroitements de la gloire…

Mais Draco fronçait les sourcils :

– C'est mauvais. Weasley est tellement bête qu'il serait fichu d'accepter.

– Il n'est pas bête, le défendit Valerian. Il est très dévoué à sa mission et il a peur pour les siens. N'importe qui dans sa position y réfléchirait.

– Mais sa position est ce qu'elle est parce que j'ai bloqué ses souvenirs, objecta Draco. S'il se souvenait de Djar et de son interrogatoire, les choses seraient différentes. Les Réfractaires n'auraient pas une seule chance de le recruter. Tandis que là…

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel ils envisagèrent l'hypothèse d'un Ron Weasley recruté par les Réfractaires. C'était mauvais. Un grand nombre de leurs amis étaient amis avec Ron : même Alva en était venu à l'apprécier, dans une mesure toute relative. Et les choses seraient différentes s'ils devaient affronter un ami…

Et si Ron était recruté, pas de doute, ils l'affronteraient. Le Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à se trouver ailleurs qu'en première ligne.

– On devrait débloquer ses souvenirs, à ton avis ? interrogea Valerian.

– Si on les débloque, il va se trahir, objecta Alva.

– Mais si on ne les débloque pas, il va se faire recruter, contra Nathan.

– … Je déteste ma vie, bougonna Draco. Et Serdaigle et Gryffondor sont deux Maisons de débiles. Toujours foncer dans l'absolu. Vous n'avez jamais appris à biaiser ou quoi ?

– Comment tu veux biaiser dans cette situation ? se défendit Alva.

– Je vais débloquer une partie de son souvenir. Juste l'interrogatoire de Djar : l'Egyptien, Potter et Weasley dans la pièce. Et seulement des fragments.

– Une déblocage partiel ? releva Valerian. Ça va être monstrueusement compliqué. Surtout que maintenant, Ron ne te fait plus du tout confiance.

– Oui, ça va être impossible de l'approcher et de me retrouver seul à seul avec lui, soupira Draco. Valerian, il va falloir que tu le drogues dans un coin discret.

– D'accord.

Nathan cligna des yeux, l'air un peu halluciné, mais non, son frère et son meilleur ami venait bien de s'être mis d'accord pour droguer et trafiquer l'esprit de quelqu'un, merci bien. Quelle bande de dingues.

– Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ?

– Demain, proposa Draco. Invite-le chez toi ou dans un bar et fais-le boire un somnifère : Theo peut te fournir ça. Pas de sort. Ça pourrait interférer avec ce que je vais faire.

– Noté.

– Et après c'est moi le barge ? souffla Nathan, blasé.

Tout le monde l'ignora, et Alva déclara :

– Voilà qui est réglé. Maintenant, parlons de la future force de frappe de la Confrérie. J'ai une liste de noms à vous proposer.

– On t'écoute.

–En premier Jack, annonça Alva en levant un doigt. Entraînement d'Auror, bases en magie noire, digne de confiance…

– J'approuve, fit Valerian. Pour ce que vaut mon avis, je vous le donne : Jack est bon. Ce n'est pas un leader mais c'est un sacré adversaire.

Alva hocha la tête, satisfaite, puis continua :

– Ensuite Kim. Elle n'est pas censée avoir un entraînement de combattante, mais elle était redoutable à Poudlard, alors ça vaudrait le coup. Et personne ne se méfierai d'une avocate en tailleur.

– Si elle se remet à l'entraînement, ça va se savoir, objecta Draco.

– Pas si elle le fait au QG.

Le Square Grimmauld était quasiment prêt. En tout cas, le jardin avait été aménagé en terrain d'entraînement, et il ferait très bien l'affaire.

– Ok, finit par dire Draco. On inaugure le QG le mois prochain, non ? On recrutera Kim dans la force de frappe à ce moment-là.

– Bien, sourit Alva. Ensuite, j'avais pensé à Steve…

Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Il était excellent quand on l'a rencontré, mais il a renoncé au combat depuis la mort de Silviane. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de s'y remettre.

Silviane Kaorino, une sorcière japonaise de Sang-Mêlé, avait été le grand amour de Steve, et la mère de ses deux enfants, Colleen et Jonathan. De santé fragile, elle avait des problèmes cardiaques et avait plusieurs fois failli être emportée par la maladie, dont une fois à Londres, lors de son arrivée, alors que Steve était absent. Draco était la seule personne dont Steve avait laissé le numéro de Cheminette dans sa maison, et Silviane l'avait appelé, sans le connaître, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Et Draco lui avait sauvé la vie, cette fois là.

Quelques années plus tard, cependant, Silviane avait eu une autre crise. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pu prévenir personne.

– Se battre n'a jamais été son truc, de toute façon, approuva Nathan. Laisse Steve faire partie de l'équipe d'espionnage. C'est un avocat, il fréquente plein d'escrocs et il sait laisser traîner ses oreilles…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à son père Harry Potter :**

_Salut Papa !_

_Tout va bien à Poudlard, dans la mesure où personne n'est mort et où les explosions de la semaine ne sont pas reliées aux Rôdeurs. Je pense que cette histoire de bombes à eau dans le hall, c'est James. Si tu ne sais pas qu'il y a eu une histoire de bombes à eau, oublie que j'ai écrit ça._

_J'ai été recrutée par la chorale de l'école. J'avais peur de ne connaître personne mais non, il y a aussi Antoine Cooper (il fait du saxo) et Hyperion Malefoy (qui joue du piano). On est les trois plus petits de chorale, du coup on est groupés tous les trois. Antoine est super-drôle ! Parfois il nous sort des blagues en chuchotant pendant que Flitwick parle, et Hyperion et moi on est plié à chaque fois. Ce midi, j'ai amené Vicky à la table des Serdaigles pour manger avec lui (du coup Hyperion nous a rejoints), et elle s'est étranglé avec sa purée quand Antoine a imité Laughlin. C'était historique !_

_Enfin bref ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi aussi. Cookie s'adapte bien à Poudlard. Il y a un garçon de mon année (Marc Willow) qui a un chat aussi, ils s'occupent mutuellement en courant après des minous de poussière ou des capuchons de stylos. C'est tout un spectacle le soir chez les Poufsouffles !_

_Bisous,_

_Lily._

**oOoOoOo**

– Sérieusement, il faut que ça prenne fin _maintenant_, fit Scorpius d'un air grave.

Al' renifla avec mauvaise humeur, et corrigea une faute sur son cours de Métamorphose d'un geste un peu plus brutal que nécessaire.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter.

– Ne le prends pas mal, je suis impressionné, fit l'Ankou d'un ton patient. Tu as bossé ton Occlumancie en deux mois plus que moi je ne l'ai fait au cours des trois dernières années, et tu es un naturel aux magies de l'esprit, chapeau. Honnêtement, je suis scotché. Mais tu ne peux pas fouiller l'esprit des gens que tu croises !

Ils se trouvaient dans leurs dortoirs, un _Assurdiato_ jeté sur la porte et leurs devoirs étalés entre eux sur le sol. La première semaine de cours s'achevait. Ça avait été assez animé, entre les retrouvailles explosives de la promo des Rôdeurs, les habituelles disputes de James et Demy, les frasques du Quatuor…

Scorpius et Albus n'avaient guère mis de temps à se raconter avec fierté leurs exploits des vacances et leurs tous nouveaux talents. Al' avait poussé des cris d'admiration en voyant son ami allumer des flammes et les éteindre sur la paume de sa main, et l'Ankou en était resté baba en apprenant que le jeune Potter en était déjà à l'étape Legilimancie.

Au début, tous les deux avaient été en extase devant les nouveaux pouvoir de l'autres, mais au bout de huit jours, la bonne humeur de l'Ankou s'était envolée, remplacée par une gravité qu'Al' n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

– Je ne fouille pas leur esprit, rectifia-t-il. Je ne fais que les effleurer. C'est totalement superficiel, ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _mal_ !

– C'est dangereux ! s'énerva l'Ankou. Plus tu sors de ta conscience pour fouiller dans celle des autres…

– … Je ne fouille pas !

– … Plus risque que quelqu'un sente ton intrusion ! Et ce genre de fouille de l'esprit c'est puni par Azkaban, majorité ou non !

Albus grimaça, l'idée de la prison des sorciers lui filant la chair de poule, mais renifla avec dédain :

– J'ai fait ça chez moi et mon père est Auror et Occlumens, je te rappelle.

– Tu as fouillé son esprit à lui et il n'a rien senti ? fit Scorpius, dubitatif.

– Non, admit Al'. Mais j'ai fait ça sur James, ou Lily…

– Quand ton père était dans la même pièce ?

Albus grimaça. Scorpius n'avait pas tort, et il le savait. Il avait soigneusement évité de pouvoir être observé ou même vu du coin de l'œil par Harry pendant qu'il pratiquait ses expériences mentales. Il grommela, sur la défensive :

– Non. Mais il était dans la pièce d'à côté !

– Mais hors de portée de vue, remarqua l'Ankou avec justesse. Parce que s'il t'avais vu faire, il n'aurait peut-être pas immédiatement compris, mais il aurait senti ce que tu faisais. Et ici, on est à Poudlard, en période de crise et où tout le monde est parano, je te rappelle. Tu sais quelle est la probabilité pour que tu sois à portée de vue de quelqu'un qui a des notions de magie de l'esprit ? Un prof, un élève…

– Euh, non.

– Quatre-vingt-sept virgule huit pour cent ! Et je ne mens pas, c'est Dylan qui a fait le calcul.

– Sérieux ? sourcilla Al'.

– Oui, il s'ennuyait et Hyperion faisait de l'Occlumancie et… Bref, on s'en fiche là. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas te faire voir.

– Je suis prudent.

– Non, moi je suis prudent ! contra l'Ankou. Je ne me sers pas de mon feu magique pour allumer des clopes et m'éclairer dans le noir, et ça c'est exactement ce que tu fais !

– Sérieusement, qui t'as donné l'idée d'appeler ça du _feu magique_ ?!

– Rivka. Et ne change pas de sujet !

Albus poussa un long soupir. Il voyait la logique derrière le raisonnement de l'Ankou, mais c'était juste… Tellement grisant, de pouvoir sentir les pensées et émotions des gens comme ça, d'un regard, en secret ! Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial. Plus spécial que James ou Scorpius qui attiraient tous les regards.

Mais Al' n'était pas idiot, et il savait que dire "ça flatte mon ego" était franchement une mauvaise raison de continuer à envahir les pensées des gens. En plus, l'Ankou avait raison, ça pouvait être dangereux.

– Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu serais la voix de la raison ! blagua-t-il.

Scorpius se détendit, comprenant qu'il avait gagné la partie, et sourit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il devait y avoir quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille…

– Avoue, tu es juste jaloux que j'ai un super-pouvoir caché qui ne se voit pas alors que le tient agite un panneau "_ATTENTION JE FAIS UN TRUC ILLÉGAL_" au dessus de ta tête !

Dans un geste très mature et digne du futur aristocrate qu'il était destiné à devenir, Scorpius lui tira la langue. Al' ricana, et attrapa un manuel de Sortilèges sur la pile de bouquins au sol, changeant de sujet :

– Tu as commencé à voir le Sortilège d'Attraction ?

– Non, Flitwick a dit qu'on commencerait à travailler dessus qu'en octobre…

– Il est super-dur, le prévint Al'. Rose dit qu'on devrait s'entraîner dès maintenant.

– Rose est une Serdaigle ! protesta l'Ankou. Évidemment qu'elle dit des trucs comme ça !

– … Laisse-moi deviner, Demy t'as dit la même chose.

Scorpius émit un grognement qui n'engageait à rien, mais Al' n'était pas dupe, et il retint un ricanement amusé. L'Ankou Malefoy et sa maudite fierté…

– Allez, l'Ankou ! fit-il d'un ton cajoleur. C'est un Sortilège utile et tout. Tu ne veux pas pouvoir attirer à toi des Bièraubeurres sans bouger de ta chaise ?

– Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je n'ai aucune chance, blagua Scorpius. Allez, amène le bouquin. Mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ce soir je dois retrouver Demy.

– Et je ne suis pas invité ? s'indigna Al'.

Scorpius grimaça, et haussa les épaules :

– C'est pour le truc des Animagi.

Le _truc_, c'était de toute évidence _l'entraînement top-secret pour devenir Animagus_. Albus se renfrogna, sentant ressurgir une vieille et honteuse rancune. Les parents de l'Ankou lui donnaient vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait. Les Weasley tendaient plutôt à protéger leurs enfants, tandis qu'Alva Malefoy préférait leur donner les moyens de se défendre… Et d'attaquer.

Quelque chose dut se voir sur son visage, cependant, car Al' vit l'Ankou l'observer avec attention avant de proposer lentement :

– Tu pourrais venir.

Le visage d'Al' s'illumina :

– Vraiment ?

Ses parents allaient le tuer. D'abord la Magie Rouge, puis l'Occlumancie (qui avait d'ailleurs sacrément dégénéré), maintenant les Animagi. Visiblement il n'était pas fichu de garder un secret face à Albus Potter. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Scorpius de hausser les épaules en souriant avec assurance :

– Oui, pourquoi pas ?

– Cool ! Je parie que je suis un dragon !

– Euh, fit l'Ankou en cherchant une manière diplomatique de tempérer l'enthousiasme de son ami. Peut-être pas, tu sais…

– Tu sais déjà quel animal tu es ? fit Al' sans l'écouter.

– Tu es fou ? Ça fait seulement quelques semaines que je m'entraîne !

– Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais être ?

Scorpius réfléchit longuement, puis, avec le plus grand sérieux, déclara :

– Une loutre.

– Une quoi ?! s'étrangla Al'.

– Une loutre, répéta son ami avec assurance. C'est un animal courageux, intelligent, indépendant, furtif, malin. Oh, et aquatique aussi. Et j'aime l'eau. Et…

– Oui, oui, les loutres au pouvoir, j'ai saisi l'idée, fit Al' d'un ton blasé. Non mais, sérieusement quand même. Une _loutre_.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu de cas qu'il faisait de l'opposition d'Al' à l'opposition de la domination mondiale par les mustélidés, et demanda plutôt :

– Et toi, quel animal tu penses être ?

– Un furet, fit Al' sans la moindre hésitation.

Magnum, qui était roulé en boule sur le lit du jeune Potter, releva la tête comme s'il se demandait si les deux garçons parlaient de lui. Scorpius, qui était le plus proche, tendit la main et caressa d'un geste absent le poil doux du flanc de la petite bête, qui piaula de contentement en roulant sur le ventre, fermant les yeux de délice.

– Je ne miserai pas là-dessus, lâcha l'Ankou en jeta un bref coup d'œil à Magnum. Tu n'as pas la furet-attitude.

– Il y a une furet-attitude ? geignit Al'.

– Manger, dormir, se faire gratter le ventre, courir sous les meubles, résuma brièvement l'Ankou.

– Eh, je peux faire ça !

– Nan. Déjà tu es trop gros pour se mettre sous autre chose qu'une table. Et ensuite… Tu es chatouilleux du ventre.

– … J'aurais jamais dû t'avouer ça, grommela le jeune Potter.

– Non, confirma l'Ankou hilare. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

– M'enfin, soupira Al'. Ça mis à part, je pense que tu ferais une très bonne loutre.

– Merci, fit dignement le jeune Malefoy.

Ils se regardèrent avec le plus grand sérieux… Avant de s'écrouler par terre de rire, balayant leurs piles de livres sans faire exprès et effrayant Magnum qui s'enfuit de la chambre comme s'il avait le feu au derrière.

Ah, que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	3. Joie et chaos

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hello **Moufleyte** ! Oui, arrêter de commenter, c'est maaaaaaaal. Mais on, voilà. Moi-même je ne commente pas chaque chap' des histoires que je lis alors... Bref ! Thanks ^^ J'espère te garder en haleine jusqu'au 7ème tome !

Tu as raison **Keloush**, l'année commence bien. CES ENFANTS SONT DES TARÉS ! Franchement, si d'ici la fin de leur scolarité ils n'ont pas démoli le château, McGonagall sera chanceuse...

Hey **SauleMarron **! Les Rôdeurs sont tellement mignons. Totalement codépendants. Et suivis par les catastrophes. Ils passent deux minutes dans un compartiment avec des Gryffondors et BAM ! Y a un truc qui explose. Ils doivent être maudits...

Intéressante question **Aomine** ! Non, selon moi, le feu, c'est le feu, point final. La foudre est en fait le résultat d'une friction des gouttes d'eau dans les nuages, de mouvements d'atomes, d'électrons. Une accumulations d'énergie du fait de déplacements massifs d'éléments impalpables... Donc pour moi, la foudre est à lier avec l'air. La maîtrise de l'air. Ce n'ets pas parce que dans Avatar, les maîtres de l'air n'ont aucun coup mortel, que ça va être le cas ici x)

Nope **Maeglin**, pas de disputes prévues pur notre duo ! Par contre, les embrouilles vont pleuvoir sur le reste de la communauté magique. Tensions, attaques, divisions... Bref. Sinon, ouais, l'Ankou passe vraiment son temps à initier Al' aux trucs les plus dangereux x) Et les plus interdits ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la Legilimencie, Al' n'ets pas bête, il saura se montrer raisonnable...

Hey **Lucie** x) Oui, c'est bien un nouveau "tome" de la saga, pas la peine d chercher à appeler ça autrement xD Et oui, les Rôdeurs ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre le feu (au propre comme au figuré) ! J'adore écrire leurs bêtises, tu ne sais pas à quel point... Enfin bref, merci, bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude il y aura un chap' tous les jeudis !

Salut **Folite** ! Alors, conseil : NE PAS REPRODUIRE CETTE EXPERIENCE CHEZ SOI. Sérieusement, un train qui explose, c'est sympa que dans les fics et les films, parce qu'il y a un appel d'air et tout, bref, c'est dangereux, il n'y a que ces idiots de Gryffondors qui s'y risqueraient... XD

Merci **Morgane** (serais-tu la célèbre sorcière rivale de Merlin ?!) ! Tu verras, les Rôdeurs ne vont pas te décevoir. Le titre est déjà prometteur x)

**Chou-chan,** le retour ! Ouais, pendant les vacances, Scorpius s'est bien fait exploiter. D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui l'a demandé ! Et ouais, il ne pourra jamais bosser dans un bureau. C'est vraiment un Gryffondor refoulé. Contrairement à Al' qui est un PUR Serpentard... Et sino, oui, cette génération est un cas désespéré xD Merci, et je croise les doigts pour ton bac ! Mon frère est en S aussi, et les épreuves ne lui ont pas beaucoup plu non plus x) Mais ne te plains pas : si le bac a encore un certain niveau de difficulté, c'ets pas plus mal. S'il était "donné" à tout le monde, ça serai inquiétant. J'ai eu mon bac S au ras des fesses, moi, et je l'avais bien mérité... J'espère que tu as plus bossé que moi à ta place, et tout devrait bien se passer x)

Hello **Raspoutine66** x) Oui, ces jeunes, aucun respect pour les règles, on se demande ce qu'ils vont devenir x) Et pour le compartiment explosé, ce sontd es SORCIERS, quand même. Quelques Reparo et c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les sorciers et les Moldus n'ont pas les mêmes vues, et donc pas les mêmes nécessités de sanctions, en ce qui concerne les dégâts matériels...

Merci **Sengetsu**, ton offrande est appréciée xD Je passe mon temps à rêvasser de mes persos au lieu de travailler, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si travaillés... Mais n'importe qui pourrait en faire autant. Ne te décourage pas. Il faut se mettre à leur place, c'est tout bête. Et l'imagination, ça se travaille, comme la mémoire ! Lire beaucoup, traîner sur DeviantARt (pour trouver des idées de paysages, de vêtements, de visuels : on imagine plus facilement des images que quoi que ce soit d'autre), dessiner, écrire, écrire, écrire ! J'ai des tas et des tas d'histoires incomplètes, ou presque finies, ou totalement parties en sucettes, ou brillamment commencées mais jamais arrivées au milieu, ou même juste des fiches de personnages qui finalement n'ont servies à rien. Je ne peux jamais m'arrêter x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et j'attend avec impatience tes questions pour le bonus !

Salut **Orkais** ! Oui, le serment/chanson des Chasseurs est TOTALEMENT inspiré du serment de la Garde de Nuit. Il faut dire que j'ai vu une vidéo super cool ("_the dragons daughter - game of thrones tribute remix_", qui met en musique certains dialogues et POUF, ça fait une chanson très cool), et bref, le début m'a inspiré de mettre en chanson ce serment et d'en faire un truc de Chasseurs. Je suis contente qu'Astrid te plaise sinon, vu que c'est mon Gryffondor intérieur (mon self-insert, en blonde et un poil plus rustique xD) ! Et merci d'avoir commenté, moi aussi je lis sur mon iPod et je commente rarement les fics que je trouve. Allumer le PC, tellement d'efforts ! xD Du coup j'apprécie d'autant plus. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !

.

* * *

.

**Un mot du Bêta :** Il risque d'avoir des fautes encore, désolé d'avance… Mon cerveau est en mode OFF post-grosse journée de rattrapages. Je suis amorphe x)

**Un mot de l'Alpha et l'Oméga…. Euh, je veux dire, du Kiwi :** On te pardonne xD Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Joie et chaos**

.

– Ce n'est pas que j'objecte, non, sincèrement, vous savez, _j'adore_ me levez aux petites heures du matin pour découvrir des aliens penchés au-dessus de moi, après tout, pourquoi pas, c'est un moyen originale de commencer son samedi matin, oui, vous savez, _le jour où on fait la grasse mat'_, mais…

– Mais t'aurais pu t'abstenir de gueuler comme ça, grogna Lucy en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Tu as réveillé tous les cachots !

– Je confirme, grogna Améthyste Rosalius en se passant une main sur le visage. Sérieusement, on aurait dit que t'avais trouvé un rat dans ton caleçon.

– J'avais deux aliens penchés sur moi avec des yeux globuleux et fluorescents ! glapit Owen d'un ton outragé.

Al' et Scorpius, tenant à la main leurs masques d'extraterrestres aux yeux phosphorescents, eurent le bon goût de prendre un air coupable. L'effet était un peu gâché par le bruit de fond que faisaient Gareth et Jo qui hurlaient de rire.

– Maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre, on peut retourner se coucher ? grommela Anthony Danares.

La quasi-totalité de la Maison de Serpentard s'était rué dans le dortoir des Rôdeurs en entendent le cri haut-perché d'Owen. Du coup, non seulement le dortoir était plein, mais le couloir l'était aussi, et on entendait des ronchonnements venir de là. Visiblement l'information comme quoi c'était encore un coup des deux petits monstres avait circulé. Robin Goldenhood, le Préfet, grogna puis se tourna vers la foule en agitant les bras :

– Allez, circulez ! Retournez vous coucher, c'est juste Al' et l'Ankou !

En quelques minutes, le couloir et le dortoir se vidèrent. Aenor lança un dernier regard amusé aux Rôdeurs, tandis que Lysandre Condor était traîné vers son dortoir par deux de ses amis qui lui interdisaient formellement de faire comme ces deux débiles. Très vite, le dortoir des quatrièmes années fut vide mis à part la promo des Rôdeurs (au complet), plus Naomi Yukino, la Préfète, qui tançait sévèrement les deux Rôdeurs :

– … Pas idée de faire des trucs aussi débiles au milieu de la nuit, c'est un samedi bon sang, et où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces trucs ?

– Ça ? questionna l'Ankou en levant son masque d'alien. Oh, on l'a piqué.

– A Fred, précisa Al'. Il veut en commercialiser un échantillon pour voir s'il peut se faire de l'argent de poche avec des déguisements effrayants.

– Ne me dites pas que vous comptez lui en acheter, grogna Owen. Parce que là, je vais vous tuer. Vous tuer, écartelez votre furet, manger votre famille et…

– On a saisi l'idée, le coupa Melinda d'un air dégoûté. On peut se recoucher maintenant ?

– Pas moi, je vais faire des cauchemars, frissonna Owen. Je vais plutôt rôder dans les couloirs en essayant de donner des coups de pieds à Miss Teigne.

– Dortoir de psychopathes, marmonna Flora en quittant la pièce d'un air offensé.

Les deux autres filles la suivirent en rigolant, et Lucy balança également à la tête de l'Ankou un T-shirt qui traînait par terre. Le jeune Malefoy se le pris en pleine face, et le retira en ronchonnant contre les filles, la stupidité, et Lucy Zabini en général. Une minute plus tard, Owen quitta la pièce à son tour, la tête haute et l'air digne.

Ils étaient déjà la mi-septembre. Ils n'y avaient pas eu d'autres attaques de drogués à la FullMood et la tension qui s'était bâtie au début de l'été commençait doucement à disparaître. Les gens se détendaient. Les élèves avaient fait le deuil de leurs proches et même Gareth était plus ou moins redevenu le même qu'avant la tragédie de l'attentat du 19 mai sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Bien sûr, Scorpius avait remarqué quelques changements. Par exemple, le programme de Potions avait été remanié afin d'apprendre à tous les élèves, y compris aux plus jeunes, à faire des onguents ou des philtres basiques de soins, et à les utiliser. Et Mocking enseignait désormais les Runes de protection, qui étaient pourtant d'un niveau plus avancé que celui de simple quatrième année…

Et ça, ce n'était qu'au niveau de l'école. Au niveau des élèves, Scorpius avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Demetria, qui s'entraînait deux fois plus qu'avant : magie élémentaire, transformation en Animagus, Runes, Occlumancie… Entre ça et les révisions extraordinaires des Serdaigles de sa classe (après tout c'était l'année des BUSES pour eux), l'Ankou ne la voyait quasiment plus hors de cours. Il regrettait déjà le bon temps où elle l'aidait à préparer ses pièges pour James et sa clique…

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Al' qui s'amusait à étirer les joues de son masque d'extraterrestre de film d'horreur, et demanda :

– On se recouche ou on va semer la joie et la bonne humeur dans le château ?

– Vous, la joie et la bonne humeur ? s'esclaffa Gareth. Je dirais plutôt l'horreur et la désolation !

– C'est un point de vue, admit l'Ankou.

Gareth, orphelin depuis le début de l'été, venait tout juste de retrouver sa joie de vivre. Il avait été adopté par la famille d'Owen –qui avait déménagé exprès pour que Gareth puisse changer de contexte– et il remontait la pente.

– On s'en fout, on le vit bien, rigola Al'. Allez, vient, on va semer la joie et la désolation !

Scorpius bondit joyeusement à sa suite, et les deux Rôdeurs se retrouvèrent vite dans le couloir, rigolant comme des bossus sous le regard blasé des quelques rares Serpentards qu'ils croisaient. Il était à peine sept heures, et les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts.

– On va réveiller les autres ? proposa Al'. Les Serdaigles doivent déjà être débout de toute façon.

– Nan, laisse Dylan et Rose à leurs expériences de Moldus. Nous on veut du vrai fun ! Viens, on va plutôt balancer des pétards chez les Poufsouffles.

– Tu as tes pétards spéciaux ? demanda Al' avec curiosité.

Les pétards qui formaient des créatures d'étincelles et d'explosions étaient plus ou moins la marque de fabrique des Rôdeurs. Mais l'Ankou secoua la tête :

– Non, je ne les ai pas pris. Tu veux qu'on retourne au dortoir les chercher ?

Al' secoua la tête avec un large sourire, et sortit de sa poche de cape un large paquet carré :

– Pas la peine, j'ai de la marchandise de chez Weasley & Weasley !

Et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas joyeux vers le hall, et l'entrée de la salle commune des blaireaux. A cette heure, les jaunes et noirs devaient sans doute profiter de leur grasse matinée… Les pauvres. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

– Tu en es où dans le livre sur les Animagi que je t'ai passé ? demanda l'Ankou Malefoy après quelques pas en silence.

– Je l'ai fini hier. Tu savais que les Occlumens avaient déjà accomplis la moitié du chemin pour devenir Animagi ?

Scorpius lui jeta un regard en biais :

– Oui. Mais la méthode est plus dangereuse.

– Il s'agit juste de chercher au fond de son esprit la forme de notre animal-totem, protesta Al'. Les non-initiés aux magies de l'esprit mettent des mois à faire ça, tu imagines ? Alors que toi et moi, ça nous prendrait, quoi, une heure, deux maximum !

L'Ankou pinça les lèvres, regarda de côté, et Al' ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Tu as déjà essayé et tu as échoué, c'est ça ?

– Je n'y peux rien si je suis un Occlumens naze, grogna le blond.

Mais il ne regardait toujours pas Al' dans les yeux, et son ami sourit avec attendrissement. Scorpius avait sa propre manière de faire face à l'échec. Il grognait, râlait, mais au fond, il était peiné et effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Comme si Al' allait le laisser derrière… Le jeune Potter agrippa joyeusement l'épaule de l'Ankou et la serra en lança avec un large sourire :

– Il n'y qu'une chose à faire alors : désormais, je vais te coacher !

Scorpius lui jeta un regard incrédule :

– Tu es fou ! Tu es un surdoué des magies de l'esprit : fonce et trouve ton animal-totem ! Je me débrouillerai.

– Ça ne sera pas pareil si on ne le fait pas ensemble, fit Al' d'un ton définitif.

Et Scorpius le regarda avec tant de reconnaissance qu'Al songea avec fatalisme que ça y était, il était foutu, il ne pourrait jamais de sa vie avoir un autre meilleur ami que Scorpius Severus Malefoy.

– Alors, fit-il pour changer de sujet. On va les lancer ces pétards ?

Ils allèrent les lancer. Et les hurlements indignés et furieux des Poufsouffles étaient totalement digne d'une grasse matinée gâchée. Ça pétait de partout, les chats qui dormaient sur les sofas bondirent en feulant comme si on leur avait mit le feu à la queue, et les Rôdeurs rigolèrent tellement qu'ils faillirent se faire pipi dessus.

Chiara, en pyjama et l'air furax, les coursa à travers de la moitié du château avant de renoncer, et les deux Rôdeurs, pliés, allèrent chercher refuge dans l'une des salles inutilisées découverte par Carrie, et où un elfe leur apporta leur petit-déjeuner.

– C'est une façon géniale de commencer un samedi, rigola Al' en croquant dans une biscotte.

– Je te rappelle qu'on a karaté cet après-midi et que Cyrius va vouloir se venger, le prévint Scorpius. Ne jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers !

Et ils firent tinter ensemble leurs mugs de chocolat chaud (quand ils seraient grands, ils le feraient avec des choppes de bière et ça serait la classe, mais pour le moment ils se contentaient de chocolat et la plupart des gens les trouvaient trop mignon. Enfin, avant de découvrir qu'ils étaient totalement frappés).

Ils avaient quasiment fini leur petit-déjeuner quand Reg, l'air totalement blasé, entra dans la pièce avec un croissant dans chaque main. Il était suivit par Carrie, qui grignotait une tartine dégoulinante de miel.

– Ah, vous êtes là. Vous savez que Cyrius projette déjà de vendre vos organes ?

– Merci de cette précieuse information, fit dignement l'Ankou en déglutissant sa dernière bouchée de pain. Venez vous joindre à notre pique-nique puisque vous êtes là.

Les deux Gryffondors s'assirent à côté d'eux, Carrie face à Al' et Reg à côté de Scorpius, leurs genoux se touchant.

– Il vous reste du chocolat ? s'intéressa Reg.

– Non, mais on peut se faire livrer si tu veux, déclara aimablement Al'.

– Super, sourit Carrie. Jus d'orange pour moi.

L'Ankou claqua des doigts et Koppy, l'elfe de maison, apparut en s'inclinant profondément. Scorpius lui ordonna de ramener les boissons demandées, et cinq secondes plus tard les deux nouveaux venus avaient ce qu'il voulait.

– Je veux un elfe de maison moi aussi, soupira Reg.

Al' lui lança un regard curieux :

– Tu n'en as pas ?

– Ma famille en a un, rectifia Reg. Il appartient techniquement à ma mère, en fait. Noble et Très Ancienne famille, tout ça. Il viendrait à Poudlard si on lui ordonnait, hein, mais mes parents préfèrent l'avoir à la maison pour toutes les tâches domestiques.

– Comme Kreattur, fit pensivement Al'.

Carrie plissa le nez, et maugréa :

– Je tiens à préciser que je suis contre ce truc. C'est de l'esclavage.

– Et je t'ai déjà dit de discuter avec Dylan pour ça, pointa Scorpius. Son père a fait toute une théorie sur la situation des elfes étant moralement mauvaise mais matériellement la seule possible, tant pour nos que pour eux, et…

– Remballe ton boniment de Serdaigle, se moqua Al'. Combien ta famille a d'elfes ?

L'Ankou grogna, mais admit :

– Trois.

– Trois ?! s'indigna Carrie.

– Naouka qui vient de la famille de ma mère, et les jumeaux Lixy et Koppy qui sont un cadeau de mon parrain. Et avant que tu t'indignes, on les traite bien. Ils mangent à leur faim, leurs fringues sont propres, ils ont même une chambre chauffée et confortable…

– Je n'imagine pas ton père se souciant des elfes, sourcilla Reg.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce à quoi Reg répondit en lui tapant le sommet du crâne, et ils finirent par se chamailler comme deux chatons agressant une pelote de laine. Finalement, Al' se racla la gorge d'un air blasé, et Scorpius se servit de la prise qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras de Reg pour maintenir le Gryffondor à distance tout en expliquant :

– Il se contrefiche des elfes, mais ma mère les aime bien. Enfin, elle ne les méprise pas.

– Ça leur ressemble plus, se moqua Reg.

Cette fois Scorpius se redressa sur ses genoux et fit une espèce de prise de catch au Gryffondor qui se mit à protester d'une voix haut-perchée. Al' roula des yeux :

– L'oncle Nathan de l'Ankou est vraiment gentil avec toutes les créatures vivantes, y compris les elfes, d'où le fait que les siens soient bien traités. Ils sont même mieux traités que Kreattur, et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point Papa est prévenant avec ce vieux croûton. L'Ankou, lâche Reg.

Scorpius grogna mais relâcha le Gryffondor… Qui lui sauta dessus dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements. La bataille reprit. Pendant que ces deux-là se chamaillaient comme des gamins de trois ans, Al' se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira profondément, avant de se tourner vers Carrie et de demander sur le ton de la conversation :

– Alors, comment tu t'en sors avec le devoir de Runes ?

Ignorant royalement les grognements et les menaces colorées qui venaient du blond et du brun en train de rouler sur le sol comme des débiles, Carrie répondit :

– J'ai une idée de traduction, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens….

– Connaissant Mocking ce n'est pas surprenant, marmonna Al'. J'ai trouvé une histoire de pigeons qui avaient le vertige…

– Ah ? s'étonna Carrie. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'ils avaient des sentiments, dont la frayeur.

– Mocking nous a donné un devoir sur des piafs émotifs, gémit le jeune Potter. On peut difficilement tomber plus bas.

Du côté de Reg et Scorpius, il y eut un lourd bruit de chute quand l'Ankou s'assit sur son adversaire cloué au sol, puis se tourna vers les deux autres et leur demanda comme si de rien n'était d'un air intéressé :

– C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question. Est-ce que vous pensez que les oiseaux chantent, ou bien est-ce qu'en fait ils crient parce qu'ils ont peur du vide ?

Il reçut en réponse un regard affligé. Puis Reg libéra une main et agrippa la cravate de Scorpius, le tirant vers lui : pendant un instant tétanisant l'Ankou pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais non : Reg se servit de sa prise pour tirer le corps de Scorpius vers la droite et le faire tomber sur le côté, lui permettant de se relever.

– C'était de la triche, se plaignit le blond toujours par terre.

Reg se contenta de rire en se remettant debout, puis il tendit la main pour aider le jeune Malefoy à se relever. Scorpius accepta son aide en ronchonnant puis, une fois debout, vérifia d'un regard qu'ils avaient tous finis de manger avant de claquer des doigts :

– Koppy !

L'elfe apparut dans un CRAC sonore, faisant sursauter Carrie, et l'Ankou ordonna en brossant son uniforme couvert de poussière suite à sa lutte contre Reg :

– Débarrasse-nous de tout ça. Et nettoie cette pièce aussi, elle est pleine de poussière. Merci.

– Oui maître, fit Koppy en s'inclinant.

Tasses, verre, miettes, assiettes, confitures, serviettes et poussières se volatilisèrent d'un coup. Koppy s'inclina à nouveau, et disparu avec un grand CRAC qui fit _à nouveau_ sursauter Carrie. Al' dissimula un sourire amusé, puis se leva et brossa son pantalon pour en réajuster les plis :

– Bon, j'y vais. J'espère tomber sur Aenor.

Reg émit un grognement mécontent, mais ne semblait pas réellement fâché. Al' était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à qui il faisait confiance pour flirter avec sa sœur. Scorpius, lui, regarda ailleurs, retenant un rictus amer.

Il aurait bien aimé être celui qui essayait de croiser le chemin d'Aenor. Elle était jolie, gentille, drôle, sympa, futée, et il était amoureux d'elle. Il aurait _du_ être celui qui essayait de croiser son chemin.

Mais Al' était Al' alors Scorpius ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Au lieu de grimacer, râler, se plaindre ou exploser, l'Ankou se contenta donc de dire d'un ton neutre :

– Sois un gentleman, Al'.

Son ami lui lança un regard grave :

– Je sais.

Et il quitta la pièce. Le regard de Carrie passa d'Al' à l'Ankou puis à Reg, puis revint à l'Ankou, et elle plissa le nez, l'air de réfléchir à l'ange qui venait de passer dans la pièce. Scorpius grimaça mentalement. Carrie était futée, et elle avait été avec lui quand Al' et lui s'était disputé : elle n'allait pas être longue à additionner deux et deux. Il changea de sujet :

– Je vais finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Reg, tu as terminé le tien ?

– Je ne l'ai même pas commencé.

– Zut. Bon, tant pis, on fera avec.

– On va à la bibliothèque ? proposa Reg.

– Euh, hésita l'Ankou. On ne peut pas plutôt rester ici ? Les Poufsouffles veulent ma peau je te rappelle.

Carrie émit un bruit moqueur, et quand ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller chercher leurs affaires, elle leur emboita le pas en les informant :

– Je vais squatter avec vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

– Tu es toujours la bienvenue parmi nous, fit galamment Scorpius.

La Gryffondor gloussa, et l'Ankou la regarda avec amusement. Elle avait sacrément changé depuis leur première année, quand elle était timide et renfermée. Ou même depuis la troisième année, quand elle avait fait sa rentrée avec un bras et au moins une côte cassée, l'air triste et abattue.

Puis son regard passa sur Reg et il fut surpris de voir à quel point le Gryffondor avait changé lui aussi. Déjà, il était plus grand que Carrie : depuis quand était-il plus grand ? Reg avait toujours été petit, calme, en retrait. Mais maintenant, il avait pris de l'assurance. Il se tenait plus droit et semblait aussi sûr de lui que sa sœur, Aenor, que rien ne faisait vaciller. Comme si toute la classe qui allait avec son nom de famille lui était tombée dessus d'un coup pendant l'été. Comment diable Scorpius avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ça (en ces mêmes termes exactement), quand un rugissement venu de l'autre bout du couloir les fit sursauter tous les trois alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier :

– L'ANKOU !

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Louis Weasley, désormais septième année et plutôt baraqué, leur foncer dessus comme la personnification de la fureur de la Maison Poufsouffle. Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés puis, s'attirant un halètement horrifié de ses deux compagnons, il _sauta par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier_ juste avant que le Poufsouffle ne les atteigne.

Il se réceptionna comme un chef sur l'escalier d'en dessous, fier comme un paon, et son saut lui permit de relever la tête et de claironner en direction de ses amis tandis que Louis était obligé de dévaler les marches (lui, il n'était pas assez fou pour jouer les cascadeurs, merci) :

– Désolé, j'ai un empêchement !

– Pas de souci ! lui répondit Reg en retenant un sourire.

L'Ankou leur adressa un large sourire, puis détala comme un lapin, Louis Weasley à ses trousses. Blasés, les deux Gryffondors regardèrent poursuivi et poursuivant disparaitre dans les escaliers, l'un riant et l'autre hurlant des insanités.

– Bon, finit par dire Reg au bout d'un moment. Ben, je vais me mettre à mon Arithmancie, je crois.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Tout se passe bien jusqu'ici à Poudlard. J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Louis Weasley mais je nie avec véhémence toute implication dans le fait qu'il soit tombé dans une mare de morve. En revanche j'aimerais que vous notiez pour l'avenir à quel point mes amis Jonathan Carter et Gareth Flint sont chers à mon cœur, amen._

_Bref. Demy et Hyperion vont bien. Hyperion a rejoint le club d'échec sorcier cette année, et il a déjà un petit fan-club qui adore le fait qu'il soit blond, intelligent, cultivé et pas timbré. Lily Potter s'amuse beaucoup à éplucher ses lettres d'amour. Ces deux-là sont partis pour être amis toute leur scolarité, on dirait._

_Demy travaille énormément pour ses BUSES et ses options, et cumulé avec ses devoirs de Préfète, ça lui prend tout son temps. Mais elle n'a pas renoncé à travailler la Magie Rouge ou l'Occlumancie avec Hyperion, Dylan, Al' et moi. Elle dit que c'est pour nous « superviser ». Pff._

_A propos d'Occlumancie, j'ai réalisé que mes progrès étaient plus lents que prévus. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les barrières mentales, c'est le contrôle de mon esprit (arrangement des pensées, méditation…) qui me pose problème. Avez-vous des conseils ?_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à son fils Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Ta reconnaissance envers tes loyaux camarades est notée, tout comme ta propension à sauter à pieds joints dans n'importe quel bazar avec l'insouciance d'un chaton qui s'assoie sur un hérisson. Fais attention, ça risque de te mordre dans le derrière un de ces jours._

_Lily Potter me semble une fréquentation convenable pour Hyperion. Son seul défaut est son affection visible pour Khallia Kethoum. Mis à part cela, elle semble maligne et si elle peut empêcher Hyperion d'avoir un ego aussi gros que le tien, je lui en serai reconnaissante._

_Quand aux conseils que tu demandes, je pense savoir d'où vient ce soudain intérêt pour le contrôle de l'esprit (clef vers la Legilimancie ou l'exploration de la psyché et donc l'avancement dans la transformation en Animagus). Mais je ne te demanderai pas de détails. Voici mes conseils :_

_1) Etant donné ton affinité avec l'élément feu, essaie de méditer avec une bougie. La présence d'une lumière, d'une flamme plus spécialement, m'a toujours paru apaisante, même avant d'avoir découvert la magie élémentaire._

_2) Tu es légèrement hyperactif. Tu as donc du mal à te relaxer physiquement et mentalement. Prend un quart de dose de potion calmante dans ton thé avant de méditer. Attention, pas plus, sinon cela induit une somnolence. Et n'utilise pas cette solution trop souvent : dépendre d'une potion est une très mauvaise idée._

_3) L'atmosphère de la pièce dans laquelle tu vas méditer est importante, du moins tant que tu n'as pas appris à discipliner ton esprit. Je doute que ce soit la méfiance qui te tienne en alerte, mais le fait est que tu n'es pas assez relaxé (erreur classique et visiblement génétique dans la famille). Privilégie une semi-obscurité (pas de noir total), un endroit apaisant, et ajoute-y peut-être une touche familière, comme une odeur que tu apprécies. Dans mon cas, j'ai appris l'Occlumancie dans le jardin de ma mère, au milieu des arums et des camélias. Leur odeur m'aide à me concentrer depuis._

_J'espère que ces conseils te seront utiles. Embrasse tes frère et sœur pour moi, et ne fais pas de bêtise (ou du moins, ne te fais pas prendre) !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Maman._

**oOoOoOo**

– Dure matinée ? compatit Reg en s'asseyant à côté de l'Ankou.

Le blond émit un vague grognement sans lever la tête de ses bras ni prêter attention à l'assiette de purée et de rôti de porc que Lucy remplissait devant lui. Al', assis en face de son meilleur ami, esquissa un sourire narquois :

– On a eu DCFM et Sortilèges, et dans les deux classes les profs se sont limite servi de lui comme punching-ball.

– Sérieusement ? sourcilla Naima en se laissant tomber à leur table elle aussi.

Elle était suivie par toute la promo des Gryffondors, et très vite leur portion de la table des Serpentards fut bariolée de rouge et or. Scorpius émit un gémissement plaintif :

– En Défense, on a fait des duels. J'ai affronté toute la classe. _Toute la classe_, Serpentard et Poufsouffle ! Je suis moulu.

– Et en Sortilège, Flitwick a rendu les copies et l'Ankou avait écrit un truc sur les sorts de lumière qui était faux…

– Ce n'était pas _faux_ ! protesta le jeune Malefoy en relevant le nez.

– C'était mal exprimé, tempéra Lucy.

– Oui, oui, si tu veux, fit Al' avec impatience. N'empêche que ça a quasiment tourné au débat entre lui et l'Ankou puisque môssieur Malefoy ici présent ne sait pas quand fermer sa grande bouche. Et à la fin l'Ankou a écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire.

– C'est n'est pas moi qui ait tort, c'est le monde, fit dignement Scorpius.

– Voilà une mentalité qui me paraît dangereuse, se moqua Reg.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude, que le Gryffondor lui rendit, puis se redressa pour s'attaquer à son assiette de rôti en maugréant contre les profs sadiques qui étaient racistes envers les blonds. Pour marquer ostensiblement son indignation contre le reste du monde, il se fit même un devoir de déborder de sa place et d'empiéter avec des coudes ou des genoux sur la partie de ses voisins. Reg roula des yeux, mais le laissa faire.

– Salut ! Lysandre Condor en s'essayant non loin d'eux. Ça vous embête si je ramène de la couleur ?

– On n'est plus à ça près, fit Lucy avec satisfaction.

Entre la promo 2017 des Gryffondors, les quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles éparpillés ça et là, la table des Serpentards était un patchwork de blasons. La jeun Zabini survola la scène du regard avec arrogance. Le mieux, c'était que la moitié de ces gens n'avaient rien à faire avec les Rôdeurs. Ils étaient là grâce au Club, grâce à elle.

– Cool, sourit le jeune Serpentard tandis que toute sa fratrie prenait place. Au fait, vous avez entendu parler de que James a fait ?

– Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, grogna Scorpius.

Lysandre jeta un regard interrogatif à Al', et ce dernier expliqua avec un haussement d'épaule :

– Matinée pourrie.

– Ah. Mais vous voulez savoir ce que James a fait ou pas ?

– Non, grommela l'Ankou.

– Si ! contra Lucy. Allez, raconte, Lysandre.

Mais ce ne fut pas lieu, mais une de ses sœurs (Leah, la Gryffondor) qui se pencha et raconta avec enthousiasme :

– Il était en Potions ce matin, cours commun avec les Serpentards, et il a jeté un Pétard Mouillé du Dr. Flibuste dans le chaudron d'Anthony !

– Ça aurait pu être dangereux, se récria Carrie.

– C'était une potion inoffensive, les rassura quelqu'un deux rangs plus loin.

En tournant la tête, Al' vit qu'il s'agissait de Noah Kap. Anthony Danares, assis à côté de lui, faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

– En tous cas, il paraît que ça a semé la panique dans le cours ! rigola Leah.

Noah rigola juste au moment où Aenor passait à côté d'eux, et la Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel :

– On a du faire évacuer la classe.

– Au moins vous avez échappé à Duffy ! sourit Al'.

Aenor lui retourna son sourire, et l'Ankou détourna les yeux. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'entendre dire :

– Oui, et James a eu deux semaines de colle. J'espère qu'il récurera des toilettes à la brosse à dents ! On se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque pour la Métamorphose, Al' ?

– J'ai Astronomie le soir, donc je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, fit pensivement le jeune Potter. Il faut que je file à dix-neuf heures…

– Alors on se retrouvera vers seize heures trente ou dix-sept heures. Ça te va ?

– Pas de souci. Merci Aenor !

Scorpius reporta son regard sur Al' tandis qu'Aenor s'éloignait en souriant, rejoignant son amie Naomi qui l'attendait à la table des Gryffondors, avec Juliette Misty. Albus se retrouva la cible de plusieurs sourcils haussés d'un air narquois, et ses joues rosirent :

– Quoi ? se défendit-il. Je suis bon en Métamorphose, je lui donne des tuyaux, c'est tout !

– Oh oui, je ne doute pas de tes _tuyaux_, persiffla Alan Parks un peu plus loin.

Ce qui fit que Naima s'étrangla sur sa bouchée de viande et se mit à tousser et à cracher partout, tandis qu'Eva lui tapait dans le dos et qu'Albus virait au cramoisi sous les rires de ceux qui avaient entendu. Reg plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, mais l'Ankou posa sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor, serrant légèrement et murmurant :

– Du calme. Ce sont juste des idiots.

Reg grommela, mais ne bougea pas. D'un autre côté, il cessa aussi de manger. Scorpius réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ôté sa main du bras de son ami, et reprit sa fourchette, un peu surpris. Il avait toujours été tactile avec ses proches, mais jusqu'ici, ça avait été une catégorie assez réduite de personnes. Sa famille, Al', Lucy, le Quatuor, Abby éventuellement… Depuis quand le fait de s'immiscer dans l'espace personnel de Reg était devenu aussi naturel ?

Il haussa les épaules mentalement, et se remit à manger en écoutant sa promo se disputer pour savoir quel horrible châtiment James allait accomplir en heures de colle. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini la moitié de son assiette que la réalisation le frappa :

– Mince ! On a Duffy cet après-midi !

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de la promo se figèrent tous en plein mouvement comme des lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture, l'air horrifiés. Après le coup d'éclat de James, nul doute que leur effrayant professeur serait de très mauvais poil. Déjà qu'il fichait les jetons quand il était content, alors en rogne, ça allait être un vrai film d'horreur !

– Il faut qu'on se pète tous un bras pour être dispensé, fit très sérieusement Alan.

Matthew Bluesky lui jeta un regard blasé, mais Naima brandit les poings avec enthousiasme :

– Je veux bien vous casser un os moi, pas de souci !

– Personne ne casse personne, merci bien, râla Eva en rabaissant les poings de son amie. L'Ankou, trouve-nous un plan.

Flora et Melinda lui jetèrent un regard horrifié :

– Un plan pour quoi, exaspérer l'autre maboul encore plus ?

– Mais non, pour sécher le cours !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Ankou, qui afficha un air méditatif. On pouvait presque entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Mais avant que son ami ne puisse leur sortir une idée de génie comme l'effondrement des cachots ou l'incendie des cuisines, Al' leva la main :

– Euh, désolé mais aujourd'hui Duffy rend nos interro de jeudi dernier, et je veux avoir ma note.

– D'accord, accepta aussitôt l'Ankou.

Reg roula des yeux. Al' demandait quelque chose et aussitôt Scorpius sacrifiait sa trouille, les suppliques de la bande et peut-être même son âme pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Bande de timbrés co-dépendants.

Tandis qu'un concert de protestation s'élevait de leur classe, l'Ankou se contenta de retourner à son assiette de rôti, redirigeant sans sourciller toutes les plaintes en direction d'Albus, qui opposa à toutes les remontrances un visage stoïque et l'argument imparable que de toute façon, personne ne les empêchait de sécher les cours en prétendant avoir la diarrhée : il était sûr que Fred avait encore quelques Boîtes à Flemme quelque part.

Bien évidemment, personne n'avait envie de ravaler sa fierté et d'aller quémander à Fred Weasley (qui était assis à côté de James Potter, le responsable de tous leurs problèmes), alors quand ce fut l'heure, toute leur promo se mit en route vers les cachots.

Duffy était d'une humeur de chien, des ondes négatives semblant irradier de son corps, et évidemment tous les élèves se tinrent tassés sur leurs sièges. Il n'empêche que quand il distribua les copies (qu'il avait de toute évidence corrigé durant un jour de bonne humeur), plusieurs personnes se détendirent.

– Potter, Effort Exceptionnel, pas mauvais. Avilgaard, Optimal, erreurs vraiment minimes.

Duffy ne faisait jamais de compliment. Par contre, quand il rendait une mauvaise note, il ne se privait pas d'étaler en long et en large, et sur un ton ennuyé et exaspéré, pourquoi ils étaient tous des cloportes qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

– Jones, Désolant. La prochaine fois que vous me rendez un torchon pareil je vous fais nettoyer la classe avec. Pritchard, Piètre. La prochaine fois que nous ferons un Baume anti-brûlure, vous testerez le votre sur vous-même. Si j'en crois les âneries de votre devoir, votre décoction fera fondre votre peau et vos organes en moins de six heures.

Quand la boucherie fut terminée, tous les élèves regardaient Al' d'un air mauvais, et le jeune Potter leur adressa un sourire embarrassé. Ok, Duffy était vraiment de mauvais poil, mais ça n'était pas si terrible, si ?

– Ouvrez vos livres pages 317 et suivez les instructions, ordonna sèchement Duffy. Les ingrédients sont dans les armoires. Deux heures de colle si vous ratez ce Philtre Calmant.

… Ok, ça venait juste d'empirer.

Et zut.

Heureusement, les Rôdeurs (grâce à Al') ne furent pas parmi les collés. Dès la fin du cours, ils furent parmi les premiers à filer, disparaissant si vite de leurs places qu'on aurait cru que leurs tabourets avaient été métamorphosés en sièges éjectables.

– Il nous reste pas mal de temps avant l'Astronomie, fit joyeusement l'Ankou tandis qu'ils grimpaient quatre à quatre les escaliers pour quitter les cachots. On fait quoi ? Magie élémentaire ?

– On fera ça ce week-end, quand on aura plus temps, objecta Al'. Pareil pour l'Occlumancie.

– Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore installé mon matériel pour fabriquer mes trucs.

Depuis l'année dernière l'Ankou fabriquait des explosifs spéciaux, qu'il s'agisse de feux d'artifices animés ou de bombes à peintures. Pour s'occuper de ça, il avait besoin d'une salle de classe vide et de quelques objets qu'il acheminait par hiboux. Et cette année, avec ses connaissances supplémentaires, il pourrait faire plus de trucs… Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

– Dommage, soupira Al'. Tu penses avoir ton labo quand ?

– Je n'en sais rien, grimaça Scorpius tandis qu'ils atteignaient le hall. L'année dernière j'avais juste besoin d'un réchaud, d'un chaudron et de trois ou quatre ingrédients qu'on ne trouve pas à Pré-au-Lard. Cette année il faut qu'on ait un truc plus organisé, et donc il faudra poser des protections sur la porte… Et tout ça avant que je fasse venir mon matos du manoir.

Puis son visage s'éclaira et il se tourna vers Al' :

– J'ai trouvé une salle qui irait bien au premier étage. Les fenêtres sont murées donc je pense que ça fait un moment que personne ne l'utilise, et elle est assez grande pour que je fasse des explosifs dans une moitié et toi des potions dans l'autre. J'avais prévu de te la montrer ce soir, mais on peut y aller maintenant !

– Bonne idée, s'exclama Albus en lui emboîtant le pas. Et ensuite, on ira voir Mimi ! Il ne faut pas qu'on la laisse tomber.

– Je suis déjà passé la voir à la rentrée, fit pensivement l'Ankou. Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée, elle doit mourir d'ennui et il faudrait qu'on se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

Ils traversèrent le hall et atteignirent les escaliers aux moments où, libérés de leur cours précédent, les autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Al' fut soudain frappé par une idée, et tourna la tête vers le jeune Malefoy :

– Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps d'explorer le château ?

Mis à part quand Scorpius faisait Arithmancie, les Rôdeurs étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! Mais ils l'étaient visiblement moins qu'Al' ne le pensait, car Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Je l'ai pas mal fait l'année dernière, avec Carrie.

Sous-entendu : quand ils s'étaient disputés. Al' baissa les yeux, mais l'Ankou continuait d'un ton dégagé :

– Et sinon, quand tu es avec Aenor, j'en profite pour disparaître.

Al' marqua un temps d'arrêt, soudain frappé par la culpabilité. Il passait souvent ses soirées à travailler (ou à discuter, flirter, débattre, lire, rêvasser…) avec Aenor, et non avec son meilleur ami. Il se mordit la lèvre.

– Désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé…

Mais l'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– C'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai fait une croix sur elle. Et puis ça me permet d'être avec Reg et Carrie, ou de méditer…

– Mais…

– C'est bon, je te dis, insista l'Ankou.

Et, étonnamment, ça l'était.

Bien sûr, c'était toujours amer de voir Aenor se rapprocher d'Al' et rester simplement amicale avec lui-même. Après tout, il avait été raide amoureux d'elle, et pendant un sacré bout de temps. Mais, eh ! Il n'avait que quatorze ans. A quatorze ans, on ne rencontre pas l'amour éternel, et finalement, passer à autre chose s'était avéré, sinon facile, du moins possible. Et en plus, l'Ankou aimait vraiment passer du temps avec Reg, ou Carrie, ou les deux. Parfois il se surprenait même à penser en rigolant mentalement que si Carrie avait été une Sang-Pure, ou Reg une fille, il aurait totalement eu le béguin pour l'un d'eux.

… Plutôt Reg, en fait.

Les deux Rôdeurs naviguèrent parmi la foule des élèves qui sortaient de classe et commençaient à remplir les escaliers, et Scorpius mena son ami dans un des couloirs du premier étage. Il y avait des toilettes, un escalier dérobé qui menait directement au cinquième et qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés pour Bidule, une salle de classe vide, toute une range de tableaux, puis le couloir semblait s'arrêter dans un cul de sac. Au milieu du mur dudit cul-de-sac se trouvait la porte d'un placard à balai, et de part et d'autre, on avait tassé de vieilles armures auxquelles ils manquaient une épée, ou un bras, un gant, une botte de métal, un morceau de plastron. Les lampes –fixés normalement tout le long des murs pour donner un éclairage régulier– étaient cassées ou éteintes dans quasiment tout le couloir, sauf au-dessus des toilettes en fait.

– Et… Elle est où ta salle mystère ? fit Al' en regardant avec un froncement de nez autour de lui.

L'Ankou sourit largement, et ouvrit le placard à balais… Révélant en fait une autre porte, encastrée dans le mur.

– Quelqu'un a voulu réparer cette porte d'un sort, selon moi, fit l'Ankou en ouvrant la deuxième porte. Regarde, le bois est tordu, et ça ne ferme pas complètement. Mais le sort a du rater et c'est une deuxième porte qui a été créée.

Il franchit la porte cachée, pénétrant dans ce qu'il y avait derrière… Une pièce complètement noire. Al' le suivit en sourcillant :

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir supprimé la deuxième porte alors ?

L'Ankou claqua des doigts et une petite flamme apparu dans sa main, éclairant son visage comme l'aurait fait une bougie, tandis qu'il expliquait d'un ton sentencieux :

– Supprimer un élément dans un bâtiment, surtout si celui-ci est imprégné de magie, est super-compliqué. Au manoir, mes parents voulaient détruire un mur pour changer complètement l'apparence du salon, mais c'était tellement monstrueusement alambiqué qu'ils ont renoncé. Et pourtant, de temps en temps ils ramènent ça sur le tapis, en disant "si on arrivait à supprimer ce mur, on pourrait mettre une bibliothèque en plus ici" ou des trucs comme ça.

– Merci pour la leçon d'architecture, blagua Al'. Maintenant, arrête de crâner avec ton feu magique et laisse-moi mettre un peu de lumière. _Lumos_ !

Sa baguette s'éclaira, illuminant la pièce. C'était une salle de classe moyenne. Dans le mur opposé à celui de la porte, il y avait trois fenêtres, murées. Un bureau professoral auquel il manquait un pied et un tableau noir couvert de poussière étaient tout ce qu'il y avait comme mobilier. Sinon, il n'y avait rien. Le sol était poussiéreux, mais il n'y avait pas de toiles d'araignées ou même de cafard.

– Cette pièce a du rester complètement scellée, fit le jeune Potter d'un ton impressionné.

– Personne n'ouvre les placards à balais, fit joyeusement l'Ankou. Ça doit être pour ça !

– Pourquoi tu as ouvert ce placard-là, d'ailleurs ?

Scorpius haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

– Je voulais voir si je pouvais y enfermer ton frère.

– Normal, gloussa Al' avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Bon, il va falloir une bonne dose de Récurvite et quelques lampes, mais cet endroit est génial pour faire un labo secret ! Et pour isoler le bruit, on connait les Runes qu'il faut.

– On pourrait utiliser des sorts d'isolation…

– Des Runes dureront plus longtemps, objecta Al'.

Scorpius acquiesça, pensif. C'était vrai. En plus, les sorts pouvaient interférer les uns avec les autres. Les Runes étaient plus stables. Enfin, avec les cours de Mocking et ses histoires de pigeons et de canards, c'était dur, désormais, de penser aux Runes comme à une manière sérieuse…

– Allez, alors voir Mimi, fit finalement Al'.

– D'accord, accepta aussitôt Scorpius en le suivant. Avec un peu de chance on pourra la convaincre de faire péter les toilettes sous les fesses de ton crétin de frère quand il ira vider sa vessie ce soir !

– Bon plan, approuva Al'. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à cause de sa débilité congénitale, Duffy nous ait contrôlés et ait collé la moitié de la classe. Il va payer !

– _Nemo me impune lacessit_, fit gravement Scorpius.

– Euuuh… ?

– « Personne ne me nuit impunément », traduisit son ami. C'est la devise des Netaniev.

– Charmant, commenta le jeune Potter en refermant le pseudo-placard derrière eux. Et celle des Malefoy ?

– Elle est moins sortable en société. _Sanctimona Vincet Semper_. « La Pureté Vaincra Toujours ».

– Uh.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir en direction des toilettes de Mimi, Scorpius lui jeta un regard torve :

– Eh, il ne s'agit pas que de la pureté du sang. Il s'agit de celles des motivations, des sentiments. En langage vulgaire on dirait _la foi soulève des montagnes_, mais on est classe, nous les Malefoy, alors on dit _Sanctimona Vincet Semper_.

– Mouais, fit Al' peu convaincu. Celle des Netaniev est plus sympa, quand même.

– Et tu peux la ressortir souvent en société, rigola l'Ankou.

– En l'honneur de nos camarades tombés et de ta devine imprononçable, nous allons donc pourrir les chiottes des Gryffondors !

Et, tout en cheminant vers les toilettes de Mimi, ils éclatèrent de rire.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	4. La rue Rowena

Réponses aux reviews !

Bien vu **SauleMarron** xD Oui, un couple ne se crée pas du jour au lendemain, il y a des indices, de l'amitié, du flirt... Et si les lecteurs s'en rendent compte, je suis sur la bonne voie ! xD

Hello **Raspoutine66** ! Oui, c'est bien, tu as noté : Al' et l'Ankou n'ont pas tout qui leur tombe tout cuit dans le bec (sauf l'Ankou, niveau pognon, certes). Ils _bossent_. Il faut dire qu'ils ont déjà assez de colles pour leur chahut sans vouloir en rajouter pour leurs devoirs en retard. Et puis, quand tu lis des bouquins interdits et joue avec de la magie illégale, t'as pas de difficulté à saisir le concept d'un baume anti-brûlures xD Des deux, Al' est le plus appliqué. Il bat l'Ankou dans toutes les matières, en fait, sauf Défense et Runes parce que Scorpius a de l'avance grâce à ses parents. Al', c'est le cerveau des deux...

**BriceLeGaulois**, ravie de faire ta connaissance x) Oui, certains personnages secondaires (en vrac : Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Pénélope, etc.) auraient pu être personnalisés comme des OCs. Seulement, quand j'ai écrit le _Parfum_, j'avais déjà une idée très précise de ce que je voulais comme perso principaux et secondaire et je n'ai utilisé que les Serpentards comme personnages originaux... Voilà. Pour les gamins, oui, ça peut paraitre un peu léger comme histoire si tu t'intéresse plus à une intrigue "adulte", mas t'inquiète, les Rôdeurs commencent à mûrir et vont donc se mêler aux péripéthies de leurs parents... BREF ! Je suis contente que tu aime les Réfractaires xD C'est mon ennemi sans visage le plus travaillé. J'ai mis au point leur structure, défini leurs chefs, leurs buts, leur progression, et c'est un château de carte si monstrueux que parfois je suis scotchée que tout ai du sens x) Quand à ton avis sur l'écriture, n'hésite pas à le donner. Ce sont les commentaires, avis, critiques, questions, discussions, qui m'ont aidé à progresser et à "affiner" mon style d'écriture. Donc voilà, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues x)

Merci, **Lucie** x) Ah, enfin, tu remarque l'attraction entre ces deux-là ! J'ai pourtant mis un moment à l'amener. Et oui, il y a bien des sentiments un peu plus confus que l'amitié qui se développent...

Hey **Aomine** ! Oui, pour l'Ankou, le sang compte (et pas seulement pour faire plaisir à sa famille). Être de Sang-Pur, c'ets la garantie d'une certaine éducation, de l'intégration de certaines normes, d'une certaine vision du monde. L'Ankou a des amis Nés-Moldus mais aucun ne lui est aussi proche que sa famille, ou Al', ou Reg, qui viennent de familles sorcières et donc du même monde que lui. Mais eh, Scorpius est encore jeune. Il ne sait pas encore que tant que les gens peuvent se comprendre, on s'en fout d'où ils viennent x)

C'est vrai **Chou-chan**, t'as été dans une classe de fous ? Raconte ! xD Et c'est quoi "la salade de fuits" ? Dis, dis, je pourrais caser ça dans la cinquième année ! xD Enfin bref, j'ai fini mes rattrapages (ENFIN), je suis contente de moi. Mon année est foirée mais j'ai validé quelques matières alors, bon, tout n'est pas perdu...

Hello **Morgane** x) Non, le coup des extraterrestres, c'est la première fois. Si ça te dis quelque chose c'est parce que c'est l'extrait que j'ai posté dans le bonus spécial du tome 3 de Renouveau xD

Re, **Plume Black** ! xD Contente de t'avoir fait rigoler, c'est le but x) Al' et Aenor... Ben, tu vois, ils sont proches. Le genre de proximité que tu as avec la personne dont tu es amoureuse, et qui est sans doute amoureuse de toi, quand vous êtes déjà amis. Ils dansent autour de la limite entre amitié et amour x) Un peu comme Reg et l'Ankou, sauf que Reg et l'Ankou ne le savent pas du tout xDDD Sinon, oui, va y avoir des morts, et les Réfractaires vont s'imposer de plus en plus, bref, la vie continue x)

Salut **Miny M** ! Ouais, c'est un dortoir de tarés x) La question débile sur les oiseaux vient de Tumblr (beaucoup de conneries viennent de Tumblr. Beaucoup de réflexions sérieuses aussi), par l'intermédiaire du Loir... Euh, d'Alyssa Mocking... De RAIU-CHAN, voilà. Dur de s'y retrouver x) Bon sinon, t'as raison, Scorpius est un poil timbré. Mais ses parents l'entraînent, non pas pour qu'il puisse terrifier les gens, mais pour qu'il puisse se défendre, car vu leur degré d'implication dans la lutte contre les Réfractaires... Leurs enfants seront forcément entraîné là-dedans un jour ou l'autre ! (Et ouais, cette citation va parfaitement à l'Ankou xD).

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle et je m'en excuse, mais eh ! Faut que je poursuive mon intrigue et tout x)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous se souviennent de _Nero McAlister_ (le jeune homme sympa qu'on a vu au Ministère et aux Trois Balais dans le tome 3) et de _Heather Agrace_ (ancienne amie de Khallia, qu'on a vu avec Nero aux Trois Balais). En tout cas, ça faisait un bail que je voulais développer ces deux personnages, parce que grâce à eux je peux vous parler plus en détail de leurs familles qui se détestent : les _Agrace_ Réfractaires, et les _McAlister_ Progressiste. Ces deux clans, c'est un peu l'URSS et les États-Unis en pleine guerre froide… Deux idéologies, mais pas de gentil x)

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Et franchement, Heather peut vous paraître banale et insignifiante mais moi je l'aime beaucoup. Elle a un grand sens du devoir et beaucoup de compassion. Quand à Nero, il est fun et joyeux tout en ayant une certaine classe, alors je le trouve très attachant x) Pour info, il est inspiré du mec pour qui je craquais terriblement quand j'avais quatorze ans xD

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Si je ne vous l'ai pas déjà conseillé, je vous recommande vivement _Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité_. Ce Harry, subtil mélange de Serdaigle, de Serpentard et de folie, est ma principale inspiration pour Nathan. Enfin, lui et le Sherlock Holmes incarné par Benedict Cumberbatch sur la BBC.

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus développé Ysaline McAlister, son histoire, ses conflits, sa famille, comment elle en est venu à tout quitter pour élever Nero. J'espère néanmoins lui accorder un petit passage dans le chapitre suivant.

**Note de l'auteur 6 :** Je ne joue pas de piano. J'ai juste lu une fic qui s'appelle _Petit_ et où Harry en jouait. Le discours sur le piano vient de là.

**Note de l'auteur 7 :** On peut aimer une personne à la folie, mais pas être amoureux. Raaah, que ça s'exprime mieux en anglais. **To love** mais pas **to be **_**in**_** love**. Voilà. Juste pour info. On peut aimer quelqu'un à en crever sans vouloir l'embrasser x)

.

**Post-it sur votre écran :** Je poste ce chapitre en avance (ouiii, un mercredi et pas un jeudi xD) parce que demain, jeudi, je part à la JAPAN EXPO ! Je ne reviendrai que samedi. Tard. Plutôt dimanche en fait. Donc voilà x)

**NOTE :** C'est la troisième fois qu'un curieux voudrais lire ma fic sur _Avatar_ x) Elle est incomplète (mais 320 pages actuellement !) et je viens juste de commencer à écrire ce passage avec Lu-Ten (je comptait l'écrire beaucoup plus tôt, mais il fallait le temps que je développe mon perso, un humain qui fricotte avce les esprits comme ça, ça doit avoir une explication un poil rationnelle). Si vous voulez lire cette fanfiction, elle est publiée depuis peu sur fanfiction-fr, sous le nom de "_la voie des dragons_". Mon nom d'auteur là-bas est _Ywëna_ (cherchez mon pseudo et le titre de la fic sur Google, ça sera le premier lien !).  
Pour vous poser le contexte, il s'agit de suivre Yora, bâtarde du Royaume de la Terre dotée de la maîtrise du feu (merci papa), dans son périple pour apprendre à contrôler puis à utiliser son pouvoir, à découvrir les racines de la maîtrise du feu (la voie des dragons, justement), et à décider de son destin. Elle croisera pas mal de personnages de l'anime : Jet, Zuko, Iroh, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Piandao. Mais il y aura aussi des OCs, et je compte pas mal explorer les légendes et le passé de la Nation du Feu, ainsi que l'incidence des esprits sur le monde terrestre après une absence d'UN PUTAIN DE SIÈCLE de leur passerelle officielle. Voilà, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire et à commenter =D

.

* * *

.

**La rue Rowena**

**.**

Nero était en train de grignoter un biscuit tout en feuilletant son journal quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans ce petit café du la Rue Rowena (l'une des rues mi-sorcières de Londres), puis se redressa en reconnaissant Heather Agrace, et esquissa un signe de la main pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme, qui semblait chercher une table, sourit et se dirigea vers lui, prenant place sur la chaise en face du jeune McAlister en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur :

– Nero McAlister.

– Heather Agrace, riposta joyeusement Nero en posant son journal sur le côté de la table.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent, leurs yeux pétillants d'amusement, et Heather finit par pouffer de rire :

– Tu sais que ta famille ferait une jaunisse s'ils nous voyaient ?

Nero fronça les sourcils :

– Ils ne sont pas ma famille. Ils ont perdu tout droit à ce rang il y a longtemps.

Les McAlister, grande famille de Sang-Purs (quoiqu'au pedigree bien moindre que les Malefoy ou les Nott par exemple), avaient refusé de prendre en charge ou même de reconnaître Nero, quand sa mère Moldue était morte suite à un accouchement difficile, et que son père, un membre peu important de la famille McAlister, s'était suicidé.

C'était l'une des tantes de Nero, Ysaline, qui avait adopté le petit Sang-Mêlé et l'avait élevé. Ysaline et Nero était totalement coupés de leur famille et ce, depuis des années. Nero ne portait d'ailleurs pas le nom des McAlister, légalement, mais celui de sa mère Moldue. Il avait chois de porter le nom de son père pour exaspérer sa famille paternelle qui l'avait rejeté.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? finit par dire Heather pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Heather était plus âgée que Nero de six ans (elle avait trente-deux ans et lui vingt-six), mais étant donné la longévité des sorciers, dans leur culture c'était une différence négligeable. Ils étaient de la même génération, et ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

Certaines rumeurs disaient également qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était vrai qu'ils auraient formé un couple charmant. Heather était mince, jolie, le teint légèrement hâlé et l'air dynamique, ses cheveux châtains clairs cascadant sur ses épaules avec grâce et ses robes aux couleurs vives soulignant sa silhouette élégante. Et Nero était grand –une tête de plus qu'elle, en fait, mais Heather était petite–, les cheveux blondis par le soleil, les yeux très bleus, le visage ouvert et souriant, les épaules carrées, portant toujours des costumes classes de manière négligée.

La jolie fille souriante et le beau garçon rebelle. Quel cliché.

Mais ces rumeurs n'étaient que cela : des rumeurs. Tout d'abord parce que Nero, rejeté par les siens ou pas, était un McAlister, et Heather était une Agrace, et que leurs deux familles étaient à couteaux tirés depuis des années, peut-être même avant leur lutte pour le pouvoir. Et ensuite parce que, bien que Nero ait eu quelques copines, Heather n'avait à sa connaissance jamais été vu avec un mec.

– Je prends une pause, soupira Nero. Je viens d'interviewer Mortimer Ollivander pendant quasiment trois heures, je suis claqué.

– Ah, c'est toi qui as eu l'interview ? s'intéressa Heather. Tu grimpes vite les échelons. Il y a un an, le patron ne voulait même pas te confier un article sur l'installation d'un nouveau magasin dans la Rue Errante !

Heather et Nero travaillaient pour le même journal, la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Pour Heather, c'était normal : sa famille avait énormément investi dans les journaux, et dès qu'elle avait fini ses études de droit et de journalisme, elle avait atterri là. Pour Nero, c'était plus récent. Pendant plusieurs années il avait été indépendant, vendant ses articles au plus offrant, et souvent sans emploi.

Mais, depuis l'attentat du 19 mai, où Nero avait été un témoin de première main (pendant l'attaque, mais aussi après, car il avait participé aux secours) et avait rédigé les articles les plus précis et frappants concernant le drame, la _Gazette_ avait soudainement réalisé que non seulement Nero avait une bonne plume, mais qu'en plus les gens l'aimaient. Nero avait des amis au Ministère, il était joyeux, gentil, et son histoire faisait compatir les gens et les encourageaient à regarder les McAlister avec désapprobation. Du coup, les Agrace lui avaient offert un poste début juin, et ça faisait désormais quatre mois complets qu'il bossait pour eux.

Nero était sans doute le premier McAlister à travailler pour des Réfractaires.

– Les choses changent, fit Nero sans se mouiller. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Dans une rue mi-sorcière en plus ! C'est pas contre ta religion ?

– Ma famille est Réfractaire et les Réfractaires y sont opposés, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas me balader ici, rectifia Heather. Et puis, je te rappelle que les Agrace sont plus ouverts sur la question que la plupart des idéalistes catégoriques, comme, oh, par exemple, les Danares.

Les Danares étaient les principaux alliés des Agrace (leurs familles étaient à peu près égales), mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient sur tout. Par exemple, les Danares considéraient la pureté du sang comme quelque chose qui avait encore une certaine valeur dans le monde sorcier. Les Agrace, eux, s'en foutaient complètement.

– Admettons, fit Nero. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je pensais que tu étais en congé.

– Je _suis_ en congé, rigola Heather. Je suis sortie faire un tour. Depuis une semaine, je corrige les articles d'Enoch, je deviens claustrophobe.

– Ambrose Enoch fait des articles importants, fit remarquer Nero. Il est chargé de toute la section juridique, non ?

– Oui, grogna Heather. Il a surtout un ego de la taille du Pays de Galles et il me traite vraiment comme un elfe de maison.

– Et tu le corriges ? Ah ah, tu as fait une bourde c'est ça ?

Heather poussa un long soupir, et admit :

– Oui. Le mois dernier, je suis allée à une fête… Bon, bref, le lendemain matin j'ai eu une panne de réveil. J'ai eu six heures de retard, et mon oncle était furax. Depuis, je corrige une grosse pointure qui se prend pour Dumbledore réincarné, en étant enfermée dans un petit bureau quasiment sans lumière, et avec interdiction d'écrire ou d'investiguer sur quoi que ce soit !

L'oncle de Heather, Julius Belorf, était le directeur de la Gazette (et aussi, par sa mère, un membre de la famille Agrace : ils étaient partout !). C'était un patron sévère, limite tyrannique, mais qui protégeait ses employés comme une mère-poule. Il avait du paniquer comme un fou en ne voyant pas sa nièce arriver au travail… D'où la punition.

– Dur, compatit Nero. Mais c'est Halloween dans moins d'un mois, et il t'a promis cet article… Donc patience ! Ton calvaire va bientôt prendre fin. Tu veux que t'offres un café ?

Heather le regarda en biais :

– Un latté serait bien. Tu me fais des avances ?

– Je ne suis pas fou et je tiens à mes bijoux de famille, rigola Nero avant d'interpeller une serveuse. Eh, mademoiselle ! Un café latté et un thé citron, s'il vous plaît.

Heather sourit avec reconnaissance, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal que Nero lisait avant son arrivée, et elle haussa un sourcil :

– _Le Prophète_ ? Tu es Puriste maintenant ?

– Tu es folle ? Je suis un Sang-Mêlé je te rappelle. Mais il y avait un article complet sur, attend, je vais te retrouver ça… Voilà : _l'évolution des jeux de pouvoir depuis la Bataille de Poudlard_.

Heather cligna des yeux, puis remercia la serveuse qui leur apportait leurs boissons. Elle prit une gorgée de café, fermant les yeux en savourant la chaleur qui lui remplissait l'estomac, avant de rouvrir les paupières :

– Et alors ?

– Oh, allez, tu as été à l'UDUS toi aussi, s'esclaffa Nero. Tu as fait les cours de science politique, non ? Alors tu sais que la plupart des historiens considèrent la mort de Voldemort comme la fin d'une ère. Il avait emporté pas mal de symboles avec lui et la société s'est reconstruite différemment.

– Je sais, fit-elle gravement. Avant, le pouvoir était entre les mains des grandes lignées, comme les Malefoy ou les Black, et la politique était menée par leurs rassemblements officieux. Ensuite, ils donnaient leurs ordres à leur cercle de proche, qui se trouvait justement être le Magenmagot et le Ministre, et hop, le tout était joué.

– Voilà, approuva Nero. Le système était, en quelque sorte, féodal, avec les patriarches Sang-Purs dans le rôle des seigneurs, le Ministre dans le rôle d'un roi purement décoratif, et le reste de la communauté sorcière dans le rôle des paysans.

Heather rit doucement, et Nero sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux, tapotant l'article intéressant du bout de l'index :

– Les changements sont apparus avec la disparition des seigneurs. Les grandes familles de Sang-Purs se sont écroulées avec l'année des Ténèbres. Ce sont donc des familles de moindre importance qui ont pris un rôle de commandement. Les années suivant la chute de Voldemort n'ont été qu'une succession de batailles pour le pouvoir entre… Quasiment tout le monde !

– On a eu un cours sur ça, fit pensivement Heather. En sociologie politique, à l'UDUS. Les Nobles familles restantes, comme les Greengrass ou les Barthemis, ont essayé de reprendre le flambeau, mais elles étaient ruinées et leur seul atout était d'avoir un bel arbre généalogique.

– Et à l'époque c'était pas vraiment un argument qu'on agitait avec fierté, se moqua Nero. Oui, j'ai eu ce cours aussi. Et c'est bien détaillé dans l'article, la méfiance envers les élites et le détournement progressif des gens envers les vieilles valeurs. Il y a une phrase qui… Ah, voilà. Attends, je te la lis.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et suivit du doigt la ligne en question sur l'article :

– _« La pureté du sang et l'honorabilité des vieilles familles n'étant plus une raison suffisance pour faire d'un sorcier un chef, la communauté sorcière s'est donc tourné vers d'autres critères pour sélectionner ses leaders. Il est bon de se rappeler que, suite à l'année des Ténèbres, le Grande-Bretagne était en ruine et effondrée. Les gens avaient faim et peur. Ils auraient pu choisir des leaders qui auraient mis fin à la peur, et se seraient donc tournés vers les héros de guerre (Potter, Weasley, Granger, McGonagall, Kingsley…). Mais lesdits héros, peut-être par peur du pouvoir, peut-être par lassitude du combat, laissèrent passer cette chance. La communauté sorcière choisit donc pour chef ceux qui les nourrirent, et leur critère de sélection pour leurs dirigeants passa de "noble" à "riche". »_

Heather hocha la tête :

– Il a fait ses recherches, ce journaliste. On croirait entendre un cours d'Histoire. Pas de parti pris, seulement une étude sociologique.

– Le journaliste s'appelle Pollux et je pense qu'il est parent avec le prof de Science Politique que j'ai eu à l'UDUS, glissa Nero mine de rien. Mais sinon, oui, tu as raison. Cet article, c'est un cours d'Histoire en accéléré.

– Et il raconte quoi, ensuite, l'article ? fit Heather avec curiosité.

– L'émergence des McAlister et leur expansion, et l'arrivée sur le marché des Agrace puis des Danares. L'opposition des trois familles, puis l'alliance entre Danares et Agrace, l'affrontement qui devient bipolaire… Et il conclu avec l'apparition des nouvelles figures de pouvoir.

– Les nouvelles figures de pouvoir, répéta Heather après avoir but quelques gorgées de café. Comme Draco Malefoy, Susan Shepper, Richard Castle… ?

– Voilà, approuva Nero. La génération suivante, les héritiers de ces grandes familles qui se sont effondrés avec Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Susan Shepper est la nièce d'Amelia Bones, qui était une figure presque aussi importante que Lucius Malefoy dans l'ancien système. Et Richard Castle, par son mariage, a plus ou moins récupéré l'héritage des Black.

Heather hocha la tête, puis termina son café avant de demander, un ton plus bas :

– Il ne parle pas des terroristes dans son article ? C'est rare.

Les gens évitaient de parler des attentats et des morts qui en avaient résulté, mais dans les journaux, les magazines, les affiches d'incitation à la sécurité, tout semblait faire allusion aux hommes-fauves qui avaient sonné le glas de la sérénité en Grande-Bretagne.

– Si, soupira Nero. Comme tout le monde. A la dernière ligne.

Il lui passa le journal et Heather tendit le cou pour déchiffrer :

– _« Ce nouvel ordre établi pourrait, néanmoins, toucher à sa fin en cette période de troubles. Qui sait si cette fois, la communauté sorcière ne choisira pas comme leader l'homme qui saura mettre fin à ses craintes ? »_. Effectivement, ce n'est pas bête.

Nero hocha la tête et replia le journal, le fourrant dans la poche de sa veste qui l'avala avec aisance (et un petit bruit de déglutition). Puis il posa sur la table quelques Noises pour payer leurs consommations, et jeta un regard interrogatif à son amie :

– Je rentre chez moi. On marche ensemble jusqu'à la zone de Transplanage ?

– Si tu veux, accepta Heather.

Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent le café côte à côte. Il faisait gris et venteux, mais l'air était pur ici, contrairement aux autres rues de Londres. La brise était rafraîchissante. Heather leva les yeux vers le ciel en souriant, le vent décoiffant ses cheveux.

Tout se passa très vite. L'instant d'avant, l'air froid les cueillait, la sonnette du café tintait tandis que la porte se refermait, les deux jeunes gens rentraient le menton dans leurs cols pour se protéger du froid. Une vieille dame traversait la rue devant eux. Une couple marchait d'un pas vif, pressé de rentrer chez eux. La fleuriste, un peu plus loin, arrangeait les fleurs devant sa vitrine. Nero tourna la tête vers Heather pour lui proposer galamment son bras.

Et puis, l'instant d'après, le premier hurlement déchira le silence.

Nero se retourna vers l'origine du cri et esquissa un mouvement de recul horrifié en voyant les sinistres silhouettes noires et voilées, sans visage. Ils semblaient avoir surgis de nulle part : l'instant d'avant, la rue était presque vide, et soudain, ils étaient là, grondant comme des bêtes sauvages, se dispersant déjà, bondissant vers les magasins ou les passants. La vieille dame était par terre : c'était elle qui avait hurlé, mais à présent, elle était silencieuse, face contre terre, et une mare rouge s'élargissait autour de son corps agitait des derniers tressautements de l'agonie.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, de stupeur, d'horreur incrédule.

Puis les gens se mirent à hurler à courir. Les sorts volèrent. Mais les hommes en noirs, hommes-bêtes, hommes-fauves, semblaient avoir une rapidité inhumaine. Ils se déplaçaient trop vite, couvrant vingt mètres en trois bonds, esquivant les sortilèges aussi aisément que s'il s'était agi de cailloux jetés par des enfants maladroits.

_C'est eux_, pensa hystériquement Nero, soudain revenu quatre mois en arrière, sur le Chemin de Traverse au milieu du sang et des hurlements et de la violence. C'est eux, ce sont ces malades, ces créatures, _ils vont nous tuer, nous tuer_–

Un des hommes –mais pouvait-on appeler ce condensé de sauvagerie et de furie meurtrière un homme ?– se tourna vers eux. Heather, tétanisée, poussa un cri étranglé et agrippa le bras de Nero si fort qu'elle lui coupa la circulation. La douleur ramena soudain le jeune McAlister à la réalité. Comme au ralenti, il vit l'homme qui bondissait vers eux, sentit la prise terrorisée d'Heather, la peur qui lui nouait les trippes, glissa sa main dans sa poche et saisit sa baguette mais sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la sortir, et l'autre n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, un mètre, et…

Nero transplana.

Lui et Heather réapparurent en plein milieu d'un square, sous les yeux ronds d'une gamine de six ans qui les regarda avec horreur avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, les deux sorciers la virent à peine. Ils étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés au bord de la noyade.

– Ç-ça va ? finit par bégayer Nero en se tournant vers Heather.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot, puis fondit en larmes. Frissonnant, Nero la serra dans ses bras sans un mot, hébété, incapable de penser à prévenir les Aurors, à retourner combattre. Il avait vu la mort de près, cette fois. Très près.

Et le pire ? C'était que son job, c'était d'y _retourner_. Pour voir, pour se souvenir. Pour se gorger de cette horreur jusqu'à la nausée, et en parler, le raconter, le faire savoir. Parce que personne, personne, ne devait ignorer ce cauchemar.

Personne.

**oOoOoOo**

**Article de la **_**Gazette du Sorcier**_**, paru le 2 Octobre 2019 :**

_**NOUVELLE ATTAQUE MEURTRIÈRE**_

_Hier, en plein après-midi, une nouvelle frappe de ce groupe terroriste qu'on commence à appeler "les Écorcheurs" –ces hommes aux intentions meurtrière et supposément drogués à la FullMood pour accroître leur pouvoir de destruction– a bouleversé la communauté sorcière. L'assaut à eu lieu à Londres, sur la rue Rowena, une des rues mi-sorcière les plus populaires._

_« Ils sont arrivés d'un seul coup », nous raconte un témoin en état de choc qui n'a pas voulu donner son nom. « Une seconde, je marchais avec ma femme, et l'instant d'après quelqu'un a hurlé et ils étaient là, grognant, rugissant comme des _animaux_… »_

_Cet homme et sa femme ont eu de la chance : ils étaient près de la fin de la rue Rowena, et quelques enjambées leur ont permises de fuir la rue avant l'activation des sécurités._

_Car le pire, durant ces dix minutes de cauchemar séparant l'arrivée des Écorcheurs de celle des Aurors, n'est pas l'attaque en elle-même. Il s'agit de l'activation du mécanisme de protection des rues mi-sorcières, un mécanisme qui avait prouvé sa fiabilité et qui était jusqu'ici considéré comme un moyen de protection du Secret Magique. En effet, en cas de détection d'une trop forte activité magique dans la rue, des boucliers se dressent entre la partie sorcière et la partie Moldue, enfermant chacun de son côté. Impénétrables, ces boucliers sont bardés de sortilèges Repousses-Moldus, et bloquent également la plupart des sortilèges jetés contre eux._

_Un merveilleux système de protection contre les explosions incontrôlées ou les balais volants. Mais hier, ce système a purement et simplement transformé la rue Rowena en abattoir._

_Piégés dans une rue droite d'à peine trente mètre, devant des portes de boutiques souvent closes, la quasi-totalité des passants a été massacrée. Des sorciers, deux Moldus de passage, des commerçants, des clients… Mais aussi quelques habitants dont toute une famille, y compris les deux enfants en bas-âge : leurs portes étaient ouvertes, ou insuffisamment verrouillées, et les Écorcheurs ont pénétrés dans leurs maisons. Au total, plus de trente personnes ont été enfermés dans une arène close avec ces Écorcheurs déchaînés._

_Cette fois, les Écorcheurs ont usé peu de sortilèges, préférant l'usage de lames, de poignards, ou même de leurs mains nues. L'effet a été le même cependant, ces créatures semblant refuser d'offrir à leurs victimes une mort rapide, et préférant déchiqueter et mutiler sauvagement leurs proies._

_La liste officielle des victimes n'a pas encore été révélée, mais jusqu'ici, aucun survivant n'a été trouvé parmi les cadavres._

_Le Ministère ne s'est pas encore exprimé. Néanmoins, plusieurs Aurors manifestent avec vigueur leur indignation et l'Auror McDonald a fait remarquer que, depuis quelques semaines, une pétition visant à créer des patrouilles d'Aurors volontaires circulait, mais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de suite de la part du Ministre. Kingsley aura à répondre de beaucoup lors de sa prochaine apparition. La quasi-totalité du Magenmagot veut que des mesures sévères soient prises, afin qu'une telle horreur ne se reproduise plus. _

_Il a fallu huit minutes pour que les Aurors arrivent. Deux minutes de plus pour baisser les boucliers. En dix minutes, trente personnes innocentes ont été sauvagement assassinées, massacrées, même. Comment un tel drame a-t-il pu se produire ? Qui ou quoi en est responsable ? Étaient-ce ces boucliers censés protéger le secret de la communauté magique, mais qui se sont retournés contre leurs créateurs ? Était-ce le délai d'arrivée des Aurors ? Ou bien étaient-ce les issues de secours inexistantes, ou bien l'insuffisance des moyens d'alarme, on encore l'absence de refuges ? Les gens s'interrogent, et les familles éplorées ont besoin de réponses._

_Nous en avons tous besoin._

_Rédigé par Nero McAlister._

_(Page 5 –Liste des morts, messages des familles) (Page 15 – La pétition des Aurors volontaires) (Page 27 – Lowell Agrace accuse les McAlister de négligence sur les rues mi-sorcières)_

**oOoOoOo**

Alva s'assit lentement sur le canapé avec les gestes d'une vieille dame épuisée. Ça avait été une journée horrible. Les familles des victimes, en colère, avaient ordonné qu'on examine les boucliers des rues mi-sorcières, et plusieurs agents du Ministère –dont Alva– y avaient été envoyés. Les boucliers étaient en très bon état, fonctionnels.

Et la rue Rowena était encore recouverte de sang et des marques du drame qui s'était déroulé là moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

Deux des Briseurs de sorts avaient craqué et avaient du partir. Alva avait fini son travail, mais quand elle avait quitté les lieux, elle n'était pas loin de s'écrouler elle aussi. Tellement, tellement de sang, répandu sur les pavés… Comme si les victimes avaient été couvertes de blessures, de lacérations, et avaient couru encore un peu, s'étaient battus, avant de mourir d'hémorragie. Alva n'avait jamais vu ça. Quand son frère Volodia était mort, ça avait été dans les flammes de leur manoir incendié, et elle n'avait jamais vu le corps. Quand Théo avait été mordu, la blessure avait été minime. Quand Jack avait été torturé, ça avait été par le feu. Quand Anaïs était morte, ça avait été une mort propre, par Avada Kedavra. Et quand son père était mort…

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant. Elle était fatiguée. Ça avait été une longue, longue journée.

– Salvakya.

Elle redressa brusquement la tête d'un air mauvais, se maudissant pour son moment de faiblesse. Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais elle savait que c'était lui avant même de foudroyer du regard ce visage froid qui devenait trop familier : il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait Salvakya.

– Lucius, fit-elle froidement.

Pour une fois, le Mangemort ne broncha pas devant l'hostilité non-déguisée de sa belle-fille. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux et de l'informer :

– La Confrérie se rassemble au QG dans une demi-heure. Draco y est déjà.

Du coup, Alva se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillée. Ça y était, la Confrérie entrait dans l'action. Fatigue ou pas, elle devait être là. Ignorant la protestation de son dos et de ses jambes, elle se remit debout et se dirigea vers l'entrée :

– J'y vais.

Lucius se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de la regarder passer sans un mot. Une fois dans l'entrée, Alva jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes en ordonnant :

– 12, Square Grimmauld !

Elle réapparut dans le hall de la maison. Jadis, c'était un endroit sombre, encombrés de vieilleries crasseuses et aux murs couverts de papier-peint à moitié décollé. Désormais, les murs étaient blancs et propres. En face de la cheminée, l'escalier menant aux étages et, juste à côté, la porte menant au sous-sol. Dans le mur de droite, la porte d'entrée. Dans le mur de gauche, la porte menant au jardin. Les portraits des Black avaient disparus et avaient été remplacés par des tableaux du Chemin de Traverse, des rues mi-sorcières ou de certains villages sorciers. Il y avait une petite armoire et un vestiaire de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, contenant capes, manteaux et matériel de premier secours.

Ce fut vers les étages qu'Alva se dirigea.

Il y avait plusieurs chambres et salons sur les cinq étages qui constituaient la maison. Le premier étage était le cœur de leur petit QG : une chambre avait été transformée en infirmerie, une autre en salle d'archives, une autre en bureau, et le salon (le plus grand de la maison, surtout depuis qu'on avait abattu un mur pour l'agrandir) était devenu leur salle de réunion. Elle y entra sans frapper.

Lorsqu'ils avaient pris possession des lieux, la pièce était encombrée d'armoires regorgeant d'artefacts de magie noire, les meubles étaient moisis ou branlants, et une tapisserie usée représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black recouvrait un mur entier. Avec la grande rénovation, cependant, la maison des Black était devenue tout à fait habitable, le salon y comprit. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint jaune clair neuf, les armoires crasseuses avaient étaient remplacées par des bibliothèques vitrées où se côtoyaient livres et vieux bibelots (qui comprenaient plusieurs couteaux et quelques fioles de poison, ainsi qu'une boîte de bézoards parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent). Le sofa infesté de Doxy avait été remplacé par une table ovale avec une vingtaine de chaises, et plusieurs lampes avaient été ajoutées dans la pièce. Les rideaux des fenêtres donnant sur la rue étaient fermés, mais ceux donnant sur le jardin étaient ouverts.

Nathan, Draco, Valerian, Steve Carter et les époux Smith étaient déjà là, assis autour de la table. Plusieurs photos et rapports étaient étalés sur la table, et en les voyant, Alva émit un grognement.

– Vous pouvez ôter ces images de ma vue ? J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui. Où est-ce que vous les avez eues d'ailleurs ?

– Un journaliste qui est entré en fraude pendant qu'on enlevait les corps, expliqua Valerian. Je lui ai confisqué son appareil photo et j'ai copié la pellicule avant de mettre l'engin à la consigne.

Mais il agita sa baguette et les images allèrent se ranger dans l'enveloppe ouverte qui traînait sur la table. Alva se laissa tomber sur une des chaises avec un lourd soupir, et son visage se tourna automatiquement vers Zacharias… Mais l'ex-Poufsouffle secoua la tête :

– Il n'y a pas de survivants. Quelques témoins traumatisés qui sont restés cachés dans leurs maisons, mais… Pas de blessés.

Un lourd silence plana sur la petite assemblée, puis Steve lâcha :

– On ne pensait pas que les rues mi-sorcières seraient visées. Pas si vite en tout cas.

– Il faut qu'on agisse, fit Nathan avec détermination. On n'est pas encore très nombreux mais on a les moyens d'agir….

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Après l'attaque, le Magenmagot s'était réuni d'urgence et ça avait une très, très longue session, où beaucoup de gens étaient en colère et où tout le monde était effrayé et où il y avait eu beaucoup de cris et même une quasi-émeute. Draco n'avait quitté le Ministère qu'à l'aube, après toute une nuit de débat, et il avait sans doute transplané directement au QG pour contacter les membres de la Confrérie. Il devait carburer à la Potion d'Éveil depuis vingt heures à peu près.

Il aurait vendu son âme pour une clope, aussi. Mais il savait qu'Alva avait horreur de ça, alors il n'avait pas fumé une seule cigarette depuis le 19 mai, le jour de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– On ne sait ni quand ni où ils vont frapper, déclara-t-il posément. Il faut qu'on sache. Comment on les infiltre ?

Nathan leva la main et, sans attendre, exposa vivement :

– Les Écorcheurs sont drogués et donc, de ce fait, inconscient à un degré variable de leurs actions. D'après les témoignages croisés de toutes les attaques, et les rapports, et les photos…

– Viens-en au fait, soupira Draco.

– Eh, je faisait juste remarquer que j'ai basé mes observations sur plein de données, et donc que je suis sûre de mon coup. Bref. Je pense –et j'ai souvent raison– que la plupart sont drogués au-delà du seuil permettant encore une compréhension cohérente de leur environnement, et _black-out_ complètement, sans doute au point de ne plus se souvenir des évènements après-coup.

Voyant Alva cligner des yeux avec incompréhension, Nathan précisa :

– La violence et la force sont accrus selon le dosage de FullMood, et vu les images, ce qu'ils ont fait à main nue est…

– Stop, grinça Alva. Poursuis juste ta théorie.

– Ok. Le dosage maximum, outre la force et la violence accrues, offre un avantage non-négligeable : le drogué n'a pas de souvenir, et ne peut pas dénoncer ses complices. Il s'agit donc de personnes isolées qui peuvent être enlevées, lâchés sur la foule, et ramenés à leur place. Selon ma meilleure hypothèse, il s'agirait des blessés ou des malades en chambre individuelle. S'il s'agit de blessés ou de malades enfermés chez eux ou dans un hôpital, cela fournis des machines de guerres parfaites : ils ne sont pas remarqués comme manquants, peuvent être rendus inconscients sans que les gens autour d'eux ou même eux-mêmes ne s'en alarment, peuvent être sortis de l'endroit où ils se trouvent durant quelques minutes puis ramenés à leur place sans éveiller de soupçons ni de la part des autres ni d'eux-mêmes ! De plus les propriétés curatives de la FullMood peuvent faire passer cette absence pour la durée d'une opération de soin, par exemple. C'est très malin, personne n'irait chercher des…

– Nathan, le coupa Draco en se redressant d'un coup. Tu es un génie.

– Je sais, fit son frère sans modestie.

Valerian et Steve échangèrent un regard incertain, et Zacharias résuma leur pensée d'un air incrédule :

– Tu as décodé quelque chose de tout ça ?

– Évidemment, renifla Malefoy avec suffisance. On savait déjà qu'il était inutile d'infiltrer les pantins qui n'ont aucun accès à aucune information ni même à la conscience durant l'attaque. Je cherche le niveau au-dessus : ceux qui les mettent en place. Et d'après l'analyse de Nathan, puisque les Écorcheurs ou du moins une partie d'entre eux sont des patients…

– Les "positionneurs" sont des Guérisseurs, réalisa Alva.

– Quoi ?! s'étrangla Zacharias.

– Tu es sûr ? fit Valerian au même moment.

– Bon, peut-être pas tous, admit Draco. Mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier.

– Comment ça, ça vaut le coup ? s'indigna Nathan. Je suis sûr, donc c'est que c'est vrai !

Tout le monde l'ignora, et Draco se tourna vers Zacharias Smith :

– Zach, vérifie les patients blessés ou malade dont l'état s'est amélioré significativement depuis l'attaque. Ça regroupe les patients en chambre individuelle ou ceux logés chez eux. Ecarte ceux qui avaient de la visite au moment des faits, sauf si la visite en question était faite par un Guérisseur dont tu ne peux pas te porter garant.

– Ça fait une tonne de gens, se plaignit Zacharias.

– Environ deux-cent en Angleterre, non ? répliqua Draco. Ça fait toujours moins que les trois milles sorciers que compte la Grande-Bretagne.

– Et quelle est la probabilité pour qu'un Écorcheur sans souvenir soit parmi des malades, hein ? C'est juste… !

– Nathan ? le coupa Alva. Développe ton raisonnement. _Tout_ ton raisonnement, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis fatiguée et je réfléchis à deux à l'heure.

Le scientifique de la famille soupira, mais s'exécuta :

– Si sur les vingt Écorcheurs, quinze étaient drogués au-delà du seuil de conscience, alors nous avons quinze personnes inconscientes au moment des faits. Évidemment le ratio de drogués et de non-drogués de quinze contre cinq est approximatif, ça peut également être dix contre dix ou dix-neuf contre un, mais…

– Prenons quinze, le coupa Alva.

– D'accord. Ces quinze personnes ont suivit l'un de ces trois schémas d'action juste avant l'attaque : ils ont choisi consciemment de prendre la drogue et de commettre l'attaque, ou bien ils ont pris la drogue sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, ou bien la drogue leur a été administrée de force. Prenons l'hypothèse de la volonté et de la connaissance : il s'agit de gens ayant désespérément besoin d'argent, ou de violence, ou bien de complices des Réfractaires, ce que je doute sinon les "positionneurs" leur aurait laissé leur conscience. De ce fait, ces individus sont soit des mercenaires, ce que j'estime à une probabilité de 3%, soit des gens dans un état de nécessité absolue, mendicité, misère et j'en passe, et il existe moins de cinquante individus en situation de détresse en Grande-Bretagne sorcière…

– Valerian, note, ordonna Draco. Vérifier l'état des vagabonds sorciers.

– Noté.

– Prenons ensuite l'hypothèse de l'administration de la drogue par la violence, continua Nathan. Dans ce cas, la personne droguée a été attaquée, puis inconsciente, du moins selon ce que sa mémoire a enregistré. De ce fait elle pourrait déposer une plainte, ou se poser des questions, ou devenir soupçonneuse… Aucun intérêt pour les positionneurs. De plus, l'attaque contre cette personne pourrait échouer et révéler l'identité d'un des positionneurs. Seul quelqu'un de stupide ferait ça, et les Réfractaires ne sont. _Pas_. _Stupides_.

Nathan laissa les mots marteler avec férocité imprégner les esprits de ceux présents dans la pièce, puis reprit, plus posément :

– Ce qui nous mène à la dernière hypothèse : les Écorcheurs sont des individus ayant pris la FullMood sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

– Mais pourquoi des Guérisseurs seraient dans le coup ? gronda Zach.

– Visualise le schéma d'action, idiot ! s'énerva Nathan. L'individu prend la FullMood. Est-ce en poudre ou en liquide, par déglutition, inhalation, injection intraveineuse ? Dans tous les cas, le drogué a une minute avant que la FullMood ne commence à agir et perde conscience, quatre avant d'être incontrôlable. Durant ce laps de temps, quelqu'un intervient, quelqu'un le positionne. Le drogué est envoyé sur le lieu de l'attaque. Du coup, il disparaît pendant six à quinze minutes, avant de revenir, et d'être rendu inconscient pour, mettons une heure, le temps que la drogue soit métabolisée. Quels individus peuvent rentrer dans ces critères ?

Il y eut un court silence. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Qui ingérait volontairement une substance, puis se couchait volontairement et savait qu'il allait perdre soudain connaissance ? _Les gens qui prenaient un traitement médical_.

– Des patients, murmura Steve. Ce sont des patients qui sont instrumentalisés. Wow, tes deux-cent point de Q.I. n'étaient pas un mensonge !

– Tu sais où les trouver ? dit Zach en même temps.

– Quoi, des points de Q. I. ? se moqua Nathan ? Dans ton cas, faudrait un grossiste.

– Non, les Écorcheurs !

Nathan roula des yeux, et reprit son explication avec énergie :

– Les Écorcheurs, non, je ne sais pas. Mais il y a donc des Guérisseurs dans le coup, des Guérisseurs qui sélectionnent les patients, les droguent à un moment précis, puis les téléportent à un moment précis et dans un lieu précis !

– La téléportation n'existe pas, même chez les sorciers, crut bon de dire Steve.

– _Ce putain de voyage à travers le temps et l'espace de la part de gens privés de volonté et de pensée rationnelle ne correspond en rien au Transplanage alors j'appellerai ça de la téléportation si je veux _!

Il y eut un court silence où Nathan, hors d'haleine, reprit son souffle. Puis Draco se tourna vers Zach et haussa un sourcil :

– Convaincu ?

Le Guérisseur soupira, l'air défait.

– Bon, au moins je suppose que c'est une avancée pour la Confrérie.

Nathan eut l'air de s'étouffer d'indignation en entendant son analyse de génie comparée à une simple _avancée_, mais Draco prit la parole, l'empêchant de traiter Zacharias de tous les noms.

– Rassemble les noms de tous les patients qui correspondent, pour commencer. Quand à vérifier lesquels d'entre eux sont des Écorcheurs, on pourra se répartir les tâches.

– Ok.

– Bon, passons au second sujet. Kim, ça te pose un problème de faire partie de la force de frappe de la Confrérie ?

L'avocate plissa le front :

– Je suis un peu rouillée…

– Tu es toujours à un meilleur niveau qu'à l'époque du Club, contra Alva. Et on s'entraînera.

– Alors d'accord.

– Parfait. Samedi, huit heures, rendez-vous ici. Il y aura les autres membres de la force de frappe, enfin, ceux qui auront accepté.

Kim esquissa un petit sourire :

– Ils ne refuseront pas.

Steve Carter regarda ailleurs et Draco se souvint soudain de l'enterrement de Silviane, avec la petite Colleen âgée de douze ans et le petit Jo âgé de cinq ans, et Steve qui ressemblait à un cadavre tant il était pâle et immobile. Steve était le genre de personne qui recueillait les chatons dans la rue et qui offrait son café à un SDF. Il n'était pas fait pour faire du mal aux gens. Et la mort de la femme qu'il aimait lui avait ôté tout désir de combattre, à jamais.

Il y avait des gens qui pouvaient refuser de se battre, Kim avait tort. Seulement, à eux, on ne leur demandait pas.

– C'est un poste dangereux, objecta Alva sans savoir quelles pensées traversait l'esprit de son mari. On se battra et…

– Oui, mais tu es Alva Hawking. La même personne qui a envoyé chier Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter auréolés de leur gloire et qui a rassemblé tous les parias du château pour aller sauver le monde. C'était dangereux, on était peu nombreux, mais on s'en moquait. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. Tu as toujours réussi à nous convaincre de nous battre.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Ysaline McAlister à son neveu Nero McAlister :**

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

**ooo**

**Lettre de Nero McAlister à sa tante Ysaline McAlister :**

_Oh, tu te souviens que j'existe ? Depuis que tu as eu ce job à Poudlard, bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que tu étais morte tellement j'avais peu de nouvelle. Je t'avais même prévu une touchante cérémonie._

_Mais merci de t'enquérir de ma santé _deux jours_ après l'attaque où j'ai failli _mourir_._

_Nero_.

**ooo**

**Lettre d'Ysaline McAlister à son neveu Nero McAlister :**

_Nero,_

_Surveille le ton que tu emploies jeune homme. J'avais beaucoup de travail, et je ne retrouvais pas ton adresse._

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Suite à l'attaque de la rue Rowena, mon père –ton grand-père– m'a écrit. Il a réalisé qu'il a fait une erreur en nous excluant de la famille. Face à l'adversité, il est préférable de présenter un front uni._

_Il est disposé à te rencontrer. Écris-moi rapidement pour qu'un rendez-vous soit fixé._

_Affection,_

_Y. McAlister._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Nero McAlister à sa tante Ysaline McAlister :**

… _Ok, cette fois, tu te fous de moi._

_Oui, je sais que ton père est mon grand-père. C'est le type qui aurait du m'élever quand mon père à moi (tu sais, ton grand frère ?) s'est jeté d'une falaise, tu te rappelles ? C'est le même type qui a dit que ma mère était une pute Moldue et qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun lien entre moi et les McAlister. Et tu veux revenir en rampant à ses pieds juste parce qu'il a des ennuis avec cette histoire de boucliers à la con et qu'il a besoin d'une bonne image médiatique ?_

_Oh, oui, je te vois d'ici dire que c'est ton père, qu'il ta élevé, que tu l'aimes. Et bien tu fais ce que tu veux. Retourne à la niche. Tu as toujours accordé tellement d'importance à la loyauté familiale. Tu as accepté de ne pas parler à ta famille pour ne pas laisser mourir ton neveu dans une décharge et je t'en suis très reconnaissant mais je SAIS qu'ils remplissaient ton compte en banque, et je SAIS que tu n'as qu'à me traiter de petit con devant eux pour qu'ils te ré-accueillent à bras ouvert. Parce que tu as le sang tellement pur. Tellement McAlister._

_Retournes-y, chez tes parents. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le vieux peut aller se faire foutre. Le petit journaliste qui bosse à la Gazette et dont le nom trône en bas de la Une, il ne l'aura JAMAIS au bout d'une laisse. Plutôt crever._

_En souhaitant que l'intégralité de cette famille de Sang-Purs répugnants et péteux périsse dans d'atroces souffrances,_

_Nero le-Sang-Mêlé-pas-si-McAlister-que-ça._

**ooo**

**oOoOoOo**

**Annonce dans la partie « Evènements » de la **_**Gazette du Sorcier**_**, édition du 6 Octobre 2019 :**

_La famille McAlister réhabilite en son sein Ysaline McAlister, enseignante à Poudlard. Elle réintègre sa place en tant qu'héritière potentielle et nous a confié penser à quitter son poste afin de s'investir dans les affaires familiales._

_Son neveu, Nero McAlister, confirme que cette décision ne concerne que sa tante, et non lui-même. Il n'a voulu ajouté aucun commentaire._

**oOoOoOo**

Laura Findel, la petite première de la classe qui aurait eu sa place davantage à Serdaigle qu'à Poufsouffle, reposa la _Gazette_ qu'elle avait à la main et jeta un regard peu discret en direction de la table des profs :

– Le professeur McAlister va s'en aller l'année prochaine ?

– Les McAlister sont riches, fit Owen en haussant les épaules. Alors entre eux et le salaire d'un prof, à mon avis, il n'y a pas photo !

– Et puis, ils sont sa famille, fit sentencieusement Chiara. S'ils lui demandent de revenir pour les aider, elle ne peut pas les laisser tomber.

Sa remarque provoqua plusieurs hochements de tête compréhensifs autour de la table des Poufsouffles, où des élèves de toutes les Maisons mais de la même promotion (celle des Rôdeurs) s'étaient rassemblés pour le déjeuner. Scorpius fronça le nez mais ne dit rien.

Il connaissait Nero McAlister. Il était cool et sympa et il avait d'extraordinaires histoires. C'était dégueulasse de savoir qu'Ysaline l'abandonnait pour retourner dans sa famille. Le premier réflexe de l'Ankou avait été de traiter la prof de Littérature de grosse truie vénale et égoïste.

Et puis Demetria lui avait calmement rappelé que cette femme avait sacrifié vingt-six ans au fils d'un frère dont elle n'était même pas proche, uniquement par sens du devoir. Qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Nero. Qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais qu'ils n'étaient pas proches. Et que, de toute façon, Scorpius n'en savait pas assez pour se permettre de juger Ysaline McAlister.

Donc l'Ankou avait fermé sa grande bouche et était retourné à ses activités habituelles, à savoir garder l'attention de Poudlard ailleurs que sur l'horreur de l'attaque de la rue Rowena.

Albus, lui, se faisait discret et silencieux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lui, c'était parce que la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors s'enflammaient dès qu'on parlait des Écorcheurs et commençaient déjà à clamer que les Traditionalistes et les Progressistes étaient des chiffes molles centrées sur leur porte-monnaie et qu'il fallait _agir_, et qu'il fallait peut-être écouter les partis avec un peu plus de _tonus_. Margaret Fanz, une fille de sixième année Née-Moldue, était totalement pro-Réfractaire et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était eux qui avaient les bonnes idées, du moins la bonne mentalité. Il fallait s'unir, renforcer la surveillance, la protection, la sévérité des sanctions. Il fallait êtres prêts à se battre !

(Malheureusement, dans le monde sorcier et surtout en 2019, les notions de fascisme italien construit autour de l'idée que "l'union fait la force", ou bien de communisme stalinien basé sur le contrôle absolu de la population, tout ça était non seulement vague dans l'esprit des sorciers, mais c'était aussi très lointain. Et même les Nés-Moldus, grâce au système scolaire qui n'appuyait guère sur ces passages douloureux, n'en savaient pas assez.)

(Parce que si les gens avaient eu un minimum de culture historique, ils auraient vu le parallèle, ils auraient vu la frayeur et la colère et aurait fait le lien avec le terreau des régimes totalitaires, et ils auraient eu peur de ce discours).

(Mais les gens ne savaient pas. Sans les Koenig qui étaient directement liés –par leur ascendance à Grindelwald– à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et aux régimes totalitaires, les Malefoy n'auraient rien su eux-mêmes. Et encore, ils n'en avaient qu'une idée vague.)

(Oui, c'était ça le monde sorcier. Indifférence à la culture Moldue et ignorance des conséquences à en tirer. Sans Nathan, cette histoire aurait été très différente.)

Enfin, bref. Al' se faisait tout petit parce qu'il ne voulait pas être embarqué dans cette soudaine vague de colère et de passion que Margaret, qui avait été une élève assez insignifiante jusque là, avait soudain provoqué en suggérant que les gens ayant soif d'action devraient suivre les Réfractaires.

Justement, à la table des Gryffondors, Margaret était en train de discuter avec James, parlant avec enthousiasme de commando d'élites d'Aurors envoyés traquer les Écorcheurs et d'épiques batailles entre le Bien et le Mal. Pris dans leur délire, ils étaient écoutés avec un effarement fascinés par la moitié de la tablée. Albus n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, puisqu'il savait qu'il fallait réagir mais qu'il trouvait ce que Margaret proposait complètement disproportionné (elle voulait changer le monde, le système entier, et pas en quelque chose de fun !). En tous cas, il voulait s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible pour le moment, merci bien.

– On y va ? proposa-t-il à Scorpius quand il vit que ce dernier avait terminé son assiette.

L'Ankou approuva, et ils se levèrent de table avant de partir tous les deux, faisant signe de ne pas les suivre aux quelques personnes qui esquissèrent un mouvement pour se lever de table en les voyant. Pas mal de gens s'attachaient à leurs pas, en quête de discussions marrantes, de devoirs à copier ou juste en attendant qu'ils fassent un truc extraordinaire. C'était cool mais parfois les Rôdeurs aimaient bien un peu de tranquillité.

Ne serait-ce que pour préparer leur prochain truc extraordinaire.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le premier étage. Leur labo était nettoyé, et en cours d'installation. Les armoires, réchauds, tables, fioles, instruments et bocaux étaient déjà là. Il ne manquait plus qu'à faire venir les ingrédients pour leurs potions ou les matériaux pour leurs explosifs. Le château avait bien besoin d'une distraction.

Soudain, Scorpius remarqua une tête blonde familière qui quittait la Grande Salle aussi, et lança joyeusement en hâtant le pas pour le rattraper :

– Hey, Hyperion !

Son petit frère s'arrêta au niveau des escaliers, se retourna, puis sourit en voyant que c'était eux :

– Oh, salut. Vous préparez un sale coup ?

– Je suis vexé que tu penses ça de moi, fit dramatiquement Albus. Moi qui tente de garder ton frère dans le droit chemin ?

– Menteur éhonté, se moqua l'Ankou avant de se tourner vers Hyperion en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Le deuxième année haussa les épaules, et fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, l'air vaguement mal-à-l'aise. Al' s'inquiéta un instant que William Dawn soit encore déprimé, au point qu'Hyperion s'inquiète. La nouvelle de l'attaque de la rue Rowena avait été un coup rude pour William.

Mais ce n'était pas ça, car finalement Hyperion haussa les épaules et avoua à contrecœur :

– Je vais dans la salle de la chorale. Jouer du piano.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, surpris :

– Pour réviser ?

– Non. Juste… Pour jouer. Ça me détend. Des fois, Antoine vient jouer du saxo avec moi, des fois non. Mais j'aime y aller et jouer pour… Le simple plaisir de jouer.

– On monte aussi, on va t'accompagner deux minutes, proposa l'Ankou.

Hyperion hocha la tête, et les trois Serpentards grimpèrent les marches d'un même pas. Il y eut un moment où ils avancèrent sans un mot. Les bruits de la Grande Salle s'estompait derrière eux et tout semblait… Trop calme. Puis Al', rendu mal à l'aise par ce silence, finit par se racler la gorge avant de demander à Hyperion :

– Pourquoi tu joues autant ?

– Pardon ?

Al' ne connaissait pas très bien Hyperion. Oui, le petit Serpentard passait parfois du temps avec les Rôdeurs, mais c'était surtout quand Demy était là, ou d'autres gens : comme une manière d'affirmer son lien avec l'Ankou aux yeux des autres. Le cadet Malefoy ne laissait jamais rien filtrer de trop personnel, et il était toujours calme, un peu blasé, pas complètement déchaîné comme les autres membres de la promo 2017.

Bien sûr, Al' avait vu Hyperion en famille, quand il avait passé Noël avec eux, chez les Koenig. Mais là aussi, le cadet avait gardé ses distances, préférant la compagnie d'Aleksei. Donc, finalement, Al' ne connaissait pas tant que ça Hyperion Malefoy.

– Pourquoi ça te plaît autant de jouer ? précisa le jeune Potter. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans le fait de taper des touches et de faire de la musique ? Je suis curieux. Je n'ai jamais joué d'un instrument.

Hyperion plissa le front, et son pas ralentit insensiblement. Puis, hésitant, il fini par lâcher :

– Le piano… C'est spécial. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Je n'ai pas les mots.

– Essaie quand même, dit Scorpius en regardant alternativement Al' et Hyperion. Tu as toujours adoré le piano. Plus que moi, Grand-Mère ou même Demetria et son violon. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut dire à quel point le piano est extraordinaire, c'est bien toi.

Hyperion hocha la tête, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, d'un ton distrait, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses mots sans réaliser qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche en même temps, il déclara lentement :

– Le piano, c'est comme la voix de quelqu'un qu'on aime. C'est comme ta musique préférée : c'est un peu comme d'entendre les toutes premières notes. Il y a quelque chose qui explose dans tout mon corps. Et d'un coup, je suis parti. On dirait que je suis perdu ou malade comme un fou. Je suis là mais je ne suis plus là, je suis parti avec les notes et la musique.

Hyperion cligna des yeux, et eu un sourire lointain, comme s'il pensait à ce sentiment s particulier qu'il essayait de décrire.

– C'est un peu comme d'être en colère… C'est un peu comme d'être effrayé… C'est un peu comme quand tu viens juste de pleurer : tu es vide et plein à la fois. Tu es là mais quelque chose manque, ça ne fait pas mal, c'est juste… Manquant. Et tu le touche presque du doigt.

Scorpius hocha doucement la tête :

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi bon qu'Hyperion pour ça. Mais moi aussi je fais du piano, et je le sens parfois. Il y a comme un vide, et une sérénité en même temps. C'est dur à décrire.

– Oui, fit pensivement Hyperion. Au piano, y a quelque chose qui change en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est difficile à dire. Une brûlure très profonde. Qui fait bouger mes bras, tordre mon cou, soulever mes épaules, comme ça, si fort, et à la fin tu tapes des pieds et des doigts parce que c'est par là que ça sort. Ça te brûle tout le corps. Et ta tête résonne. Et si on te demandais ce que tu penses pendant la musique, après, tu dirais que tu ne penses à rien, mais si c'est pas vrai : dans ta tête il y a la même brûlure qui ne fait pas mal, elle pulse contre tes oreilles, ton front… C'est ça, c'est la musique, c'est la musique du piano. Depuis le tout petit moment où tu as entendu les premières notes, tu n'as pensé qu'à ça, et elle a grossi, grandi en toi, et elle t'a brûlé, elle te brûle…C'est… Comme un charme qu'on ne t'a jamais jeté, et tu sais tout de suite ce qu'il te fait, et tu as tellement envie d'être consumé à nouveau que tu sens presque la brûlure rien que d'y penser.

Hyperion s'arrêta au bout d sa tirade, hors d'haleine, semblant tout surpris et un peu gêné d'avoir déballé tout ça. Al' était complètement stupéfait, lui. Ça ressemblait à…

– Tu es accro au piano.

Hyperion haussa les épaules avec embarras :

– Oui, je suppose.

Al' réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

– On a tous notre péché mignon je suppose. Je suis accro à ton frère visiblement. Et James est accro à son ego, on dirait.

– Peut-être, sourit Hyperion tandis qu'ils arrivaient à en haut de l'escalier.

Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde choqué par la formulation d'Albus à propos de l'Ankou, alors que ce dernier avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, les yeux ronds, stupéfait.

– C'est là qu'on se sépare, l'informa Al'. On va au premier.

– A plus tard alors !

Les Rôdeurs saluèrent le gamin, et tandis qu'il continuait son ascension vers son piano adoré, les deux aînés prirent le chemin du labo. Pensant toujours à la description passionnée qu'avait fait Hyperion de la musique, Al' ne remarqua pas le regard que Scorpius posait sur lui.

_Je suis accro à ton frère visiblement._

C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amitié sincère que Scorpius Malefoy ai jamais reçue. Et, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers leur salle cachée et des promesses de futures conneries, l'Ankou grava cette phrase dans sa mémoire pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

Tant qu'il y aurait Al' pour dire des choses comme ça, alors ils pouvaient survivre à n'importe quelle rue Rowena.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	5. Babillage

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **Loupiotte54** ! Oui, t'es en retard xDDD ! Fais "ajouter l'auteur aux follow" pour être sûre de ne pas louper la sortie du prochain tome x) Bon, ça mis à part ! Oui, la famille de l'Ankou est grave tarée. Et ouais, ce chap' était sadique, tordu et triste (et il ne sera pas le seul...). Mais je suis contente d'avoir rattrapé la fin x)

Salut **Lucie** x) Oui, Reg et l'Ankou, je le prévoyais depuis... A peu près le milieu de troisième année ? Quand j'écrivais et que je me cassais le cerveau sur le triangle amoureux Al-Aenor-Scorpius, je cherchais aussi avec qui d'autre ces trois-là se caseraient... XD Pour Al', quelle que soit l'orientation sexuelle/romantique de l'Ankou, ça ne briserai pas leur amitié. Ils sont beaucoup trop soudés =D

Nope, **Aomine**, devenir Animagus à 14 ans est un poil ambitieux, même pour l'Ankou Malefoy... Mais i commence l'entraînement (comme Demy à son âge), donc vers la fin de la cinquième année, ça sera bon. Et Al', qui est plus doué que lui, s'en tirera sans doute mieux x)

Hello **Morgane** ! Yop, je connais Lucie/Plume Black, elle commente x) Pour Nathan, des fois j'écris et en me relisant, tout le raisonnement tiens du génie, mais je n'y avais même pas réfléchi avant (Nathan me fait entrer en transe xD) ! Scorpius et Al' ne seront jamais un couple, ça c'est sûr : mais ils ont (et aurot) une relations très fusionnelle, plus, sans doute, qu'aucune de leurs histoires d'amor. Donc voilà x) Oh et pour le piano, non, ce n'est pas de moi : ça vient de Loupiot, auteur de la fic "Petit" sur le fandom d'Harry Potter.

Coucou C**hou-chan** x) Ah ben, ton lycée a l'air sacrément frappé dis donc o_O Pour les jeux de la salade de fruits et de l'autruche... Dans le tome 5, ça va ressortir, promis x) Et pour ma fac... L'année est divisée en deux semestres, avec chacun un emploi du temps, des matières... A la fin de chaque semestre il y a des partiels portant sur les matières étudiées ce semestre-là. Certaines matières se compensent (exemple : si je rate le pénal mais que j'ai une bonne note en finances pbliques, ça peut se compenser et me donner assez de points) selon un système zarbi. Il y a des rattrapages en juin pour les deux semestres. Moi, j'ai raté les deux (enfin, le premier, j'ai TOUT foiré. Le deuxième, moins : mais j'ai quand même pas eu assez d epoint pour l'avoir...). Du coup, je redouble...

Ah ah **SauleMarron**, tu n'es pas le seul à voir des allusions romantiques dans tous les rapports d'Al' et l'Ankou x) Mais NON, pas d'avenir de couple entre eux. Ils sont trop proches pour réduire leur relation à un aspect romantique... x)

Hello **AmazonePotter** ! xD Ah, le Parfum ne fait pas l'unanimité, mais je suis contente que Renouveau te plaise x) Oui, Harry passe pour un idiot, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, il n'a jamais été brillant. Il a été un pion toute sa vie. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il ets vivant, c'est Hermione, Ron, et Snape ! Donc voilà, j'enfonce le clou x) Pour James... Hum, là j'admet, je donne dans le bashing. C'est parce que je transfère sur lui ma rancune envers les Maraudeurs...

**Aglae** ! Ca faisait un bail x) Oui, c'est chaud patate de concilier l'intrigue sombre et l'humour, que je veux ABSOLUMENT garder présent dans ma fic. Le duo Theo/Nathan... WOW, ça fait un BAIL que j'ai pas écrit sur eux ! D'un autre côté Nathan bosse comme un taré, Theo est surchargé de commandes de potions de soins, et Draco a une résistance à gérer... Bon. Sinon, OUI, lit "Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité", elle est incroyable. Terrifiante. Brillante. Eblouissante. Voilà. Et la JE était absolument géniale, j'espère que tu iras un jour (j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de rencontrer des lecteurs là-bas x])...

.

* * *

.

**Note du Kiwi Suprême (myself) :** Bawahahaha, enfin un chap' joyeux x) Vous remarquerez quand même que les Castle ont un sacré succès auprès des Rôdeurs... /PAN/

Enfin bref ! Cela mis à part, je me permet de faire un coup de pub (parce que je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic, non mais). Sur ff-fr, j'ai commencé à publier ma fic **"La voie des dragons"** sous le pseudo d'**Ywëna** et je cherche à avoir le plus d'avis possible, étant donné que c'est une grosse fic, un projet vachement ambitieux, avec des chapitres longs et une intrigue non-centrée sur la petite bande de l'Avatar.

Oh et je cherche des fanarts de dragons du type jap', comme dans l'anime d'Avatar (oui, ça s'appelle pas "la voie des dragons" pour rien xD). Vous avez des noms de bons artistes ?

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Babillage**

.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me harcèles ? fit Reg d'un ton ennuyé. Va plutôt ennuyer Al'.

– Je ne peux pas, geignit Scorpius. Il est avec ta sœur.

Reg soupira, ne jetant même pas un bref coup d'œil au jeune Malefoy étalé sur le sol de la vieille salle de classe qui avait jadis était le refuge exclusif de Carrie :

– A la bibliothèque ? Encore ?

– Non, ils ont commencé à discuter de Quidditch en se croisant dans le hall et ça s'est emballé parce qu'ils ont continué à parler et à marcher ensemble plutôt qu'avec les gens avec qui ils étaient censés être. Je crois que ça s'est transformé en rendez-vous galant dans le parc à présent.

Reg grogna, mais l'Ankou se contenta de rire, se redressant assez pour flanquer une tape joyeuse sur le genou du Gryffondor. Ledit Gryffondor, assis en tailleur avec _Le Trône de Fer tome 2_ sur les genoux, étendit sa jambes pour chatouiller les côtes du Serpentard avec la pointe de son pied, et l'Ankou roula hors d'atteinte avant de se redresser sur un coude :

– Tu en es où dans ce bouquin ?

– Tyrion prépare la défense de la ville, fit Reg sans lever les yeux de son livre. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Des devoirs, des explosifs, l'apocalypse ?

Le labo était enfin fini, la magie élémentaire lui venait de plus en plus facilement, il commençait à faire des progrès en Occlumancie, il avait encore un chapitre de Magie Rouge à réviser, son devoir de Métamorphose était toujours au brouillon et il n'avait même pas encore commencé la traduction de Runes donnée par Mocking…

… Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Reg, et Scorpius ne résistait jamais à l'envie de lui tirer les couettes. Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr.

– Je m'ennuiiiiiiie !

Reg soupira, puis leva les yeux de son livre :

– Et alors ?

Le premier match de la saison, Serdaigle contre Serpentard, s'était soldé par la victoire des Serpents, en grande partie grâce à l'habilité remarquable d'Aenor en tant que Poursuiveuse. Depuis, elle semblait avoir plus de succès que jamais auprès des garçons, et Al' se devait de faire barrière de son corps… Enfin, d'être là pour montrer que c'était sa future copine, quoi.

Du coup, l'Ankou se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent avec Reg, ou Carrie, ou Dylan, ou Chiara, ou Marcus, ou les autres Serpentards… Enfin bref, privé de sa moitié.

– On pourrait jeter James dans le lac, proposa l'Ankou avec espoir. Ou Faust. Mais avec une ancre attachée au cou, lui.

– Tu as vraiment un souci.

– Je rêve de faire un monde meilleur, fit dignement le jeune Malefoy.

– En tuant des gens ? sourcilla son ami.

– J'accomplie l'œuvre de Dieu.

Reg cligna des yeux :

– Mais… Tu es Satan.

– Oh, sourit l'Ankou. Quel compliment audacieux. Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles aux gens, Reg, ils pourraient être intimidés et essayer de se hisser à la hauteur de tes qualificatifs.

Reg se contenta de rigoler, et de lui donner un coup de coude :

– Si tu te sens des envies de sacrifices rituels et de crucifixions de hamsters, tu me préviens, que je plaque tout et que j'émigre en France.

Scorpius accepta la bourrade en roulant des yeux. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement tactile, mais Reg faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient envahir son espace personnel et être le bienvenu.

Puis le Gryffondor retourna à son bouquin et, avec un soupir de lassitude, Scorpius regarda autour de lui en quête d'une distraction. Au pire il pouvait toujours aller dans le labo composer quelques feux d'artifices supplémentaires.

Puis un lourd soupir le tira de ses pensées, et il leva les yeux pour voir Reg se redresser et ranger son livre dans son sac :

– Tu as l'air trop pathétique, j'ai pitié de toi, là.

– Eh ! s'indigna l'Ankou.

– On va à la bibliothèque faire nos Runes, décida Reg. Il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur le parc, on pourra voir si ma sœur ne flirte pas outrageusement avec Al'.

Le sourire de l'Ankou se crispa un peu, mais la morsure habituelle de jalousie ne vint pas. Finalement, il avait laissé partir son coup de foudre.

En fait, le plus douloureux quand il pensait à Aenor et Al', c'était le fait qu'_Al' _s'éloigne de lui. Hyperion avait sans doute raison : ils étaient totalement co-dépendants. Sauf que contrairement à lui, Albus avait de toute évidence d'autres gens spéciaux, d'autres gens vraiment proches de lui. Bien sûr, ils avaient pleins d'amis, mais Al' avait Aenor…

Tandis que lui et Reg quittaient leur cachette, l'Ankou songea à ses propres amis –autres qu'Al'– et se sentit coupable de toujours les faire passer si loin après le jeune Potter. Ils méritaient mieux. Lucy était sa plus vieille amie, par exemple, mais Scorpius l'avait pas mal négligée depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

– Tu es vachement silencieux, fit soudain remarquer Reg.

Et Reg, aussi. Mis à part Al', Reg était sans doute son meilleur ami. Un Serpentard en habit de Gryffondor, en parfait contrepoint au Gryffondor en habits de Serpentard qu'était Scorpius. Le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête, amusée par cette pensée :

– Je réfléchissais.

– Oh oh, c'est pas bon.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude que Reg lui rendit, et les deux garçons finirent leur chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque en se chamaillant. Ils ne reprirent leur calme qu'en arrivant devant les portes, et c'était bien parce que sinon Mrs Pince allait leur refuser l'entrée.

Ils se trouvèrent une table sous une fenêtre d'où ils pouvaient contempler le parc. Il faisait beau ce jour-là, et plusieurs étudiants flânaient dans le parc. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à chercher Aenor et Albus du regard, et finirent par les repérer non loin de la forêt. Al' parlait de quelque chose avait de grands gestes et Aenor riait tellement qu'elle devait s'appuyer à un arbre pour ne pas tomber par terre.

– Ça compte comme de la drague ça ? fit Scorpius d'un ton dubitatif.

– Si c'est le cas tu serais accusé de harcèlement sexuel par la moitié du château.

L'Ankou lui jeta un regard en biais :

– Tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec Marcus.

– Et avec Naima, Chiara, Owen, Gareth, Jo et Lucy, sans oublier Al' et toi ! énuméra Reg. Avec ce panel de mauvaises fréquentations tu ne devrais pas t'étonner si mon âme devient corrompue.

L'Ankou grogna et retourna son sac sur la table. Outre un bouquin sur l'Occlumancie –en russe–, son manuel de Métamorphose, une boite rembourrée contenant quelques feux d'artifices, deux plaques de chocolat, un encrier vert et un noir, le devoir de Runes, et un étui à plume doublé de cuir hyper-classe (parce que les Malefoy avaient du pognon et ne se privaient pas), un paquet de parchemin tomba sur la table, et l'Ankou y préleva une page avant de prendre une plume et son encrier.

– Bien ! Alors, de quoi il parle ce texte ?

– Je crois que c'est une histoire de mandarine qui se marie avec un concombre.

– … Quoi ?

Après coup, il s'avéra que c'était l'histoire d'un concombre doué de conscience qui célébrait le mariage de deux poussins (les runes composant le pluriel du mot _poussin_ ressemblaient définitivement trop à celles composant le mot _mandarine_), avant de soit se suicider sous un couteau, soit faire un strip-tease avec un couteau, c'était difficile à dire étant donné que la traduction littérale était que ledit concombre "s'ôtait la peau et exposait sa chair avec des cris de douleur exquise".

Les deux garçons regardèrent le travail d'un air dubitatif, puis se regardèrent, puis l'Ankou déclara à contrecœur :

– J'ai peut-être l'esprit mal tourné mais ça ressemble vraiment à un truc… Louche.

– A caractère érotique ? proposa Reg.

– Voilà.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis l'Ankou commença à récupérer ses affaires étalées sur la table. Néanmoins, alors qu'il tendait la main vers son livre d'Occlumancie, Reg fut plus rapide et attrapa le grimoire, le front plissé :

– Hey, je connais ce bouquin…

Scorpius marqua un temps d'arrêt, plus surpris qu'alarmé :

– Euh, ça m'étonnerait, il est en russe.

Mais Reg secoua la tête, reposa le livre sur la table, et sortit un autre grimoire de son propre sac avant de le poser à côté du bouquin de l'Ankou. Les deux livres étaient presque identiques : même taille, même reliure, même nom d'auteur, même dorure ! La seule différence était que celui de Reg était écrit… En allemand. Le titre était _**Wege des Geistes**_. Celui de l'Ankou était **пути ума**.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard stupéfait, puis l'Ankou rigola :

– « Les chemins de l'esprit ». C'est un sacré bon bouquin.

– Tu es Occlumens, fit Reg avec des yeux ronds. Ça alors ! Je pensais qu'Aenor et moi, on était les seuls. Ça a l'air d'être un domaine complètement perdu en Grande-Bretagne.

– Mes parents ont tous les deux eu affaire à un Mage Noir chatouilleux avec la Legilimancie, lui rappela Scorpius. Toute ma famille est versée dans les magies de l'esprit.

– Et Al' l'est aussi, ajouta Reg.

Scorpius s'immobilisa, et Reg émit un reniflement amusé :

– Au début de l'année, il passait son temps à essayer de toucher l'esprit des gens. Il essaie clairement de devenir Legilimens.

– Tu n'as rien dit ? fit l'Ankou avec stupeur.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Tu étais sur les charbons ardents, je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose. Et puis, Aenor s'amusait beaucoup à projeter des souvenirs de jardinage ou de gâteaux aux fruits pour essayer de faire partir Al' sur des conversations bizarres.

Scorpius eut soudain envie de serrer Reg dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ce mec était génial. Et pas seulement parce qu'il faisait des Runes avec lui, lisais des bouquins en allemand et couvrait Al' quand ce dernier faisait une connerie, mais aussi parce qu'il comprenait parfaitement le lien entre Scorpius et Albus, le degré de confiance et d'influence qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre, et qu'il n'y avait probablement pas trois personnes dans tous le château qui pouvaient en dire autant.

– Tu sais, dit le jeune Malefoy à la place. Voir quelqu'un lire un livre que tu aimes, c'est comme voir un livre recommander une personne.

Reg rigola, puis attrapa le bras de l'Ankou d'un geste joyeux :

– Tu fais de l'Occlumancie par le vide ou par les éléments ?

– Par les éléments. Et toi ?

– Pareil ! fit Reg avec excitation. J'utilise le vent et l'eau. Des murs de glaces et des cascades et des abysses vertigineux avec des vents à faire voler un troll. Et toi ?

Scorpius avait les yeux brillants d'excitation :

– Feu et eau, mais surtout le feu. Tu es fort ?

– Assez, oui, fit Reg sans fausse modestie. Et toi ?

– La discipline mentale intérieure pourrait être meilleure, mais je suis plutôt fier de mes barrières.

– Ah, la discipline mentale, compatit Reg. Aenor et moi, on a eu un mal fou à y arriver. Surtout elle en fait.

– Elle occlude par le vide ou les éléments ? s'enquit Scorpius avec curiosité.

– Elle maîtrise les deux techniques. Avec l'Occlumancie par le vide, elle peut projeter des souvenirs sans importance en surface, d'où son petit jeu avec Al'… Mais elle est meilleure avec les éléments. Elle utilise l'eau et la terre, au passage.

Les deux garçons étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, les yeux brillants d'excitation et chuchotant comme des collégiens survoltés. Scorpius souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

– C'est trop cool ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à projeter des souvenirs comme un leurre, moi.

– Moi non plus, admit Reg. Ça ne marche qu'avec l'Occlumancie par le vide, je crois. Moi, je peux juste mettre certaines impressions en surface, mais très vite on tombe sur mes barrières.

Ils se lancèrent dans un débat animé et à mi-voix sur les magies de l'esprit, les traditions des vieilles familles, puis les approches différentes de l'Occlumancie que faisaient les Russes, les Allemands et les Anglais, et enfin la supériorité d'un élément sur un autre. Absorbés par leur conversation, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque au bout d'un moment, et Reg failli manquer son cours d'Astronomie.

Scorpius, lui, retourna à la salle commune des Serpentards avec un sourire comme une banane, enchanté.

Il avait totalement oublié Albus et Aenor. Ça ne lui revint que quand Al', qui l'attendait dans la salle commune, lui sauta dessus dès qu'il passa la porte :

– L'Ankou ! T'es en retard !

Scorpius cligna des yeux. Avec Reg, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

– Désolé. Comment s'est passé ton rencart ?

Les oreilles d'Al' rosirent, le décrédibilisant complètement :

– C'était pas vraiment un rencart…

– Ben voyons, le taquina son ami. On va au labo pendant que tu me racontes les détails racontables ?

Le jeune Potter grogna, mais le suivit sans protester hors de la salle commune et en direction du premier étage. Et comme il se faisait un peu prier pour parler d'Aenor, ce fut l'Ankou qui anima la conversation en lui racontant avec excitation son après-midi avec Reg.

Al' lui jeta un drôle de regard, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. L'Ankou n'y fit pas attention. Il avait passé une excellente journée.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Pour le moment, l'école est relativement calme. Cela tient sans doute au fait que ma promotion est en cinquième année à présent et que nous sommes surchargés de devoir. Même Fred Weasley s'y est mis._

_Je suis très occupée, avec mes révisions, mes devoirs de Préfète (même si pouvoir retirer des points à Potter vaut de l'or), l'Occlumancie, la transformation en Animagus, les Runes avancées, la magie élémentaire… J'ai un peu mis de côté la magie rouge pour le moment, histoire de m'en sortir avec tout ce que je dois faire chaque semaine. Je travaillerai ce domaine pendant les vacances._

_C'est à propos des Animagi que je vous écris. Ça fait seulement quelques mois que j'ai découvert ma forme animale (un aigle. Existe-t-il plus cliché pour une Serdaigle ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à Scorpius et Hyperion, cependant, je veux leur faire la surprise. Ne vendez pas la mèche !), mais j'arrive déjà à métamorphoser quelques parties de mon corps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé quasiment tout mon bras droit en aile ! Je devrais pouvoir me métamorphoser entièrement d'ici la fin de l'année._

_Au fait ! J'ai fait une liste d'ouvrages portant sur la magie élémentaire, l'élément eau et les sorciers qui en étaient de grand maîtres. J'ai réservé une partie de mes soirées pour les lire. Pourriez-vous me les acheter et me les envoyer ? Merci._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria M._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à sa fille :**

_Chère Demetria,_

_Tu as toute nos félicitations pour tes progrès si rapides en Transformation. Ni ton père ni moi-même n'avons pu devenir Animagi avant nos seize ans. Nous t'encourageons à poursuivre dans cette voie… Néanmoins, n'essaie pas d'aller trop vite, ni de forcer si tu es fatiguée. La métamorphose de ton corps est un processus délicat et tu n'as aucune surpervision._

_Nous avons acheté tes livres et ils sont dans le paquet ci-joint. Il y a également un volume de __Les racines du pouvoir__, de Roland Rosalius, que tu devras donner à Hyperion. Scorpius et toi avez chacun le votre et je vous encourage à continuer à le lire. Bien que je ne doute pas de la qualité des cours d'Histoire de Mr Bakary, il y a des sujets sensibles qu'il n'ose pas aborder, comme les rituels de sang accomplis durant les massacres de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ou bien l'origine du pacte entre les Détraqueurs et la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Après tout, je doute que le Ministère l'autorise à dire que notre pays est l'un des neuf seuls à avoir des accords officiels et respectés avec des créatures des ténèbres…_

_Bref ! Ne compte pas trop sur le calme de Poudlard encore très longtemps. Scorpius et Albus ont passé pas mal de commandes il y a quelques temps et ils devraient les revoir dans la semaine. Non, je n'intercepte pas leurs courriers. Seulement celui de Potter. Et je surveille nos comptes. Il s'agit de potions, ingrédients magiques, explosifs en tout genre et autres matériaux qui seraient probablement mieux utilisés sous la supervision d'un adulte responsable. Garde l'œil ouvert et transmet-leur tous mes encouragements._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Maman._

**oOoOoOo**

– Mes amis, l'heure est grave ! s'exclama pompeusement Scorpius en se laissant tomber gracieusement (comment pouvait-on _s'affaler_ quelque part avec _grâce_ ? C'était impossible. Mais visiblement l'Ankou Malefoy n'était pas au courant) à la table des Poufsouffles.

Blasée, la petite troupe –Chiara Borgio qui discutait avec Lucy, Marcus qui rêvassait à des trucs sans doute peu catholiques, Dominique Weasley qui s'empressa de changer de place comme si la connerie était contagieuse, Reg et Carrie qui mangeaient, Naima qui lançait des morceaux de fromage dans les cheveux d'Alan Parks qui ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, Devon Dawlish et Eva qui faisaient tranquillement des paris sur la réaction de cette andouille quand il réaliserait qu'il puait le gruyère, Lucy qui grignotait une biscotte, Dylan qui bouquinait et Rose qui feuilletait son agenda– releva les yeux vers lui. Lily Potter, qui se trouvait à portée de voix, donna un coup de coude à son voisin, Antoine Cooper, qui lui-même attira l'attention de son voisin, Hyperion. Très vite, ce fut carrément tout un petit public qui eut les yeux rivés sur l'Ankou, qui se rengorgea avec fierté.

Ils étaient fin octobre. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre attaque d'Écorcheurs, mais plusieurs escarmouches avaient visé les sorciers isolés : Nés-Moldus vivant dans les villes, Sang-Mêlés ou Sang-Purs installés dans des hameaux perdus… Pas de morts, encore, mais un climat de tension et de peur.

Il était important de rassurer les gens, de faire diversion pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à ce qui se passait dehors. Mais pour l'instant, les Rôdeurs se concentraient sur leur travail hors-classe-top-secret : Occlumancie, magie rouge, explosifs, Runes, magie élémentaire, transformation en Animagi… Du coup, Poudlard avait été assez paisible. Personne ne se faisait d'illusions, cependant : Halloween approchait à grand pas, et le Quatuor ne tarderait pas à se manifester.

– Ne l'est-elle pas toujours, mon ami ? philosopha Al' en prenant place aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

– Si, mon cher Al', hélas, en ce monde cruel, les heures sombres s'abattent sur nous telles une pluie battante ! fit Scorpius avec emphase.

– Ça y est ils sont repartis, marmonna Alan.

En effet.

– L'univers nous hait-il ? disait Scorpius d'un ton théâtral. Ou s'est-il détourné de nous avec indifférence, laissant notre sort tomber entre les mains noires et hideuses de quelque démon d'une destinée malheureuse ?

– Ne renonçons pas, ô fidèle compagnon ! Nul démon ne saurait nous tenir éloigné de notre véritable destin !

– Que tes paroles sont sages, grand Albus ! Oui, que tremblent les limbes et les enfers, car rien ne saurait nous retenir, rien ne saurait entraver notre glorieuse avancée, notre marche funeste contre ces esprits malins et sournois !

A ce stade, Al' et l'Ankou étaient tous les deux debout et se donnaient la réplique avec de grands gestes, comme des acteurs de tragédie grecque, et la moitié de la Grande Salle les fixait, partagée entre la stupeur –mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient ça ?– et la fascination –parce que ça allait forcément finir par un de leurs tours…–, tandis que les profs semblaient hésiter entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Mocking et Londubat faisaient visiblement des paris.

– Bien parlé ! s'exclama Al'. Détruisons ces esprits du mal qui tentent d'entraver notre quête du chaos !

– Ah parce que votre quête, c'est celle du chaos ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily.

Mauvaise idée. Les deux Rôdeurs se tournèrent vers elle d'un air choqué.

– Comment ?! rugit Scorpius (ce qui fit sursauter Antoine qui se renversa dessus la moitié de son jus de citrouille). Ignorais-tu donc qu'il s'agissait là de la destinée la plus sacrée qu'il soit permis d'espérer ? Que croyais-tu donc, malheureuse, être le but que nous poursuivions ?

– Mettre le bazar à l'école ? fit-elle d'un ton incertain.

– Que nenni !

– Notre quête est tout autre !

– Il s'agit de redéfinir la logique et les acquis de chacun !

– Mettre à l'épreuve leur inventivité !

– Leur combattivité !

– Leur vivacité d'esprit dans l'adversité !

– Et il s'agit d'un travail de tous les instants !

Ils firent une pause pour reprendre leurs souffles, hors d'haleine, et Naima bondit quasiment sur la table tellement elle était impatiente :

– Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?!

– J'espère que ce n'est pas d'empoisonner l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffles, fit Chiara avec sévérité. Parce que ce week-end on doit mettre une pâtée à James Potter !

– On meurt de peur, railla Alan.

– Tu peux, fit Marcus avec aplomb. Connaissant les Duchemin, Potter va se retrouver avec un Cognard dans le rectum.

Du coup, Lily Potter qui avait porté son verre à ses lèvres s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, et Hyperion lui tapa dans le dos en rigolant. Les jumeaux Duchemin, victimes de quelques méchantes plaisanteries de la part de Louis Weasley durant leur première année, détestaient cordialement tous les Weasley. Devon secoua la tête d'un air amusé, puis se tourna vers Naima et déclara d'un ton railleur :

– Tu n'as pas écouté ? On va créer un culte au Chaos !

– C'est un peu abstrait comme notion, fit remarquer Rose.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Chiara. Gagnons du temps et créons directement un culte aux Rôdeurs.

– Mais quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Al'.

– Faites gaffe, Laughlin viens par ici et elle a l'air sacrément constipée, les prévint Dylan d'un ton égal.

En effet, la Sous-Directrice, considérant sans doute que l'agitation avait assez duré, se dirigeait vers eux d'un air meurtrier. Al' et l'Ankou ouvrirent de grands yeux effarés, puis Scorpius attrapa un panier de viennoiseries tandis qu'Albus se penchait et chuchotait précipitamment :

– Ce midi, faites-vous des sandwichs !

Puis ils s'enfuirent en courant comme des dératés, trop vite pour que Laughlin ait le temps de les rejoindre. Le reste de leurs amis se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, et Reg résuma la pensée générale d'un couinement effaré :

– Ils vont _empoisonner la bouffe_ ?!

– Cameron n'est au courant de rien pourtant, fit Dylan en jetant un air à la table des Serdaigles.

– Il n'est pas le seul à savoir faire des Potions, fit Marcus en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Oui mais il est le seul à avoir accès aux labos. Duffy n'est pas au courant donc il ne lui a pas retiré ce privilège.

– Peut-être que les Rôdeurs ont leur propre labo maintenant ? hasarda Carrie.

Cette suggestion rencontra des regards horrifiés. Al' et Scorpius, un laboratoire sans aucune surveillance où ils pourraient fabriquer des explosifs et des poisons sans que quiconque (même Cameron au minimum) ne puisse leur dire que c'était _dangereux_ ou _interdit_ ou _potentiellement destructeur_ ?

– En gros on va tous mourir ? résuma Eva.

– Voilà.

Il n'empêche, pas un seul d'entre eux ne prévint les profs, ou même leurs autres amis. Solidarité de ninjas. Quand Al' et l'Ankou arrivèrent en courant et presque en retard à leur premier cours –Potions, en commun avec les Gryffondors–, leurs camarades échangèrent des regards entendus, mais ils ne laissèrent pas échapper un mot qui aurait pu tomber dans les oreilles soupçonneuses de Duffy.

A la fin du cours, ils avaient quelques minutes de pause avant de rejoindre leur cours suivant : Sortilège avec les Serdaigles pour les Serpentards, et Botanique avec les Poufsouffles pour les Gryffondors. Du coup, tous les complices des Rôdeurs se retrouvèrent devant les cuisines, pour ordonner aux elfes de leur préparer des provisions _avant_ qu'Al' et l'Ankou fasse… Quoi qu'ils aient prévus de faire.

Al' et l'Ankou étaient déjà dans les cuisines.

– Tiens ! s'exclama joyeusement Scorpius qui touillait dans un chaudron en plein milieu de la pièce. Je vois que vous avez écouté notre conseil.

Les elfes vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si les deux Rôdeurs n'étaient pas là. Reg se demanda comment diable ces deux tarés avaient mit les elfes dans leur poche, puis se souvint qu'ils avaient passé un certain temps en retenue dans les cuisines et que du coup, les elfes avaient sans doute eut le temps de s'accoutumer à leur démence.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? fit Lucy avec curiosité en s'approchant du chaudron.

Sauf qu'Al' se plaça sur son chemin, les bras écarté, protégeant la potion de son corps avec un large sourire plein de dents :

– Désolé, mais moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut !

Naima demanda avec curiosité :

– C'est dangereux ?

– Seulement pour le sérieux et la digne réputation de cette école.

– Ça sera fun ?

– Évidemment, firent les Rôdeurs sur un ton d'évidence.

Du coup Naima haussa les épaules, attrapa Alan par un bras et Devon par l'autre, et quitta la cuisine en claironnant :

– Je suis volontaire pour tester ça !

Eva grimaça avec horreur, mais suivi quand même son amie (et les deux garçons qu'elle avait traîné derrière elle). Du coup, Rose haussa les épaules, ordonna deux sandwichs aux jambons à l'elfe le plus proche, et embarqua Dylan en parlant d'astronomie avant de quitter la cuisine sans poser d'autres questions.

Marcus, Chiara, Reg, Carrie et Lucy restèrent seuls face à Al', l'Ankou et le chaudron.

– Ok, finit par dire Chiara d'un ton dégagé. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez exactement ?

– Nous délions des langues, fit mystérieusement le jeune Malefoy.

– …

– Ok, on fait une Potion de Babille.

Versée dans l'eau ou le jus de citrouille, cette potion ferait de n'importe quel timide un bavard invétéré. Avec tous ses élèves qui parlaient, l'après-midi de cours serait foutu. Encore. Et avec un peu de chance, les plus bavards laisseraient échapper quelques trucs embarrassants…

– Il faut qu'on teste ça, sourit Marcus.

– On peut aider ? proposa Reg en même temps.

Du coup, ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept à touiller dans le chaudron tout en bavardant joyeusement à propos des gens qu'ils allaient coller comme des sangsues pour les entendre confesser des trucs embarrassants.

– Matthew va peut-être confesser son amour immortel à Naima, blagua Reg.

– Et Mocking va raconter sa vie sexuelle ! s'enthousiasma Marcus.

Six regards blasés se posèrent vers lui. Mocking était bien trop tarée pour avoir une vie sexuelle, et si elle en avait une, ils ne voulaient _pas savoir_.

– Le côté positif c'est qu'on pourrait savoir si Duffy est réellement à la solde des Mains-Grises, fit Lucy avec des yeux brillants.

– Oh non, tu ne crois quand même pas à toutes ces théories du complot, si ? se désespéra Al'.

– Oh non, la plupart des gens sont bêtes comme leurs pieds et incapables de garder un secret. Comment voudraient-ils qu'ils fassent un complot ? Et même s'ils en faisaient un, comment des quidams lambdas pourraient-ils l'éventer ?

– … Si tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi tu veux vérifier ? dit lentement l'Ankou.

– Parce que si des abrutis ont monté une théorie du complot pour remplir un mystère, c'est qu'il y avait un mystère à la base !

– Tu penses que Duffy est maléfique mais pas qu'il est à la solde des Mains-Grises, résuma Carrie.

La jeune Zabini la regarda une seconde et Carrie se raidit –Lucy et elle n'étaient pas proches, pas même amies, et Carrie avait tendance à se méfier de tous ceux qui n'étaient ni Al', ni l'Ankou, ni Reg–, mais la Serpentard se contenta de sourire avec affection :

– Bien vu.

– Euh, merci, fit Carrie d'un ton assez incertain.

– Du coup, pourquoi Duffy serai maléfique ? intervint Reg.

– Quoi, tu penses qu'il est innocent ?

– Ah non, pas du tout, il émet des ondes de malfaisance à trois kilomètres, se défendit le Gryffondor.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Scorpius. Tu sais qu'Abby lui a trouvé un surnom ? _Mr. Incroyablement Suspect_. Ça lui va comme un gant.

– Ah, Abby et les surnoms, s'amusa Chiara.

– Ils sont toujours bien choisis, approuva Al'.

Lucy renifla avec amusement :

– Elle en a trouvé un à Hyperion.

– Sérieux ?! s'exclama quasiment tout le monde.

– Mais je ne savais pas ! renchérit Scorpius.

– Elle ne l'utilise pas, confirma Lucy toute fière de son savoir. Ils ont apparemment fait un pacte et elle n'a pas le droit de le donner ou d'encourager d'autres personnes à lui en donner. Je pense qu'il la fait chanter…

– J'aurais du être au courant, se plaignit l'Ankou.

– Ben non, andouille. On parle d'Hyperion, il est discret.

– Mais c'est mon frère !

– Il faut bien qu'il compense tes tendances exhibitionnistes…

Marcus aboya de rire tandis que l'Ankou vitupérait avec indignation. Les elfes, blasés, continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations. Ce fut Al' qui leur signala que l'heure tournait et qu'il était temps qu'ils allaient en cours. L'Ankou ordonna aux elfes de mettre de la potion dans tous les plats, mais heureusement, Lucy intervint et demanda aux petites créatures de leur préparer des sandwichs avant.

– Lucy, tu es un ange envoyé par le Seigneur, fit pompeusement Al' tandis qu'ils quittaient les cuisines.

– Je sais, fit Zabini sans la moindre modestie.

– Et je suis le Seigneur ! intervint joyeusement Scorpius.

Du coup, ils arrivèrent en retard à leurs cours. Heureusement, ni Flitwick ni Londubat ne leur en tirent rigueur. Par contre, tous les élèves les regardèrent du coin de l'œil, sentant le mauvais coup qui se préparait…

… Mais il n'y en eut pas un pour poser la question –avec les Rôdeurs, parfois il valait mieux en savoir le moins possible– et c'est ainsi que quand vint l'heure de la pause de midi, avec seulement quelques sortilèges ratés comme élément perturbateur du cours de Flitwick, le niveau de paranoïa au sein de l'école semblait avoir soudain monté d'un cran. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha personne de s'asseoir à table et de commencer à manger. Les complices des Rôdeurs –du moins ceux qui, contrairement à Naima, Alan et Devon, avaient décidé de ne pas tenter la nourriture– attendirent paisiblement que les gens se soient servit et aient commencé à manger. Ils discutaient très innocemment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix, peut-être quinze minutes, qu'ils sortirent leurs sandwichs.

Avec un bel ensemble, tous ceux qui les regardaient recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

Mais il était trop tard et, tout en grignotant joyeusement leurs casse-croûte, les Rôdeurs écoutèrent leurs condisciples commencer à jacasser, parlant haut et fort comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un chaudron et qu'il y avait pas mal d'élèves, le dosage était assez faible, mais ça restait assez puissant pour faire de chaque étudiant un joyeux bavard pour quelques heures.

Vicky Arrow se mit à parler à Lily d'un film qu'elle avait vu durant l'été, mais la rouquine parlait en même temps de ses deux idiots de frères, tandis qu'Hyperion disait quel plan il avait fait pour son devoir de Sortilèges à personne en particulier. Et ce genre de scène se voyait partout, dans toute la grande salle. Le brouhaha de conversations se mit à augmenter, les gens parlant de plus en plus fort pour couvrir le bruit de leurs voisins.

– Eh, ça affecte même les profs, fit joyeusement Al'.

En effet, les enseignants étaient plongés dans une conversation animée. L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi. Puis, dès que McGonagall et Laughlin lancèrent un regard courroucé dans sa direction, il adopta un air extrêmement sérieux et se tourna vers Chiara pour déclarer gravement :

– Si tu veux espionner l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, je te suggère de le faire maintenant.

– Excellente idée ! fit joyeusement Chiara.

Elle attrapa son sandwich et, sans aucune gêne, alla s'asseoir à côté de Terence Dubois et se mit à lui détailler en long et en large à quel point son équipe était meilleure que la sienne, ce à quoi le Gryffondor répliqua avec véhémence et en lui révélant l'intégralité de sa stratégie.

– Je vénère cette fille, fit Gareth avec révérence deux sièges plus loin.

– On sait, soupirèrent Jo et Owen avec un bel ensemble.

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire en coin, puis tendit l'oreille, cherchant des conversations intéressantes autour d'eux. Demy leur avait faussé compagnie pour aller s'asseoir avec les Blancs, les huitièmes années qui suivaient des cours de niveau avancé, et leur extorquait joyeusement des informations sur les sorts qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir.

Naima, Devon et Alan, sous l'effet de la Potion et babillant à propos de Bavboules, s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, ajoutant encore au vacarme ambiant. Un peu plus loin, Améthyste Rosalius se disputait avec une fille à propos de vernis à ongle rose fluo. Et juste derrière lui, à la table des Serdaigles, l'Ankou surpris la conversation animée qui opposait Dylan et Rose, qui pour une fois ne parlaient pas de chimie :

– Poudlard est vraiment très calme comparée à l'époque de nos parents quand même, disait Rose.

– Tu rigoles, j'espère, râla Dylan. Et la Forêt Interdite il y a deux ans alors ?

– Pff ! Tu sais qu'à Durmstrang ils ont une Forêt Interdite, mais ce n'est pas une punition, c'est un rite de passage ? Et un quart des élèves de Beauxbâtons ne sont pas humains. Sans oublier les concours potentiellement mortels organisés tous les ans à Salem. Ça doit être excitant d'étudier là-bas !

– A Poudlard, il y avait un Basilic, fit Dylan d'un ton boudeur.

– Oui mais il hibernait. Franchement on avait besoin de Voldemort pour mettre l'ambiance même quand il était mort, si ça c'est pas pathétique…

Scorpius était membre d'une famille de Sang-Purs donc il ne cracha _pas_ sa bouchée de sandwich en postillonnant des miettes de pain et de jambon partout. Mais ça y ressemblait.

Dylan, lui, ouvrit la bouche, sans voix, la referma, puis déclara gravement :

– Ok, n'allons pas par là parce que ça va chauffer si une autorité compétente entend ces propos à tendance apologistes. Et je remarque que d'après toi, l'Ankou est le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Oh non, il est trop gentil, fit Rose avec naturel. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est évidemment James.

– Sérieux ?

– Ben oui. Qui d'autres as-tu envie de frapper à longueur de journée ?

– … Tu marques un point. Ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir un cousin maléfique ?

– Tous mes cousins sont plus ou moins maléfiques. Les tiens aussi d'ailleurs.

– Pas faux.

A moitié hilare et à moitié horrifié –les Serdaigles étaient des _psychopathes_–, l'Ankou se détourna de la conversation passionnante de ces tarés, et se remit à grignoter son sandwich. Al' avait disparu, remarqua-t-il soudain, avant de réaliser que son ami était allé s'asseoir en face d'Aenor et que les deux Serpentards discutaient à un débit impressionnant.

– Je rêve ou il vient de tourner une blague en plan drague ? fit Owen avec admiration.

– Moi je serai outragé si quelqu'un tournait autour de ma sœur comme ça, fit pensivement Jo.

– T'as pas de sœur.

– Crève, j'en ai une.

– Sérieux ?!

– Ouais, elle est en fac pour devenir Auror. Ancienne Serdaigle.

– Je compatis.

Reg rigola, et termina son sandwich avant de déclarer joyeusement :

– Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour Aenor, moi. Ça fait quatre ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Il va encore se passer cinq minutes avant qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'aussi osé que de se tenir la main.

C'était vrai, songea l'Ankou tandis que son regard dérivait sur Al'. Al' et Aenor ne se touchaient quasiment jamais. Pourtant Al' était plus tactile que Scorpius : il avait grandit dans une vaste famille qui se marchait un peu dessus et qu'il n'avait aucun respect de l'espace personnel des gens. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment James passait amicalement un bras autour des épaules de ses amis ou comment Lily tapait gentiment l'épaule des gens pour attirer leur attention. Et Al' n'hésitait jamais à agripper un bras, à donner un coup de coude. Pourtant, il ne touchait jamais Aenor, même pas en effleurant accidentellement ses mains…

Au départ, il s'était également abstenu au maximum de toucher l'Ankou, se souvint celui-ci. Ils ne s'étaient pas serré la main en se rencontrant. Ils ne s'étaient pas appuyés l'un sur l'autre dans la barque qui traversait le lac. Quand ils s'étaient assis côte à côte durant leur premier repas ici, leurs coudes ne s'étaient pas touchés. C'était curieux. Comme si Al' se distançait des gens pour prendre son élan, avant de sauter dans leurs vies et leurs cœurs…

Wahou, c'était presque poétique.

– Au fait, prêt pour le karaté de samedi ? lança soudain Owen. Inari-sensei a dit qu'il nous ferait passer une évaluation.

– Complètement, sourit l'Ankou. Et toi ?

– Euh, j'irai pas jusque là. Après tout mon été passé à végéter, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles se sont transformés en flotte.

– C'est parce que tes muscles, c'est de la flotte, crétin, lui rappela Naima en abandonnant la discussion sur les Bavboules à Devon et Alan. Le corps humain est plein d'eau, on a vu ça en Métamorphose y a pas deux jours !

– La ferme, j'ai dis flotte comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose !

– Ben fallait pas dire flotte !

A ce stade, la plupart des élèves à leur table suivait l'échange avec intérêt, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

– Je peux bien dire ce que je veux, non?

– Oui, mais reste logique !

– Mais c'est logique justement !

– Pas de la façon dont tu l'as dit !

– Tu m'embrouilles là, faut toujours que tu me reprennes !

– C'est parce que tu sais pas parler, imbécile !

– Arrête de m'emmerder! J'te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une!

– Dites, fit timidement Carrie. Vous devriez baisser d'un ton, Laughlin arrive et elle a l'air sur le point de crier.

– Rien à foutre, firent les deux adolescents en se jetant des regards meurtriers.

Scorpius avala la dernière bouchée de son sandwich et bondit sur ses pieds tandis que la prof de Métamorphose arrivait à grands pas. La blague était fun mais ça ne valait pas le coup d'être trucidé par la Sous-Directrice, merci bien.

– A tout à l'heure, claironna-t-il joyeusement en s'enfuyant. Je vais conquérir le monde, je reviendrais à l'heure pour le cours de Sortilèges !

– Le connaissant, il va aller se cacher derrière une tapisserie, fit Lucy d'un ton blasé tandis que son ami déguerpissait.

– Sage attitude, commenta Reg.

Et il reprit une bouchée de son sandwich, pas plus perturbé que ça. Lucy eut un sourire amusé. L'Ankou Malefoy avait une _terrible_ influence sur eux.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note informative punaisée à la porte de toutes les salles de classes :**

_En raison d'un manque d'antidote à la Potion de Babille, les cours seront annulés jusqu'à la dissipation des effets du philtre demain dans la matinée._

_Les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs salles communes et de faire les devoirs que les Préfets seront chargés de leur distribuer._

_Le corps enseignant._

**.**

**Note gribouillée en bas du message précédent par la main d'un élève anonyme :**

_AHAHAH, le Chaos vaincra, tas de nouilles professorales !_

_Signé : le pamplemousse solitaire._


	6. Tensions et divisions

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Morgane** pour ta pub =D Alors, pour Reg et l'Ankou, faut pas croire, mais ça mûrissait depuis un bail. J'avais semé plein d'indices. Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que ça y est, c'est fixé, ils vont finir ensemble. Juste que... C'est une hypothèse envisageable x) Et pour Al' et Aenor, ouais, y a encore du boulot ! A ton avis, qui va finir par craquer et demander à l'autre ?

Hey **SauleMarron** ! Eh, Scorpius est allé à Serpentard pour une bonne raison après tout x) Ce n'est pas parce qu'il préfère déconner joyeusement qu'il n'y a pas un cerveau qui se cache sous cette tignasse blonde...

Woah, C**hou-chan**, j'espère que tu es patiente parce que entre Reg et l'Ankou... Il va aussi se passer cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit x) Scorpius commence à peine à se remettre de son premier chagrin d'amour, alors lui balancer la découverte de sa sexualité en prime, ça va pas lui faciliter la vie xD Sinon... Ouais, Dylan et Rose étaient excellents. Les Serdaigles sont barges. Et à ton avis, qui est le pamplemousse solitaire ?

Salut **Aomine** ! La magie élémentaire d'Al' sera révélée plus tard dans ce tome, donc je ne te dirai rien x) Par contre, oui, j'ai beaucoup hésité à ce que ça soit l'air, mais... Nope !

Hey **Keloush** ! Ouais, la discussion de Rose et Dylan n'est pas un truc que leurs parents auraient apprécié. De nos jours, on fait des blagues sur les allemands ou les russes sans trop y penser, mais personne dans ma famille ne se risquerait à plaisanter à ce sujet devant mes grands-parents, par exemple...

**Aglae** ! Oui je vois comme tu es assidue x) Non, j'avais pas de stand à la JE, j'étais là en visiteuse, mais on s'était donné rendez-vous avec des lecteurs/lectrices à un point précis et du coup, paf, rencontre ! xD Bref. Pour Reg... C'est voulu, il s'est fait "Nevillifié" : il était assez pathétique au début, toujours à traîner la patte et à hésiter, et là, depuis le tome 3, il s'affirme ! Sinon, la phrase "voir une quelqu'un lire un livre que tu aime, c'est voir un livre te recommander une personne" n'est pas de moi, ça vient de Tumblr... x) Bon. Et oui, Scorpius et Al' s'éloignent, mais eeeeeeeh, pas trop non plus ! On est codépendant ou on ne l'est pas, et ils le sont carrément. Couple ou pas couple, Al' sera toujours la personne la plus importante pour l'Ankou, et vice versa. Et ça va continuer pendant toute la saga (sept tomes si tout va bien ! Tu tiendras ? x) ). Enfin bref, tiens le coup, c'est pas si dur la campagne. La preuve, j'y vis (scotchée à mon ordi, certes)...

Salut **Shuky** ! Hey, c'est pas la faute d'Aenor si elle est jolie, intelligente, qu'elle s'affirme et que les mecs bavent tous devant elle. Elle est belle, elle est populaire, certes : mais Demy l'est aussi (seulement elle est plus froide). Scorpius l'est aussi, même ! Et, comme elle, il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte... Enfin bref ! Carrie et Reg sont mes deux chouchous. Ils étaient tout en bas de l'échelle et petit à petit, ils s'affirment. Pour les tatouages runique, c'est à voir. C'est quand même un truc puissant, dangereux, et qui évoque beaucoup la Marque des Ténèbres chez les sorciers brittaniques. Oui, les Malefoy savent que ça existe : non, ils ne vont pas s'y essayer.

Merci **Lucie** x) Oui, Al' va être un peu jaloux, mais eh ! L'Ankou aussi est jaloux d'Aenor. Et d'Al'. Et c'est compliqué. Qand à ta question... Spoilers !

**Yuuki** ! Ben dis donc, ça faisait un bail quand même x) Non, Harry ne sait rien sur "l'accident" d'Al'. Un peu comme personne dans la famille de Rogue n'a su qu'il s'était fait coincé par un Sang-Pur avec un loup-garou. McGo s'est empressée d'étouffer l'affaire... Enfin bref, merci ! Et continue à lire =D Je suis très fière de mon histoire sur GoT xD

Hey **Melu49** :D Ouais, c'est ton premier comm' sur ce tome-ci Une fan de Reg ? C'est vrai qu'il a du succès ce petit...

Salut **Maeglin** ! Ah, les vacances x) Moi je pass emon temps devant l'ordi à regarder des séries, à écrire, à trifouiller DA, et de temps en temps je sors faire plouf dans ma piscine. J'aime les vacances x) Enfin bref, non j'ai pas du tout honte, et je compte bien faire continuer les Rôdeurs sur leur lancée... xD

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur numéro 1 :** je vous offre un Patronus si vous devinez qui est « le pamplemousse solitaire » du chapitre précédent x)

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2 :** J'écris, j'écris et puis je réalise que tout le monde ici n'a pas de cours d'histoire constitutionnelle, de sociologie politique, ou de prof d'anglais génial (oui mon prof d'anglais est génial). Donc. Le Magenmagot tel que je vous l'ai décrit ressemble à l'Assemblée Nationale française : il y a une proportion entre le nombre d'élus pour un parti et l'importance du partie (10% de Réfractaires, 44% de Progressistes…). Néanmoins, il s'agit d'un changement _récent_ ! Narcissa l'a fait remarquer dans un chap' précédent en disant qu'avant _il n'y avait que deux partis_. Avant la chute de Voldemort, selon moi, le gouvernement britannique sorcier fonctionnait comme le gouvernement britannique Moldu, avec un système de _bipartisme_ : deux partis seulement. Cette expansion de la politique est due à l'écroulement de l'ancien système (et des Puristes, qui étaient l'un des deux gros partis).

(Oui je me casse le trognon à faire une histoire constitutionnelle à la Grande-Bretagne sorcière… xD)

**Note de l'auteur numéro 3 :** Okay, étant donné mon manque d'inspi, et puis le fait que c'est les vacances, je vais espacer les publications. Je posterai désormais tous les dix jours !

.

* * *

.

Tensions et divisions

.

Il y eut une brève sortie à Pré-au-Lard où les Rôdeurs ne firent pas de vagues, trop occupés à faire la fête avec leur promo aux Trois Balais. Les quadruplés Condor, ayant ENFIN le droit de venir légalement au village, s'incrustèrent également à la fête. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer, à la base, mais Gareth avait levé son verre aux Poufsouffles qui avaient fait un score très honorable à leur match contre les Gryffondors (même si James avait attrapé le Vif sous le nez de Chiara), et du coup, les toasts s'étaient enchaînés, Naima avait parlé de musique et c'était devenu n'importe quoi.

Il n'empêche qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, avaient la tête un peu légère à cause de la Bièraubeurre (c'était légèrement alcoolisé ces trucs), et en revenant vers Poudlard, ils chantaient à s'en casser la voix et complètement faux les paroles approximatives des chansons qu'ils venaient d'écouter. Ça allait des _Beatles_ à _Imagine Dragons_ en passant par _Rihanna_ : autant dire que la chorale improvisée des élèves bourrés était un supplice auditif.

– On dirait le croisement entre le cri d'un chat coincé dans une corne de brume et le chant d'amour d'un tyrannosaure qui se fait marcher sur la queue, commenta Abby en les croisant sur le chemin du retour.

– Tu n'as aucun goût musical, fit Scorpius avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'il avait sa cravate attaché autour de son front comme un bandeau d'indien.

Demy, qui les regardait passer d'un air incrédule, secoua la tête et déclara à personne en particulier :

– Ce n'est pas mon frère, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue.

– J'adopte l'Ankou ! gueula Naima.

– Nan, moi ! fit Al' en la poussant.

Du coup Scorpius s'enfuit vers Poudlard, poursuivit par une meute d'élèves qui voulaient l'adopter et se bousculaient pour le privilège, tandis qu'Abby et Demy étaient pliées en deux par un fou-rire monstrueux.

En fait, ça se passa plutôt bien.

Puis ce fut Halloween qui fut, comme d'habitude, l'occasion pour le Quatuor de montrer ses talents. Cette fois, ce fut grâce à une démonstration de métamorphose assez stupéfiante, où les citrouilles se changeaient en chauves-souris au moindre contact, et où les chauves-souris devenaient des toiles d'araignées en plein vol, et où les bougies se transformaient en potirons sculptés en faisant des bruits de rots sonores. Dans l'ensemble, c'était assez inoffensif, et totalement brillant.

Pour une fois, Laughlin ne punit pas le Quatuor le lendemain. En fait, elle avait l'air plutôt fière.

Évidemment, sa bonne humeur ne s'étendait pas à tous les profs et Savage, par exemple, était de particulièrement mauvais poil depuis la fête. Tout en répétant mécaniquement le mouvement de baguette de _l'Impedimenta_, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles s'efforçant de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Savage était un bon prof, mais personne ne l'avait vu furax et personne n'avait envie d'essayer.

– Il paraît que c'est parce que les cinquièmes années sont intenables, souffla Lucy.

Le programme de quatrième année était pas mal ennuyeux. Avec la paranoïa ambiante, Savage essayait de garder un maximum de contrôle sur les élèves pour éviter toute blessure, tout dérapage. Ils apprenaient le duel, mais les règles étaient très strictes, extrêmement restrictives, et ça enlevait tout le fun à la matière. Les Gryffondors, surtout, avaient horreur de ça. C'était bien mignon de parler de règles de duel mais ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils réussiraient à survivre à une rencontre avec un Egorgeur !

– A cause de la nouvelle politique des profs, à savoir « pas de vrai combat » ? demanda Laura Findel d'un ton grincheux. Je les comprends ! A quoi ça sert de savoir lancer un Expelliarmus à un mannequin ? Généralement, les sales types, ça bouge !

(Oui, les Poufsouffles aussi avaient la rage).

Lucy haussa les épaules. Ils étaient censés lire un passage de leur manuel pour mieux comprendre un sort mais, tous regroupés autour de la table d'Al' (qui dessinait sur une feuille blanche), ils s'étaient un peu écartés du sujet…

– Pas seulement. Il y a pas mal d'enfants de politiciens dans cette promo, avec James, Demy, Gaby, Camille… Du coup ils se sautent tous à la gorge à cause des orientations politiques de leurs parents.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles attaques des Ecorcheurs depuis le mois dernier, mais plusieurs drogués à la FullMood avaient attaqués des gens dans les rues. Souvent, c'était des pauvres types qui prenaient juste ça pour oublier la faim, le froid, leurs malheurs. Isolés dans une ruelle obscure, ils s'acharnaient contre un sac de sable ou un mur et ne faisaient de mal à personne : mais il arrivait qu'ils croisent des gens et leur sautent dessus comme des animaux enragés. Néanmoins, aucune de ces agressions ne se rapprochait du cauchemar de la rue Rowena.

– C'est parce que le Magenmagot est complètement déchiré, expliqua doctement Scorpius.

Il avait quand même plus de classe avec sa cravate à sa place et pas sauvagement entortillée dans ses cheveux.

– Chaque parti a son plan, continua-t-il. Normalement la communauté sorcière suis soit les Puristes soit les Progressistes, mais avec l'extension des Traditionnalistes, des Réfractaires, des Révolutionnaires… Les gens commencent à se détourner de ce système de bipartisme et c'est le chaos.

– Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, fit remarquer Dominique Weasley.

Jadis, il n'y avait que le parti Progressiste et le parti Puriste. Deux partis seulement, comme en Angleterre Moldue. Sauf que contrairement au gouvernement Moldu, il n'y avait pas d'alternance entre les partis à chaque élection : les deux partis étaient en constante négociation, et généralement les Puristes dominaient.

– Oui mais avant, c'était la vieille génération qui était aux commandes, contra Jo. La génération de nos grands-parents. Maintenant, depuis quelques années, c'est celle de nos parents qui commande, et c'est leur première crise.

– Parce que Voldemort n'était pas une crise ? sourcilla John Benetto.

– Ok, la première crise qu'ils peuvent gérer, rectifia Jo.

– Je vois, fit lentement Chiara. Avant, ils n'avaient pas de décisions à prendre. Là il y en a une grosse et du coup ils ont chacun leur idée et n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord…

– Voilà.

– C'est un peu… Pathétique, non ? Ils ont enfin le pouvoir entre leurs mains et pan, dès qu'il arrive un truc, ils ne savent pas quoi en faire…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'Attrapeuse de Poufsouffle qui venait en deux secondes de démonter vingt ans de dur labeur et de dignité de la part de leurs géniteurs.

– Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu de guide "comment gérer un trafic de drogue qui balance occasionnellement des terroristes dans les rues", persiffla Al'.

– C'est clair, approuva Lucy. Leur modèle c'était soit Voldemort, soit Dumbledore, soit Lucius Malefoy. Tu vois le genre ? Pas vraiment le type de personne à imiter… Ils partent de rien. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais notre génération a grandi dans un système politique vraiment tout neuf. Comme… Comme…

– Les enfants nés en 1958 en France ? tenta John.

– Voilà.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en 58 ? fit Dominique d'un air perdu.

– Ils ont changé de système politique complètement, le renseigna Melinda. Un type a pris le pouvoir, enfin on l'a supplié de prendre le pouvoir parce que leur pays se cassait la figure, et du coup tout leur gouvernement a changé.

– C'est des français, fit Flora comme si ça expliquait tout.

– Vous êtes en train de travailler là ? siffla Savage juste derrière eux.

– Hiiiiiii !

Du coup, ils finirent tous avec une heure de colle et un devoir supplémentaire, et une féroce envie de jeter un sort à quelqu'un.

Leur cours suivant était l'Histoire et comme c'était un cours commun au quatre Maisons, bien vite Albus et Scorpius se retrouvèrent entourés de leur petit groupe hétéroclite, composé de Lucy qui faisait mine de ne pas être là, Chiara, Marcus, Reg, Carrie, Naima à un rang d'écart qui essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air de discuter entre eux, et Rose et Dylan un peu à part, toujours à moitié plongés dans leurs délires scientifiques ou sociologiques.

– Bon, chuchota Reg après cinq minutes de cours. Il paraît que ça chauffe chez les cinquièmes années, vous avez entendu ça ?

– Oui, on en parlait en Défense, acquiesça Chiara.

Scorpius jeta un regard en coin à Bakary qui discutait aujourd'hui de l'influence du monde sorcier sur le gouvernement britannique au 18ème siècle. Autant dire qu'ils s'en tamponnaient tous l'oreille avec une babouche.

– C'est un peu la « promo politique », blagua Marcus en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Alors forcément, ça se comprend.

– Ne rigole pas, le tança Dylan. Tu verrais Demy, elle est terrifiante.

– C'est vrai, approuva Rose. A un moment Rosemary –vous vous souvenez, ma cousine qui est en troisième année là ?– a dit que les Traditionnalistes étaient tous des vendus aux Mangemorts et d'autres horreurs du genre, et la seconde suivante, elle était collée au plafond toute nue et enroulée dans du papier toilette.

– Ce n'était peut être pas Demy, fit Scorpius après un temps d'arrêt.

– C'était elle, confirma Dylan après une seconde de réflexion. Mais je pense que Cameron et Abby ont peut-être à voir là-dedans…

– Misère, grogna Reg. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de cinglés en activité !

– Je dois me sentir visé ? sourcilla Scorpius.

Reg lui donna un coup de coude taquin et se mit hors d'atteinte en ricanant que le blond voulu lui envoyer un coup de pied. Al' roula des yeux :

– Prenez des notes au lieu de vous tirer les couettes.

– On ne se tire pas les couettes ! protestèrent les deux garçons avec véhémence.

Ce qui eut pour unique effet de faire ricaner, sourire ou rouler des yeux à leur cercle d'amis, et l'Ankou sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement. Al' n'avait pas tort… Et Scorpius était assez réaliste pour admettre que, dernièrement, il passait franchement trop de temps à toucher Reg ou à faire en sorte que Reg ait à le toucher, mais. Il ne pouvait. Pas. S'arrêter. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas passez plus de quelques heures sans sentir le contact de la main de Reg sur son bras, la force d'un coup de coude, le poids de son genou contre le sien, sa chaleur corporelle irradiant à travers le tissu. Sa présence.

Cette espèce de désir d'être proche de Reg n'était pas sexuel, ça il en était sûr. Il connaissait le désir sexuel, merci bien, il était un adolescent normal et bourré d'hormones. Mais il voulait juste être proche de Reg… Etait-ce bizarre ? Oui, sans doute. Etait-ce normal d'aimer le contact de son meilleur ami –meilleur ami masculin _gay_ par-dessus le marché– au point de se chercher sans cesse des excuses pour recommencer ?

Non. Probablement pas.

L'Ankou décida prudemment de ne pas y penser. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Sinon il allait hyper-ventiler en plein cours d'Histoire et ça mettrait un sacré coup à sa réputation. Scorpius préféra détourner le sujet en se penchant vers Al' et en chuchotant, trop bas pour que les autres puissent entendre :

– Ce soir, labo ?

– Ok, approuva Al' tout aussi bas. Mais on bosse aussi l'Occlumancie.

L'Ankou fit une tête de chien battu mais son meilleur ami roula des yeux :

– Oh, allez, tu es presque au bon niveau.

En effet, les entraînements avec Al' ou les longues discussions sur le sujet avec Reg (c'était définitivement génial d'avoir un autre avis sur l'Occlumancie par les éléments) avaient boosté les progrès de Scorpius. Il était au point pour tenter la Legilimancie, maintenant, mais il se gardait bien d'essayer par peur de se faire chopper par un prof. Les seules personnes dont il avait jusqu'ici effleuré l'esprit étaient Reg et Al', et avec leur consentement, afin de voir leurs défenses.

– Bon, et à propos des cinquièmes années, les interrompit Reg qui était visiblement peu disposé à laisser tomber. Aenor dit que c'est assez calme chez les Serpentard, c'est vrai ?

– Eh bien, ça dépend, grimaça Al'.

Scorpius hocha très sérieusement la tête :

– C'est tout autant le chaos que dans les autres maisons, je pense. Seulement ce sont des Serpentards. Ils gardent ça pour la salle commune. A l'extérieur, on reste soudé.

– Ça doit être assez explosif dans votre salle commune, sourcilla Rose. Les Danares sont des Réfractaires, les Castle des Puristes, les Goldenhood des Progressistes…

– Même pas.

– Sérieusement ?!

– Anthony est super-chiant, concéda Al'. Mais à part Noah Kap, il n'y a vraiment pas grand monde qui le soutient chez nous, alors il se contente de râler et de geindre.

– Et Robin Goldenhood est Préfet et il prend ça très au sérieux, ajouta l'Ankou. Il ne prend pas parti et il reste aussi neutre que possible.

Al' hocha la tête, et acheva :

– Du coup, comme la plupart des Serpentards sont soit Traditionnalistes soit Puristes, qui sont assez proches…

– Sans oublier qu'on sait se tenir, crut bon d'ajouter l'Ankou.

– … Eh bien il n'y a pas de problème, finit Al'.

Carrie poussa un soupir envieux :

– Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça chez les Gryffondors…

– James ? supposa l'Ankou avec un froncement de sourcil.

– Oh, non, fit Naima avec dédain. Lui il est juste débile.

– Parfois je me demande s'il est vraiment bête ou s'il nous mène en bateau, fit pensivement Marcus.

– Bonne question, approuva Scorpius en ricanant. James a vraiment le Q.I. d'une branche de céleri ou il fait juste semblant ? Quelqu'un devrait se pencher sur la question, par amour de la science, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait lui parler et il est stupide _et_ chiant.

Al' leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de répondre. James était difficilement défendable parmi leur promotion…

– Enfin bref, ce n'est pas James le souci, soupira Carrie.

– Non, confirma Reg. Bizarrement, c'est ceux qui se tenaient à carreau avant. Camille Diregrey et Daniel Goldenhood surtout. Bon, bien sûr, il y a aussi Fred mais lui, il aime juste crier. Et Faust mais il n'a pas d'avis. Et Tom qui change d'avis comme de chemise. Et Juliette Misty qui a renoncé à être une bonne Préfète neutre.

– Ah, fit Al' un peu confus. Elle est pour qui ?

– Progressiste.

– Et Tom Bluesky ?

– Ses parents ont viré Réfractaire depuis le début des attaques des Ecorcheurs, l'informa Lucy de loin. Ils bossent pour Vera Selwyn est c'est une Réfractaire aussi.

– Les Diregrey sont Réfractaires, énuméra Chiara. Daniel est le jumeaux de Robin, qui est Progressiste, donc je suppose que c'est ce qu'il soutien. Mais Fred Weasley ?

– Progressiste, l'informa Al' d'un ton blasé. Toute ma famille l'est.

– Arf, dur ! compatit la Poufsouffle. Moi, j'ai de la chance, ma famille n'a pas trop d'intérêt en politique. Ils n'aiment que l'argent.

Ça fit rigoler tout le monde. Malheureusement, ça attira aussi l'attention du professeur Bakary, et toute la bande se tassa sur leurs sièges sous le regard inquisiteur de l'enseignant. Par solidarité, Alan et Devon, quatre rangs plus loin, firent exploser un Onibi –l'un des fameux feux d'artifices enchantés en forme d'animal créés par l'Ankou–, et le lion d'étincelles rouges et or failli mettre le feu à leurs cheveux.

– Evacuez la salle !

– Avec plaisir, fit joyeusement l'Ankou en balançant discrètement un autre Onibi contre un mur.

– MALEFOY ! Retenue !

– … Crotte.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Zacharias Smith à Draco Malefoy :**

_Nathan avait vu juste. On se voit demain pour en parler, même heure, même endroit. Ramène du monde, j'amène à boire._

_Z. S._

**oOoOoOo**

Draco et Alva émergèrent de la cheminée du Square Grimmauld, suivis ensuite par Nathan. Juste après eux apparurent Valerian Barthemis, puis Susan et Justin Shepper, puis Jack Sloper. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers les étages, en face de l'âtre, et Draco fut le premier à pousser la porte du salon. Zacharias Smith était déjà là, ainsi que Kim, sa femme. Blaise et Carmen Zabini étaient là aussi. Peu de temps après David Jarvis arriva à son tour, suivi par Theodore Nott, bon dernier.

– Steve n'est pas là ? interrogea Kim.

Draco secoua la tête : Steve travaillait sur un dossier opposant la famille d'une victime de la rue Rowena aux McAlister. Il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de l'emporter : les McAlister avaient couverts leurs arrières. Mais Steve n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans combattre. Et puis, cette pauvre famille avait bien mérité de recevoir une indemnité.

– Il est à une audience à Liverpool. Asseyez-vous.

Ils prirent place à la grande table ovale, Draco à une extrémité et Zach à une autre, les autres s'installant un peu au hasard.

– Bonjour à tous, commença Draco. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Smith a suivi les hypothèses de Nathan, et a visiblement trouvé une piste.

Zacharias hocha la tête, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table :

– Il y a une centaine de personnes qui correspondent au signalement donné par Nathan. J'ai ratissé large : ce sont tous les individus isolés qui suivent un traitement médical susceptible de les fatiguer et de les pousser à faire une sieste. J'ai la liste de leurs noms, et de ceux des Guérisseurs chargés d'eux. Par contre, je n'ai pas les noms des infirmiers ou infirmières qui leur ont tourné autour…

Il se pencha et tira de la poche de sa veste un rouleau de parchemin étroit et très long, qu'il déroula d'un coup de baguette. La liste de noms et d'informations se déroula sur toute la longueur de la table.

– Le nom des patients est en rouge, leur adresse est notée à côté en noir, expliqua Zach. Le nom du Guérisseur traitant est en vert, juste en dessous.

– Bien joué, approuva Nathan.

– Tu ne peux pas obtenir les noms des infirmiers et infirmières ? fit Draco en fronça les sourcils, parcourant la liste du regard.

– Eh, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention, protesta Zach. J'ai un haut niveau d'autorisation donc jeter un œil aux registre n'a pas été très difficile, mais pour accéder aux dossiers des patients et savoir leur traitement, les modalités, ce genre de choses… Il faudrait que je fourre mon nez dans des papiers où je n'ai rien à faire et ça va sembler carrément suspect.

– Prière de ne pas envoyer mon mari à Azkaban, ajouta Kim avec un ton seulement à moitié blagueur.

Draco leva les mains comme pour se rendre, puis se tourna vers Valerian :

– Les vagabonds ?

– Aucun n'est amnésique au moment de l'attaque, répondit aussitôt l'Auror. Je me suis Polynectarisé pour les interroger, donc il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu tous les interroger. Il y en a deux qui ont disparus.

– Disparus ? répéta Draco.

– Ils sont peut-être morts, ça arrive, fit Valerian en haussant les épaules. Mais ils pourraient aussi avoir changé d'identité. Ou quitté le pays. La probabilité pour qu'ils trempent dans l'affaire est minime.

– Mouais, fit Alva d'un ton sceptique. On va quand même noter leurs noms.

Valerian hocha la tête et sortit un carnet de sa poche, l'ouvrit, jeta un œil à une page, puis se tourna vers Nathan qui avait déjà attrapé une feuille et un stylo-plume :

– Emily Jon et Karl Petersen.

– Emily Jon, répéta Jack Sloper en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…

– Elle a accusé sa voisine du meurtre de son mari, lui rappela Kim. La voisine était nouvelle, le mari la draguait et avait ensuite disparu sans laisser de traces… Ça avait l'air d'un classique, mais dès le début de l'enquête, on a découvert que Jon prenait de la FullMood et que c'était une crise de démence. La voisine n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, le mari avait sans doute mis les voiles parce qu'il ne supportait plus sa femme. Sa réputation a été ruinée. La _Gazette_ s'est beaucoup amusée à la détruire…

– Elle pourrait s'être suicidé, réfléchit Carmen. Drogue, démence, désespoir et misère, c'est un très mauvais cocktail pour la psyché humaine.

Mais Alva renifla avec scepticisme, et quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil :

– Vous pouvez me traiter de paranoïaque si vous voulez, mais je trouve suspect que la FullMood _et_ la _Gazette_ soit impliquée.

– La _Gazette_ ou un autre journal, quelle différence ? fit David en fronçant les sourcils.

– La différence est que la _Gazette_ est aux mains des Agrace et que les Agrace sont des Réfractaires et des nouveaux riches, ce qui les rend doublement suspect.

– Bien dit, approuva Nathan.

– Je trouve quand même que tu es parano, sourit Blaise.

– Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa s'ils veulent vraiment votre peau, cita Alva.

Et ils furent nombreux à sourire, parce que cette phrase, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu le leur dire dans le passé ! A Poudlard, à Pendragon…

– N'empêche que tu es parano, insista Blaise. La _Gazette_ est un journal, c'est normal qu'ils fassent des articles et caressent l'opinion publique dans le sens du poil.

– Ça mérite quand même investigation, fit Nathan. Imaginez que cette Emily Jon n'ai jamais prit de FullMood, qu'elle en savait juste un peu trop, et que les Réfractaires aient mis la drogue chez elle pour la compromettre… Ça n'aurait pas été dur pour eux !

Valerian et Jack ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche pour défendre la compétence du Département de la Justice Magique, mais Draco coupa :

– D'accord, d'accord. Prochaine réunion, on veut plus d'info sur l'affaire Jon. Maintenant, si on revenait aux Guérisseurs… ?

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur la liste toujours étalée en travers de la table. Blaise agita sa baguette en marmonnant un sort, et les noms des Guérisseurs se mirent à briller avec plus ou moins d'intensité.

– Ceux qui brillent le plus sont ceux qui apparaissent le plus souvent, expliqua Zabini en voyant leurs regards interloqués. C'est un sort sympa à utiliser quand je dois faire de la paperasse.

– C'est génial, s'exclama Jack. Punaise, regarde, il y en a pleins qui apparaissent plusieurs fois !

– Je vous ferais remarquer que je vous l'avais dit, fit Nathan d'un ton dégagé. Oh, et si on arrêtait de compter toutes les fois où j'ai raison ?

– Ne vous emballer pas, ça peut être des coïncidences, fit Theo en parlant pour la première fois. Si ça se trouve, il s'agit seulement de gens qui font bien leur boulot et ce sont les aides-soignants qui sont dans le coup…

Nathan renifla avec dédain sans quitter des yeux la liste des noms qu'il recopiait à toute allure sur une nouvelle feuille :

– Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà à propos des coïncidences ?

– Que l'univers est rarement paresseux à ce point, fit distraitement son frère. Et Theo, nous n'excluons pas les aides-soignants : seulement il serait plus logique de penser que le moins de gens il y a dans la combine, le mieux c'est. Nathan, quels sont les Guérisseurs qui apparaissent le plus ?

– Quatre noms : Bartholomew Diregrey, Oprah Monroe, Sandy Ivory, et Audric Ells.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Zach plissa le front :

– Ok, ça c'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas plus différent que ces quatre-là.

– Diregrey est Réfractaire, fit remarquer Alva. Il est modéré mais il l'est.

– Monroe est Puriste, contra Zach. Sandy Ivory est Née-Moldue et, à ma connaissance, pas intéressée par la politique. Quant à Audric Ells, je ne le connais pas mais je sais qu'il est un baroudeur qui s'est engagé à Ste Mangouste il y a moins d'un an et qui va partir d'ici quelques mois.

– On peut déjà éliminer Monroe alors, soupira Susan en plissant le front. Les Réfractaires sont favorables à l'intégration des Nés-Moldus, pas moyen qu'une Puriste les soutienne.

– Elle peut très bien être une espionne chez les Puristes, fit remarquer Nathan.

Kim renifla avec amusement :

– Parano.

– Non, il a raison, dit lentement Valerian. Monroe peut très bien s'affirmer Puriste mais agir pour les Réfractaires, que ce soit par conviction ou par appât du gain ou juste pour voir le gouvernement actuel s'effondrer…

– Et ça vaut pour les autres aussi, souligna Nathan.

Justin cligna des yeux avec épouvante :

– Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?!

Nathan se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Pourquoi pas ?

Et c'était probablement une réponse aussi valable qu'une autre. Jack fit la grimace, et marmonna entre ses dents :

– Ça complique tout si on a des espions dans l'équation…

Alva lui jeta un regard oblique :

– Jack, si ça ne te dérange pas de te pointer ici parce que c'est marrant de jouer au comploteur mais que tu te mets à couvert dès que ça devient sérieux, tu vas dégringoler dans mon estime.

Jack sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon sous l'attaque, et Draco le prit en pitié :

– Alva, laisse-le. Blaise, des nouvelles au niveau de l'international ?

Blaise était Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique. Même si, chez les sorciers, cette coopération était plus économique que politique, ça n'empêchait pas certains pays de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres.

– L'Europe s'en fiche complètement, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Leur principal souci en ce moment, c'est les pays d'Europe de l'Est qui veulent leurs propres écoles, au lieu d'envoyer leurs gamins à Durmstrang, et la Russie qui montre les dents. Le bassin méditerranéen est complètement absorbé par la guerre civile en Egypte. Et les Etats-Unis ont assez de souci chez eux…

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, maugréa Nathan.

– Les deux, se contenta de dire Draco. La bonne étant qu'ils ne vont pas profiter de notre état de faiblesse pour faire comme Dumbledore en Russie, et la mauvaise étant qu'on doit se débrouiller seuls.

Dumbledore, pour vaincre Grindelwald, avait ravagé ses lignes de défenses, qui étaient de nobles et puissants sorciers Russe –des anciens condisciples de Durmstrang– et avait laissé la Russie aussi exsangue que l'avait été la Grande-Bretagne à la mort de Voldemort. Ce n'était que parce que les Netaniev avaient pris les rênes et instauré un régime de fer que le pays ne s'était pas effondré.

Par la suite la Russie s'était reconstruite, fortifiée. Mais elle était passée très près de la catastrophe.

– Donc, quel est la phase suivante du plan ? résuma Kim en se tournant vers Draco.

Malefoy se raidit, et Nathan, qui était assis à côté de lui, fut sans doute le seul à voir Alva poser la main sur sa cuisse dans un geste de soutien. Alva était probablement la seule parmi eux à savoir quel fardeau c'était de mener des amis dans un combat à l'issue incertaine.

– Je veux des infos sur ces quatre Guérisseurs, ordonna Draco. Qui ils voient, s'ils ont des fréquentations communes, s'ils vont aux mêmes endroits… Alva, crée un réseau de surveillance.

– Comme si c'était fait, fit sa femme.

– Je veux aussi un check-up de leurs patients pour qu'on identifie ceux qui ont prit la FullMood. Le nom des infirmières, aussi. Zach, tu te charges de ça.

– Encore du boulot…

– Fait-le, c'est tout. Et Jack ? Je veux des infos sur cette Emily Jon.

– Noté.

– Très bien. Rien d'autre à l'ordre du jour ?

– On va inclure Harry un jour ? osa Theo. Pas que je me plaigne, mais ça faciliterai beaucoup nos enquêtes avec le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors avec nous.

Draco grimaça, réticent. Alva, elle, ne prit pas de gants :

– Je n'aime pas sa nouvelle copine.

– C'est d'Harry dont je parle, soupira Theo en roulant des yeux. Pas de Kethoum.

– A ce compte-là on pourrait aussi intégrer Ron, tenta Jack.

– Weasley ?! s'exclama Draco. Pourquoi lui ? Il se tient à carreau pour le moment, on ne va pas gâcher ça.

Jack et Valerian lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard oblique, mais ce fut le Gryffondor qui grogna avec agressivité :

– Il se tient à carreau parce qu'il est malheureux. Il voudrait reparler à Harry, il voudrait comprendre ce qui se passe et agir. Il est perturbé, il a complètement arrêté de grignoter au bureau et il a maigri. Il ne va pas bien.

Draco plissa le front, songeur. Il avait débloqué une partie des souvenirs de Ron concernant l'interrogatoire de Djar, le trafiquant de FullMood grâce à qui les Malefoy avaient appris l'implication des Réfractaires. Normalement Ron se souvenait du trafiquant et de son affiliation aux Réfractaires, mais pas de grand-chose de l'interrogatoire, mis à part la certitude qu'il fallait garder ça secret. Ça avait été un travail délicat à faire… La magie de l'esprit était toujours subtile… Peut-être que cette altération de sa mémoire perturbait Ron Weasley ? Peut-être que c'était ça, ces souvenirs incomplets et effrayants, qui minaient son moral et sa santé ?

Draco éprouva une pointe de culpabilité, bien vite écartée. Ron et lui s'entendaient grâce à Blaise, mais au cours de ces dernières années, ils ne s'étaient guère adressé la parole. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis.

– Ça pourrait se faire, dit lentement Nathan.

Draco releva vivement la tête et vit que son frère le regardait droit dans les yeux. Zut. Nathan avait probablement tout deviné de son dilemme.

– Il ne nous fera pas confiance, objecta Draco.

– Il sera en colère contre toi pour l'avoir tenu à l'écart, concéda Nathan. Mais si on a Harry avec nous, ils s'engueuleront entre eux et coopéreront.

– Espèce de sale petit manipulateur, fit Blaise avec admiration. Tu ne veux pas bosser pour moi par hasard ?

– Nope.

– Ok, soupira Draco. On inclura Potter quand on en saura plus à propos des "positionneurs". Alors au boulot.

– Tout de suite ? geignit Justin. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis crevé.

– Les Moldus t'ont donné du fil à retordre ? bagua Jack.

– Ces abrutis sont encore plus paranos qu'Alva, grommela l'Oubliator. Y en avait cet après-midi qui croyait que le MI5 l'espionnait avec la NASA ou je ne sais plus quelle connerie et il avait mis des caméras dans toute sa rue. J'ai du ensorceler des dizaines de pigeons qui sont allé déféquer sur les caméras, une vraie horreur !

Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire quasiment tout le monde. Puis Draco se redressa et, en quelques mouvements de baguette, dirigea tous les papiers vers la salle des archives en ordonnant :

– Fin de la réunion. Bonne soirée.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de James Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Tu te plaignais que je n'écrive pas assez souvent, alors voilà, j'écris. C'est un peu agité en ce moment mais tout va bien. C'est juste qu'il y a plein de gens dans mon année qui ont des parents engagés en politique. Fred et Camille se disputent tout le temps, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est un cauchemar. En plus, comme je suis James Potter, tout le monde veut que je me rallie à un camp ou un autre !_

_C'est dur à admettre mais je fais comme Gaby : je dis que mon avis ne regarde que moi et je jette un sort à ceux qui me harcèlent._

_Enfin bref. Tu vas probablement recevoir une lettre de la Directrice concernant mon "comportement inacceptable" ou autre bêtise du genre, vu que ça chauffe en ce moment. Si ce n'est pas pour mon Furonculus sur Anthony Danares c'est pour mon croche-pied à Cyrius Jarvis ou la bombe à eau que j'ai balancé à Malefoy !_

_Pas de souci, je gère,_

_James P._

**oOoOoOo**

– A droite !

Demy esquiva le rai de lumière rouge qui frappa le mur juste à côté de sa tête, et répliqua avec grondement furieux :

– _Expulso _!

Margaret Fanz avait beau avoir un an de plus qu'elle et ramasser de très bonnes notes, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre un duelliste expérimenté et énervée. Et Demy était très énervée. La sixième année de Gryffondor para de justesse avec un Charme du Bouclier, et Harold Boot qui l'épaulait jeta un nouveau sort à la jeune Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Abby qui dressa un bouclier, tandis qu'au même instant Demy jetait un _Aguamentis_ qui fit jaillit de sa baguette un torrent d'eau glacé avec la puissance d'une lance à incendie.

– Qu'est-ce qu– Wow, stop ! Stop !

Les quatre duellistes s'immobilisèrent et jetèrent un même regard meurtrier à James, Faust et Tom qui venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Ils avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes et, si Tom et Faust visaient Demy et Abby, James s'avançait vers eux les mains levés en un geste de paix :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

– Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter, grinça Demy dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

Harold Boot, un garçon calme et réservé la plupart du temps –sauf sur le terrain de Quidditch où il était un Poursuiveur acharné– releva le menton avec défi, rendu confiant par la présence de renforts. Normalement il ne ramenait jamais sa fraise, mais il craquait pour Margaret depuis le début de l'année et les deux Serdaigles avaient complètement pourri son après-midi romantique.

– Vous devriez déguerpir avant qu'il nous vous arrive des bricoles, menaça-t-il.

Ce à quoi Abby répondit d'un reniflement méprisant :

– Dès que t'as la supériorité numérique, tu te sens plus visiblement. Tu as si peur que ça des combats égaux ?

Harold releva sa baguette, Margaret ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un sort…

– Ça suffit ! éclata James. Harold, on a Quidditch demain et si tu finis à l'infirmerie Terence va te trucider.

– Cette salope de Mangemort soutient les Ecorcheurs ! s'échauffa Margaret en désignant Demy.

La jeune Malefoy se tendit comme un arc et gronda :

– Continue à raconter ce genre de mensonges et je te jure qu'on ne retrouvera _jamais_ ton corps.

– Les Traditionnalistes se posent sur leurs fesses et comptent leurs Gallions au lieu d'agir, gronda Margaret. Je suis sûre que _tes_ parents rigolent en comptant le nombre de Moldus qui sont morts tandis que les miens ont peur chez eux !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, s'indigna Abby. Tu ne sais rien des parents de Demy !

– Je sais qu'ils sont des Mangemorts et des assassins !

Demetria était silencieuse, mais James n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à ses mâchoires crispées et ses épaules tendues pour savoir à quel point Margaret était proche d'une mort violente. Il s'était disputé une fois avec Demy au sujet de sa famille, une seule fois, et ça lui avait largement suffit. Ils s'étaient mutuellement fait beaucoup de mal ce jour-là…

– Ok, assez, ordonna-t-il avec autorité. Margaret, c'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis, les parents de Malefoy ont plein de fois aidé mon père et sa mère est une héroïne de guerre. En plus, vu qu'ils sont sorciers, ils sont encore plus en danger que tes parents.

Margaret ouvrit la bouche pour protester, indignée, et James craqua :

– Tom, fait briller ton badge de Préfet et fait quelque chose.

Le Préfet de Gryffondor tressaillit, hésita… Mais déjà Demy disait froidement :

– Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Fanz, vingt points en moins pour ta stupidité flagrante et ton manque sidérant de connaissances historiques. Boot, dix points en moins pour avoir pensé avec autre chose que ton cerveau. Maintenant cassez-vous, ma patience est épuisée.

James fit un bref signe de tête à Faust et Tom et, après avoir échangé un bref regard, ses deux amis rangèrent leurs baguettes et quittèrent le couloir en entraînant Margaret et Harold avec eux, les obligeant peu subtilement à quitter les lieux. Il ne resta que Demy, Abby et James.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

– Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas enlevé de points dès le départ ? demanda finalement James.

Demy le toisa :

– Je n'abuse pas de mon autorité, _moi_.

La référence peu voilée à Tom qui utilisait ses pouvoirs de Préfets pour protéger ses amis n'échappa pas à James, mais le jeune Potter ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et insista :

– Elle insultait ta famille. C'est une assez bonne raison d'abuser de son autorité je trouve.

Le regard d'Abby passa de Demy à James avec inquiétude. Le visage de la jeune Malefoy était sombre, et très franchement, son amie s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle jette un sort à Potter. Demetria défendait toujours l'honneur de sa famille bec et ongles…

– Justement, finit par dire lentement la Serdaigle en abaissant sa baguette. Des abrutis qui ne verront en moi qu'un nom de famille et une cible commode à accuser de tous les malheurs du monde, je tiens à leur prouver personnellement que je suis plus que ça. Personnellement, avec ma baguette, mes poings, mes mots. Pas avec un pouvoir discrétionnaire accordé par une vieille folle.

James sembla considérer cette réponse, puis haussa les épaules :

– Ça se défend.

– De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

James sourit d'un air narquois, s'appuyant d'un épaule contre le mur avec cette nonchalance charmeuse qui faisait tant craquer les filles :

– Peut-être pas… Mais tu sais, Malefoy, indépendamment de ta famille, je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître ton individualité.

– Attention avec les mots de plus de trois syllabes, se moqua Demy. Ça semble un peu avancé par rapport à ton vocabulaire habituel.

Potter se contenta de hausser un sourcil, et de se redresser pour la saluer gracieusement et de conclure :

– Voilà qui confirme ma pensée.

– Tu penses maintenant ? grommela Abby.

Le Gryffondor sourit de toutes ses dents, puis lança avant de détaler dans la même direction que sa bande :

– Eh oui, je pense. D'ailleurs je te trouve très chiante en tant que personne !

– C'est parfaitement réciproque ! lui hurla Demetria.

Seul le ricanement de James Potter lui répondit, et la Préfète leva les yeux au ciel avant de ranger sa baguette. Abby l'imita en lui jetant un regard amusé :

– Eh bien, c'était inattendu.

– Qu'il joue les justiciers ? réfléchit Demetria. Pas vraiment. La surprise était surtout qu'il se positionne de façon neutre…

– Oh non, je ne parlais pas de ça, sourit son amie. Je parlais du fait que vous ne vous êtes pas jetés un seul sort. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis la Trêve de Bidule.

– Il lui arrive de se comporter comme un être humain et non comme un chimpanzé particulièrement dégénéré, parfois ! se défendit Demy.

– Une preuve que les miracles existent, fit Abby d'un ton sentencieux.

Demy et elle échangèrent un bref sourire, puis se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur destination première : le labo de Cameron. C'était là qu'elles se rendaient avant de tomber sur Margaret Fanz et Harold Boot.

Les cinquièmes années étaient la promotion la plus divisée et, par habitude ou juste parce qu'il était plus simple de se référer à un système de couleur, les différentes Maisons se mélangeaient beaucoup moins que d'habitude, voir même quasiment plus. Du coup, le Quatuor était un peu isolé. Au sein de leurs propres Maisons, ils n'avaient guère d'amis proches et c'était pire maintenant. Ils se retrouvaient donc assez souvent dans le labo de Cameron, puisque Duffy n'avait pas ôté ce privilège au Serdaigle (probablement parce qu'il ignorait que Slughorn avait libéré une pièce des cachots pour son chouchou), et Abby et Demy venaient souvent leur tenir compagnie.

Il y avait deux raisons à cela. Enfin, trois. La première était que Gaby, Cameron, Oscar et Cyrius étaient leurs amis et qu'elles se devaient de leur apporter du soutien moral. La deuxième était que Gaby était très doué en Sortilèges, Cameron en Potions, Cyrius en Métamorphose et Oscar en à peu près tout. Ça, ajouté aux talents de Demy et Abby en Défense, leur garantissait d'avoir un groupe d'étude à tout casser qui remporterait toutes leurs BUSES.

Et troisièmement… Le Quatuor était toujours au courant de ce que tramaient les Rôdeurs et Demy préférait garder un œil sur l'usine à chaos qu'était son frère Scorpius. Juste au cas où il déciderait de faire un truc fun, genre, lâcher des dinosaures mutants sur eux à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Elles dépassèrent le rez-de-chaussée où quelques élèves traînaient encore, puis s'enfoncèrent dans les cachots, où elles ne croisèrent que quelques élèves de Serpentards qui les saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête. Quelle que soit leur allégeance politique, les Serpentards présentaient un front unis et adoraient Scorpius et Hyperion. Par extension, ça s'étendait à Demetria.

Le labo de Cameron était dans la même zone que la classe de Potions, le bureau de Duffy et la Réserve, mais à plusieurs couloirs de distance, et les deux Serdaigles ne croisèrent plus âme qui vive dans ce coin. Arrivées devant une porte de bois sombre et massif, Abby frappa deux coups, et entra sans attendre de réponse. Comme d'habitude, c'était ouvert.

Le labo était une grande pièce semblable à leur classe de Potions, avec des tables et des chaises, mais elles étaient repoussées contre les murs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule armoire, et trois chaudrons à bonne distance les uns des autres. Généralement, Cameron ne les faisait pas fonctionner en même temps, question de prudence : mais il était assez doué pour faire trois potions simultanément sans problème. La lumière était procurée par des globes lumineux qui flottaient au plafond mais aussi contre le mur, et il y en avait trois plus gros, chacun suspendu au-dessus d'un chaudron.

– Salut les filles, lança Cameron en les voyant entrer.

Il était penché sur le chaudron le plus à droite, le seul qui était en train de chauffer actuellement, et semblait touiller un liquide épais et crémeux d'une étonnante couleur orange claire, aux reflets mouvants.

– Bonsoir, fit Oscar en levant les yeux des bocaux d'insectes qu'il rangeait dans l'armoire.

Il semblait être en plein corvée de vérification des ingrédients. Gaby était d'ailleurs en train de lui donner un coup de main, triant sur une table les fleurs périmées des saines avant de remettre les plus utilisables dans le bocal adapté. Le Gryffondor salua les nouvelles arrivantes d'un sourire.

Cyrius, lui, faisait ses devoirs sur une des tables les plus éloignées d'Oscar, Gaby et leurs plantes séchées, et il adressa un sourire lumineux aux nouvelles arrivantes (enfin, plus spécialement Abby) :

– Salut vous deux. Comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien, sourit Abby en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de nous arriver !

Et elle raconta avec emphase leur altercation avec Margaret et Harold, et l'intervention salutaire de James. Gaby, qui considérait James comme un abruti arrogant tout juste bon à contempler son nombril et à être jeté dans le lac, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait. Cameron, lui, fronça les sourcils :

– Et Faust n'a pas essayé de vous chercher des poux ?

– Il obéit toujours à James, lui rappela Demetria.

Gaby renifla avec dédain :

– C'est un choix de vie.

Gaby était le moins agressif de toute la bande, et d'une certaine façon, c'était tant mieux. Sans ce calme à toute épreuve, ça ferait longtemps que James et lui se seraient entretués. Non, Gaby ne détestait pas James, du moins pas comme Demetria ou Cyrius ou Naima ou même Scorpius détestaient James. Mais il éprouvait envers lui une répulsion et un mépris assez impressionnant. Ça n'avait fait que s'aggraver au cours des années…

– Vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec James, dit Oscar sans quitter des yeux le bocal qu'il examinait. Il n'est pas si mauvais.

Demetria afficha un air dubitatif, Cyrius et Abby ouvrirent de grands yeux et Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Gaby, lui, eut carrément l'air sidéré :

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Oscar Nott ?

Le Serpentard roula des yeux et rangea le bocal de scarabées brillants qu'il avait vérifié avant de se tourner vers ses amis :

– Je dis juste que James n'est pas un sale type. Pas comme Faust par exemple.

– Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'indigna Gaby.

– Avec des mots.

– Ah ah, très drôle !

Oscar leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'adossa à une table proche et expliqua :

– James a juste un complexe du héros et un ego de la taille du Pays de Galles. C'est un fils à papa… Enfin, plutôt un fils à maman. Il n'a jamais été ailleurs qu'au centre de l'attention et n'a jamais eu de souci plus grave que le choix de la marque de son nouveau balai. Il n'est pas méchant, juste immature.

– Et débile, ajouta Gaby entre ses dents.

– Et chiant, acquiesça Cameron.

– Et égocentrique, fit Cyrius pour en rajouter une couche.

– Mais pas méchant, insista Oscar. Il n'aime pas les injustices.

Demetria haussa un sourcil et Oscar rectifia :

– Ok, il n'aime pas les injustices quand elles ne l'avantagent pas, parce que sinon, oui, d'accord, il n'a aucun remord à éviter les retenues en agitant son nom de famille sous le nez de McGonagall. Mais c'est un Gryffondor nourri depuis le biberon par des histoires de bravoure et d'équité, quand même, ça laisse des traces !

Un silence pensif rempli la pièce. Puis Demetria décida de clore le débat sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse :

– En tout cas il est chiant.

– Et ses cheveux ressemblent à une brosse à chiottes, crut bon d'ajouter Abby.

– J'abandonne, grommela Oscar en allant s'asseoir avec Cyrius. On ne peut pas vous faire entrer dans le crâne une once de foi en l'humanité.

– Moi j'm'en fous, j'aime pas les gens ! fit joyeusement Cyrius.

Oscar grogna en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, et Demy ne put retenir un gloussement. Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne chose de traîner avec le Quatuor.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	7. Alea Jacta Est

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Aomine** ! Pour les Patronus : ils représentent un souvenir positif. Ils peuvent changer dans la vie d'un sorcier, si ton souvenir est gâché par une révélation, si tu te fais un meilleur souvenir, etc. Mais un Animagus ? C'ets le reflet de l'âme. Ca ne change pas, pas à mon avis... Ou alors, il faudrait un choc profond, une totale métamorphose. Bref. Quand à ta question sur Demy et James, la réponse ets NON, absolument NON !

Hey **Lucie** x) Bah, j'ai un peu zappé Faust, il n'est plus au sommet de la liste des Rôdeurs, comme problème. Surtout que lui et l'Ankou s'évitent comme la peste, bien conscient que ça va finir de manière sanglante s'ils s'accrochent... Ahem. Quand à Al', t'inquiète, lui et l'Ankou sont toujours soudé à la hanche xD

**Plume Black,** les hypothèses de malades xD Et il y en UNE QUI EST JUSTE ! Mais il va falloir attendre un peu. Et ON, Demy et James ne sortiront JAMAIS ensemble, ils se détestent. James respecte Demy comme étant une adversaire honorable : mais Demy ne respecte même pas James. Bref. Pour Zacharias et Kim... Kim a une grande gueule : elle adore les autres grandes gueules. Elle craquait sur Zach depuis des années. Dans le Parfum, en huitième année, elle a attendu en vain qu'il lui demande à la St Valentin x) Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chap ! Elle en est où ton amie ? x)

Oui **Morgane**, tu gagnes ton pari pour savoir qui ferai le premier pas x) Mais pas tout de suite... Pour Al' et l'Ankou, comme je l'ai dit et répété, ils ne finiront PAS ensemble. Laisse un peu Scorpius expérimenter ! Quand à James et Demy... POUR LA CENTIEME FOIS, NON ! Jamais ! Ils vivent dans deux univers opposés, ils voient le monde de façon complètement différente, ils arriveraient à peine à se tolérer, ils n'ont AUCUN AVENIR ! Bref, voilà. Uh.

**Chou-chan**... Si encore UNE PERSONNE me parle de caser ensemble Demy et James, je pète un câble ! xD Je t'assure qu'ils n'ont aucun espoir, ces deux-là. Sinon pour le pamplemousse solitaire, tu as vu juste, c'est bien NAIMA ! Elle avait déjà commencé à fare de spetits mots avec l'histoire de l'apprenti ninja, si tu te souviens bien, dans la Cabane Hurlante xD. Voilà voilà, tu as gagné ! Nomme ton prix !

Salut **amazonepotter** ! Je suis en droit, en L2 plus précisément (L2 que je vais redoubler, joie). Les convictions politiques d'Al'... C'ets vrai qu'il ne partage pas celles de son père mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se détourner de lui pour autant. Al' n'a jamais été proche de sa mère : c'est son père, sa famille. Sinon ! Pour t'inscrire sur ce site c'est simple : en haut à droite tu clique sur "sign up". Ensuite t tape ton pseudo à "username", ton mail à "Email", et ton ot de passe à "password". Tu recevra un mail de confirmation. Ensuite, pour te connecter sur le ste, tu clique "Login" en haut à droite, et tu entre mail, mot de passe, et les chiffres qu'il te demande de taper pour vérifier que tu n'es pas un robot x) Voilà !

.

* * *

.

**Note du Kiwi Suprême :** Le début de ce chap' est cool et drôle et tout x) Et paf, à la fin je voulais changer, écrire sur un perso que j'ai un peu trop tenu à l'écart depuis le début du récit… Et ce salaud s'est vengé en me faisant reprendre le récit sérieux, bordel de nouilles u_u

.

BREF ! Ayant à nouveau du temps... Je reprend l'idée de "votez pour un perso pour avoir des infos dessus" ! Et cette fois, ça sera les Serpentards de quatrième année (à l'exception de Lucy Zabini qui a déjà gagné un vote de ce genre x) ) :

- Scorpis Malefoy  
- Albus Potter  
- Gareth Flint  
- Owen Pritchard  
- Jonathan Carter  
- Flora Davies  
- Melinda Parkinson

.

* * *

.

**Alea jacta est**

.

– Je pense que tu es au point, finit par dire Al' en clignant des yeux pour se donner le temps de reconstituer ses boucliers mentaux.

Ils venaient de se prêter à une nouvelle séance d'Occlumancie, chacun essayant d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre. Bien sûr Scorpius s'écrasait comme une mouche sur les barrières d'Al'. Mais désormais, Al' aussi se retrouvait rapidement pris au piège par l'Ankou. Ce dernier avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis l'été.

Scorpius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, enchanté. Enfin ! Ça ne lui avait pris que quatre mois de plus qu'Al' mais il allait enfin pouvoir atteindre le stade de médiation nécessaire pour découvrir son Animagus !

– Ça a été rapide, fit pensivement Al'.

– Tu rigoles ? s'exclama son ami. Ça a pris un temps fou !

– On ne s'entraîne pas si souvent que ça, lui fit remarquer le jeune Potter. On passe plus de temps à fabriquer des Onibi ou lâcher des blattes dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

– Si tu me dis que tu n'as pas aimé le hurlement de Molly Weasley, tu es un menteur.

– Ok, j'admets que c'était fun, gloussa Al'.

L'Ankou ricana, puis revint au sujet principal :

– Je m'entraîne aussi à l'Occlumancie avec Demy et Hyperion de temps en temps le week-end, et avec Reg aussi, pendant la semaine.

A chaque fois qu'Al' se trouvait avec Aenor en fait. Avec Reg, Scorpius arrivait à ne pas penser au fait que son meilleur ami était en train de draguer la fille de ses rêves et qu'en plus, comme le Gryffondor refoulé qu'il était, il leur avait plus ou moins donné sa bénédiction.

L'Ankou secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées déprimantes. Il était un Malefoy, que diable, il n'allait pas déprimer à cause d'une fille. Et puis, c'était déjà loin, tout ça, et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire… A Poudlard, on était toujours occupé. Naima avait récemment mit la main sur la boîte à défis sur laquelle il était toujours écrit T.A.D.A.F.A. en lettres capitales, et ne serai-ce qu'hier, Alan Parks avait été pris de convulsion en plein dîner avant de crier qu'il était la réincarnation de Michael Jackson et d'entamer un Moonwalk avec entrain.

Il sourit en ce rappelant de la scène –il n'avait jamais vu Carrie rire autant, et c'était un souvenir qu'il allait conserver précieusement– et changea de sujet :

– On le fait maintenant alors ?

Al' cligna des yeux :

– Là, tout de suite ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Au moins on est tranquille.

Ils se trouvaient dans leur labo, assis sur des coussins qu'ils avaient ramenés de la salle commune (et qui étaient plus confortables que les chaises quand ils s'asseyaient pour faire de l'Occlumancie). Al' haussa les épaules et changea de position, s'installant en tailleurs et posant les mains sur ses genoux.

– Ok, alors.

– Prêt ? fit Scorpius en trépignant sur place d'impatience.

– Prêt.

Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Derrière ses paupières closes, l'Ankou visualisa ses barrières mentales, son esprit comme un château bien protégé, murailles de feu et de cascades et de marais sans merci, puis il bascula.

A l'intérieur de lui-même.

L'Animagus reflétait la personnalité bien plus fidèlement qu'un Patronus, par exemple. Un Patronus représentait un souvenir heureux, une personne aimée, et il pouvait donc changer au cours du temps, tout comme les gens changeaient. Par exemple, le père de Scorpius, plus jeune, avait eu un guépard comme Patronus. Désormais, c'était un loup.

La forme de l'Animagus était différente. C'était le reflet d'un mélange subtil entre l'esprit, l'âme, et la magie de la personne. Il fallait plonger très profondément dans son esprit. Plus loin que les pensées superficielles. Plus loin que les souvenirs. Plus loin que les barrières, les tabous, les automatismes, les émotions… Très loin.

Malgré ses plaisanteries et ses fanfaronnades à propos d'avoir une loutre comme animal-totem, l'Ankou ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Un loup, comme sa mère peut-être ? Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère après tout. Il avait des affinités avec le feu et la violence des Gryffondors, comme elle. Ou peut-être un félin, comme son père… Un animal racé et indépendant, délicat et noble à la fois. Il ignorait quel animal avait Demy, mais il penchait pour un prédateur. Mince, et s'il était un animal inutile comme un caribou ou autre herbivore stupide ?

Il haussa mentalement les épaules et continua à s'enfoncer. C'était comme nager vers le fond d'un lac, encore et encore, en sentant la luminosité faiblir de plus en plus, les mains tendues pour toucher le fond qui était encore bien plus bas. Plus bas… Encore plus bas…

Soudain, l'Ankou sentit qu'il touchait au but. Plus de souvenir, de mémoire, de pensées parasites. Magie. Sa magie à lui, pure et dorée, qui ondulait comme de l'or liquide. Il hésita, s'approcha, et fut happé par la lumière. Ce qu'il cherchait le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux bleus, comme les siens.

Scorpius savait qu'il ne respirait pas, en pensée, mais il eut pendant un instant le souffle coupé par l'émotion. La stupeur, la révérence. Les instructions de son manuel sur les Animagi préconisaient de noter les détails du corps de l'animal, pour s'en souvenir plus tard, faciliter la transformation… Mais l'Ankou sut d'instinct qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Même s'il ne se transformait jamais, cette vision resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Le tigre était large et massif. Des muscles roulaient sous sa fourrure. Il devait bien faire deux mètres de long, peut-être deux mètres et demi, et la queue à elle seule devait bien mesurer dans les quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. Il était blanc, un blanc de neige strié de larges rayures d'un noir marqué et d'autres, plus fines, d'un poil plus clair tirant vers le gris. Son nez était d'un rose sombre presque brun. Les poils étaient plus fournis au niveau du cou et des joues, donnant à sa tête une apparence plus massive. Ses oreilles étaient arrondies, noires sur l'extérieur, et il avait de longues moustaches blanches. Ses pattes étaient énormes, il aurait pu sans problème assommer un homme, et Scorpius n'osa même pas imaginer la taille de ses griffes.

S'il était possible de tomber amoureux de soi-même, Scorpius venait d'être sérieusement atteint.

Ce n'était pas tant la dangerosité latente de l'animal qui le fascinait, c'était sa puissance, sa force tranquille. Cet animal était mieux armé pour la vie que n'importe quel autre. Le tigre, lui, arracherait la tête de tous les Faust du monde avant même qu'ils aient pointé leurs baguettes sur Albus Potter. Il avait sans doute la même taille que le griffon albinos des Malefoy, Koriz, une fois qu'elle aurait atteint l'âge adulte !

L'Ankou caressa du regard une dernière fois l'imposant félin puis, tout doucement, se laissa remonter à la surface de sa conscience. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression d'émettre de la lumière dans sa tête. Un tigre, il était un tigre blanc…

Il rouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Al' était déjà sorti de sa transe. Son ami les yeux qui brillaient d'émerveillement, et l'Ankou supposa qu'il devait avoir la même expression sur le visage. Un large sourire fendit son visage et…

– C'est un tigre ! s'exclama Al'.

La mâchoire de Scorpius se décrocha :

– Toi aussi ?!

Du coup Al' ouvrit des yeux ronds :

– Attends, comment ça _toi aussi_ ? Tu es un tigre aussi ?!

– Oui, un tigre blanc !

Al' sembla un peu rassuré, mais toujours aussi sidéré. L'Ankou ne pouvait pas le blâmer : s'il n'était pas déjà assis, il se serait sans doute assis. Quel était la probabilité pour qu'ils aient le même animal-totem ?

– Le mien est doré, sourit Al'. Orange rouille, avec des rayures noires très larges, et le ventre et les pattes couleur blanc-crème… Et il a des poils blancs plus longs sur les joues et le menton. Il est grand, et large, immense ! Et il a les yeux verts, verts comme moi !

Scorpius émit un rire incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas.

– Le mien est blanc, avec des rayures noires et grises. Il a les yeux bleus. Et il est très grand aussi, avec des pattes rondes, énormes ! J'ai jamais vu un animal aussi grand !

– C'est un tigre du Bengale ! s'exclama son ami avec les yeux brillants. Il n'y a que les tigres du Bengale qui peuvent être blanc.

– Spécificité triviale, renifla Scorpius en feignant le dédain.

N'empêche, il était ravi. Il avait envie de courir partout en criant qu'il était un tigre blanc du Bengale, le roi des animaux (et que les lions brûlent en enfer), de sauter, de sauter de la tour d'Astronomie et de s'envoler !

– Je ne pense pas que le mien soit un tigre du Bengale, ou même de Sibérie, réfléchissait Al'. Sa fourrure était bien trop foncée, et puis il avait des tâches…

– Si tu veux, il y a des bouquins Moldus de zoologie dans la salle communes des Serdaigles, proposa Scorpius.

– C'est vrai ? Mais d'où ils viennent ?

– Les Serdaigles ramènent toujours plein de livres de chez eux ou d'ailleurs et ils ne finissent pas toujours à la Bibliothèque, expliqua le jeune Malefoy d'un air important. Greg avait des livres sur les animaux et il les a laissés là-bas par exemple. Et Dylan a ramené des revues scientifiques sur les espèces en danger aussi.

Greg, l'ancien Préfet des Serpentard, avait le projet de devenir Soigneur, l'équivalent sorcier de vétérinaire. Les deux Rôdeurs songèrent brièvement à ce qu'il devait devenir –il était probablement en train de faire un truc dangereux comme soigner un Crabe de Feu–, puis l'Ankou revint au sujet principal :

– Demande à Rose ou à Dylan de te ramener ce qui concerne les tigres et tu trouveras sans doute le pedigree du tien.

– C'est génial ! On y va !

– Quoi, maintenant ?

– T'as autre chose de prévu peut-être ?

Scorpius n'hésita qu'un instant :

– On a karaté dans dix minutes…

– Quoi, déjà ?!

Et il était inenvisageable de louper le karaté. Déjà, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'essuyer la colère d'Inari-sensei. Et en plus, le cours été génial. C'était l'un des rares où on pouvait se défouler en toute impunité, et beaucoup de leurs amis y étaient aussi. Cyrius, Abby, Naima, les quadruplés Condor, Devon et Alan, Alexis Jarvis (qui suivait les pas de son frère), et même Amy Rosalius et Carrie depuis le début de l'année !

– On ira après, décida l'Ankou en se levant. Allez, viens !

Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et furent obligés de courir comme des dératés pour ne pas arriver en retard, et se changèrent en catastrophe dans les vestiaires déjà vides du dojo. Inari-sensei, heureusement, organisait d'abord les groupes les plus inexpérimentés, ce qui laissait le temps à Al' et l'Ankou, tous deux dotés d'un bon niveau, d'arriver en faisant semblant de ne pas être en retard. Charitablement, Inari-sensei fit mine de ne pas les remarquer et continua à donner ses conseils à Carrie, qui était avec le groupe des débutants. La Gryffondor, elle, jeta un regard moqueur aux Rôdeurs.

L'Ankou articula en silence dans sa direction "_pas de ma faute"_, puis, réajustant les pans de son kimono blanc et de sa ceinture orange, il se tourna vers Al' pour commencer les katas d'échauffement…

… Et Albus Potter, repliant ses doigts comme des griffes et imitant l'expression d'un félin qui feule, émit un très audible « _Miaou_ » qui leur provoqua à tous les deux un fou-rire monumental.

– Bande de débiles, marmonna très audiblement McLaggen.

– Va t'étouffer avec ton string Hello Kitty, gros lard ! persiffla Abby un peu plus loin.

Évidemment, ils furent très nombreux à ricaner tandis que Brian McLaggen prenait une teinte rouge cerise très intéressante.

– Un peu de calme, ordonna Inari-sensei.

Aussitôt un silence absolu tomba sur le groupe. Les élèves vénéraient Inari-sensei. Il y avait bien quelques mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il était Cracmol, mais eh ! Un mec capable de flanquer un septième année baraqué par terre tout en ayant une main dans le dos méritait le respect.

– Groupe un et deux, au travail. Groupe trois venez par ici, je vais vous apprendre un nouvelle prise. Groupe quatre et cinq, continuez vos échauffements !

– Raaah, je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir me transformer, chuchota Al' avec enthousiasme à l'Ankou tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs katas d'étirement.

– On va être trop mortels ! fit Scorpius avec excitation.

Il était si enthousiaste qu'il manqua de trébucher sur son propre pied dans un pas exécuté trop rapidement. Alfonso Arvore, un Serdaigle de troisième année assez amer depuis que son oncle avait échoué aux élections du Magenmagot alors que Draco Malefoy avait réussi, marmonna un truc à propos d'un patapouf bond, et se mangea accidentellement le coude de Leah Condor juste après.

– Oh, excuse-moi, fit la petite Gryffondor en reculant avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

– T'es malade, ça fait hyper-mal ! grogna le Serdaigle avec douleur en se tenant la joue.

– Chocotte.

– Tarée !

– Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ? demanda Cyrius à la cantonade.

– Pauvre petit geignard !

– Crève !

– Langage, les enfants, fit Inari-sensei d'un air de reproche.

Leah considéra la critique un instant puis rectifia à l'adresse d'Alfonso :

–Va te faire éviscérer et pourrir dans un fossé.

Bon. Au moins il n'avait rien à redire sur le langage. Inari-sensei sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, et mit Alfonso en binôme avec Carrie, qui s'empressa de la plaquer au sol, avant de diriger Leah vers Noah Kap, qui la regarda faire craquer ses jointures d'un air un peu effrayé.

– C'est pour ça que j'adore les cours de karaté, fit Scorpius sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Albus rigola.

– Et encore, ça a à peine commencé !

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_J'ai enfin réussi la médiation permettant d'accéder aux tréfonds de mon âme ou autre. J'ai découvert mon Animagus. Et tenez-vous bien… C'est un tigre blanc !_

_Il est immense, quasiment trois mètres, blanc avec les yeux bleus, et le pelage rayé de noir et de gris. Il est superbe. Je ne tiens plus en place !_

_Voilà, c'était juste pour vous informer. Je vous embrasse et je retourne danser de joie sur mon lit._

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco et Salvakya Malefoy à leur fils Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Toutes nos félicitations ! Le tigre du Bengale blanc est l'un des animaux les plus splendides aux mondes. Et les plus rare d'ailleurs : ton oncle Nathan est formel là-dessus. Enfin, avec ton penchant Gryffondor, il est heureux que tu n'aies pas hérité d'un lion._

_La métamorphose en félin est délicate mais, puisque ton père l'a surmontée, tu devrais y arriver. L'important est de procéder par étape, et de maîtriser la transformation de chaque partie du corps séparément avant de tenter de transformer le corps entier. Nous t'envoyons ci-joint les notes et le manuel sur lequel s'est basé ton père en apprenant à maîtriser sa propre forme animale._

_Encore bravo pour ta réussite. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à écrire._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort,_

_Papa et Maman._

**oOoOoOo**

– D'après ce bouquin, le mien est un tigre de Sumatra, fit Albus en refermant le livre d'un air songeur.

C'était le petit-déjeuner et il dut faire attention à ne pas se mettre le coude dans ses œufs brouillés en rangeant l'ouvrage dans son sac. Magnum, perché sur la table à côté de lui, déchiquetait sauvagement une tranche de jambon avec tant d'entrain qu'il finit par se casser la gueule de la table. Il se redressa, regarda subrepticement à droite et à gauche comme pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien vu, puis repris sa lutte féroce contre la viande. Al' étouffa un gloussement.

Scorpius, qui lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de ses parents, hocha la tête et sourit en repliant la missive, qu'il glissa dans sa poche :

– Alors, c'est gros comme bête ?

– Moins que le tien, renifla Al' d'un air chagriné. Mais c'est encore plus rare alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

– Vous allez adopter des chatons ou quoi ? demanda Lucy en haussant un sourcil.

– Nan, t'occupes.

– J'ai le vague pressentiment que vous préparer encore un sale coup.

– Ignore-le et ça passera, conseilla Scorpius. Tu me passes la marmelade s'il-te-plaît ?

La jeune Zabini lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux mais s'exécuta, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec la Préfète des Poufsouffles, Stella Bailey, au sujet d'un projet de loi présenté par les Réfractaires et portant sur la sécurité de la communauté sorcière. Scorpius sourit et se remit à manger, laissant traîner ses oreilles et percevant quelques brins de conversation. Reg et Carrie achevait leur devoir de Runes en se demandant si Mocking était totalement cinglée ou si elle faisait semblant pour les rendre cinglés, _eux_ (son dernier devoir parlait de pingouins qui bavaient dans leur sommeil parce qu'ils rêvaient qu'ils étaient super-intelligents ou quelque chose du même goût). Non loin de là, Roxanne Sloper et Leah Condor hurlaient de rire à une blague que venait de raconter Rose, sous le regard amusé de Dylan. Hyperion, William Dawn et Antoine Cooper conseillaient avec amusement Lily Potter, qui avait pioché dans la boite T.A.D.A.F.A ce matin le défi de porter ses sous-vêtements par-dessus ses vêtements et qui désespérait. En face, Jo et Owen se chamaillaient tandis que Gareth dormait presque, la tête dans ses bras.

A côté d'eux, Marcus et Chiara parlait Quidditch avec Naomi Yukino et Aenor, et l'Ankou se tourna résolument dans une autre direction.

– Les mesures proposées par les Réfractaires sont trop paranoïaques, disait Lucy. Et je ne pense pas qu'un ajout de patrouilles…

– Tout dépend du point de vue que tu adoptes, la coupa Stella. Il s'agit d'une invasion massive de la vie privée, de la liberté de mouvement, mais ces libertés sont aussi restreintes pour les Ecorcheurs et c'est ça qui est important. La question qui se pose est : est-ce que le Ministère va s'arrêter à la détection et l'arrestation des Ecorcheurs ou est-ce qu'il va laisser traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles sur les autres citoyens ?

C'était une question valide, réalisa Scorpius avec un sursaut de surprise. Une question tellement valide que pendant un instant il imagina la même phrase dite avec la voix de son oncle Nathan. Du coup, le jeune Malefoy posa un regard neuf sur la Préfète et l'observa pour ce qui était probablement la première fois.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle parce qu'elle ne marchait jamais dans les coups des Rôdeurs ou de James, mais il savait qu'elle était assez souple avec le Quatuor, et ne leur enlevait jamais de points. Elle devait sans doute bien s'entendre avec Cyrius Jarvis.

Stella avait un an de plus que lui. Elle était de petite taille, mince, et son uniforme était propre et soigné même si elle avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Elle avait les cheveux blond doré coupés assez courts, et retenus par un serre-tête noir. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le vert-de-gris. En fait, songea l'Ankou après un deuxième regard, elle était plutôt mignonne. Pas aussi jolie qu'Aenor ou charismatique que Lucy ou dynamique que Chiara ou même délicate que Lily. Mais avec ses traits doux, ses pommettes hautes et son nez retroussé, elle était loin d'être moche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui souffla Al'.

– Je n'avais jamais fait gaffe, lui répondit distraitement l'Ankou. Mais c'est une Bailey, non ?

– Qui, la Préfète Poufsouffle ?

– Non, Merlin. Oui, la Préfète.

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Je suppose, puisqu'elle s'appelle Bailey. Pourquoi, c'est une famille connue ?

– Pas en Grande-Bretagne, expliqua son ami en se tournant vers lui. Mais aux Etats-Unis et plus spécialement dans le Nord-Est, c'est une famille sorcière très puissante. Ils sont un peu ce que les Malefoy ou les Black avaient été à leur âge d'or.

Al' cligna des yeux avec étonnement, puis coula un regard en direction de Stella :

– Pourquoi elle n'est pas à Salem, du coup ?

– D'abord, Salem n'est pas la seule école des Etats-Unis, le rabroua Scorpius. Ils en ont trois : Salem qui est traditionnelle et inspiré des magies européennes, Ozarkhawk qui apprend l'ancienne magie indienne, et Readviper qui est plus axée sur les arts sombres.

– D'où tu sais ça ?

– C'est le cours de l'an prochain en Histoire, rigola l'Ankou. Je l'air vu dans les notes d'Oscar. Enfin bref, les Bailey sont assez nombreux alors pour ne pas diviser leurs richesses, ils laissent toujours le patrimoine à une lignée principale, tandis que cousins et autres parents éloignés doivent se débrouiller tous seuls.

– Ah, comprit Al'. C'était sans doute pour ça que Stella a échoué en Angleterre : son père ou son grand-père a du quitter les Etats-Unis pour faire fortune ailleurs…

– Hum. La mère de Ryan Sullivan était une Bailey.

– Qui ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

– Ryan Sullivan, répéta Scorpius. C'est un ami de mes parents qui vit en Egypte. Il était aussi ami avec ton père je crois.

– Ah oui, ça se peut… Mais, attends, c'est la guerre en Egypte. Il y est toujours ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas. Il n'écrit pas très souvent. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois dans ma vie en tout.

Al' se resservi en thé, songeur. C'était vrai que l'Egypte, c'était loin. Et plutôt chaotique en ce moment. Si la moitié des rumeurs qui circulaient étaient vraies, alors c'était vraiment très semblable à la guerre des Ténèbres qu'il y avait eu en Grande-Bretagne, seulement, là-bas, il n'y avait pas de Dumbledore.

Pas étonnant que Bill ait accepté la mutation offerte par les Gobelins pour travailler en Grande-Bretagne.

– On a quoi ce matin ? fit le jeune Potter pour changer de sujet.

– Défense et Sortilèges. Ô joie.

Reg, qui venait de terminer son devoir de Runes, lui lança un regard surpris :

– Tu rigoles ? Tu excelles dans ses deux matières.

– Peut-être, mais c'est parce qu'on y apprend rien d'avancé, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas mal d'avance en Sortilèges grâce à Demy et au Quatuor mais surtout, on apprend rien d'utile en Défense. L'art du duel ou la connaissance des démons des eaux japonaises ne nous servirait à rien si jamais on tombait sur un Ecorcheur.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais, face à un Ecorcheur ? fit Reg en haussant un sourcil.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes commençaient à prêter attention à leur conversation. Les Ecorcheurs n'avaient pas attaqué en bande depuis un bail. Par contre, les sorciers isolés voyaient de plus en plus des silhouettes masquées et bestiales rôdées chez eux, et une semaine plus tôt un vieux Né-Moldu qui vivait à la campagne avait été retrouvé trucidé pas loin de chez lui. Même sans groupe important, les Ecorcheurs étaient dangereux. ET ils étaient partout.

L'Ankou, pas du tout dérangé par le fait d'avoir un public, posa ses coudes sur la table d'un air pensif :

– Fuir serait la meilleure solution, mais imaginons que je suis coincé. Esquiver, tenir l'adversaire à distance, maintenir des boucliers, se défendre même quand on a perdu sa baguette… C'est le genre de chose qu'il serait utile d'apprendre.

– Savage ne nous laissera jamais faire ça, lâcha Lucy d'un ton définitif. Le Conseil d'Administration le tuerait si on commençait à faire des trucs dangereux.

– Ce qui est plutôt stupide de leur part, réfléchit Al'. Si on n'apprend pas à faire les "trucs dangereux" en classe, on sera obligé d'y faire face plus tard et sans supervision d'un adulte.

– Ce n'est pas leur raisonnement, déclara Dylan depuis sa place. Si on apprend des "trucs dangereux", l'expérience a prouvé qu'on a plus de chance d'essayer de les mettre en application que de s'enfuir.

– Moins de peur, plus de stupidité ? supposa Aenor.

– On peut dire ça, rigola le cousin de Scorpius. Mais c'est une approche psychologique tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

– Il n'y a que les amoureux des Moldus comme toi qui étudieraient la psychologie, fit Gareth d'un ton mi-dédaigneux mi-taquin en relevant la tête de ses bras.

Du coup Jo lui planta férocement une fourchette dans le bras. De toute la promo des Serpentards de leur année, il était le seul avec Melinda à avoir le sang impur : sa mère, la japonaise, n'étais pas d'une lignée sorcière. Gareth poussa un cri de douleur en tombant de son banc et Jo se remit mine de rien à manger son porridge, sous le regard effaré d'Owen (qui se garda cependant bien d'intervenir). A part le Serpentard blond, en fait, tout le monde ignora soigneusement le blessé : c'était bien fait pour sa pomme, le racisme était malvenu au sein des Rôdeurs, même quand ce n'était qu'une blague…

– Au pire il reste toujours les bagarres dans les couloirs, fit Naima pour les consoler.

Scorpius et Faust évitaient de se heurter de front, douloureusement conscient que ça finirait sans doute avec un mort sur le plancher, mais les autres ne se payaient pas cette difficulté. Se sauter dessus dans les couloirs à la moindre provocation allégeait énormément le stress des élèves tendus et inquiets à cause de la situation à l'extérieur du château.

L'Ankou jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant que James Potter et Margaret Fanz étaient aux bouts opposés de la table. Ce manège durait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine… Obligés de faire un choix entre eux, la plupart des Gryffondors s'étaient rassemblés autour de James, et Margaret avait l'air sombre et furieuse. Sans son auditoire où elle prêchait l'action et la guerre contre les Ecorcheurs, elle n'était pas grand-chose à Poudlard…

Haussant les épaules, le jeune Malefoy termina son petit-déjeuner, vérifia qu'Al' avait lui aussi terminé, puis se leva en lançant à la cantonade :

– Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, on y va !

– Potions, youpi, grogna Reg en attrapant son sac.

– Duffy ne va pas te manger, se moqua Evannah.

– Il est moche, il pue et il est chiant ! pointa Naima.

– Et alors, il ne va quand même pas nous manger, si ? Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre.

– Facile à dire pour toi, petit génie, maugréa Gareth tandis que toute la bande se dirigeait vers le hall.

Eva avait toujours d'excellentes notes en Potions. C'était probablement l'élève la plus douée de leur année. Elle n'en faisait pas une passion comme Cameron mais elle avait indéniablement un don.

– Bonne chance ! leur lança Aenor avec un sourire amusé.

Al' lui adressa une espèce de parodie de salut militaire qui la fit pouffer, et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. En quelques pas, il rejoignit Reg, et proposa à voix basse :

– Ce soir, Occlumancie ?

– Un peu de répit, pitié, plaida le Gryffondor. On pourrait pas plutôt regarder un film ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules : tant qu'il avait la compagnie de son ami et qu'il n'avait pas à voir Al' draguer Aenor, il s'en moquait. Il continua à marcher aux côtés de Reg, si proche que leurs épaules se touchaient, et répondit :

– D'accord, tu es invité chez les serpents. Le vendredi soir, c'est série américaine, t'es sûr de toi ?

– Ça t'embête si je ramène Carrie ?

– Elle est toujours la bienvenue. Oh, et le mot de passe est _Haïku_.

– Très poétique, rigola Reg.

Ce à quoi Scorpius répliqua d'un coup de coude, et les deux garçons se remirent à se chamailler comme des gosses sous le regard blasé de leurs amis.

Normal.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes échangées entre l'Auror Harry Potter et Khallia Kethoum :**

_Salut Harry, quoi de neuf chez les Aurors ?_

_._

_Salut Khallia, tu ne travailles pas ? C'est mal ! Sinon, rien de neuf, je remplis de la paperasse. La Commission des Capitaines s'est réunie hier et il faut que j'approuve leurs décisions et les commentaires sur des dossiers, les promotions, tout ça…_

_._

_Pas trop dur ?_

_._

_Etonnamment, non. L'équipe Epsilon est partie en entraînement, et j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais c'est presque un soulagement. La guerre du silence entre Ron et moi est carrément horrible._

_._

_Je suis vraiment désolée… Il n'a jamais répondu à tes lettres, non ?_

_._

_Oui. Et impossible de l'approcher au boulot, il est toujours entouré par des tas de gens (eh oui, Ron est vraiment populaire chez les Aurors… C'est encore plus sa vocation que la mienne, je pense). Et je n'ai pas le cran d'aller chez lui, j'ai trop peur de tomber sur d'autres membres de sa famille et de me faire trucider en règle._

_Mais j'ai fait le premier pas avec mes lettres. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il me fait toujours la tête… Même à Poudlard, on n'est jamais resté fâchés aussi longtemps._

_._

_Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il reviendra à la raison, parce que je ne le connais pas assez, mais… Tu t'es un peu aliéné sa famille, non ? Ils le vivent comme une trahison, ton divorce…_

_._

_Je leur ai écrit ! Je me suis distancé des Malefoy ! Je me suis excusé ! J'ai fait des compromis pour la garde des enfants… Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi faire de plus._

_._

_Harry… La réponse m'effraie un peu mais… Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils t'en veulent parce que tu sors avec moi juste après ton divorce ? Parce que si c'est ça, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais, si tu as envie qu'on se fasse discret._

_._

_Quoi ?! On ne va pas se cacher parce qu'ils sont en colère, non plus !_

_._

_Tu dois admettre que pas mal de journalistes s'intéressent à nous. Peut-être que ça ne leurs plais pas de voir toute cette publicité. Surtout que c'est très positif. Ils doivent mal vivre la comparaison : les journaux n'étaient pas tendre avec les Weasley quand tu as divorcé._

_._

_Pour une fois que les journalistes m'aiment et approuvent avec qui je sors, on devrait se cacher pour ménager Ron et son ego ?_

_._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je disais juste que je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas les froisser._

_._

_Eh bien, je m'en moque. Je t'aime et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour recoller les morceaux avec les Weasley. Je ne vais pas mettre mon bonheur entre parenthèse pour leur plaire : j'ai déjà assez donné durant mon adolescence ! Ce soir, on va au restaurant._

_._

_Tu es sûr ? Demain, il y aura une photo de nous et un article dégoulinant d'adoration et de mièvrerie dans le journal et Ronald Weasley va être franchement de mauvaise humeur._

_._

_Pas mon problème. Je commence à être fatigué de tout ça. Je m'en sors bien sans eux ni les Malefoy, en fait, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerai à éviter de froisser leur ego. Alors, d'accord pour le resto ?_

_._

_D'accord. Et merci. Et tu es adorable._

_. _

_A ce soir, alors. Je t'aime._

**oOoOoOo**

Dans les vestiaires du centre de formation des Aurors, l'équipe Epsilon riait et plaisantait en se changeant. Ils venaient de faire une simulation d'attaque de géants, et ils s'en étaient sortis sans aucun mort ni blessé grave, une très bon score pour un scénario pareil.

– Tu t'es quand même mangé une belle gamelle, N'A-Que-Trois-Pattes ! rigola Jeremiah Hanson, un grand brun au visage doux et au sourire joyeux.

Jack Sloper, alias « N'A-Que-Trois-Pattes », agita sa prothèse de bras dans sa direction d'un air prétentieux, faisant cliqueter les pièges métalliques :

– Jaloux !

Valerian et Ron éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Maxwell Hill et Logan McDonald, les deux derniers membres de l'équipe, se contentèrent de sourire d'un air amusé. Jeremiah et Jack étaient très bons amis : ils avaient été binôme au CEFAMO, le centre de formation à toute magie offensive, et ils avaient le même âge. Le plus étonnant était qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais vus à Poudlard : Jack avait été à Gryffondor et Jeremiah à Serdaigle.

– Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? fit Valerian à la cantonade en enfilant ses chaussures. Je vais faire un tour au _Chat Qui Fume_, si ça vous tente. Summers et les Iota y seront aussi.

Situé dans la Rue Errante, _le Chat Qui Fume_ était un bar apprécié des Aurors et de toute compagnie assez rude de manière générale. Il n'était pas rare que Valerian y passe le vendredi ou le samedi soir, et reparte avec une jolie fille ou un mec mignon à ses côtés. Depuis peu, c'était aussi plus ou moins le quartier général des supporters des Réfractaires, et Valerian s'était glissé dans ce groupe en toute discrétion.

– Je ne sais pas, hésita Maxwell. Summers m'a saoulé avec son baratin toute la semaine.

– A propos des mesures de sécurité ? fit Logan en fronçant les sourcils. Eh, ils ont raison tu sais !

Maxwell, calme et posé, était un Traditionnaliste, mais très modéré. Il venait d'ailleurs de Poufsouffle, et ça se voyait. Il n'appréciait pas trop les changements drastiques proposés par les Réfractaires, mais suivait le mouvement… Sans trop s'impliquer. Au contraire, Logan McDonald passait très visiblement du parti des Progressistes à celui des Réfractaires, qui était selon lui le seul à proposer des solutions. En bon Irlandais, Logan avait le sang bouillant et soif d'action.

– J'approuve, fit Valerian d'un ton détaché. Et puis, cette idée de pétition pour faire des patrouilles supplémentaires d'Auror venait de notre département à la base !

– Elle venait de toi, tu veux dire, renifla Jack.

– Pas ma faute si je suis plus malin que vous.

Du coup Jack lui balança une chaussette, que l'ancien Serpentard esquiva en riant. Ron roula des yeux, habitué, tout comme Logan qui leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Jeremiah :

– Tu viens, toi ?

– Non merci, refusa l'Auror. J'ai rendez-vous avec une fille.

– Oh oh !

– Tombeur !

– C'est qui, dis ? Allez, dis !

Jeremiah dissimula son amusement sous un air excédé :

– C'est une amie de fac et on va boire un verre, c'est tout ! Elle s'appelle Patricia.

– Patricia comment ?

– … Agrace.

– Mais il y en a partout ! s'exclama Ron avec un horreur feinte.

– Pff. Elle n'a pas une place importante dans la famille tu sais. Elle est secrétaire dans un des bureaux de la _Gazette_, pas journaliste, en plus !

Valerian nota l'info dans un coin de sa tête. Logan, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Maxwell :

– Et toi, tu viens ou pas au _Chat Qui Fume_ ?

– Je préfère passer une soirée tranquille, merci, refusa Max.

Du coup, Valerian se tourna vers Jack, et Logan vers Ron. L'Auror au bras métallique grimaça :

– Moi aussi, j'ai autre chose de prévu. J'emmène ma femme au cinéma.

– Tu donneras mon bonjour à Cassandre, sourit Valerian.

– Et toi, Ron ? demanda Logan.

Leur chef haussa les épaules en décrochant sa veste du vestiaire :

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête.

Ses hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet, comprenant à demi-mot les implications mais hésitant à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Sans surprise, ce fut Jack, le Gryffondor, qui se jeta à l'eau :

– A cause d'Harry ?

– Le Directeur Potter, rectifia Maxwell qui était toujours soucieux des titres et grades.

– Directeur Tout-mou, oui, grommela Logan.

Comme beaucoup d'Aurors, de Réfractaires et d'Aurors Réfractaires, Logan était excédé par l'inaction d'Harry qui se refusait à adopter la ligne de conduite de son parti. Il ignorait bien sûr qu'Harry avait assisté, trois ans plus tôt, à l'interrogation d'un trafiquant de FullMood qui avait avoué bosser pour les Réfractaires…

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit sèchement Ron. Et Logan, ce surnom, tu l'oublies tout de suite.

Logan grogna, mais Jack persista :

– Vous devriez avoir une conversation face à face et crever l'abcès ?

– Il est toujours fourré avec Kethoum, soupira Ron. Je préférais encore quand il était pote avec Malefoy. Au moins, quand Blaise est dans les parages, Draco n'est pas trop infréquentable. Elle, c'est une arriviste _profiteuse_…

– Tu n'as pas essayé de lui écrire ? Ou d'aller chez lui ?

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, et referma son casier avec un peu plus de force que ce n'était nécessaire. Jack saisi le message et se la boucla soigneusement. Leur Capitaine renifla avec dédain en enfilant son manteau :

– Il est en tort, pas moi. Fin de la discussion. Je rentre chez moi.

– Donc pour le bar c'est non, marmonna Logan.

– Courage, Capitaine, sourit Valerian. Et si vous voulez je peux toujours mettre du fumier dans ses tiroirs…

Ron se dérida un peu, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se tourna vers Valerian :

– Au fait, ton dossier vient d'être examiné par la Commission des Capitaines.

L'ex-Serpentard se tendit avec espoir, et Jack bondit :

– Il a intérêt à avoir une recommandation ! Valerian est le meilleur d'entre nous. Enfin, juste après moi, bien sûr, puisque personne ne bat N'A-Que-Trois-Pattes.

– Vantard ! le tança Jeremiah.

Ron garda son sérieux, les yeux fixé sur Valerian qui ne respirait qu'à peine, mais le Capitaine semblait combattre l'envie de sourire :

– Il faut qu'Harry confirme, mais… Tu seras probablement promu Mentor. Félicitation Valerian, tu n'es plus un bleu !

Les autres hommes éclatèrent en hurlements d'allégresse tandis que Valerian éclatait de rire, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ron secoua la tête avec amusement, puis quitta le vestiaire, les mains dans les poches et le col relevé pour se protéger du vent de cette fin de novembre, tandis que ses équipiers poussaient des hurlements de Sioux. Valerian, riant de joie, passait de bras en bras et était félicité chaudement.

Il faisait froid dehors, et Ron frissonna. Rentrer et dormir lui ferai le plus grand bien. Il aurait bien pris un verre au bar, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Logan : seulement, il ne tenait pas à être en compagnie des Aurors Réfractaires. Il avait le souvenir vague mais lancinant d'un interrogatoire d'un homme dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, mais qu'il méprisait, haïssait, voulait mort, et qui affirmait de la voix atone des victimes du Véritasérum qu'il travaillait pour les Réfractaires…

Ron secoua la tête et se mit à marcher vers le plus proche point de Transplanage. Ce souvenir n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Mais il était là, et Ron savait que c'était réel.

Pourquoi ce souvenir était-il aussi flou ? Pourquoi semblait-il incomplet ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rappelé avant ? Est-ce qu'Harry savait ? Qui d'autre savait ? Il se souvenait que quelqu'un, quelqu'un avait dit de garder le secret, et il avait acquiescé, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Ron grogna dans son col. Il ne le savait pas. Il était perdu, en colère, et angoissé. Le nœud d'anxiété dans son estomac ne se dissolvait pas, et il ne pouvait en parler à personne… Alors, oui, il aurait crevé d'envie d'aller dans ce bar, pour boire, rigoler et se détendre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer : Hermione était probablement toujours au travail, au Département de la Justice Magique, et même quand elle rentrerait… Elle était compréhensive, intelligente, mais pouvait-il l'impliquer dans cette histoire dont lui-même n'avait qu'une connaissance incomplète ?

Et Rose et Hugo étaient à Poudlard… Percy, George et Bill étaient chez eux, avec leurs familles… Molly et Arthur profitaient de leur retraite, enfin en paix… Ginny était à l'autre bout du pays, essayant de rattraper la jeunesse qu'elle avait perdue à s'occuper d'un grand gamin et de leurs enfants nés si tôt… Harry et lui ne se parlaient plus…

Ron Transplana chez lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il agisse, qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Ce secret le dévorait. Il devait agir, et il devait se battre. Il devait confier ce souvenir à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en dire plus, et l'aider à organiser la défense. Parce que les Réfractaires trempaient dans quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais, et ils grignotaient petit à petit tout le gouvernement. Ron devait agir.

Pour ça, il n'avait plus qu'un recours.

Alors, chez lui, Ron attrapa de l'encre, une plume et du papier, et s'assit à son bureau pour écrire d'une traite, avant que le courage ne lui manque. Il ne se relut pas. Il appela Peggy, la chouette de sa famille, et lui confia l'enveloppe en se disant avec fatalisme qu'il était en train de faire une grosse connerie. S'il se trompait, il était mal.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se reposer sur Harry et il devait protéger sa famille. Il avait besoin d'un allié puissant, intelligent, bien informé et pas corrompu par les Réfractaires. Pour ça, il pouvait bien mettre ses vieilles rancunes de côté.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Ronald Weasley à Draco Malefoy :**

_Malefoy,_

_Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis un bail (ça fait au moins un an…). C'est en partie à cause d'Harry et en partie à cause de notre quantité de boulot. N'empêche, on arrivait relativement bien à se supporter, avant. Je maintiens que tu es prétentieux et teigneux, cela dit, et que ton frère est timbré._

_Enfin bref. Vu que tu es l'une des rares personnes qui semble considérer de manière sérieuse les Réfractaires et quand même les envoyer au diable, j'ai un truc dont je voudrais te parler. En face à face. Evite d'impliquer le reste de ta famille : je n'en ai pas parlé avec la mienne non plus._

_Recontacte-moi,_

_R. Weasley._

**oOoOoOo**

Draco cessa de lire à voix haute et posa la lettre au milieu de la table du salon. Alva grimaça et l'attrapa pour la parcourir brièvement des yeux, et le regard de son époux s'attarda un peu sur elle : c'était son jour de congé, et elle portait toujours la tenue d'équitation qu'elle mettait quand elle entraînait Koriz, le griffon blanc. Comme l'élevage de chevaux ailés des Malefoy avaient été saisi par le Ministère après la guerre, leurs enfants n'avaient jamais appris à monter à cheval, et Scorpius ne pourrait pas dresser Koriz comme Astrid avait dressé Zanor, son griffon doré. Du coup, Alva s'était attelée à la tâche et doucement, la créature à demi-sauvage devenait une monture calme et réceptive.

C'était un passe-temps comme un autre… Et puis, avec ses cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval, sa chemise crème et son pantalon moulant couleur fauve, Alva avait soudain l'air d'une adolescente. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, Draco éprouvait une bouffée de tendresse pour sa femme.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un reniflement agacé. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de digressions : ils avaient un problème à gérer. Alva avait reposé la lettre sur la table, mais ce fut Nathan qui parla le premier :

– Il a craqué. J'aurais pourtant pensé que ça serai Harry qui viendrait en premier…

Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Potter n'est pas du genre à foncer dans le combat, pas si ça ne le touche pas directement. Il est un peu un Serpentard en ça. Weasley est un pur Gryffondor. Il sent qu'il y a un problème et il veut agir.

– Mais Harry a plus d'info, objecta Nathan. Il sait tout à propos de Djar et en plus il sait qu'on est impliqué. Ron ne sait rien, juste qu'il faut se méfier des Réfractaires, et pourtant il est le premier à bouger, et plus important, c'est vers _nous_ qu'il se tourne… C'est inattendu.

– Weasley a toujours été bon pour voir les trucs tellement évidents que tout le monde les manque, fit distraitement Alva. Il a tout de suite deviné que je complotais quelque chose à Poudlard, par exemple, et comment me faire perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

Elle se souvenait très bien de ça. Ron lui avait dit que si elle ne cessait pas son manège –à savoir explorer le château pour trouver la cachette d'une arme placée là par Rogue, quitte à voler la Cape d'Harry–, il s'arrangerait pour que les Gryffondors se déchaînent sur Draco. Alva n'en était pas fière mais elle avait un peu pété les plombs à ce moment là. Même désarmée, elle avait méchamment amochée le Trio d'Or. C'était, en fait, une chance qu'elle ait été désarmée dans le combat : sinon Ron se serait mangé un sortilège de magie noire du style méchant.

– Du coup, on l'implique ? fit Nathan.

Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Pas encore. On peut l'informer qu'on est en action et lui parler de la Confrérie, mais sans lui dire ce qu'on sait ni qui est impliqué, et ce pour la même raison que j'ai altéré sa mémoire. Il est un mauvais menteur, Summers le surveille de près et depuis un bail…

– … Et tandis que Weasley n'est pas Occlumens, il y a des Legilimens chez les Aurors, acheva Alva. Trop dangereux.

– N'est-ce pas trop dangereux de lui dire qu'on agit, alors ? demanda Cathy en parlant pour la première fois.

Nathan secoua la tête :

– S'ils ne savent pas qu'on est sur nos gardes, ils sont stupides. Et ils ne sont _pas_ stupides.

Alva reposa la lettre sur la table, et sourit avec fatalisme :

– _Alea jacta est_.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

N'oubliez pas de voter pour un élève de la promo Serpentard de 4ème année (sauf Lucy !) !


	8. La solitude se partage

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hello **SauleMarron** ! Ouais, Reg et l'Ankou sont proches, très proches, et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte... Stella est un perso que je voulais introduire depuis un long moment. Tu découvriras plus tard qu'elle a un copain, déjà xD

Salut **Aomine** ! Tu es un Gryffondor ? Wow, ça se fait rare (sur mon forum, il n'y a pas de Gryffondors, que des Serpentards, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles xD)... Et l'Animagus de Demy n'est pas seulement un symbole de sa maison, c'est surtout un symbole royal, impérial (l'aigle des tars de Russie par exemple... c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi en fait). Quant à savoir qui gagnerai dans un duel entre Al' et l'Ankou... Hum, wow, c'est dur comme question. Al' est plus rusé et persistant, mais en strict terme de "puissance de feu", c'est Scorpius qui l'emporte. Donc ça dépendrai du terrain, de la durée du combat, de ce qu'ils peuvent utiliser.

Merci **Amazonepotter** x) Bon courage pour la fac d'Histoire ! Ouais, Ron va s'allier à la Confrérie (pas trop tôt !), mais il ne va pas avoir énormément d'importance jusqu'à un certain évènement. Quant à Khallia... Elle est gentille, elle aime Harry, elle est intelligente, belle, mais EFFECTIVEMENT, y a trop de mystères et de suspicion autour d'elle. Elle cache quelque chose. Oui, pas de souci tu peux prendre "le Chat Qui Fume" comme nom, il est cool x)

Mais de rien **Morgane** x) Ah, tu y tiens au pairing Potter/Malefoy on dirait ! xD Oui, c'est pas impossible que Lily finisse avec l'un d'eux. Mais franchement, c'est peu probable. Le pairing Reg/Scorpius est un pari plus sûr xD

Salut **Loupiotte** ! Eh oui, James va devoir grandir, mûrir... Mais ça va se faire trop vite, trop difficilement pour lui, qui a tant de mauvaises habitudes ancrées en lui. Il est trop fragile, trop cassant, James. Il ne s'assouplira jamais vraiment. Il endurera, ou se brisera... Voilà. Quant à la Confrérie, te fait pas de souci, ça avance bien chez eux x)

Re, **Lucie** ! Les combats entre la bande de James et celle de l'Ankou vont se raréfier, effectivement : l'intrigue plus "sérieuse" prend le dessus. Pour les Animagi, ça ne va pas se faire tout de suite, c'est sûr, mais ça va certainement ajouter du piment x)

Bien vu C**hou-chan**, à la fois concernant Naima et concernant Ron ! Oui, il y a un truc qui cloche, parce que Harry lui écrit, s'excuse, et pourtant Ron a l'air d'attendre un geste. Je suis contente que tu ai vu le piège x) Ca sera développé plus tard mais OUI, il y a une force invisible au travail qui cherche à les séparer ! Ah ah !

Salut **Louve** ! La symbolique des tigres sera mise en note d'auteur, si ça t'intéresse x) Mais oui, les tigres, ça a la CLASSE ! xD Enfin bref, Ron... Ca faisait un bail que je voulais l'introduire à nouveau dans l'intrigue. Mais j'ai tellement de choses à dire et si peu de temps ! Enfin bref, c'est chose faite. Bonne lecture !

Nope **Maeglin**, va falloir attendre un peu plus pour voir des tigres xD Mais ça va venir, t'inquiète, dans... Plus d'un an xD Enfin bref, le sort en est jeté !

Yaoïste, **Googiegarance** ? x) (J'aime la garance. C'est le nom d'Akane, un de mes OC préféré. Enfin bref voilà xD). Nope, pas de romance entre l'Ankou et Al' de prévue ! Dommage. Par contre, Reg... C'est prévu xD Enfin bref, merci !

.

* * *

.

Et le gagnant est... **Albus Potter**, d'une courte tête !

Alors... Albus Severus Potter, dit "Al'", est le deuxième fils d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Plysiquement, il a les cheveux châtains presque noirs, en bataille mais moins que son père, et les yeux vert. Il est de taille moyenne, mince, plutôt mignon. Il ressemble énormément à Harry et a très peu pris des Wesley.

Niveau personnalité... Il est d'un caractère plutôt posé, contemplatif, presque calculateur. Ce n'ets pas quelqu'un de froid, portant : seulement, il a longtemps eu l'habitude de ne pas être le bienvenue. Il est très intelligent, très rusé, mais aussi extrêmement loyal. Il admire beaucoup l'Ankou, mais aussi Aenor, qui est sûre d'elle et très Serpentard tout en étant gentille et pleine de compréhension. Petit à petit, son admiration pour Aenor s'est mué en béguin, puis en véritable affection.

Un bref rappel de son histoire : le choix de son nom (de son deuxième prénom en fait) a été le début de la fin pour le mariage heureux de ses parents. Al' a donc toujours connu une famille en froid, les regards de reproches de sa mère, l'inconfort de son père. Il a donc toujours été isolé, et ça l'a rendu solitaire. Dur de faire face à l'indifférence familiale, au malaise provoqué par l'entente de son nom, ou même de se comparer à James (beau, fort, brillant) ou Lily (jolie, polie, adorable). Du coup, il se passionne pour les livres et devient un grand rêveur avec beaucoup d'imagination.

La rencontre avec l'Ankou a été un cataclysme. Al' avait l'habitude de gravité autour des gens "meilleurs que lui", comme ses cousins, James... Scorpius aussi attire les regards et l'admiration des autres. Mais, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, Scorpius est tombé sous le charme d'Al' et n'a cessé de le tirer vers le haut, de vouloir qu'ils soient égaux et que son ami cesse de s'auto-rabaisser. Au cours des années, Al' a donc prit de l'assurance, et s'est mis à exprimer toutes ses qualités : son imagination, son intelligence, son pragmatisme, son humour, son empathie. Ca l'a un peu éloigné de sa famille, mais Al' est désormais beaucoup plus en phase avec lui-même.

.

Voilà ! Pour le chapitre suivant, votez pour un membre de la classe des Poufsouffles !

- Laura Findel  
- Marcus McDougal  
- Dominique Weasley  
- Chiara Borgio  
- John Benetto

(Et si aucun ne vous conviens, votez pour "SIXIEME POUFSOUFFLE" (car oui, ils ne sont pas QUE cinq) et si ça gagne, le prochain vote permettra de créer ensemble ce Poufsouffle dont on n'a encore jamais parlé xD)

.

* * *

**.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Que _**A. Doctor**_ me pardonne, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire de Khallia (OUI ! Khallia vient bien de _**A. Doctor**_ x) ). Mais je garde quelques atouts dans ma manche pour pouvoir coller plus tard les histoires de créatures magiques et de griffons et de Lara Croft et tout. Voilà.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur la symbolique des tigres... Je me suis inspirée de la symbolique orientale. Religions, superstitions variées, mais venant principalement de la Chine.

Le tigre symbolise le principe masculin : le yang (contrairement au yin, qui représente la féminité). Il est l'emblème de la force et reste toujours un être lié au surnaturel _(=la magie)_. Mais s'il évoque la puissance, il évoque aussi la férocité : c'est un animal de chasse et il est alors le symbole de la caste guerrière _(parce que Al' et l'Ankou sont des leaders)_. Néanmoins on le retrouve toujours profondément lié à l'idée de gardien, de protecteur.

Lorsque sa fureur se déchaîne, il symbolise l'obscurcissement de la conscience, submergée par le flot des désirs élémentaires déchaînés. _(Oui, souvenez-vous de l'Ankou qui pète un fusible et brûle Faust...)_

Concernant le tigre de Sumatra _(Al') :_ il symbolise la foi, l'effort spirituel traversant la jungle des péchés, elle-même figurée par une forêt de bambou. Il est celui qui surmonte l'échec.  
Concernant le tigre blanc _(L'Ankou)_ : il symbolise la vertu royale, la domination, la noblesse, la supériorité incontestée.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Le passage avec l'Ankou et les Koenig ne sert à RIEN, juste à déconner un peu x) Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Le titre fait référence à Carrie… Et à Khallia. Vous verrez pourquoi. Et puis, je manquais d'inspi aussi !

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** L'histoire des parfums de glace vient de Tumblr. Ce site corrompt mon âme.

.

* * *

.

**La solitude se partage**

.

– Il reste de la place dans ce compartiment ? fit Alan à la cantonade en ouvrant une porte.

Scorpius, Al', Reg, Carrie, Marcus et Chiara lui lancèrent un regard blasé qui lui tint lieu de réponse. Haussant les épaules, Alan Parks referma la porte et, suivit par ses amis, repartit à la recherche d'un autre compartiment. Du coup, les Rôdeurs reprirent leur conversation au sujet des vacances de Noël pour lesquelles ils étaient justement en route.

– Et du coup, on va en Allemagne jusqu'au vingt-trois décembre, disait Al'. Ensuite on rentre, mon père se débarrasse de nous au Terrier, où on reste jusqu'à la rentrée, et lui et Khallia font ce qu'ils veulent.

– Tu penses que quand tu seras revenu, tu pourras convaincre la famille de ta mère de te laisser aller chez moi ? demanda l'Ankou.

– Ne parie pas là-dessus.

– Ça va être l'ambiance, ironisa Chiara. Bonne chance, Al' !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, soupira Marcus. Au moins, tu vas skier ! Moi, je vais rester coincé chez moi à jouer au scrabble avec mon père et mes frères, ô joie.

– Tu aurais pu rester à Poudlard, fit remarquer Carrie.

– Avec Faust ? Plutôt mourir. Ce mec est un psychopathe.

Carrie baissa les yeux en silence. Faust était la raison pour laquelle elle rentrait chez elle cet hiver. Il y en avait qui n'avaient pas peur : par exemple Naima qui, elle, était restée à Poudlard, ne craignant pas le grand métis. Mais sans James, Fred et Tom pour le tempérer… Faust était dangereux. Les rumeurs de la St Valentin de l'année dernière avaient vite fait le tour de l'école et les gens fuyaient son chemin.

– Tu ne peux pas squatter chez quelqu'un ? interrogea Al'.

– Non… Bah, je survivrais. Et vous, vous faites quoi pour les vacances ?

– Russie jusqu'à Noël, fit l'Ankou en haussant les épaules. Mes parents resteront sans doute en Grande-Bretagne, ils ont pas mal de boulot, et mon père est en train de racheter un haras tout près du manoir. Après Noël, on rentera au Manoir, où on verra occasionnellement Lucy et le Quatuor. Et on fêtera le Nouvel an chez Gaby avec tout le monde.

– Tout le monde ? répéta Reg.

– Lucy, le Quatuor et Alexis, Roxanne, Antoine Cooper et William Dawn, les amis d'Hyperion… Et leurs parents, bien sûr.

– Punaise, c'est une vraie fête !

– Ben, la mère de Gaby vient d'une vieille famille qui a un grand manoir…

– Une famille Noble et Très Ancienne ? devina Al'.

– Bingo. Les Bones. Amélia Bones est célèbre par exemple.

– La chance, soupira Reg. Moi, je vais ENCORE voir mes cousins à travers l'Europe. Allemagne, Autriche, Hongrie et France, la totale. Enfin, le côté positif c'est que tant qu'on est hors de la Grande-Bretagne, mes parents vont arrêter d'essayer de me marier.

– Tu pourrais venir chez moi cet été, proposa Scorpius en posant la main sur l'épaule de Reg d'un geste presque instinctif tant envahir l'espace personnel du Gryffondor était devenu naturel.

– Ah oui ? Quand ?

– Je passe quasiment tout le mois de juillet en Russie, chez Oncle Lévine, et vu que les Koenig sont apparentés aux Castle maintenant, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème pour tes parents de te laisser partir.

– Je vais leur demander, fit Reg avec espoir.

L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se tourna vers les autres :

– Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. Surtout toi, Al', vu que sinon tu es coincé avec _James_ et _Fred_ et tes _grands-parents_. L'horreur.

– Vous avez l'air d'avoir des familles spéciales, rigola Chiara. Moi aussi je passe Noël en famille, mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe. Mes parents sont cools.

– Tu as bien de la chance, grommela Al'.

– Au fait, les coupa l'Ankou. Ça a manqué d'explosion ce trimestre. On fait quoi à la rentrée ?

– Une fête ? proposa Carrie.

– Nan, un truc avec plus d'action ! s'enflamma Chiara. Comme la chasse aux trésors avec des pots de peintures, la dernière fois…

– Ça serait d'un manque de goût sidérant si le même gag était répété deux fois, fit Scorpius avec suffisance.

– On pourrait faire une bataille de neige, proposa Al'.

– Avec quelle neige ? fit Reg en roulant des yeux. L'hiver ne sera pas très froid cette année, tout aura fondu à la rentrée…

– Depuis quand on se plie aux contraintes de la nature ?

– C'est vrai, rigola Carrie. On est des sorciers !

– Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Scorpius. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Et ils se mirent à comploter afin de faire du mois de janvier un véritable capharnaüm, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Le trajet leur sembla court, entre leurs projets et leurs discussions à bâtons rompus. Ils dévorent allégrement les bonbons distribués par la sorcière aux friandises (Scorpius soupçonnait que c'était la même personne qu'au temps de ses parents : quel âge avait cette dame, cent ans ?!), jouèrent à faire bondir Magnum en lui lançant des friandises pour furet dont Al' avait un sachet, et pour finir, l'Ankou lâcha un Onibi en forme de renne dans le couloir, sous les acclamations de la bande.

– Vous allez terriblement me manquer, renifla Chiara quand le train commença à ralentir.

– Tu survivras, la taquina Marcus avec un coup de coude joueur.

– Bas les pattes, le pervers !

Tandis que les deux Poufsouffles se chamaillaient et occupaient tout l'espace sonore, l'Ankou profita du fait que personne ne lui prêtait attention pour se pencher vers Carrie :

– Ça va aller chez toi ?

La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

– Mais oui. Je vais travailler dans un magasin la plupart du temps, ça me fera de l'argent. Et Carlos est en colonie de vacances cette année.

_Carlos_. L'Ankou nota le nom dans un coin de sa tête, en rouge et sous la mention _SUSPECT_. Était-ce celui-là qui lui avait cassé un bras, l'année dernière ? Était-ce un voisin, un camarade d'école, un cousin, un frère ? L'Ankou hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment poser ces questions, puis essayer d'emprunter un chemin détourné :

– Et tes parents, je veux dire, tes tuteurs ou je ne sais quoi, ils te laissent travailler à Noël ?

– Je dois les appeler mes parents normalement, fit Carrie en récupérant son sac. Je suis en famille d'accueil, ils ont une image à maintenir. Mais légalement, ce sont mes tuteurs dont tu peux les appeler comme ça. Et oui, ils s'en fichent si je travaille. Magnum, descend de cette valise, elle est à moi !

Boudeur, le furet quitta son perchoir juste au moment où le Poudlard Express s'immobilisait. Les adolescents récupérèrent leurs bagages et se hâtèrent de descendre du train dans la cohue, cherchant leurs parents du regard. Marcus fut le premier à filer, ayant repéré son père. Puis ce fut Reg qui se fit embarquer par Aenor et entraîner vers un couple à l'air digne et froid qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Chiara s'en alla en sautillant vers sa propre famille, et Al' grimaça en repérant Harry et Khallia un peu plus loin.

– Le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu vas les épater au snowboard maintenant, souffla l'Ankou.

Al' rigola, se détendant un peu. Après avoir dit adieu à ses amis, il rejoignit son père –qu'il laissa stoïquement le serrer dans ses bras– et Kethoum –qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête– et le trio partit à la recherche de James et Lily.

Carrie se racla la gorge :

– Je vais y aller aussi.

– Tes tuteurs sont là ?

– Non. Je dois prendre le bus dans vingt minutes.

– Tu n'es pas pressée alors. Viens, je vais te présenter ma famille !

– Quoi ?! couina la pauvre Gryffondor.

Mais déjà Scorpius, qui avait repéré la chevelure roux clair de sa mère, avait attrapé la main de son amie et la traînait derrière lui en rigolant. C'était dingue ça, l'idée de rencontrer ses parents pétrifiait tout le monde !

Draco, Alva, Nathan et Cathy étaient bien là, discutant avec Jack et Cassandre, les parents de Roxanne. Tous leurs enfants étaient là, il ne manquait que l'Ankou. Aussi, quand il arriva en traînant toujours son amie à sa suite, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Carrie voulait disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

– Scorpius, le salua son père en haussant un sourcil.

– Père, Mère, je vous présente Carrie Bannes ! claironna l'Ankou en s'écartant pour laisser la Gryffondor faire face.

Rectification : Carrie voulait disparaitre dans un trou de souris après avoir tué Scorpius Malefoy avec une bêche.

– Bonjour, réussit-elle à articuler sans bredouiller.

Les sourcils de Draco Malefoy se haussèrent haut, très haut, et Carrie se demanda avec un léger vertige s'il pensait qu'elle sortait avec son fils. C'est vrai que Scorpius avait amené ça d'une façon qui laissait planer le doute… Punaise, elle allait le _tuer_.

Puis Draco Malefoy –Draco Malefoy, le mec qui avait un chapitre entier consacré à lui dans _"__La Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres__"_ et qui siégeait au Magenmagot, Draco _Malefoy_ putain– lui tendit gravement la main, l'air complètement sérieux :

– Enchanté. Je suis Draco Malefoy.

_Je sais !_ faillit dire Carrie hystériquement. Au lieu de ça, elle déglutit, lui serra la main et dit d'une voix presque ferme :

– C'est un honneur.

Bonne réponse, à en juger par la commissure des lèvres de Draco qui se releva d'un millimètre. Et c'est là qu'Hypérion déclara d'un ton blasé :

– Vous pouvez arrêter de paniquer, ils ne sortent pas ensemble.

Sa mère gloussa, et serra elle aussi la main de Carrie –qui n'en revenait pas– en se présentant, avant d'être suivie par Cathy, Nathan, et même les Sloper. C'était bien la première fois que Carrie était autant entourée et vue, vraiment vue, par des sorciers. De _vrais_ sorciers, majeurs et puissants, pas des enfants, hein.

– Je pensais à inviter Carrie un de ces jours au Manoir, fit l'Ankou d'un air très sérieux. Ou bien chez les Koenig, cet été ou Noël prochain. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Alva haussa les épaules :

– Tout dépendra de tes notes d'examens et du nombre de catastrophes que tu provoqueras cette année. J'espère que vous le surveillez bien, Miss Bannes.

– Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est difficilement une vocation, bredouilla Carrie.

– J'imagine bien, sourit Alva. Scorpius, récupère ta valise.

Son fils s'exécuta en ronchonnant, et Alva sourit en prenant le bras que lui tendait galamment son époux, comme s'ils étaient sur le seuil d'une salle de réception et non sur le quai crasseux d'une gare londonienne. Puis, tandis que toute la famille Malefoy s'éloignait et que les Sloper disparaissaient en direction d'amis, Draco inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la Née-Moldue toujours pétrifiée sur place :

– Passez de bonnes vacances, Miss Bannes.

– Et joyeux Noël, ajouta Alva avec amusement.

– On se voit à la rentrée ! s'écria l'Ankou en emboîtant le pas à sa famille.

Et Carrie les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils s'en allaient, un peu jalouse, beaucoup éblouie, et complètement abasourdie.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à Victoria Arrow :**

_Salut Vicky !_

_J'ai bien reçu ta carte d'Irlande, le paysage est superbe ! Du coup, je t'envoie une carte moi aussi, avec le paysage de la station de ski où on est. C'est superbe, il fait très froid mais il y a plein de neige, et les pistes sont immenses ! Bon, le seul problème est que tout le monde parle allemand. Mais la plupart des gens connaissent un peu l'anglais, et Khallia parle un peu allemand, donc on n'est pas trop perdus._

_Le ski, c'est pas mal, mais il faut oser se lancer. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Papa et Khallia sont encore plus lents que moi !_

_James est bon, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Mais Al' nous a complètement scotchés avec son snowboard. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait en faire ! Il dit qu'il a appris en Russie. Tu aurais du voir la tête de James, qui était tout fier de mener la descente, quand Al' l'a doublé en l'éclaboussant de neige, et a continué à descendre la piste à toute allure en zigzagant entre les gens ! J'ai cru qu'il allait se prendre un sapin tellement il était stupéfait._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien. Tu transmettras mon bonjour à tes parents et à ton frère Alexis !_

_Bisous,_

_Lily._

**oOoOoOo**

– Albus Potter, tu es un homme mort ! rugit James après avoir été copieusement éclaboussé de neige par l'arrêt de son frère.

Albus se mit hors de portée de bâton d'un bond en arrière (les pieds fixés dans le snowboard lui interdisait tout autre mode de déplacement autre que la glisse où les petits sauts ridicules : c'était le gros désavantage) en rigolant, tout fier de lui.

– C'est un paiement pour la dernière fois ! répliqua-t-il.

Comme James arrivait souvent en deuxième, à présent, il se vengeait en ne s'arrêtant qu'en dérapage et en projetant le plus de neige possible sur Albus. Harry estimait, avec un certain fatalisme, qu'il y avait du progrès : au moins ils ne se jetaient pas de sorts.

– Allez, on se fait la dernière descente ! trépigna Lily.

– Vous ne préférez pas faire une petite pause ? tenta Khallia en désignant le restaurant d'altitude à côté duquel ils étaient arrêtés.

– NAN !

Wow, ça c'était unanime. Harry rigola, prenant en pitié son amie. Khallia avait bien faillit basculer dans un précipice moins de dix minutes plus tôt et s'était faite la peur de sa vie : ça méritait bien une petite pause avec un chocolat chaud.

– Vous pouvez faire la piste, reprendre le télésiège et redescendre jusqu'ici, proposa-t-il à ses enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

– Ça marche ! fit aussitôt James.

– J'aime cette courtoisie que tu as et qui te pousses à solliciter l'avis de tes camarades, fit sentencieusement Al'.

– Vous restez ensemble, quand même, ordonna leur père. Et vous ne vous battez pas !

– Je gère, fit joyeusement Lily en démarrant. Allez, les garçons, remuez-vous !

Avec un même cri d'indignation en voyant leur petite sœur prendre de l'avance, Al' en snowboard et James à skis s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

James était doué avec tous les sports, mais il n'avait pas fait de ski depuis longtemps et il lui fallait un certain temps pour retrouver son aisance. Al' profitait allégrement de l'avantage qu'il avait sur son ainé. Non seulement le snowboard avait plus la classe, mais en plus, l'hiver dernier, il s'était exercé chez les Koenig et avait gardé ses réflexes. Quand ils passaient sur des bosses maintenant, alors que James se contentait de plier les genoux en espérant ne pas se gauffrer, Al' cherchait la bosse la plus haute et tournait sur lui-même dans les airs avec un hurlement de Sioux, avant d'atterrir trois fois sur quatre avec grâce et souplesse. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait fait que quatre bosses jusque là, d'où les statistiques un peu réduites d'Harry. En tout cas, la deuxième bosse s'était soldée par une gamelle mémorable qui avait fait se rouler par terre de rire James et Lily.

Évidemment, Al' les avait défié de réussir à prendre ladite bosse, ce que son frère et sa sœur avaient accepté sur le champ, et ils s'étaient tous les deux ramassés tout pareil. Khallia et Harry avaient beaucoup rigolé, mais avaient décliné avec prudence le défi. Ils tenaient à leurs os !

Enfin bref, ça faisait du bien de voir les enfants s'amuser en toute insouciance. Ils avaient l'air unis… Enfin, plus ou moins. Depuis l'année dernière, une sorte de gouffre s'était creusé entre Al' et James, Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le combler. Le Survivant essayait de se convaincre que ça passerait, mais il savait que c'était peu probable… Et au fond de lui-même, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Mais ils étaient là en famille, et même si ce n'était qu'une trêve temporaire, ils étaient ensemble, et heureux. Il fallait bien savourer ça. Harry secoua la tête en voyant ses enfants disparaitre dans un virage de la piste, puis déchaussa ses propres skis, alla les planter dans la neige à côté de la terrasse du restaurant, et rejoignit Khallia sur ladite terrasse.

L'égyptienne avait retiré son bonnet, et quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa tresse entouraient son visage de mèches folles. Sa doudoune caramel était ouverte, révélant un pull blanc, et elle releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour adresser un sourire malicieux à Harry quand ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle :

– Alors, ils laissent les vieux derrière ?

– Tout à fait, s'esclaffa Harry. Tu veux boire un truc chaud ?

– Avec plaisir. Un chocolat, s'il-te-plaît.

Potter héla un serveur et demanda deux chocolats, avant de s'appuyer plus confortable contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir :

– Je me fais vieux.

– Mais non, rit Khallia. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais penser ça ?

– Je suis à la traîne derrière mes enfants, j'ai fait du ski il y a quelques années et on dirait que j'ai tout perdu, et je suis aussi prudent sur les pistes que si j'étais un petit vieux croulant de rhumatisme.

Khallia leva les yeux au ciel, et compta sur ses doigts :

– Tes enfants grandissent et deviennent de plus en plus casse-cou, n'importe qui aurait du mal à suivre. Ensuite, tu devrais être heureux, moi je n'ai jamais fait de ski, je pars de rien. Et j'aime le fait que tu sois prudent. Si tu étais aussi intrépide que les gamins, je serai laissée derrière et ma fierté en souffrirait !

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis le serveur apporta leurs chocolats, et ils retombèrent dans un silence contemplatif, les mains serrées sur leurs tasses brûlantes pour se réchauffer les doigts. Autour d'eux, les gens passaient, riaient, bavardaient en allemand ou en français. Un peu plus loin, sur la piste, les skieurs ou surfeurs passaient à toute allure, se lançant des encouragements. C'était bon, songea Harry en se relaxant. Animé, joyeux, sans danger. Il aimait cet endroit.

– On devrait partir skier tous les ans, finit-il par dire.

Khallia sourit avec nostalgie.

– Quand j'étais petite, mes parents prenaient toujours une semaine de vacance au moins, dans l'année, où on ne faisait rein d'autre que s'occuper de nous. On allait dans une maison de campagne d'un de mes oncles. On cuisinait façon Moldue, on se baladait, on jouait aux Bavboules ou à des choses comme ça. Juste entre nous.

Harry retint son souffle. Khallia ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Elle ne parlait jamais de l'Égypte, en fait. Prudemment, le Gryffondor risqua :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Les yeux de Khallia étaient perdus dans la vague, regardant la piste sans la voir, et semblaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude.

– Ils sont morts quand j'avais douze ans.

Harry se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue, puis regarda ailleurs :

– Je comprends. Tu ne dois pas aimer en parler et…

– Attends, le coupa Khallia sans le regarder. Tu mérites de savoir. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

L'Auror lui jeta un regard en biais. Khallia regardait toujours la piste. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se lança, la voix basse et hésitante :

– Mon père avait dénigré les Sorciers Musulmans… Et ils se sont vengés.

Elle faisait tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts d'un geste absent et machinal, perdues dans ses souvenirs.

– Mon père s'appelait Kheops Bastyos, tu le sais peut-être. Lui et ma mère n'étaient pas mariés, mais ils vivaient ensemble depuis, pfff, des années. C'était un rêveur, un visionnaire, un idéaliste. Les Sorciers Musulmans et leurs aberrations qui dénaturaient la religion dont ils se prétendaient issus… Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde dont il rêvait. Ma mère était musulmane, certes, mais elle était aussi pacifiste, douce et compréhensive. C'était le modèle de Papa. La violence, la domination et la haine n'avaient pas leur place dans la religion de Maman, et donc pas leur place dans le monde où vivait notre famille.

C'était ce que Kheops croyait. C'était ce qu'il savait, au plus profond de lui. Il le faisait savoir. Il n'en avait pas honte. Personne ne devrait avoir à se cacher d'espérer pour un avenir plus beau. Il ne se cachait pas et il en avait payé le prix.

Khallia secoua la tête, puis continua doucement :

– Il ne s'en cachait pas, et un jour, il est devenu un peu trop bruyant, un peu trop connu. Lui et ma mère… Ils sont morts tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas de preuve, ça avait l'air d'un accident mais… Tout le monde savait qu'il était l'ennemi des Sorciers Musulmans, et personne ne voulait se les mettre à dos alors… Je me suis retrouvée seule.

Complètement seule. A douze ans, arrachée d'une famille aimante et aisée, douce et compréhensive, et transformée en orpheline dépossédée de tout espoir et de toute innocence. Terrifiée. Elle serra les mâchoires, refoulant les larmes et la colère.

– Leur or a disparu, leur maison a été saisie. Je n'avais plus rien, alors je suis allée dans un pensionnat tout au Sud, pour les orphelins de familles pauvres. Je me suis cachée. J'ai pris le prénom de ma mère, comme nom de famille. Et je suis devenue Khallia Kethoum.

Khallia inspira profondément, puis poursuivit, les yeux dans le vague :

– Kethoum… C'était un prénom bizarre, pas très féminin. Mes parents en rigolaient parfois. Mais comme nom de famille, ça sonne bien, pas vrai ? Comme un rappel de tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière.

Elle secoua la tête, et reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

– Et puis j'ai commencé des études de droit. Je voulais… Je ne sais pas, faire du monde un endroit meilleur je suppose. Un endroit où les parents pourraient prendre une semaine de vacances avec leurs enfants sans craindre les terroristes.

Un endroit où les petites Khallia ne faisaient pas de cauchemar la nuit, ne rêvaient pas de sang et de silhouettes masquées.

– Quand les Sorciers Musulmans ont commencé à se faire pressants, j'ai eu peur, reprit Khallia. J'ai fait appel à d'anciens amis de famille. Ils m'ont donné de l'argent, m'ont offert un Portoloin à direction de la Grande-Bretagne, et je suis partie. Je me suis inscrite à la fac de droit parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre… Et me voilà.

Elle soupira, puis secoua la tête. C'était bien bref comme résumé. Il y avait tant de non-dits, tant de secrets. Tant d'angoisses, de nuits sans sommeils, de doutes et de souvenirs dont elle ne parlerait sans doute jamais. Mais chacun avait droit à sa part d'ombre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne lui demanderait ce que ça faisait de mourir ou ce qu'il y avait au Département des Mystères.

Elle inspira pour se redonner du courage, puis son regard s'égara sur les montagnes et la vue splendide qui faisait face au restaurant, sans vraiment les voir.

– Je ne pourrais jamais faire de l'Égypte un endroit sûr et juste comme je le voulais. Mais je me dis que peut-être, ici… Ici, ce n'est pas ma maison, ce n'est pas vraiment mon pays… Mais j'ai de l'espoir pour cet endroit. Pour cette époque. Peut-être que je pourrais changer les choses ici. Être en sécurité. Être heureuse.

Harry posa sa tasse sur la table, pris doucement celle de Khallia et la posa elle aussi, avant de prendre les mains de sa petite amie et de les serrer entre les siennes avec tendresse.

– Mais tu es là maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Et je suis là, avec toi.

Les mains de Khallia rendirent aux siennes leur étreinte, et ils échangèrent un sourire très doux. Un sourire tendre, un sourire d'amoureux, le genre de regard et d'expression qui aurait fait grimacer James de dégoût et rouler des yeux à Lily.

Et Harry savait, il savait que Khallia l'aimait vraiment. Parce que ce genre de regard ne ment pas. Et ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour et d'acceptation, qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se froissait comme un vulgaire bout de papier.

– Je sais, dit doucement Khallia. Je sais.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lévine Koenig à Draco Malefoy :**

_Cher Draco,_

_Tes enfants se plaisent en Russie et aucun incident n'a été à déplorer. Ils continuent leur entraînement à la magie élémentaire sous la tutelle d'Astrid, quand celle-ci est chez nous. Scorpius se familiarise également avec le vol à dos de griffon grâce à notre vieux Zanor. D'ici cet été, Koriz sera probablement apte à porter un cavalier, et il vaut mieux que ton fils sache quoi faire…_

_Il me semble que lors de notre dernier courrier, tu avais mentionné le fait d'entreprendre le rachat du haras de chevaux ailés qui appartenait à tes parents avant d'être saisi par le Ministère après la guerre. Si cette idée est toujours en cours, j'aimerais te demander un service._

_Parmi l'équipe de Chasseurs d'Astrid se trouve un jeune homme de Sang-Pur, Steven Westenwald, qui vient d'être déshérité par sa famille pour son mariage avec une Née-Moldue d'origine espagnole et sans le sou. Ne souhaitant pas se mettre à dos les Westenwald (ils sont ruinés mais toujours prestigieux et extrêmement conservateurs), le Ministère Russe a signifié son renvoi à Steven. Il a loyalement servi Astrid pendant de nombreuses années et je souhaite repayer cette dette._

_Steven et son épouse ont tous les deux de l'expérience avec les créatures magiques, plus particulièrement les équidés. Ils devraient facilement pouvoir s'adapter à un métier avec des Ethonans, des Gronians ou même des Abraxans. Je considérerai comme une faveur le fait que tu leur offres un emploi dans ce haras que tu cherches à racheter._

_Penses-y, s'il-te-plaît. Ça ferait plaisir à Astrid._

_Amitiés,_

_Lévine Koenig._

**oOoOoOo**

Les enfants Malefoy adoraient la Russie. La neige, le froid, les récits complètement extravagants d'Astrid (et la plupart n'étaient même pas exagérés mais étaient _quand même_ extravagants), la luge, le ski, la forêt, les bouquins, l'aventure !

Sans compter que, comme les Koenig étaient très occupés (Lévine gouvernait littéralement la Russie davantage que le Ministre, Kitty gérait l'empire financier de son mari, et Astrid dégommait les loups-garous comme des champignons), c'était souvent leurs enfants qui avaient la vaste tâche de surveiller les enfants Malefoy. Ah ah. Aleksei était plutôt raisonnable, mais il n'avait que quinze ans. Quant à Rivka, elle avait certes dix-neuf ans, mais on ne pouvait pas lui confier la cuisson d'un plateau de cookies, alors des gosses…

Du coup, ils faisaient n'importe quoi en toute illégalité et c'était génial.

– Ok, on a donc toute la journée de libre, disait Rivka avec excitation en les guidant à travers les rues de Moscou. On va aller dans la partie sorcière de Moscou jusqu'à ce qu'on ait faim, ensuite on mangera au _Dragon Vert_, j'y retrouve des amis, et ensuite on rentrera au Manoir par Transplanage et en passant par la forêt et avec un peu de chance on sera rentrée avant que nos parents reviennent au Manoir et découvrent qu'on s'est fait la belle.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Demy.

Elle, Scorpius, Aleksei et Dylan suivaient Rivka d'un air blasé malgré tout. Hyperion, lui, s'était dégonflé et était resté au manoir. Trouillard.

– Et si on se fait, oh, je ne sais pas, enlever ? fit Dylan d'un ton sarcastique. Ou agresser ? Parce que si la moitié de ce que Tante Alva raconte sur la partie sorcière de Moscou est vraie…

– N'ai pas peur ! claironna Rivka. Je vous protégerai.

– Ah bah me voilà vachement rassuré.

– Je suis assez d'accord, intervint Demy. Si les adultes ne nous ont jamais emmenés dans la partie sorcière de Moscou c'est qu'il y a une raison.

– Ils avaient la flemme, supposa Aleksei en haussant les épaules. Et ça me peine de le dire, mais légalement Rivka est adulte et responsable.

– … Je suis sûr que c'était censé me rassurer, Ali, mais tu vois, je ne suis pas _super-convaincu_…

L'Ankou rigola et donna un coup de coude à con cousin qui gémissait d'horreur :

– T'inquiète. Le premier qui nous regarde de travers je le bats à mort avec une serviette en papier.

– Est-ce que c'est seulement _possible_ ?!

– Ça m'amusera d'essayer.

– Je suis entouré de cinglés, fit Dylan sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Aleksei renifla d'un air amusé tandis que les autres se contentaient de rouler des yeux. Il n'empêche qu'ils suivirent Rivka sans protester quand celle-ci poussa la porte d'une librairie à l'air miteuse. La vieille femme qui tenait le comptoir les regarda entrer d'un air revêche, que Rivka lui rendit sans ciller avant de guider les quatre plus jeunes vers l'arrière de la boutique. Derrière quelques rayonnages se trouvait une porte sur laquelle il était écrit **частный** ("privé"), et qui s'ouvrit quand Rivka la tapota de sa baguette. Derrière s'ouvrait un étroit couloir où les enfants s'engagèrent à la file indienne. Derrière eux, la porte se referma avec un claquement sec. Quelques pas plus loin, Rivka poussa la large porte à double battant, de bois sombre, qui fermait le couloir.

Ils émergèrent en pleine lumière.

– … Classe, finit par dire Demy.

Devant eux s'étendait une large rue pavée de larges dalles de marbre blanc, entouré de façades hautes et propres, faites de briques aux teintes chaudes et aux toits de toutes les couleurs. Les styles architecturaux allaient de l'époque des tsars (une boutique de baguettes ressemblait pas mal au Kremlin) à la période moderne (le magasin de Quidditch était large et majoritairement constitué de baies vitrées) en passant par la période de l'Union Soviétique. Il y avait des arbustes en pots toutes les quatre ou cinq maisons, des ruelles parallèles, et une foule de bruits : rires, appels, discussions, miaulements, bruissements d'ailes quand un rapace porteur de courrier passait… C'était immense, c'était riche, c'était diversifié, éblouissant, foisonnant de choses à voir, et les enfants regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux.

– Coooool, souffla l'Ankou d'un air impressionné. On commence par où ?

– La librairie !

– Le magasin de Quidditch !

– Les fringues !

– L'animalerie !

– … Où est Rivka ?

Un regard circulaire leur révéla en effet que la jeune fille blonde ne les avait pas attendus, et sa tête aux cheveux blonds et courts sauvagement ébouriffés n'était nulle part en vue.

– Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Aleksei. Franchement, elle abuse !

…

Du coup ils avaient perdus Rivka. C'était bête.

D'un autre côté, comme ils étaient des ados et avaient donc la capacité de concentration d'une poule, ça avait vite cessé de les préoccuper et ils s'étaient mis à se balader un peu partout, s'extasiant sur les bonbons tout aussi étranges qu'en Grande-Bretagne, les fringues chaudes et douces, les articles de sports très différent de ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude, et les créatures magiques de l'animalerie. Ils n'avaient pas de griffons ou de dragons, bien sûr, mais ils avaient une volière avec des aigles de toutes les races et de toutes les taille, et une autre avec des oiseaux aux couleurs vives et d'origines tropicales, et des tas de chats, de chiens, de Niffleurs, de Boursoufflets et autres créatures.

– Ils sont trop mignons, s'extasia Demy qui fondait devant la cage des Fléreurs.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus son épaule. Les Fléreurs ressemblaient à des chats fins et racés façon siamois, avec un museau délicat et de grands yeux attentifs. Mais contrairement aux félins domestiques, ils avaient de très grandes oreilles, à la manière des fennecs, et une queue avec une balayette au bout, comme un lion.

Dans la cage que Demy regardait, deux femelles somnolaient tandis que leurs portées, dix chatons au total, jouaient et bondissait, trébuchant parfois maladroitement avec un adorable petit miaulement aigu. Les robes variaient : il y en avaient à la fourrure épaisse et unie, noirs, roux ou blancs, mais aussi d'autres au poil ras tabi, tigré ou tacheté.

– Bah c'est des chats quoi.

Demetria lui écrasa le pied avec violence :

– Ne compare pas les Fléreurs à de vulgaires chats ! Ce sont des animaux très intelligents et capables de détecter les mauvaises intentions des gens.

– Des Scrutoscopes à poils quoi, blagua l'Ankou. Hiiii, non, attends, ne me frappe pas, je m'excuse !

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'esquiver de très peu un nouveau coup de pied. S'éloignant de sa furie de sœur, il se dirigea plutôt vers Dylan qui s'extasiait devant le plumage des perroquets. Un vendeur l'avait déjà accosté pour lui expliquer avec un grand sourire commercial qu'ils vendaient également des plumes d'écriture faites avec le plumage de leurs oiseaux.

– … **и мы орлиные перья**…

– **нет, спасибо**, les interrompit Scorpius avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Non merci, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de plumes d'aigles, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Dylan, tu as vu Ali ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le perde aussi.

– Euh…

Aleksei avait quitté l'animalerie, comme ils s'en rendirent compte après avoir arrachée Demy aux Fléreurs (un des chatons essayait de grimper le long de sa manche et semblait l'avoir adoptée), comme perdre deux personnes ça commençait à faire beaucoup, surtout si les deux en question étaient leurs guides, ils se mirent à le chercher.

– Vous pensez qu'il est du côté du magasin de skis ? J'ai vu leurs vitrines, ils ont des trucs géniaux…

– Attends, on parle d'Ali, soupira Demy en roulant des yeux. Un magasin de sport ? T'es fou, il va se faire mal.

– … Pas faux.

– Bon, pas le sport alors, fit l'Ankou d'un air déçu. Où, alors ?

Demy et Dylan se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Scorpius et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

– Une librairie.

– Bien sûr, fit l'Ankou en se frappant le front d'un air théâtral. Suis-je donc bête !

– Eh, le premier pas est de se rendre compte que tu as un problème.

– Roh, la ferme.

Ils se mirent donc à la recherche d'Aleksei, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient écumer les bibliothèques et librairie et en fouiller les moindres recoins. Dans la première boutique, ils firent chou blanc, et dans la deuxième, un gamin braillard et insupportable bouscula Scorpius qui lui jeta discrètement un sort de Démangeaison et ils durent s'enfuir à toute allure. Une fois dans la rue et à bonne distance, Demy asséna une gifle (forte) à l'arrière du crâne de son frère :

– On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école !

– Hey, on est dans un autre pays, protesta l'Ankou en se massant le crâne. On est hors d'atteinte de la Trace anglaise, et hors de la juridiction de la Trace russe ! Faut en profiter !

L'argument méritait considération, du coup Demy ne le frappa pas une deuxième fois. Au lieu de ça, elle leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna les deux garçons vers un troisième bâtiment, une bibliothèque qui semblait plus grande que les deux boutiques précédentes ensemble.

Tellement grande qu'ils montèrent quatre étages, en redescendirent six, prirent une demi-douzaine de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, empruntèrent un passage secret qui ne se rouvrit pas derrière eux (là Scorpius commença à regretter), montèrent encore trois étages, passèrent dans un couloir caché, prirent un escalier qui monta puis qui descendit pour les ramener au même étage mais ailleurs, et traversèrent une salle où les rayonnages formaient un labyrinthe (à ce niveau l'Ankou commençait à se dire avec une pointe d'hystérie qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici vivants) avant de tomber sur la cible de leurs recherches.

Aleksei était bien là, assis en tailleur sur un banc et plongé dans un grimoire, avec une pile de livres à côté de lui. Dylan ouvrit de grands émerveillé, attrapa un des bouquins de la pile, s'assit à bonne distance sur le banc, et commença à lire. Du coup, Scorpius poussa un grognement découragé et se laissa tomber à côté du Russe :

– C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai Serdaigle !

– Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, l'avertis Demy en prenant un bouquin.

– Ah, non, tu vas pas te mettre à lire toi aussi ! C'est fou ça, je suis entourés d'obsédés des bouquins. Vous ne pouvez pas vous décoller des parchemins deux minutes, vous êtes collés à tout ce qui ressemble à de l'écriture comme un chewing-gum trop mâché à un bureau de classe de Métamorphose, et croyez-moi j'ai passé suffisamment d'heures de colles à nettoyer la classe de Laughlin pour savoir de quoi je parle ! Mais vous vous en foutez, vous, vous voyez des lettres sur un papier et pouf ! Y a plus personne, je parle dans le vide et vous êtes en transe. Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Ali ?

– Casse-toi ou je te crève les yeux, fit Aleksei sans quitter des yeux sa page.

Scorpius glapit et s'écarta précipitamment, arrêtant de faire de l'ombre au Russe, qui continuait sa lecture comme si de rien n'étais. Et après c'était lui qu'on traitait de taré ?! Pfff !

– Bon, fit-il après un moment. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen que vous abandonniez ces livres ?

– Sauf si on les achète, fit distraitement Dylan.

– Et il faudra aussi qu'on retrouve la sortie, ajouta Demy.

– Oh, pour ça, il y a Ali. Pas vrai, Ali ?

– Hn.

– … Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ce bruit ? T'es déjà venu ici quand même ?

– Hn.

Voyant qu'Aleksei était trop profondément plongé dans sa lecture (ses yeux bondissaient d'une ligne à l'autre à toute allure, c'était presque effrayant), l'Ankou se massa les tempes avec un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se passer des trucs normaux dans sa vie des fois ?

… Quoique, se paumer dans une bibliothèque était assez commun par rapport à certains trucs qu'il faisait. Il secoua la tête, attrapa un papier et dans son sac et une plume dans celui de Demy, et se mit à tracer un plan approximatif :

– Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire…

– Qui t'as nommé chef ici ? sourcilla Demetria en levant les yeux de son bouquin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'hôte ici.

– Ok, fit tranquillement l'Ankou sans cesser de dessiner son plan. Ali ? Dans ta grande bonté et ton infinie sagesse, aurais-tu d'inestimables perles de savoir à dispenser à nos humbles oreilles ?

– Hum ?

– Que. Doit. On. Faire ?

– Quoi ? J'en sais rien. Scorpius, tu es en charge, sors-nous d'ici.

– Merci.

Après un moment, Aleksei remarqua que les autres, excepté Scorpius qui semblait très content de lui, la fusillaient des yeux. Il haussa un sourcil :

– Quoi ? C'est de la délégation.

Dylan poussa un soupir exaspéré, et Demy se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air irrité :

– Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais rattraper ça, j'espère. On en entendra parler jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

– Je m'en fiche, je ne vis pas avec lui ! claironna Aleksei en replongeant dans son bouquin.

…

Du coup, l'Ankou les sortis de la bibliothèque. Avec au moins sept livres différents, parce qu'il était entourés de tarés Serdaigles et obsessionnels. Ah, ce qu'Al' et Reg pouvaient lui manquer ! Enfin bref, quand ils sortirent de là, ils étaient crevés parce qu'ils avaient couru (dans un couloir sombre ils avaient été poursuivi par un bruit suspect ressemblant à un halètement de loup-garou, et OUI, visiblement, dire qu'ils étaient en plein jour n'avait pas rassuré Aleksei et Dylan qui s'étaient enfuis, vite suivis par Demy, et du coup l'Ankou n'avait pas voulu rester tout seul comme un débile dans un couloir et ce même s'il n'y avait pas de loup-garou et il avait pris ses jambes à son cou aussi), et affamés parce qu'il était midi passé, en fait il était même quinze heures, et ils décidèrent de rentrer au manoir. Rivka se débrouillerait.

Retrouver la librairie qui servait de connexion entre la partie sorcière et la partie Moldue de Moscou ne fut pas de la tarte. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient sérieusement la dalle, et qu'ils s'achetèrent des sandwichs en route. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas comme délai supplémentaire pour leurs pieds fatigués, quand ils repassèrent devant l'animalerie, Demy y retourna pour revoir le chaton-Fléreur qui l'avait adoptée, et qui la reconnu toute suite et essaya de lui grimper dessus en miaulant avec enthousiasme. L'Ankou se sentit vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir laisser sa sœur acheter cette bestiole. Même le vendeur avait l'air d'avoir de la peine pour le chaton.

Du coup Demy sermonna dix minutes le pauvre vendeur pour qu'il prenne soin du chaton, et qu'elle reviendrait l'acheter. Le Russe hocha la tête de manière automatique puis, par acquis de conscience, demanda le nom de Demy. Avec arrogance, la Serdaigle releva le menton et dit qu'elle s'appelait Netaniev.

Après ça, c'était limite si le vendeur ne voulait passe _prosterner_ et lui _offrir_ son Fléreur. Avec le collier, la laisse, et un an de stock de croquettes.

(Sachant que les Netaniev étaient à peu près, en Russie, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à la famille royale en Grande-Bretagne, ce n'était guère surprenant. Et Demy, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus caractéristiques et son port de tête princier, semblait tout droit sortir d'un tableau des galeries du tsar. Ça faisait son petit effet et l'Ankou s'en voulu terriblement de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier).

Mais finalement, ils réussirent à retrouver la boutique qu'ils cherchaient, à revenir dans la partie Moldue, et à entrer, quelques mètres plus loin, dans le bâtiment caché aux yeux des Moldus et qui servait de gare à cheminées. C'était simplement un bâtiment d'une seule pièce, d'un seul étage, comportant une douzaine de cheminées afin de permettre le voyage par poudre de Cheminette.

Ils rentrèrent donc au manoir Koenig par Cheminette, et eurent à peine le temps de se laisser tomber dans les canapés quand une musique aux accents de rock se mit à résonner. Aleksei sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche tandis que les Malefoy le regardaient stupeur, et Demy s'exclama d'un ton choqué :

– Tu avais un portable tout ce temps ? Mais on aurait pu appeler Rivka !

– J'avais oublié, fit le Russe en haussant les épaules. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pris le sien…

Il ouvrit le téléphone à clapet, et l'approcha de son oreille :

– Allô ?

– MAIS VOUS ÊTES _OÙ_ BORDEL DE FRAISE ?!

Aleksei grimaça en éloignant le combiné de son oreille, tandis que l'Ankou tombait de son canapé tellement il riait fort.

– Je crois qu'elle avait son portable.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Lévine Koenig :**

_Cher Lévine,_

_C'est avec plaisir que j'accueillerai le Chasseur licencié et sa femme. Le haras en question se trouve vraiment très près de Verteloutre et a longtemps fait partie du patrimoine des Malefoy : j'avais prévu de le racheter depuis plusieurs années, il ne me manquait que l'occasion… Et quelques personnes de confiance à placer._

_Je pense en confier la gestion à ma mère ou mon père –de manière anonyme bien entendu–, en attendant de devoir quitter le Ministère. Je ne me fait guère d'illusions : après la prise de pouvoir des Réfractaires, ni Nathan, ni Alva ni moi ne pourront plus travailler là-bas, et il nous faudra une source de revenus. Nous en discuterons plus en détail à Noël._

_Amitiés,_

_Draco Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

Les fêtes semblèrent passer à toute allure. Chez les Koenig, Draco et Lévine passèrent beaucoup de temps à chuchoter ensemble comme des comploteurs, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de célébrer dignement Noël. Scorpius reçut un équipent de sellerie pour Koriz (le jour approchait où il pourrait la monter), Demetria sauta de joie en recevant le chaton qu'elle avait repéré à l'animalerie (Alva était allée exprès le lui acheter, et profiter un petit peu de la notoriété des Netaniev), et Hyperion reçut une antique chevalière de la famille Malefoy. Scorpius aurait du être jaloux : il était l'aîné, c'était à lui que cette relique aurait du revenir. Et oui, au fond, il fut peut-être un peu jaloux : mais surtout soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de porter le nom et la réputation des Malefoy sur ses épaules. Hyperion pouvait, mais pas lui.

En prime, ils reçurent tous la visite surprise d'Alyssa Mocking le jour de Noël. La prof de Runes était égale à elle-même, délurée et joyeuse et avec son loir dans une poche. Astrid et elle s'entendaient comme larrons et foire et passèrent tous leur temps ensemble à discuter de trucs totalement délirants comme de sauter d'un immeuble et de mettre en scène sa mort, quel fruit était le meilleur entre le kiwi et l'ananas, et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une vie amoureuse de merde parce qu'elles étaient timbrées mais qu'elles le vivaient bien.

Incroyable.

Le Nouvel An fut à peu près comparable. Ce fut avec plaisir que les enfants Malefoy retrouvèrent leurs amis et mirent au point de nouvelles blagues. Al' n'était pas là, puisque les Weasley fêtaient la nouvelle année entre eux, et son père non plus : il était avec Khallia, quelque part dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Et même si c'était génial de revoir quasiment tout le monde, l'Ankou aurait largement préféré revoir son meilleur ami. Ils passèrent pas mal de temps à discuter via leurs miroirs Double-Sens, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Pour se consoler, il raconta à tout le monde que sa prof de Runes était venue fêter Noël chez son parrain et qu'elle était encore plus timbrée que d'habitude après trois coupes de champagne. Ça leur donna pas mal de matière pour faire la conversation !

Néanmoins, c'est avec joie que l'Ankou vit arriver la rentrée, et il piétinait presque sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Demetria, elle, grattait distraitement la tête de son chaton Fléreur –qui était en fait une Fléreuse, vu que c'était une femelle– qui était assis sur sa valise, sans laisse ni collier. Les Fléreurs qui se liaient d'affection pour un humain n'était pas des animaux de compagnie ordinaire…

– Arrête de trépigner, fit Demy d'un ton blasé.

– Je ne piétine pas, répliqua dignement l'Ankou. J'ai des fourmis dans les pieds, c'est tout.

Demetria renifla d'un air moqueur :

– Même Vahdi se tient mieux que toi !

Vahdi était le nom de sa boule de poil à l'air sophistiqué et adorable. Scorpius était à peu près sûr que c'était un nom de Rune mais il était infichu de savoir laquelle.

– Je crois que c'est la famille belette, annonça soudain Draco.

En effet, tous les Weasley –Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill–, ainsi que leurs épouses et leurs enfants, venaient de traverser le passage du quai 9 ¾. Al' et Rose se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les Malefoy, le premier en direction de l'Ankou et la seconde vers Dylan, à la grande horreur de leurs parents. James et Fred, eux, grimpèrent dans le train sans un regard en arrière, et Lily Potter se mit à la recherche de son amie Vicky, aidée par Hyperion qui lui proposa galamment son assistance.

Draco profita de la cohue pour passer près de Ron Weasley et de lui chuchoter :

– Si tu veux des réponses, rendez-vous dimanche prochain au bar des Trois Chevaux.

Avant que l'Auror ait pu poser de questions, le blond s'était déjà éloigné. Personne n'avait surpris leur échange, et Ron suivit du regard Malefoy d'un air suspicieux.

Alva retint un soupir. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue par l'idée d'embarquer Ron dans cette histoire, mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? La situation leur échappait. Elle se contenta donc de dire au revoir à ses enfants, et à les regarder avec amusement retrouver leurs amis. Reg, Carrie, Marcus, Chiara, Alan, Devon, Lucy, Owen, Gareth, le Quatuor… Ça faisait une vraie petite foule qui se précipitait dans le train.

– Alors, vos vacances ? lança l'Ankou à la cantonade tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

– J'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser venir chez les Koenig cet été, fit Reg avec fierté. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

– Tiens, t'as un chat maintenant ? fit Marcus avec étonnement en voyant Vahdi perchée sur l'épaule de Demy.

– C'est une Fléreuse ! rétorqua Demetria.

– Oh, elle est trognonne ! fondit Chiara. Je peux la caresser ? Elle est toute petite ! Elle a quel âge ? Tu l'as eu où ?

– Rah, les filles et les bestioles mignonnes, fit Al' d'un ton blasé. N'importe quoi.

– Dixit le mec qui a un furet.

– Ben ouais, quel rapport ?

– Un furet c'est doux !

– Oui mais c'est fort, c'est viril, c'est sauvage un furet !

L'Ankou roula des yeux en ouvrant la porte d'un des wagons du fond, avec complètement vide et avec plein de sièges :

– Allez, viril furet, ramène ta force et ta sauvagerie par ici pour m'aider à monter ma valise dans le filet.

Al' éclata de rire, et s'exécuta. Finalement, la petite bande occupa tout le wagon, prenant les places libres avec leurs sacs pour éviter qu'un intrus ne s'incruste, et un brouhaha de conversations familières portant tant sur les devoirs que sur les fêtes ou leurs futures bêtises s'installa. L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Ça m'avait manqué !

– C'est parce qu'on est une bande de tarés co-dépendants, fit Al' d'un ton d'évidence. Bon, sinon, quoi de neuf chez vous ?

– J'ai appris à jurer en parfums de glace, fit Dylan avec un sourire en coin. La faute à Rivka.

– … Comment tu peux jurer en parfums de glaces ?

– Punaise de menthe-chocolat espèce de bâtard au caramel, je vais écraser ta tête de noix de coco, bordel de fraise à la vanille !

– … C'était magnifique, fit Rose avec émotion tandis que toute la bande hurlait de rire

– Merci.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

Et n'oubliez pas de voter !

- _Laura Findel_

_- Marcus McDougal_

_- Chirara Borgio_

_- Dominique Weasley_

_- John Benetto_

_- SIXIEME POUFSOUFFLE_


	9. Des demi-vérités

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hello **Euthymie** ! Non, c'est bien Al' qui a un furet (ce qui a gravement offensé Draco puisque Harry le lui a offert chez les Malefoy ! xD). Scorpius fait dans le gros, le grand, le magnifique : il a un GRIFFON. Yeah.

Salut **Morgane** ! Oui, tu as bien vu ce petit détail x) Je me réserve le drot de tourmenter pas mal de perso avec l'amûûûûr ! Enfin bref. Yep, Khallia a une histoire extrêmement triste mais attention, les gens qui ont subi un traumatisme et qui veulent "changer le monde" après ça tombe souvent dans les extrêmes. Garde ça à l'esprit pour quand Khallia te semblera dure (et, en tant qu'ennemie d'Alva, elle le sera !). Oui, Carrie va s'affirmer : c'est un élément important de l'histoire... On la voit déjà commencer à changer =D

**Hiyoru**... Très BONNE QUESTION, c'est un des éléments sur lesquels je me suis fait tout un scénario mais ce n'est jamais apparu dans la fic ! James est myope, et Al' aussi. Mais je pense que les Guérisseurs peuvent soigner ça, genre, avec un petit rendez-vous chez le médecin, trois coups de baguette, et hop, ça fait une séance de soin. Pour Al' la myopie s'est révélé très tôt, et ça a donc été aisément corrigé par les Guérisseurs (en quelques séances, avant Poudlad). Pour James, ça s'est révélé plus tard, donc la correction est plus difficile (il a toujours des rendez-vous chez les Guérisseurs deux ou trois fois pendant l'été). Il porte des lunettes pour lire, mais d'ici la fin de sa scolarité, les interventions des Guérisseurs auront fait disparaître sa myopie. Voilà !

Hey **Aomine** ! Par curiosité, tu es inscrit sur Pottermore ? Et si oui, dans quelle Maison ? Enfin voilà. Non, pas de potion ou de sort "genderbending" pour les Rôdeurs, c'est bien trop compliqué ! Ca doit relever de la médecine très avancée chez les sorciers. Enfin, pour une transformation définitive... Pour une transformation temporaire, ça doit rester compliqué, quand même. Si les Rôdeurs devait faire ce genre de blague, les changements physiques ne seraient qu'extérieurs, ils jetteraient plus une illusion qu'un sort de transformation...

Thanks **Louve** xD Ah, la bibliothèque géante... Gaffe, tous les bouquins ou presque sont en cyrilique. Toujours tentée ? x) Et oui, La Fléreuse de Demy est trognoooooone ! Vahdi. Ue fois sur deux je met le H de son nom au mauvais endroit x)

Hello **Chou-chan** x) Oui, il y avait bien un piège pour Ron ! Mwahahahaha, je suis machiavélique /SBAM/. Enfin bref. Oui, Hypérion est blasé. Il peut x) Pour Khallia... Mon but étant de semer le doute sur elle (c'est l'une des perso où tu ne peux VRAIMENT PAS savoir de quel côté elle est), je pense que je m'en sors bien si j'en juge par ta réaction xD Enma n'est pas ENTIÈREMENT ma création (même si j'avoue avoir une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce qu'elle est devenue xD), je partage la maternité avec Raiu-chan, mais merci xDDD

Salut **Loupiotte54** ! Ah ah, toi aussi, fan de bibliothèques ? XD J'ai plein d'idées sur cette bibliothèque : c'est un bâtient imprégné de magie dont les murs bougent et dont certaines ailes disparaissent pendant des jours, quand personne n'y est. La Bibliothèque de l'Infini, c'est son nom, et c'est un bâtiment légendaire en Russie. De l'extérieur, il y a six étages, mais à l'intérieur, il semblerai qu'il y en ai plus... Mwéhéhéhéhéhé...

.

* * *

.

**SUR FERGUSON :** J'avais l'intention dès le début de supprimer mon 'message' avant de poster le nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai bien failli le laisser, ne serai-ce que pour interpeller les gens un peu plus longtemps. Néanmoins, comme quelqu'un me l'a fait remarquer, c'est un poil violent comme texte. Et dans un mois, deux, trois, s'il y a des gens qui lisent encore cette fic, se retrouver face à tout cet étalage de colère, ça ne leur sera pas vraiment agréable. Surtout si ce sont de jeunes lecteurs. Avec un peu de chance, l'affaire aura été résolue à ce moment-là (peut-être de manière impartiale en plus ! Ah ah, c'est beau de rêver). J'ai donc supprimé mon message sur Ferguson, mais il est sauvegardé sur mon forum, et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit par rapport à l'insuffisance de couverture de l'affaire, l'horreur de ce meurtre et la brutalité des policiers.

J'aimerai dire à un commenteur qui a désactivé ses MP que l'impartialité absolue des médias n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. D'où tu sors ça ? Je suis littéralement tombée des nues. Ta phrase "Il est de notoriété publique que les médias sont absolument impartiaux et ne relatent que la vérité vrai" m'a juste foutu en rogne pour la journée. Selon toi, les versions contradictoires, ça n'existe pas ?  
De plus, même si n'est pas un site de débat, il regroupe des gens qui ne sont pas forcément bien informé (ou informé tout court). Donc non, je ne regrette pas d'y avoir posté cette 'tribune'.

Mais je remercie ceux qui ont lu mon post et se sont par la suite informé sur l'affaire et/ou l'ont découvert.  
Mon résumé de la situation n'est pas le plus complet, ni le mieux informé, ni le plus objectif : mais au moins ça a eu le mérite de vous interpeller, ou de provoquer une réaction. Merci donc à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas sauté à la gorge pour oser poster un truc aussi discutable...

Je m'excuse, ne revanche, pour m'être précipitée. J'ai été trop vague (oui, je sais que Mike n'est pas le seul à avoir été injustement tué, et je sais qu'il y a d'autres pays, d'autres situations où le sort des gens est bien pire : mais c'est le silence sur cette affaire en particulier qui a été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase), et je n'ai cité mes source. Néanmoins, je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir été indignée par ce qui se passe à Ferguson, et d'avoir été si "partiale". Je ne suis pas journaliste, je n'habite pas aux Etats-Unis : seulement, je suis les blogs et sites de plusieurs personnes qui sont là-bas, et quand je regarde autour de moi, le contraste entre ce qu'ils vivent et le message diffusé par les médias est immense. Si vous n'êtes pas indigné par ce qui se passe là-bas, et par le silence que ça rencontre dans les médias (qui sont si prompts à juger les "arabes en tout genre"), well, commencez à vous poser des questions.

(Ah, et par contre je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir utilisé l'expression "congé payé", c'était une connerie : n'ayant lu que les articles en anglais, c'est la traduction que j'ai spontanément pour "paid leave". Je suis néanmoins au courant qu'il s'agit d'une sanction. Une sanction beaucoup trop légère néanmoins).

_Mes sources :_  
Dorian Johnson (témoin du meurtre)  
Lesley Lowery (journaliste)  
Phillip Walker (habitant de Ferguson)  
Un proche d'Henry Davis (habitant de Ferguson également)  
Liza (habitante de Ferguson)  
Paul Hagan (blogger)  
Cassandre (habitante de Fergusson)  
Clementine (bloggeuse)  
"I Don't Want To Be Afraid Of The Police" par Franchesca  
eyesFLOODpanties (compte Twitter d'un habitant de Ferguson)  
caliginouskarkat (bloggeuse)  
Alisha (habitante de Ferguson)  
W. Florissant (compte Twitter d'un habitant de Ferguson)  
Kat-LynD (parente d'un habitant de Ferguson)  
ShordeeDooWhop (blogueuse)  
"Le Nouvel Observateur"  
"FranceInfo"  
"TF1"

… Et trois autres comptes twitter appartenant à des habitants de Ferguson, mais qui ont été supprimés, malheureusement.

.

* * *

.

Bref, puisque le sujet est clos, revenons à Renouveau (qui est en fait la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là) :

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été inspirée avec Ron. D'habitude j'ai un mal fou à l'écrire, j'en fais soit un abruti soit un parfait _connard_ (vous n'avez qu'à lire le _Parfum_ pour le voir), mais là j'ai été fidèle au perso de JKR. Incroyable !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Il y a quelques références au _Parfum_ dans la première partie, notamment cette histoire de labyrinthe et d'Alva qui frappe Ron x)

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Astrid et Alyssa, c'est moi et ma voisine de fac. Du coup, elles adorent Star Trek, s'apitoient sur le sort des méchants et sont persuadés que Kirk et Spock sont gays. Entre autre x) Leur échange ne sert absolument à rien sinon à rappeler qu'elles s'écrivent souvent x)

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** OH MON DIEU il y a tellement de sous-entendus et de sens cachés dans l'échange de lettres à la fin de ce chapitre ! C'est tout un code et une semée d'indices, je suis sciée, pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai écrit ça ? A la base je voulais juste que Khallia confesse son amour pour l'autre balafré et c'est devenu une espèce de levée de voile sur son passé et ses rêves et le fait qu'il y ait plein d'autres gens comme elle et wow, si vous arrivez à deviner la moitié des sous-entendus qu'il y a là-dedans, je vous offre le chapitre suivant en avant-première.

.

* * *

.

**Des demi-vérités**

.

Ron Weasley avait toujours détesté Draco Malefoy par principe. Leurs pères se haïssaient, leurs mères se méprisaient, et tout les opposait : richesse, pouvoir, Maison, ambition, courage… Ce n'était qu'à la fin de Poudlard, dans les derniers jours de la huitième année, que Ron avait commencé à se dire que Malefoy avait beau être une crevure par bien des aspects, il n'était peut-être pas totalement mauvais.

Un mec qui plonge dans un labyrinthe mortel pour protéger une fille ne peut pas être un lâche absolu, c'était une évidence.

A Pendragon, la ville universitaire des sorciers, une trêve s'était installée entre eux. Ils avaient des amis communs : Blaise Zabini, Justin Shepper, Christopher Michelis… Et, assez extraordinairement, Harry Potter. Pour une mystérieuse raison, Harry et la fouine avaient fait la paix, et ne se taquinaient plus qu'amicalement. Il fallait croire qu'être coincés dans la toundra sibérienne avec un malade mental et torturés à tour de rôle, ça créait des liens.

Après le mariage de Harry et Ginny, Draco et Harry avaient pris leurs distances. Tant que l'œil d'aigle de la cadette Weasley traînait, Harry n'osait pas fraterniser avec les gens qu'elle détestait. Ron, lui, avait appris dès son enfance à son contrefoutre, et ça n'avait rien changé pour lui. Il avait continué à dire bonjour à Draco quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et à plaisanter avec lui devant la machine à café tandis que Valerian faisait le pitre.

Évidemment, Ron était bien le seul à avoir fait la paix avec Draco. Ginny le haïssait viscéralement à cause de ce qui était arrivé par la faute du journal de Jedusor. George… George avait du mal à oublier la mort de Fred. Et Molly et Arthur, eux, ne semblaient pas pouvoir distinguer Draco de son père et même, au-delà de Lucius, de l'image intemporelle qu'ils associaient aux Malefoy : des snobs blonds attirés par la magie noire. C'était leur problème. Aucun d'entre eux, mis à part Ginny, n'avait reproché à Ron de ne plus sauter à la gorge de Draco. Et puis, être cordial avec Malefoy avait ses avantages : les tuyaux juridiques parvenaient plus vite à Hermione, Blaise avait toujours de l'excellent whisky à partager ave eux quand il les invitait, et les membres des vieilles familles étaient courtois avec Ron, au lieu de le traiter d'arriviste.

Mais courtoisie ou pas, les Malefoy et les Weasley n'étaient juste pas faits pour traîner ensemble, alors la relation de Draco et Ron était restée polie, mais distante. Surtout depuis le divorce de Ginny. Afin de montrer sa solidarité, Ron avait arrêté de la contrarier et cessé de voir ses amis Serpentards.

Et puis il y avait eu ces échos dans sa mémoire. Comme des souvenirs partiels. De la colère. De la méfiance. La certitude que les Réfractaires étaient un ennemi. Beaucoup de confusion.

Ron n'était sûr de rien, mais il était certain d'une chose : si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien Draco Malefoy. Ce snobinard était bien trop fier pour s'incliner devant une autre secte de timbré. Et en plus, s'il ne faisait qu'envisager même l'idée, sa femme allait le tuer. Alva était allergique à tout ce qui ressemblait au fanatisme.

Du coup, il se retrouvait là, dans ce bar Moldu en plein milieu du Londres Moldu, à siroter une bière en attendant que Malefoy arrive. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et, aussitôt, s'assit plus droit : c'était Draco qui venait d'entrer. Évidemment, même vêtu comme un Moldu il réussissait à avoir la classe : contrairement à Ron qui était en jean et polo, Malefoy était habillé d'un costume Moldu gris sombre par-dessus un col roulé noir d'une grande marque. Crâneur va.

– Weasley, le salua Draco en se glissant sur la banquette en face de Ron.

– Malefoy, fit l'Auror en réponse.

Il y eut un court silence tandis qu'ils se regardaient, puis Ron déclara avec hésitation :

– Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir ?

Draco hocha la tête, et Ron faillit renverser son verre quand le Serpentard déclara calmement :

– Tu as le souvenir incomplet d'un interrogatoire.

– … C'est vachement précis.

– Je sais. Tout d'abord, en rentrant chez toi, il faut que tu me jures de prendre ce souvenir et de le mettre dans une Pensine, un flacon, ce que tu veux, mais le sortir de ta tête.

Sa curiosité piquée, Weasley hocha la tête, et Draco poursuivit :

– Quant à l'interrogatoire, j'étais là aussi. Et c'est moi qui ai tronqué ta mémoire.

– _Quoi_ ?! gronda Ron en se redressant.

Draco jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, et Ron, conscient des regards curieux des Moldus, se rassit. Mais il ne décoléra pas.

– Tu as fouillé dans ma tête ? siffla-t-il.

– Tu n'avais aucune notion d'Occlumancie et un Legilimens venait d'être transféré dans ton environnement, rétorqua Malefoy. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent la combine.

Ça fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide à Ron.

– Un Legilimens, répéta-t-il.

– Alphard Summers. Il a été promu Capitaine il y a quoi, un an et quelques ? Le jour-même, j'ai bloqué l'interrogatoire de Djar de ta mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre ça et s'en prennent aux personnes impliquées.

Summers n'avait pas été la seule raison de l'action de Draco, bien sûr. La situation tendue, le divorce d'Harry et Ginny, la constitution de la Confrérie… Il voulait éviter que Ron ramène sa fraise et ne mette le bazar. Mais comme Summers était son seul prétexte acceptable, c'était le seul que Ron aurait.

– Il y a d'autres personnes impliquées ? Et attends, comment tu sais que Summers est Legilimens ? Et il est Réfractaire… Merde, il fouille la tête des gens pour eux ?

Draco sourit intérieurement. Bien. En lançant la bombe du "_j'ai trafiqué ta tête_" dès le début de la conversation, il s'en était débarrassé, et maintenant Ron était trop concentré sur le fait de récolter des informations pour se mettre en colère. Vive la stratégie.

– Summers est un Legilimens de subtilité. Il ne peut pas aller très loin dans ton esprit, il n'est pas assez fort. En revanche, il est quasiment indétectable. Seul les gens qui ont un bon entraînement d'Occlumens, ou bien un traumatisme lié à la magie de l'esprit, peuvent le percevoir et le bloquer.

– Comment tu sais ça ? fit Ron avec méfiance.

– Il y a des compléments alimentaires spéciaux pris par les gens qui sont constamment en train de fouiller l'esprit des autres avec le leur. Des trucs contre la fatigue et la fuite de magie. Theo en fabrique pour les Aurors.

– Mais comment tu sais que c'est Summers qui les prend ?

– J'ai des taupes là-bas.

– _Quoi_ ?!

Malefoy lui lança un regard sévère :

– Je ne te dirais pas qui c'est. Il y a pas mal de gens dans l'affaire maintenant. N'oublie pas de cacher le souvenir de cette conversation.

– D'accord, d'accord, fit le Gryffondor. L'interrogatoire… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, mais il répondit quand même.

– Ton équipe arrêté un petit groupe de trafiquants de FullMood sur la côte, il y a trois ans. Un gamin était avec eux et a été tué.

– Oui, je me souviens…

– L'un des trafiquant avait le symbole des Réfractaires tatoué sur lui. Tu as trouvé ça suspect et tu l'as interrogé sous Veritasérum. Il a avoué que c'était les Réfractaires qui contrôlaient la FullMood, qu'ils avaient un Leader inconnu, et que tout ça faisait partie d'un plan à plus grande échelle.

Ron poussa un juron, et Draco émit un reniflement amusé. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

– Il y avait toi, Potter, Blaise, Alva, et moi.

Il omit soigneusement de parler de Valerian. Moins les gens en savaient sur son espion et mieux c'était. Il poursuivit :

– A la base nous étions les seuls à savoir. Ensuite, on l'a dit à Nathan. Le plan était de ne pas révéler ce qu'on venait d'apprendre, afin de continuer à se renseigner et de découvrir le véritable objectif des Réfractaires.

– Et alors ? s'impatienta Ron.

Draco se pencha vers lui, baissant la voix :

– Les Réfractaires sont derrière les attaques des Ecorcheurs.

Cette fois, Weasley ne bondit pas de surprise. Il se contenta de faire un petit bruit étranglé et de devenir tout blanc. Draco ne cilla pas, mortellement sérieux :

– Les Ecorcheurs sont drogués à la FullMood, ça tout le monde le sait. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que ce sont les Réfractaires qui les fournissent, les placent et préparent les attaques. Le but est de terroriser la communauté sorcière en recréant le même contexte que sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de décrédibiliser tous les gouvernants pour qu'à la fin, le peuple se jette aux pieds des Réfractaires et leur offre le pouvoir sur un plateau d'argent.

– Oh Merlin, tu es sûr ? couina Ron horrifié.

– On enquête depuis trois ans. On a le schéma d'action, le mobile, les moyens et même des noms.

– Des noms ? répéta Ron en se ressaisissant.

– Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque que quelqu'un trouve ces noms dans ta tête ?

Weasley grimaça, et il y eut un bref silence tandis qu'il assimilait les informations. Contrairement à ce que Draco s'était plu à dire à Poudlard à d'innombrables occasions, Ron n'était pas stupide. Au bout de quelques secondes, il déclara lentement :

– Il y a plus que Blaise, toi et Alva impliqués, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête, et Ron esquissa un sourire narquois :

– L'Ordre du Phénix V2 ?

– Pitié, pas toi aussi, grogna Draco.

Weasley redevint sérieux :

– Ça a un nom ? Ton… Projet pour contrecarrer les Réfractaires.

– La Confrérie, répondit Draco après une hésitation.

– Très classe, commenta Ron en hochant la tête. Je veux participer.

A sa grande surprise, Draco ne l'envoya pas au diable directement. Il se recula sur sa banquette, s'appuyant sur le dossier, et observa Ron d'un air songeur.

– Tu es conscient que ça va être différent de la première guerre. Tu n'es pas le labrador du héros cette fois.

Ron se hérissa d'indignation, mais Draco continuait d'un ton froid :

– Personne ne doit connaître ton implication, ni même la soupçonner. Tu ne vas pas être symbole. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'informations. Tu ne seras pas au centre de la Confrérie et tu ne sauras pas qui y est. Tu ne pourras en parler à personne, pas même à Granger. Tu ne sauras pas qui est impliqué, à qui te fier, qui marche avec nous et qui ne le fait pas.

Ron ne se dégonfla pas :

– Le but est bien d'arrêter les Ecorcheurs, non ? Je veux participer.

– Tu es sûr ? vérifia quand même Draco.

– Putain Malefoy, je vais pas te supplier non plus.

Ça leur arracha à tous les deux un petit sourire, puis Draco hocha brièvement la tête :

– Ok. Alors, voici les règles : les infos viendront de Blaise, d'Alva ou de moi-même. Si toi tu as des infos, tu les envoie à Alva, ça attirerait trop l'attention si tu me contactais. Si tu soupçonnes, penses, ou sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton milieu qui fait partie de la Confrérie, tu ne le dis pas, tu ne le laisses pas voir. On ne sait pas à quel point les Réfractaires sont implantés. Il vaut mieux garder le mystère de la même manière.

– Ça marche. Juste une question… Harry est dans le coup ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne me parle plus, pour ne pas m'impliquer ?

Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix du roux, et Malefoy hésita une brève seconde avant de briser toutes ces belles illusions. Mais il ne pouvait guère mentir…

– Non. Il n'est pas dans le coup.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa :

– Mais tu as dit qu'il était là à l'interrogatoire de ce trafiquant…

– Il cherche à coincer les Egorgeurs comme un Auror. Il ne fait pas partie de la Confrérie : il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Ok, peut-être qu'il le soupçonne. En tout cas, il sait que je me charge de la partie pas légale, mais il ne veut pas savoir ce que je fais.

– Mais pourquoi ?

Draco haussa les épaules :

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il en a peut-être assez des milices illégales et des conflits souterrains.

– Ce n'est pas un lâche, grogna Ron.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Draco. Mais même les gens courageux peuvent en avoir assez de se prendre des coups. Il est à peu près heureux avec sa Barbie Progressiste, je ne vais pas le blâmer pour vouloir en profiter. Merlin sait que j'aurais bien aimé me voiler la face aussi.

Ron émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Tu es très doué pour te voiler la face.

– Oh, ta gueule Weasley.

L'Auror redevint sérieux :

– Non, sans rire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas filé en Russie ou juste mis ta tête dans le sable ? Se retourner pour faire face, monter une résistance… C'est le genre de truc que ferait un Gryffondor.

– J'ai ma fierté, se rebiffa Malefoy. Je ne vais pas laisser une bande de tarés me piquer mon pays. J'ai l'intention de rendre la Maison Malefoy aussi puissante qu'elle l'était avant que mon père ne jette sa dignité et son intelligence aux ordures, et je ne vais pas laisser un tas de drogués me barrer le chemin. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de tous les mettre à Azkaban deux minutes après l'interrogatoire de ce trafiquant.

– Parce qu'ils se mettent entre toi et ton ambition ?

– Parce qu'un des leurs a lancé un Impardonnable à ma femme et qu'ils vont tous payer pour ça.

Ça rendit Ron silencieux de manière assez efficace. Puis il émit un reniflement narquois, et croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance :

– Tu te fais vieux, Malefoy, tu deviens Gryffondor.

– Je passe trop de temps à fréquenter des cinglés, marmonna Draco.

– Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton fils, fit innocemment Ron. L'Ankou, c'est ça ? Ce petit ira loin. Et si je me souviens bien, ta femme a une sacrée tendance Gryffondoresque elle aussi…

– Ne vas pas par là, belette, l'avertit Malefoy en se levant et en récupérant son manteau. Si je me souviens bien, ma délicate épouse t'a réduit en bouillie par le passé. Et à mains nues.

Ron grimaça en se levant lui et aussi, et posa un peu de monnaie Moldue sur la table pour payer sa bière. Ça c'était passé durant la huitième année, qui n'avait pas été une période très glorieuse… Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été un tel idiot à cette époque. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du bar, il préféra changer de sujet :

– Le haras d'Emerald, c'est toi qui l'a racheté ?

– Un élevage de cheveux ailés qui a toujours été dans la famille Malefoy et qui se trouve pas très loin de Verteloutre ? fit Draco d'un ton moqueur. Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que c'est un puits à pognon, vu que tout le monde utilise des chevaux ailés. T'en avais pas besoin, avec ton salaire de membre du Magenmagot.

– Je ne resterais pas éternellement au Magenmagot, fit Malefoy d'un ton énigmatique. J'assure simplement mes arrières.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Astrid Koenig à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Salut, ô grand loir ninja !_

_Enfin, "grand" de façon métaphorique. Tu fais quoi, un mètre cinquante, soixante ? T'inquiète, plus c'est petit, plus c'est discret, et plus c'est discret, plus ça a la ninja-attitude !_

_Je t'envoie les bouquins sur les Runes que tu avais demandés. Je n'y pige pas un mot mais j'espère bien que tu t'en serviras pour traumatiser tes innocents élèves. J'étais morte de rire quand tu m'as envoyé ton idée pour le prochain devoir. Leur résumer un film de Star Trek… Mwahahahah !_

_Allez, bon courage avec les petits monstres._

_Longue vie et prospérité !_

_Astrid K._

**oOoOoOo**

Il y avait eu deux attaques d'Ecorcheurs pendant les vacances, mais elles avaient été brèves et minimes, ne faisant que deux ou trois morts et personne qu'ils connaissaient. Les élèves commençaient à penser que les patrouilles supplémentaires d'Aurors (dont l'idée venait de Valerian) étaient efficaces et protégeaient leurs familles. Du coup, les Rôdeurs passèrent tout le mois de janvier à inonder de neige le château grâce à des sorts, avant de faire des batailles de neige dans les classes ou de la luge dans les escaliers recouverts de poudreuse.

Laughlin et Londubat devenaient tarés (le pauvre Neville passait son temps à déraper sur le verglas, et Laughlin était… Laughlin), mais Mocking et la plupart des profs étaient ouvertement morts de rire. Seuls Feylack et Duffy essayaient de maintenir un vernis de dignité, même s'ils s'amusaient beaucoup.

McGonagall, blasée, ne distribua même pas de retenues. A quoi bon ? _La moitié de Poudlard_ était impliquée. Enfants de politiciens ou non, Réfractaires, Progressistes ou Puristes, ils étaient tous partant pour faire des bonhommes de neige pour tenir compagnie aux armures ou utiliser des patins à glaces pour venir en cours de Sortilèges !

Le terrain de Quidditch, néanmoins, avait été épargné par l'âge de glace. Le prochain match, Serdaigle-Poufsouffle, était pour bientôt. Pour le moment, Serdaigle était en tête, et irait probablement en finale contre Gryffondor : personne ne voulait pourrir le match.

A part ça, tout allait bien.

– Si j'étais un tueur en série mon nom serait "le suspense", comme ça mes victimes diraient "oh non le suspense est en train de me tuer" et on rigolerait tous les deux juste avant que je les tue.

Owen Pritchard leva lentement les yeux de son bouquin et fixa l'Ankou Malefoy d'un air incrédule avant de déclarer :

– Non mais ça va pas mieux, toi.

L'Ankou, qui était en train de lire _le Trône de Fer_, n'avait même pas levé la tête pour énoncer sa nouvelle résolution, et ne quitta pas on plus sa page du regard pour s'exclamer avec véhémence :

– Les gens sous-estiment le suspense ! Je peux pas attendre pour avoir le prochain passage avec Arya, bordel de fraise, c'est une torture !

– Arrête de jurer avec des parfums de glace, soupira Al' en levant les yeux de son roman.

– … Tu le fais aussi.

– Oui. Raison de plus ! On a été contaminés par Dylan et il faut qu'on retrouve notre équilibre mental !

– _Quel_ équilibre mental ? railla Gareth.

Plusieurs rires approbateurs parcoururent la salle commue des Serpentards, et plus précisément le coin près de la cheminée où la promotion 2017 était rassemblée. Lucy se vernissais les ongles tout lisant son manuel de Métamorphose dont les pages se tournaient toutes seules, Jo était plongé dans sa dissertation de Potions, Melinda et Flora s'entraînaient à jeter le sortilège d'Attraction à un coussin qu'elles se jetaient entre elles, Owen lisait un magazine de Quidditch, Gareth gribouillait dans les marges de son manuel de Divination, et Al' relisait le dernier tome du _Pacte des Marchombres_.

L'Ankou se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en continuant à lire. Il avait reçut les six tomes de la part d'Oscar, au Nouvel An, comme cadeau de Noël en retard, et il les dévorait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour ça dans son emploi du temps chargé, entre les cours, les devoirs, l'entraînement à la transformation en Animagus avec sa famille, l'entraînement avec Al', l'entraînement à l'Occlumancie avec Reg, l'entraînement à la magie élémentaire, les expériences dans le labo, les blagues, le temps passé avec ses autres amis…

N'empêche, il était enfin arrivé à la fin du tome 4, et il referma le bouquin avec un soupir de satisfaction, avant de le poser dans un coin et de parcourir le groupe du regard. Puis…

– J'ai une idée.

– AH NON ! grogna Lucy.

– J'suis partant ! cria Al' au même moment.

– C'est quoi ? fit Flora avec méfiance.

– J'en suis ! s'exclama Owen.

– Ouais, ben pas moi, grommela Melinda.

– Trouillarde, se moqua Gareth. Je marche aussi !

– Pareil, sourit Jo. Alors, c'est quoi ?

Pas mal de gens s'étaient mis à les écouter, notamment les cinquièmes années (sauf Oscar, qui n'était pas là, probablement en train de préparer un sale coup avec les autres membres du Quatuor), et les plus jeunes, comme Lysandre Condor, ou Hyperion, ou Alexis Jarvis.

– Vous vous souvenez de cette fois où on a été collé ?

– … Va falloir être un poil plus précis là.

Scorpius roula des yeux :

– La fois où on a été collés après avoir jeté des œufs sur Faust et James. Et Fred. Et aucun prof n'a voulu nous surveiller.

– Avec le quizz ? fit Al' dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire hilare.

– Exactement !

– Super-idée ! Qui participe ? On a besoin de douze personnes !

…

_1- L'Ankou Malefoy_

_2- Al' Potter_

_3- Owen Pritchard_

_4- Gareth Flint_

_5- Lucy Zabini_

_6- Lysandre Condor_

_7- Flavia Milligan_

_8- Antonin Faucett_

_9- Alexis Jarvis_

_10- Noah Kap_

_11- Anthony Danares_

_12- Aenor Castle_

L'Ankou jeta un regard satisfait aux participants assis en cercle sur le tapis. Flavia Milligan était une troisième année, Gardienne dans leur équipe de Quidditch, et amie de Lysandre. Tout comme Antonin Faucett, un garçon réservé qui était Poursuiveur. Anthony et Noah s'étaient joint au jeu juste pour embêter les Rôdeurs, mais l'Ankou comptait sur Aenor pour les calmer un peu.

Enfin bref. Il agita le chapeau où étaient rassemblés les bouts de papiers sur lesquels tous les Serpentards avaient écrits les questions les plus débiles qui soient. Puis il passa le chapeau à Al', qui tira un papier, se racla la gorge et commença :

– « Qui gagnerait dans un combat de catch entre 1 et 4 ? »

– Moi ! fit Gareth en faisant rouler ces biceps.

– T'as de la masse mais pas la technique, renifla l'Ankou avec dédain. C'est moi !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Et Gareth se jeta sur l'Ankou depuis le haut du canapé, et les deux Serpentards roulèrent sur le sol en feulant, grognant et frappant comme des tarés, sous les encouragements de la foule déchaînée.

…

– « Quel animal représente le mieux 7 ? »

Les regards se portèrent sur Flavia, la Gardienne. Elle était grande pour son âge, cheveux blonds mi-longs, yeux noisette, visage aux traits assez commun, nez retroussé. Banale, en un mot. Et la plus grande partie de la petite bande ne la connaissait pas…

– Un lama, dit soudain Lysandre.

– Un lama ? s'exclama Anthony avec incrédulité. Bravo, toi tu sais parler aux filles !

Lysandre ne se démonta pas :

– Tu l'aurais vu cracher à la tête de Vincent Sterling après le dernier match…

– Vincent Sterling, ce crâne d'œuf qui sert de Poursuiveur ? répéta Al' avec incrédulité.

L'Ankou éclata de rire et claqua joyeusement l'épaule de Flavia :

– Moi, je dis gloire aux lamas !

Vincent et Scorpius ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express et s'étaient complètement pris en grippe. Leurs relations étaient basée sur une indifférence glaciale mais quand ils se rencontraient, ils se mettaient tout de suite à cracher du venin.

– Gloire aux lamas ! répéta Owen mort de rire.

– Je lève mon verre aux lamas ! renchérit Jo.

– T'as pas de verre.

– Hey ! Quelqu'un va nous chercher à boire ?

…

– « Donne un bon truc de drague que 9 pourrait utiliser avec 11. »

Les regards passèrent d'Alexis Jarvis, le petit frère timide et effacé du terrible Cyrius Jarvis, à Anthony Danares, playboy officiel de la promo 2018, Réfractaire et emmerdeur convaincu.

– Je suis pas gay ! s'énerva Anthony.

– Cette virulence dans le déni est suspecte, fit Aenor d'un ton docte.

Flora et Melinda, un peu plus loin, gloussèrent comme des poules. Hyperion, assis sur le dossier du canapé où était assis l'Ankou, renifla avec amusement et faillit se casser la gueule de son perchoir.

– Allez Alexis, l'encouragea Lucy.

– Mais je sais pas, désespéra le plus jeune. Je ne le connais pas !

– Dis-lui qu'il a l'air plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est en réalité, conseilla Lysandre.

– Il est propre, renchérit Owen.

– Et ses vêtements sont repassés ! ajouta Jo.

– Arrêtez d'essayer de les caser ensemble, rouspéta Noah.

– Je ne suis PAS gay !

– Tais-toi, on essaie de te faire de la pub là.

– Pas auprès d'un mec !

– Quoi, tu préfères ta main d–

– Pitié, il y a de jeunes oreilles par ici !

– T'AS DE BEAUX SOURCILS ! explosa Alexis.

Il y eut un silence sidéré, puis ça en fut trop pour Flora et Melinda qui s'écroulèrent par terre de rire, vite suivies par la quasi-totalité des spectateurs. Anthony cligna des yeux avec incrédulité, et Noah gloussa :

– Bah, c'est mieux que rien !

…

– « Devinez la date d'anniversaire de 8 ou il vous donnera un gage ».

Antonin Faucett renifla avec amusement et croisa les bras. Il y eut quelques échanges de regards, la plupart des gens plongèrent le nez dans leur Bièraubeurre (une âme charitable, c'est-à-dire Naomi, avait ordonné aux elfes de leur ramener à boire), puis l'Ankou lança au hasard :

– En janvier ?

– Pas loin, fit négligemment Antonin. Mais non. Gage !

– Punaise de mûres.

– Ah ben voilà, ton gage sera d'arrêter de jurer en parfums de glaces !

– Hey ! C'est cruel !

– Mais non.

– Du coup, c'est quoi sa date d'anniversaire ? hasard Gareth.

– C'est le vingt-cinq décembre, balança Flavia. Antonin a faillit s'appeler « Noël ».

…

– « Avez-vous déjà eu une gueule de bois ? Donnez-nous des détails. »

– Tiens, c'est une bonne question ça, fit Aenor d'un air songeur.

L'Ankou grimaça :

– Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Tu as un troupeau d'Abraxans qui danse dans ton crâne, le sol bouge comme si t'étais en plein ouragan dans le Pacifique, et tu as l'impression d'avoir nettoyé la cage d'un hamster avec ta langue.

– … C'est vachement imagé.

Noah rigola, puis leva son verre :

– Moralité : l'alcool, c'est mal !

Tout le monde rigola, mais l'Ankou remarqua avec un pincement de jalousie qu'Aenor s'appuyait un peu sur Al'. L'alcool, même léger, avait ses avantages…

…

– « Est-ce que 6 coucherait avec 10 ? Saoul ou sobre ? »

– Ok, QUI ici est obsédé par l'alcool ?

– C'est qui six et dix ? fit l'Ankou à la cantonade.

– Je suis six, s'amusa Lysandre.

– Et moi dix, ajouta Noah Kap.

– Et vous couchez ? fit Gareth avec intérêt.

Du coup il se prit un pain de la part de Lucy qui avait un sérieux coup dans le nez :

– Non mais c'est pas des questions qui se posent !

– Mais c'est pertinent là ! piailla le pauvre Serpentard en tenant son nez douloureux.

– Oui mais non, coupa Anthony. C'est dingue ça, c'est quoi cette propagande homosexuelle ?

Scorpius haussa un sourcil :

– Tiens, tu sonnes exactement comme le gouvernement Moldu russe.

– De toute façon la réponse à la question est non, coupa précipitamment Noah avant qu'Anthony ne pète un plomb en se voyant traité de Moldu. Je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineurs !

…

– « Déclamez un poème à 4 ».

– A _Gareth_ ? fit Owen d'un ton choqué.

– Bah vas-y, dis tout de suite que je t'inspire pas !

– Tu m'inspires pas.

Gareth se renfrogna et comme il commençait à se faire tard et que les boissons avaient largement circulé, plusieurs personnes s'écroulèrent sous un fou-rire hystérique. Al', qui avait enlevé sa cravate, se leva et se mit à déclamer d'un ton théâtral qui fit redoubler les hurlements de rire :

– _Ô Gareth, tu me rends poète !_

– _Tu mets l'ambiance dans la fête !_ renchérit Anthony goguenard.

– _Tu rends les filles muettes !_

– _Et tu rends les mecs tapettes !_

– _Tu me donnes du rêve avec ta silhouette !_

– _Je t'aime autant que les lardons dans les omelettes !_

– _Ou la meringue sur la tartelette !_

– _Laisse-moi être ta paupiette !_

– Comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés à parler de bouffe ? s'étonna Hyperion en émergeant de derrière le canapé.

…

– « 1 et 9 sont heureux ensemble jusqu'à ce que 9 parte subitement avec 5. Alors 1, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec 11 et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec 12, puis suit le sage conseil de 10 et trouve le grand amour avec 7. Quel serait le titre de cette histoire ? »

– M'okay, fit Al' en clignant des yeux. On la refait, s'il vous plaît. Je fonctionne pas exactement en cinquième là.

– Quel rapport avec moi ? sourcilla Lucy qui était le numéro cinq.

– Nan mais c'est un truc Moldu sur… Oh, laissez tomber.

– Alors, fit Lysandre en se raclant la gorge. Ça fait… Ça fait un truc un peu chelou quand même. Ça fait : l'Ankou et Alexis sont heureux ensemble…

– Ils fabriquent des feux d'artifices, crut bon de préciser Lucy.

– … Jusqu'à ce que Alexis parte subitement avec Lucy.

– … Pour aller chasser les Poufsouffles ! fit Owen hilare.

– Alors l'Ankou, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec Anthony…

– … Ils sont sans doute tous les deux drogués, glissa Noah.

– Je ne suis PAS gay, MERDE !

– … Et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec Aenor…

– Wow, j'ai un manque de bol horrible en amour, sourcilla Scorpius.

– … Puis suit le sage conseil de Noah…

– Qui lui dit d'aller se faire foutre.

– … Et trouve le grand amour avec Flavia. Quel serai le titre de cette histoire ?

– Ma bonne étoile aime se foutre de moi, marmonna l'Ankou.

– Adjugé ! Très bon titre.

…

L'avantage des donjons, c'était qu'on pouvait y faire plein de bruit sans alerter personne. Rogue avait été le seul prof à loger aux sous-sols. Depuis, tous les enseignants, même ceux qui enseignaient les Potions, préféraient les appartements à l'étage ou au rez-de-chaussée.

Du coup, le jeu se transforma en fête, et ladite fête se prolongea jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. En cours de route, plusieurs amis des Rôdeurs, plus le Quatuor, vinrent se joindre à eux, prévenus on-ne-savait-comment. La Bièraubeurre coula à flots, la musique fut montée à fond, et bizarrement, toutes les dissensions furent oublier. Noah, Réfractaire et ami d'Anthony, et Naima, in-intéressée par la politique et amie de l'Ankou, devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde en faisant un concours de breakdance à couper le souffle, auquel se joignit Owen qui les épata tous. La plupart d'entre eux savaient danser, mais pas faire des acrobaties pareilles !

Le Quatuor se retrouva à chanter des airs de Disney. Gareth colla une droite à Al' pour un motif qu'il oublierait au matin et se retrouva habillé de satin rose par un habile sort d'Aenor. Eva montra qu'elle était douée en gym en marchant sur les mains, puis dansa avec Reg avant de tacler Jo qui faisait le pitre et de s'enfuir en rigolant. Bref, c'était le chaos, c'était génial, et c'était vraiment parti d'une idée à la con.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Ankou sortit dans le couloir, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. La musique tonitruante lui battait aux oreilles et il savait que demain, la quasi-totalité des participants expérimenteraient la fameuse sensation d'avoir nettoyé la cage d'un hamster avec sa langue. Mais, par le string de Merlin, c'était vraiment trop drôle !

Il passa par un passage secret assez discret mais plutôt court, un de ceux qu'ils avaient utilisés pour faire traverser le château à Bidule, et qui menait à un petit balcon un peu au-dessus du niveau du rez-de-chaussée et qui donnait sur une vue du lac. En poussant la porte, l'Ankou sursauta en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. La personne déjà assise sur la rambarde sursauta, cacha derrière elle le point lumineux qu'elle avait entre les mains, puis se détendit en le reconnaissant :

– L'Ankou ?

– _Carrie_ ?! fit Scorpius d'un air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que… Tu _fumes_ ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air coupable et leva la cigarette allumée qu'elle avait entre les doigts.

– Là, oui…

– C'est dangereux pour la santé ! Tu fais ça depuis quand ?

Carrie se rembrunit :

– Seulement depuis les vacances. Je m'ennuyais.

– Et tu ne t'es pas trouvé une autre distraction que Philtre au goudron, par Cancérigène ? grimaça l'Ankou en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Carrie haussa les épaules et tira une autre bouffée de sa clope, regardant ailleurs :

– Là où je vis, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre pour se distraire, mis à part peut-être braquer une supérette. Tu veux essayer ?

Elle lui tendit sa cigarette. Scorpius fronça le nez d'un air qui se voulait dégoûté, mais il était curieux. Quand il était petit, son père avait fumé, à une époque. Il avait arrêté sous l'insistance de sa mère, ça Scorpius s'en souvenait. Mais l'odeur de tabac était pour toujours associée pour lui à la vaste salle à manger du manoir, aux tapis épais, aux soupirs d'Alva qui se muaient en rire quand Draco détournait le sujet de sa cigarette d'une plaisanterie, à l'éclat des lourds cendriers de cristal, à la chaude lumière du soleil couchant.

– Ok, finit-il par dire en prenant la clope. Mais juste pour voir.

Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche, et inspira avec prudence un petit coup. Le goût âcre et entêtant lui empli la bouche et lui racla la gorge, et il se mit à tousser. Carrie récupéra sa cigarette en riant :

– Amateur ! Tu as crapoté !

– J'ai _quoi_ ?

– Gardé la fumée dans ta bouche. Inspire lentement pour qu'elle aille dans tes poumons.

L'Ankou râla mais s'exécuta… Et se mit à tousser de plus belle. Carrie reprit sa clope, morte de rire, et en tira une bouffée d'un air amusé. Scorpius lui jeta un regard torve :

– C'est vraiment pas agréable.

– Ce n'est pas désagréable non plus, fit la Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

– Ça c'est toi qui le dis, grommela le Serpentard. Pourquoi tu as quitté la fête ?

Carrie haussa les épaules :

– Mal à la tête. Et toi ?

Scorpius songea à Al' et Aenor qui dansaient ensemble, à Reg qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Jo pour chanter à tue-tête, à Hyperion qui riait aux éclats avec ses amis, à Chiara et Gareth qui hurlaient de rire en cœur, à Lysandre qui menait avec entrain un groupe d'amis hétéroclites venus de toutes les Maisons.

– Pareil.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, regardant les étoiles. Il faisait froid, mais Scorpius avait son manteau, et Carrie était enveloppée dans une veste beige qu'elle avait du prendre sur le dossier d'un canapé à la fête. L'Ankou était quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette veste sur le dos d'Alan Parks. Au bout d'un moment, Carrie repassa la cigarette à l'Ankou, et cette fois, ce dernier inspira un petit peu, prudent, et fut très satisfait de ne pas tousser. Il lui rendit la clope, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, et lâcha :

– Ça va, chez toi ? Tu n'en parles jamais.

Pendant un long moment, Carrie fut silencieuse. Puis elle soupira :

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Tu sais que je suis là. Si tu as un problème, ou si tu veux en parler.

Comme Scorpius regardait toujours les étoiles, il manqua le regard que posa Carrie sur lui. Un regard doux et songeur, comme si elle savait à quel point il était sincère, et à quel point il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

– Je sais, fit-elle doucement. Merci.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Khallia Kethoum à Fiachna Duffy :**

_Cher Duffy,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as profité des vacances pour quitter les sous-sols du château de Poudlard. Le soleil ne te manque jamais ?_

_A moi, il me manque. Je me sens nostalgique aujourd'hui. J'imagine que ça devait arriver. On ne peut pas être forte tout le temps. Je t'envie un peu : tu as l'air de toujours complètement te moquer de ce qui se passe autour de toi._

_Comment va Carole ? J'espère qu'elle se remet. La pauvre, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Si tu t'ennuies, passe la voir. Et sois gentil, pitié. Enfin bref, sors, prends l'air, va terroriser les gens avec ton air sinistre._

_Amitiés,_

_Khallia K._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Fiachna Duffy à Khallia Kethoum :**

_Chère Kethoum,_

_Carole Ishtar va bien, je suis allé lui acheter des ingrédients pour mes Potions et elle semble apaisée. Pas que je m'en souci, bien sûr, mais ça devrait te rassurer. Elle n'est pas si fragile que tu le penses._

_Je ne suis pas ton journal intime. Mais, hélas, il se trouve que je suis ton ami et, d'une certaine façon, ton mentor. Donc, si tu as des problèmes, il faut que tu m'en parles. C'est pour ça que je suis là._

_Tu t'es disputée avec Potter ?_

_F. Duffy._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Khallia Kethoum à Fiachna Duffy :**

_Cher Duffy,_

_Tu me rassures à propos de Carole. Je sais qu'à la base, c'était juste une affaire comme une autre, mais nous sommes plus ou moins devenues amies. Oui, je sais que les avocats ne devraient pas fraterniser avec leurs clientes, merci. Mais c'est inévitable, si tu as plus d'empathie qu'un bac à glace._

_Non, je ne me suis pas disputée avec Harry ! Tout le contraire même. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et c'est ça qui me rend mélancolique. L'Égypte, ma famille, mes amis, ceux qui partageaient les rêves de mon père… Tous ces gens avec qui j'ai perdu contact me manquent. Tous ceux à qui je ne peux pas écrire. J'aimerais leur parler de mes doutes, parfois. Leur parler d'Harry._

_Il est extraordinaire. La plupart des gens ne voient en lui que le Survivant ou un symbole, mais c'est un homme, aussi. Un homme gentil et charmant, qui a de la compassion et de la bravoure. Parfois j'ai envie de lui en révéler plus sur moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne comprendrait pas._

_Amitié,_

_Khallia K._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Fiachna Duffy à Khallia Kethoum :**

_Khallia,_

_Même si ton père n'est plus là, même si te sens seule… Tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait des sacrifices, à avoir tout perdu par malchance, hasard, violence ou injustice. Personne n'en parle. Ni toi, ni moi. Ni Zora, ni Audric, ni Auguste, ni Vera, ni personne. Pas même Aymeric. Et pourtant, nous partageons tous le même fardeau, celui d'avoir survécu à une guerre où nous étions destinés à mourir, et d'être terrifié par la possibilité que ce drame recommence._

_Tu es jeune. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Si tu aimes Potter, vas-y, profites-en. Ton père n'aurait pas désapprouvé. Personne ne va te reprocher de ne pas être complètement insensible._

_Simplement… N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Personne ne doit oublier ça._

_F. Duffy._

**oOoOoOo**

Khallia Kethoum poussa un long soupir, et jeta au feu la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Avec une certaine tristesse, elle la regarda se consumer, devenir rouge puis noire puis grise tandis qu'elle tombait en cendre.

– Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais, Duffy.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

.

(Et je suis désolée de parasiter une fin de chapitre, mais la note de début de chap' commençait à être longue... x) Le gagnant de notre concours est donc le **_Sixième Poufsouffle_** !

Il s'agit d'un personnage dans la promo des Rôdeurs et dans la Maison de Poufsouffle (eh oui, un(e) colloc de Chara, Marcus, Laura et compagnie !), que je vais créé grâce à vos votes, et grâce à quelques détails que j'ai déjà décidé d'office. Par exemple, je sais déjà que ce perso sera d_'origine hindoue_ et de _Sang-Mêlé_. La question à laquelle vous devez répondre est :

- Est-ce **une fille** ?

- Est-ce **un garçon** ?

Voilà ^^ Votez !)


	10. Dissonances

Réponses aux reviews !

Nope, **Morgane**, tu n'es pasl a seule à avoir l'oeil pour le détail (deux autres lectrices, surtout, font gaffe à mes pas de travers). Mais ce détail-là, tu as été la seule à le noter visiblement xD Enfin bref, merci, et je prend en compte ton vote x)

OUI, **keloush**, tu l'as vue ! Ouais, ça vient d'_Ellana-san_. Carrie était censée fumer dès... Ben, en fait, j'avais prévu ce coup depuis le début, mais je n'avais pas de dialogue prévu. Alors quand j'ai lu Ellana-san, je me suis dit que c'était une justification bien digne de ma Gryffondor ! Ah, si seulement je pouvais mettre un panneau "Allez lire Ellana-san" au-dessus de toutes mes fics... x)

Hey, **FanHPTW** ! Harry et Ron vont se reparler, mais pas tot de suite. Quand à Harry, il est submergé par les joies du boulot de bureaucrate. Eh oui, quand on ets le big boss des Aurors, on ne va plus tant que ça sur le terrain... Et c'ets une partie de ce qui l'empêche d se joindre à la Confrérie. L'autre partie, c'est que a) il veut coincer les traficants de FullMood "légalement, et b) Draco ne lui fait pas confiance.

Salut **GriffNoir** ! Oui, cette réplique vient vien d'Ellana-san (je vous repère, lecteurs des CdT, mwahahaha). Applaudissez le Maître x) Bon, à part ça, yop, Ron est In Character, de manière rare et surprenante, ai j'espère que ça va rester comme ça. Non mais !

Merci **Aomine** ! Un Poufsouffle, tiens donc... Pour l'Ankou, je ne sais pas vraiment avec qui il va finir, j'avais décidé avec qui le caser plus tard il y a un moment mais... Il évolue, il change, alors des adaptations ne sont pas à exclure. Quant au pays dans lequel Al' et l'Ankou iraient... Euh... Ils connaissent déjà la Russie... Mais je pense qu'un grand pays, très vaste, avec une grande diversité magique, leur plairait pas mal. Les Etats-Unis ? Le Pérou ? L'Australie ? Bonne question. Et ton hypothèse sur Khallia est proche de la vérité mais... Tu as encore une erreur x)

Salut **Chou-chan** ! Ouais, Ron veut agir, même s'il est partiellement aveugle, sans Harry, sans Hermione... C'est un pur Gryffondor ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu respecter cette partie de son caractère. Ouais, les Serpentards son en pleine semaine, ils vont aimer le lendemain matin xD Et oui, Scorpius est jaloux. De qui, ça reste à définir, mais oui, il est jaloux. Il n'aime pas ne pas être au centre de l'attention ! Quant à Khallia... TU Y ES PRESQUE, oh my god, de tous les commentaire c'ets le tien qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité ! Bravo ! Mais il te manque néanmoins un détail... D'un autre côté, je pense que tu n'avais aucune chance de le remarquer : c'était un allusion à un certain prénom. A la fin de ce chapitre, néanmoins, tu devrai avoir réalisé plus d'éléments.

**Yuuki-sama** ! Ca fait... Un bail x) Ah ah oui, c'est truffé de références xD Et ouais, Demy est outrageusement cool et géniales, elle pourrai presque être une Mary-Sue si elle n'était pas aussi asociale xD Enfin bref, merci !

Hello **Aglae** ! Ah oui, je comprends l'intention, moi aussi la rentrée me fait stresser/déprimer u_u Oui, avec "Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité", il faut vraiment s'accrocher. C'est monstrueusement compliqué. Mais ça en vaut le coup x) Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as remonté le moral, et si veux, en voilà un autre xD Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Et le gagnant du vote est... Que le Sixième Poufsouffle soit une **fille**, à l'unanimité !

Cette fille est donc une Poufsouffle, en quatrième année actuellement, d'origine indienne, et de Sang-Mêlé. Pour le prochain vote je vous suggère de lui choisir un _**prénom** _! Je vous propose les sept suivants :

- **Susita** ("Blanche" en indien)  
- **Ayati** ("Royale")  
- **Latika** ("Fleur")  
- **Drisana** ("Fille du Soleil")  
- **Maiya** ("Joie")  
- **Toya** ("Eau")  
- **Medha** ("l'Intelligence")

Pour son nom de famille, je n'ai pas d'idée alors vous êtes libres de m'envoyer vos suggestions =D Voilà, c'est tout pour la Sixième Poufsouffle x)

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Ce chapitre est assez long, mais il s'étend sur plusieurs mois depuis fin janvier jusqu'à la mi-mars. De plus, il aborde à la fois le point de vue des adultes, celui des Rôdeurs, et celui de leurs aînés : James, Demy, le Quatuor… Donc voilà, il faut ce qu'il faut.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Y a pas mal de sérieux dans ce chapitre. Du coup, j'ai COMPLÈTEMENT pété un fusible sur la fin, c'est du n'importe quoi de compétition.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** … Ok, je sais qu'ici, il y a forcément des gens qui lisent des fanfic yaoïstes. Du slash ou juste de la romance, ou simplement de l'affection sur une trame d'aventure. Du coup, vous pouvez éprouver de l'empathie pour Juliette face à l'ignorance des profanes qui pensent que le yaoï c'est juste du porno gay. OKAY, ça de ça, mais pas que !

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Le titre est un peu zarb, je vous l'accorde. Mais il fait allusion aux petits accros, aux fausses notes et autres dérapages dans une partition. Ici, la partition c'est les liens entre les gens, les plans de la Confrérie, la tranquillité de Poudlard. Et il y a ces accros, ces dérapages. Ces fausses notes…

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** Ce chapitre est posé avec un jour d'avance (oui, à présent je vais poster un jeudi sur deux) parce que c'est la rentrée et que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront peut-être se changer les idées en rentrant des cours. Moi, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire sur Tumblr x) Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Dissonances**

.

Le mois de janvier pris fin dans la joie, avec un match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle rempoté par les blaireaux, et plus particulièrement par l'adresse de Chiara. Néanmoins, cette joie fut de courte durée. Le début de février fut marqué par une nouvelle attaque des Écorcheurs. Il y avait eut d'autres attaques, avant, bien sûr : mais à chaque fois, les sorciers visés étaient isolés. Il n'y avait eu que deux ou trois morts en tout. Cette fois, l'attaque visait un plus grand groupe : elle fit dix morts, sept Moldus et trois sorciers, qui se trouvaient être dans un parc de Londres tard le soir. Pourquoi cet endroit, pourquoi ce moment ? On mit ça sur le compte de la folie de ces drogués, et ça ne fit que renforcer la paranoïa des gens.

La Confrérie, en revanche, pris ça très au sérieux.

– Voilà ma théorie, déclara de but en blanc Nathan à la réunion suivante. C'était un assassinat.

– Attends ton tour, Nathan, lui intima son frère d'un ton blasé.

Ce jour-là, la Confrérie était presque complète. Il y avait bien sûr les Malefoy, les quatre. Il y avait également les Zabini, les Smith, et les Shepper, ainsi que Steve Carter, Jack Sloper, Theodore Nott et David Jarvis. Il ne manquait que Valerian Barthemis, mais celui-ci viendrait plus tard, seul.

Le regard de Draco parcourut la table avant de s'arrêter sur l'Auror du groupe :

– Jack, résume les faits, même si je pense que tout le monde les connais.

– Ça j'en doute pas, marmonna l'ex-Gryffondor avant de parler à voix haute. Hier soir, dans le parc Moldu de St James, cinq Écorcheurs sont apparus et ont tués en moins de trois minutes les dix promeneurs de ce parc. Sept étaient Moldus, de simples promeneurs. Trois étaient sorciers : les Faucett, un vieux couple qui vivait non loin, et Audric Ells.

– Audric Ells est l'un de nos quatre suspects, ajouta Alva. L'une des quatre personnes qui pourrait ou pas droguer les Écorcheurs et les lâcher sur les lieux.

– Mais pourquoi a-t-il été tué par les Écorcheurs alors ? interrogea Justin.

Nathan leva la main avec long soupir, et Draco lui accorda la parole d'un geste.

– Merci, fit lourdement l'ex-Serdaigle. Audric Ells est un baroudeur, sans convictions politiques affichées, donc je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que s'il bossait pour les Réfractaires, il agissait en tant que mercenaire. Zach, tu as des infos sur son passé ?

– Non, aucune, fit le Guérisseur avec réticence. Il était sans le sou et avait des compétences, donc St Mangouste l'a engagé, mais rien n'a filtré sur ses activités antérieures.

– Le système sorcier est d'un laxisme sidérant, commenta Nathan d'un ton égal. Mais bref ! Son contrat allait prendre fin ou bien il avait prévu de partir ?

– Son contrat prenait fin dans deux mois. Ou trois, je ne sais plus. Après, il partait pour l'Egypte.

– L'Egypte, en pleine guerre civile ? Ou il est taré ou il sait se défendre. A mon avis, c'est la deuxième, ce qui corrobore ma thèse du mercenaire.

– Tu penses que les Réfractaires l'ont assassiné pour qu'il ne révèle pas leur combine après avoir quitté le pays, dit lentement Blaise en comprenant.

– Exactement.

– Ça a du sens, réfléchit Steve. Pas de meurtre, donc pas de question : Ells est juste rangée dans la catégorie des victimes de la folie des Écorcheurs.

– Mais pourquoi le parc ? interrogea Susan en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un espace ouvert, en plein monde Moldu donc sans barrière anti-Transplanage… Il aurait facilement pu s'enfuir. Et un lieu Moldu… C'est étrange, vu que les Écorcheurs ont toujours ciblé les lieux sorciers.

– C'est un parc près d'une rue mi-sorcière, donc fréquenté par des sorciers, expliqua Carmen. Pas plus étrange qu'une place de village ou une forêt, comme les deux attaques précédentes.

– Quand à la possibilité qu'Ells s'échappe, elle était nulle dès le départ, les informa Jack. J'ai jeté un œil aux rapports d'autopsie et les Écorcheurs sont apparus littéralement autour de lui. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de jeter un sort.

– Tu as réussi à accéder aux archives de l'attaque ? sourcilla Susan. Elles ont été scellées pour les membres du Magenmagot. Trop atroces il paraît.

Jack grimaça, et jeta un œil incertain à Draco. Ce dernier se redressa sur son siège :

– En effet, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Des images ont été enregistrées par une caméra de surveillance Moldue. Et on y voit des choses… Qui n'étaient pas là avant.

– Des choses ? répéta Kim.

Jack déglutit, puis chuchota :

– Les Écorcheurs… Ils sont en train de se métamorphoser.

– Quoi ?!

Le cri avait été unanime. Jack hocha sombrement la tête puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit apparaitre sur la table deux photos, visiblement des arrêts sur image de ladite caméra de surveillance. On y voyait nettement les Écorcheurs qui venaient d'apparaitre sur la première, et sur la deuxième, un seul Ecorcheur, en train de se jeter sur un Moldu.

– Leur manière de se tenir. Regardez leur panière de se tenir.

Il y eut un silence tandis que les photos circulaient. Puis Nathan lâcha :

– Ils sont plus courbés. Plus trapus. Comme si leur colonne vertébrale ne leur permettait pas d'être complètement verticaux, comme s'ils étaient moins humains et plus…

– … Animaux.

C'était Theo qui avait murmuré le mot, les yeux fixés sur la deuxième photo et le visage très pâle. Quand il reposa le papier sur la table, Alva remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient.

– Ils ont attaqués plus violemment que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Pas avec leurs baguettes mais avec des lames et des armes.

Jack hésita, puis hocha lentement la tête :

– Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

Theo désigna du menton la deuxième image, celle où l'Ecorcheur, silhouette en plein essor comme un animal sauvage se jetait sur un Moldu qui essayait de fuir.

– Il n'a pas de baguette. Regarde la position de ses mains. De sa tête.

Jack regarda l'image, regarda Theo, puis pâlit lui aussi, revoyant sans doute les images de la caméra de surveillance. Nott, lui, avait le visage figé comme la pierre, les yeux rivés vers la photo.

– Il se prépare à l'égorger. Comme un animal, avec ses _dents_.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Puis il y eut un couinement horrifié, des halètements, une exclamation étouffée. Alva aurait voulu que Theo soit à côté d'elle, qu'elle puisse lui prendre le bras ou simplement lui toucher l'épaule en signe de soutien, de réconfort.

Alva connaissait Theo. Elle connaissait Astrid. Elle connaissait leurs craintes et leurs terreurs et la façon dont la sauvagerie leur sautait aux yeux. Elle savait que ce que Theo voyait, ce n'était pas un Ecorcheur sautant sur une victime, ni une mutation horrible du corps, c'était lui-même. Cette partie tordue et sauvage et honteuse de lui-même qui le terrifiait.

_Le loup._

– Silence ! finit par ordonner Draco, ce qui fit taire quasi instantanément le brouhaha. Theo, est-ce que tu essaies de dire que…

– La FullMood les transforme en loups-garous, oui.

Il y eut un nouveau tollé d'exclamations. Tout le monde criait, rugissait, tempêtait. Impossible de s'entendre. Zach était carrément debout, vociférant. A bout de patience, Draco jeta un sort de Mutisme à toute la table.

– Theo, explique-toi.

Le Maître des Potions déglutit, puis commença à parler, très doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la table.

– Le terme de loups-garous n'est pas vraiment adapté. Il y a des éléments dans la FullMood qui métamorphosent le corps et annihilent l'esprit, mais rien qui ne répond à la pleine lune. La métamorphose n'est provoquée que par l'ingestion de la drogue.

Il inspira à fond, et releva les yeux, cherchant le regard de Nathan :

– J'ai trouvé ces éléments catalyseurs de métamorphose quand j'ai analysé la FullMood, mais je n'ai pas fait le lien avec les loups-garous parce que… Parce qu'il est impossible d'analyser le poison de la salive des loups-garous, il devient inactif hors de la pleine lune, et ce n'est pas exactement comme si je pouvais l'analyser lors de la pleine lune. Mais, si tu te souviens bien, on avait remarqué quelques trucs étranges…

– Il y avait des ingrédients utilisés dans la Tue-Loup, acquiesça Nathan. Oui, je me souviens. On en avait déduit que ces éléments étaient là pour leur rôle sur le contrôle mental… On est idiots.

– Ce n'était pas ça ? fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si, soupira Nathan. Mais on aurait du prendre en compte un truc tellement évident que ça nous ait sorti de l'esprit : chaque antidote contient une part de poison.

– Et ça veut dire que ces ingrédients sont la part de poison de la Tue-Loup, acheva sombrement Theo. Ils sont ce qui provoque la métamorphose et l'aliénation de l'esprit.

Il y eut un silence, puis Zach résuma :

– Alors les Écorcheurs se transforment en loups-garous.

– C'est grossièrement posé, protesta Nathan. Voilà ma théorie : la drogue transforme leurs esprits comme ceux des loups-garous, avec le même effet que la pleine lune. L'esprit et la magie d'une personne sont étroitement liés, donc cette métamorphose affecte leur magie, ce qui affecte leur corps. Plus ils prennent la drogue, plus la métamorphose est considérée par leur magie comme une partie intégrante de leur être, et plus leur corps se transforme en celui d'un loup-garou.

Cathy cligna des yeux avec stupéfaction, et ne fut pas la seule. Theo leur avait fait par de ses conclusions seulement cinq minutes plus tôt ! Et déjà Nathan avait une théorie qui tenait la route. C'était sidérant. Et vaguement inquiétant.

– Au bout d'un certain temps de dépendance à la FullMood, chaque prise de drogue se soldera par une métamorphose complète ? réfléchit Zach.

– Je pense, oui, fit Theo avec hésitation. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Un an et demi, deux ans ? Et ça dépend du dosage aussi…

Il y eut un silence tandis que chacun digérait les implications de ces révélations. Finalement Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air égaré :

– Ça va provoquer un horrible mouvement anti-loups-garous quand ça va se savoir.

C'était bien Steve, ça, de penser tout de suite aux répercussions sur les innocents… Si c'était possible, le silence sembla devenir encore plus lourd, et tous les regards se portèrent sur Theo.

Sa maladie était largement connue par tous les gens qui travaillaient avec lui : Aurors, Guérisseurs, ou autres… Si une paranoïa anti-loups-garous se propageaient, non seulement Theo allait perdre tous ses clients et sans doute son labo, mais en plus, ses anciens partenaires allaient sans doute révéler son secret et entraîner harcèlement et persécution.

– On contrera ce mouvement, fit Alva d'un ton froid. Tout comme on contrera la prise de pouvoir de ces tarés. Des objections ?

Gryffondor. Plusieurs personnes retinrent un sourire. Draco, lui, secoua la tête avec amusement, puis se tourna vers Zacharias :

– Plus d'informations sur nos trois autres suspects ?

– Oui, fit Zach en se redressant. Bartholomew Diregrey n'a pas une tête de suspect, bien qu'il soit Réfractaire : il n'approuve pas la violence et je le vois mal manipuler ses patients. Oprah Monroe par contre est peut-être bien une fausse Puriste : elle est ambitieuse comme pas possible et je la vois très bien s'appuyer sur un coup d'Etat pour grimper au sommet. Quant à Sandy Ivory… Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais elle est payée.

– Payée ? répéta Draco.

– Elle est Né-Moldue, pas d'argent, mais une source mystérieuse a financé ses études. J'ai demandé un coup de main à David, et…

– Il y a un versement sur son compte Gringotts tous les mois, compléta David. J'ai posé deux ou trois questions aux gobelins, et l'or vient d'un coffre aux étages les plus bas.

– Ce qui veut dire que c'est l'un des plus grands, sourcilla Blaise. Un coffre d'une des très anciennes familles…

– Sauf que mis à part les Malefoy, les Nott, les Castle qui ont l'héritage des Black, et les Deauclaire qui ont fait main-basse sur le patrimoine des Rosier, il n'y a plus de grande famille. Plusieurs de ces coffres ont été vidés à la fin de la guerre, et devine qui s'y est installés ? Les nouveaux riches.

– Les Agrace et les Danares, grommela Kim.

– Et les McAlister mais je doute que ce soit eux qui paient Ivory.

– Donc Monroe est ambitieuse et Ivory corrompue, résuma Nathan. Diregrey a l'air honnête mais pas mal de nazis avaient aussi des têtes de mecs honnêtes, alors ça ne prouve rien. Il peut très bien être persuadé d'agir par nécessité, être désolé mais le faire parce que c'est son devoir, ce genre de trucs.

Draco acquiesça sombrement. Il était familier avec le sentiment, merci bien. Avant que Nathan –qui était totalement inconscient de son manque de tact– puisse continuer à sauter à pieds joints dans le plat, le chef de la Confrérie décida :

– Il faut garder un œil sur Diregrey, et ne pas lâcher Monroe et Ivory des yeux. Alva ?

– J'organiserai des tours de surveillance, fit promptement sa femme. Zach, ça m'aiderai d'avoir leurs emplois du temps.

– Pas de souci.

– Parfait, trancha Draco. Pas d'autres éléments ?

Jack leva la main :

– J'ai les infos que tu as demandées sur Jon.

– D'accord. Pour tout le monde, fin de la réunion. Jack, tu restes.

Du coup, quand tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, seuls Alva et Draco restèrent assis, et Jack Sloper les rejoignit à leur bout de table. Quand le salon fut vide à l'exception d'eux trois, l'Auror se tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à califourchon, les bras croisés sur le dossier, et déclara d'un ton grave :

– Y a un souci.

– A propos d'Emily Jon ?

– Hum. Attendez, je vous résume l'affaire : Philip et Emily Jon vivent tranquillement de leur magasin de chaussures sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils vieillissent, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis. Emily est aigrie et se sent seule, Philip devient violent et volage. Un jour, la maison d'à côté est vendu et leur nouvelle voisine en fait une herboristerie. La voisine s'appelle Carol Ishtar et son père, Egyptien, a été tué par les Sorciers Musulmans. Elle n'a aucune ressource et parle mal la langue. Vous voyez le tableau ?

L'émigration sorcière avait des règles tellement plus simples que celle Moldue, et en même temps, tellement plus dures. Un sorcier pouvait se considérer citoyen honoraire d'un pays s'il parlait la langue et y exerçait une activité professionnelle. Le citoyen honoraire, néanmoins, pouvait être expulsé à partir du moment où il était accusé d'un crime : même s'il était reconnu innocent, ou en état de légitime défense. Ce n'était que la génération suivant, c'est à dire ses enfants, qui devenaient de véritables citoyens.

Bien sûr, un citoyen honoraire pouvait obtenir la nationalité du pays s'il épousait un sorcier dudit pays (les Moldus ne comptaient pas), ou avait un enfant sorcier avec un citoyen du pays. C'était comme ça qu'Alva avait eu la nationalité anglaise.

– Une démêlée avec la justice l'aurait fait expulser, devina Alva.

– Exactement ! Et du coup, Philip Jon s'est mit à la harceler, littéralement. Les voisins se sentaient mal pour elle, à le voir frapper à sa porte, se coller à elle dans la rue ou se genre de chose… Il y a eu plein de témoignages en ce sens.

– Elle aurait pu l'envoyer bouler, fit remarquer Alva.

Jack haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait. Ce mec la harcelait. Que ce soit du harcèlement sexuel ou pas, elle aurait pu porter plainte et ça aurait été réglé…

Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Elle l'ignorait. Ishtar n'est pas un nom de Sang-Pur. Et la plupart des gens élevées dans les pays Moldus ont l'idée assez répandue que les femmes harcelées devraient se taire parce qu'elles ne seront pas prises au sérieux.

Alva ouvrit la bouche. La referma. C'était vrai. Chez les sorciers, l'égalité homme-femme était beaucoup plus avancée que dans le monde Moldu. Les femmes pouvaient être regardés comme des objets sexuels par des hommes parce qu'elles portaient des jupes courtes (exemple : Kethoum), mais les hommes aussi pouvaient recevoir ce genre d'attention douteuse de la part des femmes (exemple : Blaise). Et il y avait des limites strictes à ce genre de comportement, quelque chose que les Moldus n'enseignaient guère à leurs enfants, mais que les sorciers transmettaient à leurs descendants sans faillir. La misogynie était traitée comme n'importe quel problème de racisme.

Mais les femmes issues des milieux Moldus ne le savaient pas. Elles apprenaient dès l'enfance à baisser la tête et presser le pas quand un homme leur adressait la parole dans la rue. Elles apprenaient à avoir peur et à se taire. Et à ne pas porter plainte parce qu'elles s'attendaient à ce qu'on leur dise que tout était de leur faute.

– C'est absolument dégueulasse, finit par déclarer Alva.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Pas notre monde. Pas notre problème.

Alva croisa les bras, pensant à toutes ses filles qui n'avaient pas la magie pour s'imposer, et réprimant une sauvage envie d'enfoncer sa baguette dans la gorge de tous les hommes qui devaient se permettre, partout dans le monde, de mettre la main aux fesses de femmes effrayées.

Jack, lui, était revenu au sujet principal :

– Bon, Ishtar n'a jamais porté plainte évidemment. Mais le truc, c'est que tout menais à penser que quand Jon a disparu, c'était parce qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'elle s'était défendue.

– Et alors, c'est ce qui s'est passé, non ?

– Justement, le doute est permis. Un soir, Philip et sa femme se sont engueulés, il est sorti en disant qu'il allait voir Ishtar, et il n'est jamais revenu. Emily a directement accusé sa voisine du meurtre. Tout concordait. Ishtar était à deux doigts de la condamnation. Et c'est là que ça devient étrange. Tout d'un coup, l'avocate d'Ishtar reçoit un tuyau anonyme et demande une fouille des Jon, ce qui ne se fait jamais, et pan ! On trouve de la FullMood. D'un coup, la _Gazette_ change d'alignement et démonte Emily Jon. Coup de théâtre. La _Gazette_ et l'avocate sauvent Ishtar et condamnent Emily.

Draco haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas trop où ça les menait, mais Jack insista :

– La _Gazette_, Draco. Tous les articles défendant Ishtar sont signés par des membres ou des cousins de la famille Agrace. Et il y a plus. Normalement, les comptes d'une personne accusée de meurtre peuvent être examinés par les Aurors si on demande. Là, non seulement il faut demander mais il faut aussi passer par le Ministère, et ledit membre du Ministère nommé responsable pour ça est _Hugues Danares_. J'ai pas pris le risque de lui demander, tu penses bien, mais tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

– Les Réfractaires lui ont sauvé la peau et maintenant ils la maintiennent sous contrôle, réalisa Alva.

– Ils n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle soit renvoyée en Égypte, acquiesça Jack. C'est facile de lui faire du chantage.

– Mais à quoi elle leur sert ? s'interrogea Draco avant de réaliser. Attends, tu as bien dit qu'elle avait une _herboristerie_ ? Merlin, c'est un coup de génie.

Jack hocha la tête :

– Oui. C'est un point-relais. L'un de ces endroits où les ingrédients de la FullMood arrivent et où la drogue est fabriquée, comme l'a dit le trafiquant que les Epsilon ont arrêté avec toi, Alva…

– Djar.

– Voilà, lui. Ishtar a une herboristerie : elle peut faire circuler les ingrédients de la FullMood et même en fabriquer sans attirer les soupçons. Et elle est insoupçonnable parce qu'aucune de ses connaissance, aucun de ses amis, ne sont Réfractaires ou Révolutionnaire. Elle ne fréquente personne intéressée par la politique, et son avocate était Progressiste.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Draco soupira :

– Bon. Alva, il faut qu'elle soit mise sous surveillance aussi. Mets Theo sur le coup. Il reconnaîtra plus facilement les arrivages de drogue.

Alva hocha la tête, et ils se levèrent tous les trois, l'air sombre. Ils auraient du être contents : ils avaient pas mal avancé aujourd'hui. Ils avaient fait des progrès.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était bon signe.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Chère Alyssa,_

_Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? Parce que sinon, on pourrait aller boire un verre au Café Garance et se regarder ce film qu'ils passent au cinéma du côté Moldu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_Alva._

**ooo**

**Lettre d'Alyssa Mocking à Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Salut Alva !_

_Pas de souci, je me préparai à me morfondre d'ennui en corrigeant les devoirs des sixièmes années. Tu m'attends vers midi au Café Garance ?_

_A demain !_

_Alyssa._

**oOoOoOo**

Février fut ponctué d'examens surprise, probablement parce que les profs espéraient détourner leur attention de la situation de la communauté magique, et de l'inefficacité flagrante de toutes les solutions proposées par les Progressistes ou les Traditionnalistes contre les Écorcheurs. Mais même après avoir préparé un Philtre de paix sous le regard sombre de Duffy ou avoir été évalué sur le Sortilège d'Expulsion, l'Ankou pouvait difficilement oublier le visage livide d'Antonin Faucett quand il avait reçu la lettre annonçant la mort de ses grands-parents.

Le match de Quidditch suivant, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue. Peu de gens avaient le cœur à la fête. James finit par attraper le Vif, mais c'était plus parce que Cooper (l'Attrapeur des Serpentards) était nul que par réelle combattivité. Le seul point positif pour la Maison des verts et argent était que Flavia Milligan, leur Gardienne, avait empêché les Poursuiveurs Gryffondors de marquer le moindre but.

A la St Valentin, cette fois, Faust resta prudemment confiné dans le château. Enfin, prudemment… James lui avait hurlé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incline, en fait. La dispute des garçons avait eu lieu dans leur dortoir, mais ça avait résonné jusqu'à la salle commune. Du coup, tout le monde savait désormais que Faust avait failli tuer Al' et que l'Ankou avait failli tuer Faust et qu'il fallait s'enfuir si on se trouvait entre les deux.

Enfin bref. L'intégralité de la promo 2017 sorti pour l'occasion, la plupart pour flanquer Al' comme des gardes du corps, et les autres pour rigoler de l'air constipé dudit Al' qui était accompagné par Aenor (et dire que ces deux-là ne sortaient toujours pas officiellement ensemble !) et qu'il y avait trente personnes aux moins qui lui tenaient la chandelle.

Mais ça ne se passa pas trop mal. Ils perdirent pas mal de gens en route, en fait : certains disparaissaient dans les magasins, et d'autres leurs faussaient compagnie pour rejoindre un Valentin ou une Valentine qui les attendait un peu plus loin (ce fut par exemple le cas de Jo, qui avait rendez-vous avec Evannah Avilgaard, ou d'Arnold Goodhand qui avait été invité par nulle autre que la petite Roxanne Sloper). Puis ils allèrent aux Trois Balais où ils collèrent plusieurs tables ensembles, mangèrent des sucreries et burent de la Bièraubeurre en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Puis, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, quelques personnes dont Naima les quittèrent en quête d'un peu de chaos. A la fin, quand ils quittèrent le pub pour aller au cinéma, ils n'étaient plus très nombreux : l'Ankou, Reg, Carrie, Marcus, Al' et Aenor.

Du coup Marcus et Carrie allèrent voir une comédie dont la Née-Moldue avait entendue parler, Reg et l'Ankou allèrent joyeusement regarder un film d'action mettant en scène des super-héros et des dieux de la mythologie Nordique, tandis qu'Al' et Aenor choisissaient le film d'aventure romancé.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, l'Ankou oublia _totalement_ Al', trop occupé à trépigner sur son sièges, sursauter, éclater de rire et devenir fan du méchant mégalo. Reg et lui étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre pour se chuchoter des commentaires excités, et ce fut seulement à la fin du film que Scorpius se demanda, abasourdi, où était parti son sens de l'espace personnel.

Enfin bref. Ce fut une assez bonne journée dans l'ensemble. Pas de tentatives de meurtre, pas de dispute, pas de retenue.

– Pour la prochaine sortie, il faudra prévoir un peu d'action, déclara Reg sur le chemin du retour.

– La prochaine sortie, c'est quand ? interrogea Al'.

Il tenait la main d'Aenor et l'Ankou fit bien attention à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur leurs doigts liés. C'était toujours un peu douloureux. Il avait aimé, il _aimait_ Aenor. C'était son premier amour d'adolescent. Pas ce genre de béguin d'enfance qu'il avait eu pour Roxanne ou cette admiration qu'il avait eu pour Rachel, mais une véritable affection, de la tendresse, de la fascination, et cette envie de toucher, de rire, de flirter.

_Ça passera_, songea-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. _Les amourettes d'adolescents, ça ne dure que dans les livres._

– Le mois prochain, vers la fin, répondit Marcus.

Fin mars donc… Il avait le temps de trouver une idée. Une course-poursuite ? Une fête ? Uh, non, la dernière fois il avait fait connaissance avec la gueule de bois et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il voulais renouveler de sitôt… Puis il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées pour plus tard, et proposa à la cantonade :

– Au fait, il faut qu'on prépare le premier avril.

Aenor rosit et regarda ailleurs. Sans voir la réaction de sa sœur, Reg rigola :

– On avait mis un sacré bazar !

– C'était leur idée, se défendit Carrie.

L'Ankou leva les mains dans un geste défensif :

– Eh, j'avais de bonnes intentions.

– Envers toi-même !

– Et alors ? Ça compte.

Carrie leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « désespérant… ». L'Ankou choisit sagement de l'ignorer. Au lieu de ça, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles quand Marcus proposa :

– Il reste un peu de temps avant le dîner, on va faire du surf dans le couloir du deuxième ? Je suis sûre que Mimi est partante pour une inondation.

Mimi était partante. Du coup, les toilettes, le couloir et quelques pièces autour furent complètement inondées, les portes des cabines arrachées, et Reg gagna haut la main le concours de surf improvisé avant que Rusard n'arrive en hurlant et ne les fasse s'éparpiller comme une volée de moineaux. En dévalant un escalier, Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent un large sourire complice. Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément pas.

L'année continua son cours, paisiblement. Enfin, paisiblement dans la mesure du possible.

…

Les cinquièmes années se sautaient à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Les Réfractaires étaient assez peu nombreux parmi eux : il s'agissait soient d'enfants de familles sorcières convaincues, comme Camille Diregrey ou Anthony Danares, soit de Nés-Moldus, et ces derniers étaient souvent les plus virulents. En effet, le parti des Réfractaires était le seul à se contrefoutre de leur origine tant qu'ils avaient de la magie. Les Traditionnalistes voulaient que les vieilles familles aient le pouvoir, les Puristes que les non-Purs aillent se faire voir, et même les Progressistes marchaient sur des œufs pour ne pas avouer que quand même, on faisait plus facilement confiance à un enfant issu d'une famille connue plutôt qu'à un gamin surgi d'une culture quasi-inconnue. Les Réfractaires, même s'ils étaient un poil fanatique et beaucoup trop axé sur le contrôles, étaient bien les seuls à dire que l'origine ne comptait pas.

Voilà. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de Né-Moldu dans la promo 2016, mais il y en avait dans les promotions supérieures. Dont Margaret Fanz. Et c'était eux qui ajoutaient de l'huile sur le feu, et lançaient des débats féroces qui se poursuivaient souvent entre élèves d'une même classe et issus de familles aux orientations politiques différente, chacun cherchant à blâmer l'autre.

La tension montait, les rivalités se durcissaient et les amis se disputaient. Fin février, une partie de la tension explosa, purement et simplement, pendant un cours de Sortilège commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigles. Dorothy McFergus (une Serdaigle dans la classe de Demy) avait lancé le débat sur le fait que les Progressistes étaient aussi conservateurs que les Puristes, au fond, parce que combien d'entre eux étaient Nés-Moldus au Magenmagot ? Aucun. Du coup Daniel Goldenhood se mit à protester que les Progressistes étaient quand même meilleurs que les Traditionnalistes, et là Tom avait tranquillement déclaré que les Réfractaires étaient les seuls à propulser les Nés-Moldus au sommet, ce que Camille Diregrey avait soutenu, et là Juliette Misty s'était énervée parce qu'elle était Progressiste… Enfin bref, ça parti assez rapidement en vrille.

– D'accord, d'accord ! s'énerva Abby. Les Puristes sont une bande de frigides arriérés et racistes. Mais tu ne peux pas leur mettre la totalité du racisme du monde sorcier sur le dos !

– Tu ne penses quand même pas que les Progressistes sont racistes quand même ? se scandalisa Juliette Misty qui était devenue plutôt convaincue depuis le début de l'année.

– Tout le monde l'est, lâcha Demy. C'est ancré dans les mentalités, les étrangers sont dangereux car imprévisibles, et les Nés-Moldus sont des étrangers parce qu'ils ne viennent pas du même monde.

Flitwick avait complètement renoncé à faire son cours et se contentait de corriger des copies, suivant mine de rien et avec une certaine inquiétude le débat qui s'échauffait.

– T'es raciste alors ! s'exclama Tom.

– Non, débile, je suis réaliste. Mon oncle est un Né-Moldu adopté, je te rappelle.

– Et n'essayez pas de changer le sujet, grogna Camille. On était parti sur le fait que personne ne donne leur chance aux Nés-Moldus mis à part les Réfractaires.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! intervint James.

– Il a raison, approuva Fred qui était toujours là pour soutenir son cousin. Il y a des Nés-Moldus Progressistes. Ma Tante Hermione par exemple.

– Il y a des Nés-Moldus Traditionnalistes si tu veux aller par là, pointa Cameron Michelis. Comme l'oncle Nathan de Demy.

– Non, mais je veux dire, des Nés-Moldus qui ont le pouvoir au sein des Progressistes ou des Traditionnalistes…

Tandis que ses camarades continuaient à se disputer, Demy grimaça. Le racisme sous-jacent du monde sorcier avait toujours été là, bien présent, depuis l'époque des chasses aux sorcières, depuis que les Moldus avaient cessé de croire à la magie et banni le surnaturel de la catégorie du « merveilleux » pour la classer dans la catégorie « effrayant et haïssable ». Les sorciers avaient gardé rancune aux Moldus de cela. Quel que soit le continent, la culture, la population : à un moment, les Moldus, ces êtres sans magie et si dédaigneux, avaient déclaré avec arrogance qu'ils étaient supérieurs, et que la magie, supérieure à eux, ne pouvait donc pas exister.

Et pourtant, c'étaient les sorciers qui avaient protégé l'humanité des dragons, des loups-garous, des malédictions, du chaos, et ce depuis l'aube du monde, l'aube de la magie. Et tout d'un coup les Moldus avaient décidés que non, la magie n'existait pas parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient décidé, et que le monde était à eux parce qu'ils le sentaient bien comme ça.

Oui, à travers les continents et les cultures, la communauté sorcière avait cela de constant. Elle se sentait comme un homme trahi qui, après avoir élevé et aimé un gamin dans la maison qu'il a bâti pour eux deux, se voit jeté dehors par l'enfant devenu jeune homme dédaigneux.

– Les Progressistes sont des hypocrites ! s'énervait Tom.

– Ouais, ben ça vaut mieux que les Réfractaires qui sont juste un tas d'arrivistes ! s'échauffa James.

La tension était presque électrique et les élèves semblaient prêts à se jeter à la gorge. La petite bande de James Potter n'avait jamais cédé à la colère auparavant, malgré les alignements politiques différents de Tom, James, et Fred.

– Des arrivistes ? fit Camille d'un ton choqué. Tu ne le penses pas quand même !

– Bien sûr que si ! insista James. Ce sont des mecs dont les autres partis n'ont pas voulus et qui se sont dis : "tiens, on va monter une bande de tarés qui veulent changer le système pour envoyer des arrivistes au pouvoir" !

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les Réfractaires s'appellent Réfractaires parce qu'ils refusent tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde sorcier. L'assimilation au monde Moldu. L'incompréhension. Le racisme ! Mes parents sont Réfractaires parce qu'ils pensent que n'importe qui, peut importe son origine, devrait avoir une chance !

– Exactement ! approuva Dorothy. Un Né-Moldu doué et intelligent ne pourra jamais diriger un Département au Ministère, parce qu'il n'a pas de lignée, pas de famille. On devrait le féliciter pour être si compétent alors que contrairement aux enfants de sorciers, il est parti de rien : mais ce n'est jamais comme ça que ça se passe, et…

– Mais on s'en moque des Nés-Moldus, s'énerva James. On parle des partis politiques, pas de sang, que je sache !

– Non, on ne s'en moque pas, contra Tom. C'est le cœur du problème justement !

– C'est vrai, approuva Camille. C'est parce que les Progressistes et les Traditionnalistes, refusent qu'il y ait du sang neuf parmi eux qu'ils restent bloqués sur les mêmes idées, les mêmes vieilles méthodes inutiles… Les Réfractaires se moquent d'où les gens viennent, tant qu'ils ont des idées, des compétences, de la magie à offrir pour faire avancer les choses.

Plusieurs élèves, comme Gaby, Daniel, Cameron, Abby et Demy, se contentaient désormais de suivre le débat comme si c'était un match de tennis multi-joueurs se déroulant entre Fred, James, Tom et Dorothy, avec l'intervention occasionnelle de Camille.

– Les Progressistes sont ouverts aux gens qui ont le sang Impur ! se hérissa Fred.

– Oui mais pas assez ! contra Dorothy. Imagine que, je ne sais pas moi… James soit en compétition avec un Né-Moldu pour un poste haut-placé au Ministère. Directeur des Aurors, par exemple. Eh ben, James est le fils d'un héros, il descend de deux lignées de Sang-Purs… Du coup, même si son concurrent est plus malin, plus fort, et plus compétent, c'est James qui aura le poste.

– J'avoue que l'idée me plais, rigola James.

– Mais pourquoi ? osa Dorothy. Tu piquerais la place d'un mec qui a eu de meilleures notes que toi ?

Ça devenait personnel et le visage de James perdit de son humour tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Finalement, il hocha la tête :

– Dans l'hypothèse où c'est le siège de Directeur des Aurors que je peux avoir ? Oui.

– Mais ce type le mérite plus que toi ! s'indigna Tom.

– Justement non, contra James. C'est le job de mon père, donc j'aurais eu un super-mentor. Et puis, je m'y connais déjà en ce qui concerne les Aurors et je n'ai que quinze ans, alors vous imaginez, adulte, si on me propose le job ! Je serai au poil !

– Parce que tu es né dans le milieu, tu penses qu'il te revient et que tu y seras meilleur, traduisit Camille. Ce n'est… Pas dénué de sens.

– Merci.

– Mais c'est super-égoïste, contra Dorothy. Imagine, un Né-Moldu qui a l'opportunité de sa vie et tu la piques sous son nez parce que tu te dis que puisque tu es né dans le milieu, tu as un droit dessus ? C'est horrible ! Je veux dire, est-ce que tu ferais ça à…. Qui est Né-Moldu ici ?

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Et, dans le soudain silence, Faust (qui n'avait jusque là pas prononcé un mot), leva la main. Ce fut comme si on avait aspiré tout l'air de la pièce. James eut l'air stupéfait, puis incertain, puis embarrassé.

– Faust c'est pas pareil…

– Mais les autres, tous les autres, tu leur piquerais leur place quand même ? insista Dorothy.

– Seulement si je suis meilleur !

– Il n'y a pas un seul domaine ou tu doutes d'être le meilleur, parce que ton père c'est Harry Potter !

– Ça suffit jeune gens ! s'exclama soudain Flitwick de sa voix aigue. Le cours est terminé, veillez noter les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, mais la tension restait à couper à couteau. A la fin du cours, tandis que les Serdaigles se dirigeaient vers la salle de Potion et les Gryffondors vers une heure d'étude, Demy aperçu James et Faust quitter leur classe en se disputant à mi-voix, la colère écrite sur chacun de leurs traits, et suivis avec inquiétude par Fred et Tom. Avant qu'ils aient atteint la fin du couloir, les chuchotements rageurs étaient devenus des cris et des insultes, et moins de dix minutes après, tout le château était au courant que la bande des inséparables Gryffondors était divisée.

– Bien fait pour eux, grommela Cyrius au déjeuner en entendant la rumeur.

– Tu parles, grimaça Gaby. Ça va être invivable chez moi…

– Tu n'as qu'à venir squatter chez les Serdaigles, proposa Cameron.

Oscar poussa un soupir agacé, et le reste du groupe se tourna vers lui :

– Quoi ? lâcha Abby.

– Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne se rends compte du potentiel de chaos que ça a déclenché ? grinça Oscar.

– Euh, oui ?

– Vous êtes désespérant, soupira Oscar. Enfin bref, je vous rappelle que Faust a la stabilité mentale d'un canard et que James, aussi étrange que ça sonne, était son Jimmy Criquet. Ça va être sanglant quand Faust va péter un fusible maintenant.

Il se remit à manger, et les autres méditèrent ses paroles avec inquiétude. A la table des Gryffondors, James et Faust avaient tous les deux les traits tirés et mangeaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, si maussades qu'un nuage noir semblait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alyssa Mocking à Astrid Koenig :**

_Salut Astrid !_

_C'est super-explosif à Poudlard en ce moment. Je m'attends à trouver des cadavres à chaque détour de couloir et des couteaux plantés dans les portes. Pour une fois, j'encourage de plein cœur Laughlin qui distribue les heures de colles comme elle respire. Surtout à James et Faust, qu'on envoie toujours à des extrémités opposées du château._

_Enfin bref. Je sèche pour mes idées de sujets à donner à mes élèves. T'as des idées ? Je peux te payer en nougat, je sais que t'adores ça._

_A pluch' !_

_Alyssa._

**ooo**

**Lettre d'Astrid Koenig à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Salut Alyssa !_

_T'as une joyeuse bande de sociopathes à charge on dirait. Courage, ils sont mineurs, ils n'ont aucun droit mis à part celui de s'asseoir et de fermer le clapet. Et je suis polie !_

_Pour des sujets de Runes, tu peux leur faire "la liste de ce que l'Ankou Malefoy n'est plus autorisé à faire" (Durmstrang avait publié la liste de ce __que je ne__ devais plus faire, et ça incluait prescrire des siestes à ses camardes, lâcher des furets dans les toilettes des profs, et faire une piñata avec une Acromentule estropiée. Ah, c'était le bon temps)._

_Enfin bref. Amuse-toi bien !_

_Peluche !_

_Astrid._

**oOoOoOo**

– Ça a un goût bizarre, quand même, fit remarquer Reg.

Les Rôdeurs, à savoir l'Ankou, Al', Lucy, Reg, Naima, Carrie, Chiara, Marcus, Rose et Dylan, se trouvaient dans un des couloirs du dernier étage pour la pause. Aenor, Naomi et Juliette Misty s'étaient jointes à eux ce jour-là. Suite à Dieu-seul-sait quel débat idiot un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, ils avaient voulu goûter les sodas du monde Moldu, Naima et Carrie soutenant que c'était bien moins écœurant que la Bièraubeurre. Du coup, ils avaient chacun une canette entre les mains, et faisaient tourner les boissons, goûtant à petites gorgées et ponctuant leurs remarques de grimaces ou de moues appréciatrices.

– Bah, le Fanta citron n'est pas mal, fit Aenor en reprenant une gorgée de sa canette.

– Ah ? sourcilla Al'. Je préfère celui à l'orange.

– Rien ne vaut le Pepsi, bande d'impies, se moqua l'Ankou.

– Avaler un truc avec cette couleur-là ! s'esclaffa Chiara. Merlin m'en préserve !

– Vous savez que ces boissons sont toutes faites avec des arômes artificiels, pas vrai ? fit Rose d'un ton blasé.

Dylan pouffa de rire devant l'air déconfit de ses camarades, et du coup se mit de l'Orangina partout. Tandis que les Gryffondors se fichaient de lui et que Marcus essayait de lancer un _Récurvite_ en rigolant, Al' et Aenor continuèrent leur débat avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Mais tu sais, tu rates quelque chose, disait le jeune Potter. L'orange chimique est bien meilleure.

– Oh, je ne sais pas… Quitte à avaler de l'arôme artificiel, celui du citron est plus convaincant.

– Tu crois ? grimaça Al'. Rien qu'à l'état naturel, ce fruit est déjà trop acide.

– D'où sa saveur… L'orange est trop sucrée.

– Peut-être, mais elle est plus douce.

– Donc elle est fade, conclut Aenor.

– Au contraire, protesta Al' en retenant un sourire. Ne soit pas jaloux de l'orange parce que le citron est trop agressif.

– Agressif ? Il est intense, c'est tout.

Sans rien dire, l'Ankou les observait débattre d'un œil amusé et perplexe.

– De toute façon, le jaune est une couleur trop froide, décréta Aenor.

– C'est une couleur chaude, banane. Et le orange est trop criard comme couleur.

– La quasi-totalité de ta famille a les cheveux orange !

– Justement, j'ai de l'expérience avec ce qui est criard, crois-moi sur parole !

L'Ankou échangea un regard amusé avec Reg, puis jeta un regard curieux sur la canette du Gryffondor. Laissant les tourtereaux se chamailler au sujet des couleurs –après tout, il s'était bien lui-même disputé une fois avec Aenor au sujet des pigeons et des caribous–, il interrogea :

– Ça a un goût très différent du Pepsi, le Coca ?

– Ne pose jamais cette question à un convaincu ! s'insurgea Naima en agitant sa canette d'Ifri pomme, une marque française. Ces deux marques super-rivales, façon Serpentard et Gryffondor !

– On a l'air rivaux, là ?

– Façon Serpentard débile et Gryffondor buté ! rectifia aussitôt Naima.

– Terrifiant, commenta Lucy en prenant une gorgée de son Fanta parfum agrumes. Eh, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle attrapa un truc qui dépassait du sac de Naomi et s'étrangla en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un mouchoir blanc noué pour ressembler à un lapin. Juliette fut prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, tandis que Naomi devenait rouge écrevisse et se jetait sur la plus jeune :

– Rends-moi ça !

– La plupart des gens tracent une croix sur leur main s'ils doivent se rappeler d'un truc, mais toi tu fais un nœud à ton mouchoir ? sourcilla Naima. C'est une technique de grand-mère !

– Et pas n'importe quel nœud en plus ! s'esclaffa Aenor. On dirait un lapin !

– Tu es mal placée pour te moquer, vu que tu es fan de pigeons ! pointa l'Ankou.

– C'est drôle les pigeons, se défendit Aenor.

– Oui mais les lapins sont plus mignons, contra Chiara en s'emparant du lapin-mouchoir de Naomi. Et si on l'appelait Bobby ?

– Tu vas pas donner un nom à mon mouchoir quand même ? s'horrifia Naomi.

– C'est pas moi qui l'ai transformé en lapin, se justifia la Poufsouffle. Assume, un peu !

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel, et termina sa canette.

– Vous êtes terribles. Euh, Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ouvre une fenêtre.

– T'as chaud ? sourcilla Carrie.

– Je voulais voir si on était haut ! se justifia le Poufsouffle.

Du coup, parce que c'était toujours comme ça, tout le monde se pencha vers ladite fenêtre, et Naima siffla entre ses dents, impressionnées. Ça donnait sur une des cours intérieures du château et les gens qui s'y trouvaient semblaient vachement petit.

– Waouh, sept étages, c'est impressionnant !

– Tombez pas, sinon le concierge va encore râler à cause du ménage à faire, leur lança Lucy avec amusement.

– L'énergie potentielle doit être très élevée pour un objet lancé à une telle hauteur, dit Rose qui avait passé la journée à faire de la physique avec Dylan.

– On va vérifier ça. Bobby, volontaire pour l'avancée de la science !

– Chiara, NON !

– C'est un grand saut pour les lapins, mais un petit saut pour l'humanité…

– J'espère qu'il survivra, fit stoïquement Reg en regardant Chiara lâcher le mouchoir-lapin avec que Naomi ne puisse l'en empêcher.

– Chiara, espèce de teigne ! Va me le chercher !

– Allô allô, la Terre appelle Bobby, Bobby, répondez ! Un petit problème technique sans doute…

– VA-ME-LE-CHERCHER !

– On ne s'ennuie vraiment pas avec vous, commenta Aenor en s'éloignant de Naomi qui poursuivait Chiara.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de t'ennuyer non plus, sourit Al'. Tu es fan de pigeons, Naomi se balade avec un mouchoir noué en lapin comme doudou, il ne reste plus qu'à cerner Juliette et ça y est, ça fait un trio de frappées.

– Juliette a suivi James dans la Forêt Interdite, leur rappela mine de rien l'Ankou.

Reg gémit :

– M'en parles pas ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

– Pour Juliette ?

– Non, je m'en fiche de Juliette, c'est pour ma pomme que j'ai eu peur.

– Ah ben merci, se vexa Juliette qui avait entendu. Et je ne suis pas bizarre.

– Mocking l'adore, ça compte ? fit Aenor.

– Elle m'adore moins que Demetria Malefoy, tempéra Juliette.

Aenor haussa les épaules :

– Elle est super-patiente avec toi et vous vous échangez des mangas !

Juliette vira au pivoine, et Reg, qui était en train d'essayer de refermer la fenêtre alors que Marcus luttait pour la tenir ouverte, releva la tête si vite que l'Ankou eut mal pour lui :

– Des mangas ? Avec Mocking ? Mais elle lit des trucs… !

– … Des trucs pornos ! acheva Carrie avec des yeux ronds.

– Quoi ?! s'insurgea Juliette. Mais non ! Ce sont des nouvelles et des romans basés sur des histoires d'amour et parfois sans le moindre érotisme !

Carrie cligna des yeux :

– Euh, désolée mais j'ai vu ce qu'elle lit.

– Elle ne me donne pas des trucs cochons, riposta Juliette en fronçant le nez. Ce que je lis n'est pas différent de vos romans d'aventure où le héros finit avec la fille.

– Oui, mais là, ce sont deux mecs ! lâcha Naima.

Reg se raidit et regarda ailleurs. Carrie se rapprocha insensiblement de lui. Scorpius lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis redressa le menton et se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de fixer Naima droit dans les yeux :

– Et alors, quelle différence ?

– C'est… Pas pareil, fit maladroitement la Née-Moldue en perdant son assurance.

– Et alors ? continua impitoyablement l'Ankou.

La métisse haussa les épaules, regardant ailleurs d'un air piteux :

– Et alors rien.

– Très bien, fit Scorpius en hochant la tête. Maintenant, Juliette, et si on reparlait du fait que tu lis de la guimauve aux frais de Mocking ?

– Ce n'est pas que de la guimauve…

– Y a du porno ? s'intéressa Marcus.

Loin de se dégonfler comme le faisaient la plupart des gens, Juliette le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un ton de défi :

– Je suis sûre que je peux te trouver ça.

– Attention, le porno homosexuel ça me tente pas trop…

Évidemment, il lâcha cette phrase juste au moment où Chiara réapparaissait, Bobby le lapin à la main, et la Poufsouffle vira au rouge tomate plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation.

– Bon, on va vous laisser votre intimité, hein ! décida Reg en se retenant de rire.

– Excellente idée ! approuva Al'. Qui veut aller faire une partie de balle au prisonnier dans le couloir du troisième ? J'ai des balles de tennis et je maîtrise presque le sort de Trajectoire Aléatoire !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas choisir le nom de la Sixième Poufsouffle, et de voter pour son prénom,=D

- **Susita** ("Blanche" en indien)  
- **Ayati** ("Royale")  
- **Latika** ("Fleur")  
- **Drisana** ("Fille du Soleil")  
- **Maiya** ("Joie")  
- **Toya** ("Eau")  
- **Medha** ("l'Intelligence")

A pluch' x)


	11. Ecouter aux portes

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Salut **Aomine** ! Merci x) Oui, Bobby a survécu à sa chute, les mouchoirs ça résiste à tout xD Nope, tu as faux pour Khallia ! Sa position est différente de celle d'Ishtar, même s'il y a effectivement un lien... Al' et l'Ankou au Japon, ça serai une bonne idée, par contre. Le rapport des japonais à la magie doit être différent. Et leurs écoles, leurs techniques aussi... Imaginent, ils ne jettent pas de sort et latin mais en une langue propre aux sorciers japonais ! Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse...

Ouiiii, **Chou-chan**, bien vu ! Ton énorme pavé est presque complètement juste (et d'ailleurs, ça m'a fait plaisir, un commentaire pareil) ! Oui, Khallia est l'avocate d'Ishtar. Et vu le lien d'Audric Ells avec l'Egypte, on peut en déduire que c'est un de ses anciens potes... Et là, tu as quasiment tout juste ! Effectivement, il y a une histoire entre Khallia et d'autres personnes et les Sorciers Musulmans. Khallia et les siens ont perdu, et se sont retrové en Grande-Bretagne grâce à un "bienfaiteur"... Qui a aussi récupéré Duffy... Et tu as presque tout bon sauf pour le fait que ledit "bienfaiteur" serai haut-placé dans le gouvernement : c'est justement parce qu'il ne l'est pas qu'il veut prendre le pouvoir. Voilà x) Et pour autres informations il y a les MP parce que sinon, trop de spoilers x) Bon, et sinon, oui c'est école est pleine de malades xDDDD Mais je m'éclate x) Enfin, bon courage pour la fac de médecine =D

Hey **Aria** x) Je n'avais pas l'impression que l'idée du passage de ce chapitre sur "des enfants de grands famille se disputant au sujet d'une crise politique" venait d'une autre fic o_O Vraiment ? Well, shit. Mon subconscient est un copieur. Enfin bref, oui il y a effectivement un lien entre les Réfractaires et les Sorciers Musulmans x)

Hello **Morgane** ! Oui, tu vois juste : Theo va fenir par subir les conséquences du racisme des Réfractaires. Mais pas tout de suite. Quant à ton idée de ship entre Carrie et Marcus... Drôle d'idée x) Leur avenir sentimental n'est pas fixé, mais il y a peu de chance ! Quand à Reg et l'Ankou... Ils sont lents, ces deux-là ! Presque autant qu'Al' et Aenor (qui détiennent la palme xD) !

Salut **Loupiotte54** ! Oui, le lien était difficile à faire, mais quand même, il y avait des indices. Dpeuis le début, les Ecorcheurs étaient comparés à des bêtes sauvages, des fauves..

Thanks **Lucie** xD Eh non, il va falloir attendre un peu pour la romance ! Et je suis contente de t'avoir fair rigoler avec les Rôdeurs xD Quand à l'intrigue... Attends encore un peu, le développement n'est pas fini x)

Salut **Yuukixsama** ! Ah ah, je suis contente que tu ai pu lire le chapitre finalement x) L'intrigue devient de plus en plus complexe, c'est le but. Je dois encore écrire jusqu'à la septième année ! Il me faut encore du rab' de mystère pour les Réfractaires. Et bien sûr, de l'humour d ela part des élève spour rendre ça supportable x)

.

* * *

.

Le prénom gagnant est **Drisana** ! Et l'un des noms proposés était bien, du coup le nom complet de la sixième Poufsouffle sera Drisana Kadar x)

J'ai déjà décidé qu'elle sera une vraie marmotte, toujours en train de flemmarder et de roupiller (ce qui expliquera son absence dans les tomes précédents xD). Pour ses autres traits de caractères, j'en appel au vote (et ce vote sera le dernier portant sur Drisana, promis, après on retourne au vieux système) ! Préférez-vous qu'elle soit :

- Joviale (façon Chiara, l'énergie en moins)  
- Blasée (façon Lucy xD)  
- Solitaire (façon... Euh...)  
- Studieuse (façon Dylan. Ou Demy. Ou n'importe quel Serdaigle)  
- Sarcastique (façon Cyrius x) )

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **Je m'étais promis de parler de Disney dans _Renouveau_, c'est chose faite x)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Comme Ginny n'a pas souvent droit à son POV, le voilà… Je l'ai psychanalysée sur la ChatBox de mon forum et du coup ça a donné ça xD

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Ça faisait un bail qu'on n'avait pas vu Heather… La revoilà donc !

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** De temps en temps je parle de trucs sérieux dans cette fic. La drogue, les problèmes familiaux, le racket, la violence, le racisme, l'homophobie, la misogynie. J'espère que ça ne vous braque pas trop. Cette fic est censée être une histoire d'aventure, de mystère, avec un poil d'humour : mais il y a des messages qui me semblent importants que parfois, j'écris ici. Voilà.

.

* * *

.

**Écouter aux portes**

.

En ce jour de mi-mars, après une énième inondation du deuxième étage, Al' et l'Ankou se retrouvèrent à nouveau en colle. Et comme ils n'avaient évidemment pas été seuls à faire du surf sur les portes arrachées aux toilettes sous les encouragements de Mimi, ils furent plutôt nombreux ce jour-là à avoir rendez-vous devant la salle des profs, où les enseignants allaient leur attribuer leurs corvées.

– On devrait vraiment mettre un guetteur devant le couloir quand on fait ça, réfléchit Al'.

– Tu parles d'un mec qui n'aurait pas l'occasion de glisser sur une porte de chiotte en gueulant comme un Sioux qu'on scalpe, indiqua Naima.

– Alors non, t'as raison, restons-en au bon vieux système.

L'Ankou rigola puis s'adossa au mur du couloir, imitant la position de Reg et Carrie sans le savoir. Devon et Alan, eux, s'étaient déjà laissés glissés le long dudit mur et étaient affalés par terre. Owen bâilla :

– Bon, et sinon, on se regardera quoi comme film ce soir ?

– Un Jason Bourne ? proposa Gareth avec espoir.

– Oh non, pitié, râla Flora. Un truc drôle !

Elle avait réussi à planquer Melinda derrière une tapisserie quand Laughlin était arrivée au milieu de leur activité, et du coup, vu que Lucy avait réussi à se cacher aussi, elle était la seule fille des Serpentards à être collée. La seule fille tout court, en fait, avec Naima qui n'était pas un parangon de féminité et Carrie avec qui elle ne s'entendait guère, comme la plupart des filles _cools_ ne s'entendent pas avec celles qui ne sont pas des _fashion-victims_.

Carrie, ignorant la mauvaise humeur de la Serpentard, renifla avec amusement :

– Vous devriez tirer au sort.

– Vous faites ça ? sourcilla l'Ankou. Ça me paraît très… Démocratique.

– Parce que selon toi les Gryffondors sont tous des brutes ? se rebiffa Naima.

– Oui, répondit carrément le jeune Malefoy.

Naima ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné, s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules :

– Pas faux…

– Du coup, vous tirez le nom d'un film au hasard ou pas ? voulu savoir Flora.

– Oui. Et ensuite on se bat parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord.

– Très logique, rigola Al'.

– Vous ne vous disputez jamais chez les Serpentards ? s'étonna Naima.

– Oh si. Mais si le volume sonore monte trop, on doit regarder un film pacifiste.

– Un… ?

– Un Disney, traduisit Owen en rigolant.

– Genre, _Blanche-Neige_ ? s'ébahit Naima. Ou _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ ?

– Nan, pas ces antiquités ! protesta Al'. On regarde des trucs funs, genre la _Reine des Neiges_ ou le _Roi Lion_. Ah, le _Roi Lion_, ça a été un succès…

Sans même échanger un regard, l'Ankou, Owen et Gareth se mirent à fredonner la chanson de Scar et des hyènes, sous les regards blasés de Flora et Al', tandis que les Gryffondors béaient d'étonnement. Le fredonnement monta en volume et le temps qu'ils arrivent au dialogue du milieu, ils chantaient haut et fort, et ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de baisser la voix pour rejouer les dialogues :

– Ouais, soyons prêtes, nous sommes toutes prêtes ! récita joyeusement Owen qui faisait la hyène numéro un. Euh, pour quoi ?

– Pour la mort du roi ! clama dignement Scorpius (qui, sans surprise, faisait Scar) devant des Gryffondors morts de rire.

– Pourquoi, il est malade ?

– Non imbécile, nous allons le tuer, et Simba aussi…

– Bonne idée ! s'exclama Gareth qui faisait la hyène numéro deux. On vivra sans roi ! Sans roi, sans roi, là là là là là là !

– Idiotes ! tonna l'Ankou (à ce stade Naima était tombée par terre, des larmes de rire dégoulinant sur ses joues, et elle n'était pas la seule). Il y aura un roi !

– Eh, mais t'avais dit que– !

– _Je_ serai le roi !

– Oh mon dieu, balbutia Reg entre deux hoquets.

– Je vais me pisser dessus, couina Alan entre deux hurlements de rire avant de déguerpir en direction des toilettes.

Du coup, il manqua le reste de la chanson, qui fut reprise en cœur par tous ceux qui connaissaient les paroles –à savoir tous les Serpentards, plus Naima et Carrie–, et quand il revint, encore secoué de hoquets hystériques, ce fut juste à temps pour entendre le grand rire mégalomane de la fin. Puis l'Ankou s'inclina comme un acteur qui a finit sa prestation et le couloir résonna d'applaudissements.

– Les profs devraient déjà être sortis avec tout ce bruit, sourcilla Carrie.

– Tu parles, renifla Reg avec dédain. Ils sont planqués sous les tables, là, et morts de peur.

– On les comprend un peu quand même, s'amusa Devon. Vous êtes tous timbrés.

– Bon, du coup on regard quoi comme film ce soir ? redemanda Flora.

Il y eut un bref silence de réflexion, puis Al' proposa :

– _Star Wars_ ?

– C'est vieux…

– Nan, c'est un classique ! protesta Naima.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais fan de science-fiction, soupira Alan. Mais je te préviens, on regardera pas ça chez nous !

– On a bien regardé un film de _Star Trek_ la semaine dernière !

– Ben justement, on sature là ! Fred vient d'inventer un sort qui imite le bruit du laser et il est en train de rendre tout le monde parano !

– On va avoir besoin d'apprendre ce sort, fit gravement l'Ankou à Al'.

– Certainement pas, fit fermement Reg. L'ambiance est déjà assez invivable comme ça dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, vous n'allez pas étendre ça au reste du château.

– Faust et James se font toujours la gueule ? s'intéressa Gareth. J'espère qu'au moins un des deux est gravement blessé. Dites-moi qu'un des deux est gravement blessé.

– Même pas, soupira Alan. Ils sont encore plus chiants que d'habitude. Faust pleure dans les jupes de Margaret Fanz et James est entouré de sa famille comme un mec de la mafia.

Scorpius grinça des dents. Il n'aimait guère Margaret Fanz : elle avait attaqué Demy. Depuis l'intervention de James, Margaret avait perdu sa popularité. Mais avec le soutien de Faust, elle osait à nouveau attirer l'attention, faire des discours enflammés, ce genre de chose. Elle ne faisait qu'attiser l'agressivité des gens, comment est-ce que les élèves pouvaient ne pas le voir ? Sans cette haine du système, Margaret Fanz n'était rien du tout, alors elle entretenait la colère… Ça sautait aux yeux.

– Enfin bref, soupira Naima. Ça serait bien que James et Faust se réconcilient.

– Oui, approuva Reg. Ils s'enflamment pour un rien en ce moment, un jour ça va nous péter à la figure. Al', tu n'aurais pas un plan?

Le jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la salle de profs s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous violemment sursauter. Mocking apparut, poings sur les hanches et perchée sur des chaussures à semelles compensés qui la grandissaient de six centimètres, et…

– Tiens, vous vous êtes coupé les cheveux ? fit l'Ankou d'un ton surpris.

En effet, les cheveux mi-longs et violets de leur professeur avaient été remplacés par une coupe très courte, "pixie", et noire, méchée de rose et d'indigo. Avec ses chaussures à semelle compensées et sa longue robe noire par-dessus une chemise couleur grenadine, le tout accompagné d'un jean noir déchiré, ça faisait très gothique.

– Cool, fit Naima avec sincérité. Ça déchire grave !

– Merci Jones, fit tranquillement la prof de Runes. Votre retenue est annulée.

– Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres.

– Yeah ! s'exclama Naima en prenant la fuite.

– Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta Devon.

– La vie n'est pas juste, fit Mocking avec flegme. Enfin bref, il est temps de vous mettre au boulot, bande de nazes primitifs. Potter, Dawlish et Flint, vous allez avec le professeur Londubat nettoyer les parois vitrées des serres où un petit malin a développé son talent artistique…

– Marcus y a eu cours hier et je te laisse deviner ce qu'il a dessiné, marmonna l'Ankou à Al' qui se retint de rire.

– … Parks, Bannes et Pritchard, vous allez avec Duffy trier des trucs et des machins gluants dans la réserve…

Les trois agneaux sacrifiés firent une tête de six pieds de long, tandis que le professeur Duffy émergeait de la salle des profs d'un air sinistre.

– Et Malefoy et Castle, venez avec moi, vous allez nettoyer ma salle de classe. En route !

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, les élèves en retenue suivirent leurs superviseurs respectifs. Enfin, le point positif, c'est qu'ils passèrent tous leurs deux heures de colles à fredonner le _Roi Lion_, et qu'à la fin, les profs étaient positivement marteaux.

Sauf Mocking, qui fredonnait joyeusement la chanson de Scar en se baladant dans les couloirs.

Normal.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Luna Londubat à Ginevra Weasley :**

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Tu viens prendre le thé à la maison jeudi prochain ? Neville sera là lui aussi._

_Puisse les Joncheruines rester loin de toi !_

_Luna L._

**oOoOoOo**

Ginny replia la lettre de Luna avec un sourire absent. Elle enviait son amie : son mariage à elle avait été heureux, paisible, avec ce petit grain de folie qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la routine.

Luna et Neville vivaient dans un cottage non loin de Poudlard, la Tourelle Moussue, une haute tour avec une salle d'astronomie en haut et des serres autour. Luna recueillait les elfes de maison libérés ou trop vieux, et leur offrait de s'occuper des jardins, des plantes, du ménage : c'était une idée conjointe avec Hermione. Toute la tour était encombrée de souvenirs, d'objets rares et anciens. Plusieurs animaux étranges vaquaient dans le domaine, revenant périodiquement sur le seul de la tour, où Luna prenait soin de les nourrir.

Oui, Ginny était un peu jalouse.

Elle chercha une plume et de l'encre pour répondre à son amie que, bien sûr, elle viendrait, mais ce faisant son regard tomba sur le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette. Un article était consacré à Khallia Kethoum, retraçant très brièvement son histoire, et insistant surtout sur son amitié avec Harry qui s'était transformé en romance. Le journaliste comparait Khallia à une étoile de la politique, et écrivait pour plaisanter que bientôt ça serait elle qui éclipserait son illustre petit-ami…

D'un geste agacé, Ginny jeta le journal dans la corbeille.

Elle en avait tellement assez de cette partialité des journalistes ! Comme si tout ce que faisait Harry devait être béni et vénéré. Comme si les Weasley ne comptaient pas. Comme si elle ne comptait pas. Comme si elle n'avait été qu'une sorte de mère porteuse, comme si tout ce qui comptait c'était le fait que les enfants d'Harry Potter tiennent d'elle une partie de leurs gènes.

Ginny n'était pas la mégère pour laquelle les journaux essayaient de la faire passer. Elle était en colère, elle était blessée, elle était amère : mais elle avait sincèrement aimé Harry, et elle aimait toujours leurs enfants, et la façon dont le monde sorciers la traitait n'était pas juste.

Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre, mélancolique.

Elle avait sacrifié sa jeunesse à Harry. C'était son idole. Puis ça avait été son ami, son héros, son amour secret. Elle en était venue à le connaître et à l'aimer d'autant plus… Et puis, un jour, son rêve s'était réalisé, il lui avait rendu la pareille et était tombé amoureux d'elle ! Elle, la petite gamine que personne ne remarquait au milieu de la fratrie gigantesque ! C'était le bonheur absolu.

Elle était enfin quelqu'un pour elle-même, à travers ses yeux. Plus la sœur de Weasley, ou la fille de Weasley, mais bien Ginny. Il la voyait pour ce qu'elle valait. Il voyait la joueuse de Quidditch, la guerrière qui avait mené l'A.D., il voyait l'héroïne et pas la gamine. Alors, dans la frénésie et l'effervescence de la fin guerre, ils s'étaient mariés. Comme dans les rêves d'enfants de Ginny. Ils étaient jeunes, alors, peut-être trop jeunes : mais pourquoi attendre ? Ils en avaient envie. Envie en stabilité, de reconnaissance, envie d'une famille.

Ils avaient eu un garçon, James Sirius Potter. Ginny le savait : cet enfant serait le parfait Gryffondor, un vrai petit prince, tout le monde l'aimerait. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un garçon brave et fort et une petite fille douce et délicate. Alors, après James, Harry et elle avaient réessayé d'avoir un bébé.

Ça avait été un garçon, encore. Ginny était un peu déçue, mais c'était son bébé, celui-là aussi, et elle l'aimait. Elle voulait l'appeler Albus Neville. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, comme Harry insistait, Lévine Koenig pourrait être le parrain… Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et ne l'aimait pas, elle lui trouvait des airs hautains de Lucius Malefoy, mais Harry était son ami et en parlait avec beaucoup d'admiration, alors, si c'était ce qu'il voulait… C'était d'accord.

Et puis là, Harry revint du Ministère et sur l'acte de naissance, il était écrit "_Albus Severus_". Ginny avait regardé ce papier où le nom d'un Mangemort, d'un monstre, lui sautait à la figure, et elle avait eu l'impression de voir un étranger à la place de son mari. Harry et elle s'étaient engueulés, là, au milieu de la chambre de la maternité. Longtemps et très fort.

Et c'est comme si un rideau tombait.

Harry n'était pas juste le Survivant, le Gryffondor, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oh, il était ça aussi : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui pour ça. Mais il était aussi un Serpentard, un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui gardait en lui une tonne de rancœur et de culpabilité, et des milliers de secrets. Cet homme-là, Ginny ne le connaissait pas, et ça la terrifiait. Et ce nom, le nom de Severus Rogue… Harry pouvait bien clamer que c'était celui d'un héros, c'était quelque chose que Ginny ne pouvait pas voir, ne pouvait pas accepter. C'était tellement contraire à ce qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant l'année de ses seize ans. C'était au-dessus de ses moyens, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Harry n'était pas là, à l'époque, à voir les élèves torturés et blessés, il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Mais Rogue, Rogue serait toujours pour elle un monstre, une figure étrangère et laide à haïr comme si elle était responsable de tout. Rogue, c'était la peur et le chaos et la terreur, c'était la transformation de Poudlard en piège mortel. Rogue, c'était la guerre, le mal, le désespoir. Rogue n'était pas un héros et elle le haïssait, comme elle haïssait tous les Serpentards.

Ce n'avait été qu'une engueulade. Mais une fissure était apparue entre eux. Enfin, elle avait toujours été là, mais elle devenait visible maintenant, au point qu'ils ne voyaient plus que ça.

Et puis Al' contribuait à élargir cette fissure. Il préférait visiblement son père. Peut-être que cette préférence était là dès le départ, dans ses gènes, ou peut-être avait-il senti, dès ses premiers jours, cette rancœur que sa mère avait contre son nom, le fait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il soit différent. En tout cas, la faille s'était creusée. Douloureuse.

Dans ce mariage en plein chaos, Lily était arrivée un peu par hasard. Pour Harry, pas de doute, c'était un accident. Mais pas pour Ginny : elle avait essayé, elle, d'avoir ce troisième bébé. Une fille, comme elle en était toujours rêvée. Un poupon à habiller en rose et à qui acheter de belles poupées. Un peu de douceur et de couleur dans cette famille chagrin.

Avec l'arrivée de Lily, leur couple s'était rabiboché. Il y avait toujours le poids des silences et des non-dits, et la faille qui grandissait à chaque fois qu'Harry restait manger au bureau ou que Ginny sortait faire un tour avec James et Lily et laissait Al' lire dans sa chambre. Mais ils étaient restés ensemble. Ils étaient une famille, après tout. Et ils avaient été si heureux dans le passé, emportés dans un tourbillon de joie et de bonheur : tellement heureux. Ça pouvait revenir : il suffisait d'essayer.

Mais ça ne revenait pas. Le temps passait. Les enfants grandissaient. Certaines personnes le remarquaient, comme Hermione, ou les Malefoy, ou Blaise Zabini. D'autres s'aveuglaient délibérément, comme Molly Weasley. Ginny et Harry, c'était un peu le couple royal de la communauté sorcière. Tant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, tout allait bien. On cancanait sur les robes de Ginny et le sourire d'Harry et rien ne semblait plus grave que ça. C'était bien, c'était confortable, comme illusion…

Et puis un jour, Al' fut Réparti à Serpentard.

Et en plus, Zabini eut le culot de féliciter Harry. Comme s'il y avait de quoi être fier, d'appartenir à la Maison de Rogue, de Draco Malefoy, de _Lucius_ _Malefoy_, de Bellatrix, de Voldemort ! C'était une honte, un outrage, comme une malédiction. La Maison de Serpentard était mauvaise, corrompue. Combien de fois Ginny l'avait-elle entendu dire par sa famille ? Ils avaient beau dire qu'ils ne faisaient que rire, elle, elle savait à quel point c'était vrai. Serpentard était le mal. Elle l'avait répété à ses enfants depuis des années, comment Albus pouvait-il y être allé ?!

Ginny était furieuse, trahie. D'autant plus trahie qu'Harry semblait content comme tout. Alors, sitôt rentrés chez eux, Harry et elle s'étaient engueulés comme le jour où Al' était né, peut-être même pire. Lily fila se cacher dans sa chambre, sous sa couette, en se bouchant les oreilles.

La faille était devenue précipice.

Ginny et Harry commençaient à se rendre compte que le navire était en train de couler. Ils essayaient de s'éviter au maximum, ayant peur de mettre le feu aux poudres… Pendant l'année avant leur divorce, ils ne vécurent quasiment plus ensemble. Ils allaient chez des amis, Harry travaillait très tard au bureau.

Ginny pleurait beaucoup à cette époque. Elle pleurait sa jeunesse disparue, ses rêves gâchés, ses illusions fracassées. Mais elle était une battante, alors, un jour, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle s'était renseignée au sujet du divorce : elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans ce mariage qui n'était plus qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il était à l'origine… Alors elle avait engagé Quinns comme avocat. Elle ne se cachait pas particulièrement, espérant qu'Harry l'apprenne et agisse, enfin. Ça avait fini par arriver, bien sûr. Et, effrayé à l'idée de perdre la garde de ses enfants –ce que Ginny n'aurait pas fait, jamais : aucun enfant ne devrait être privé de ses parents–, il lança la procédure.

Et ils avaient divorcés. Ça s'était passé si ridiculement vite. D'un seul coup, ils n'avaient plus le même nom. Plus la même maison.

Ginny s'était cherchée du boulot avec la même fougue que si elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle avait perdu vingt ans dans ce mariage voué à l'échec : elle ne perdrait pas un instant de plus. Elle était devenue journaliste sportive, à la fin. Elle avait toujours adoré le Quidditch, mais elle n'était plus assez jeune pour jouer, à présent… Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry, ça. C'était de sa faute à elle, parce qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur une partie de l'homme qu'elle aimait comme si ça pouvait effacer ses défauts, effacer ce qu'il était vraiment.

Et elle se retrouvait là. Dans cette maison du Devon, trop petite pour une famille, avec un bureau encombré de coupures de journaux, un lit simple dans la chambre principale et trois lits superposés dans la chambre d'amis où les enfants n'avaient pas encore dormi. Parfois, Ginny se trouvait pathétique. Et parfois, elle se disait avec une joie féroce qu'elle avait bien agit. Elle n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça.

Elle avait été une petite fille avec de grands rêves et d'immenses espoirs, puis une jeune femme aveuglée par le bonheur et la réussite. Et à la fin, elle n'était plus qu'une femme de trente-neuf ans qui en a perdu vingt.

– C'est injuste, lâcha-t-elle dans la pièce vide. C'est complètement injuste.

Personne ne lui répondit. A ses pieds, Roméo lui jeta un regard plein de compassion. Ginny renifla avec amusement puis, après avoir rédigé brièvement sa réponse à Luna, se pencha et lui gratta le crâne.

– Bon chien.

Roméo était un jeune chien bâtard, sans doute en grande partie labrador, que Ginny avait trouvé dans la rue quelques mois plus tôt, malade et affamé. Elle traversait une période de déprime à l'époque : les journaux passaient leur temps à parler de Khallia et Harry, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le chiot gémissait dans un caniveau. Elle l'avait ramassé –il n'était pas plus gros qu'un chat– et l'avait emmené chez un Soigneur. Il lui avait dit que le chiot ne survivrait pas deux semaines… Ginny avait haussé un sourcil et ramené le chiot chez elle.

Elle l'avait appelé Roméo, lui avait acheté des antibiotiques, des potions, une bouillotte. Le chiot avait survécu et, désormais âgé de cinq mois, débordait de vie.

Ginny se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers le salon ou sa chouette sommeillait sur son perchoir. Après avoir envoyé sa réponse à Luna, elle irait peut-être se promener dehors, avec Roméo, pour le voir courir après les oiseaux comme un fou et rigoler un peu.

Elle en avait bien besoin…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Ginevra Weasley à Luna Londubat :**

_Chère Luna,_

_Ça serait avec plaisir. Je reviens du Pays de Galles, où je devais assister à un match des Canons de Chudley (depuis qu'ils ont de nouveaux Batteurs, ils remontent la pente et vu que c'est mon club favori, je l'ai abondamment fait remarquer dans mon article), et comme j'ai fait un peu de tourisme, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter !_

_Neville et toi pourrez également me donner des nouvelles de mes enfants. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore mis le feu au château…_

_Amitié,_

_Ginny W._

**oOoOoOo**

– Heather !

La jeune femme se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçu sa cousine :

– Pat ! Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

Patricia Agrace, jeune femme de trente-cinq ans au visage rond et aux cheveux auburn, acquiesça d'un sourire. Dotée d'un fort caractère et manquant du raffinement apprécié par leurs chefs de famille, Patricia venait d'une branche assez pauvre des Agrace, et était d'ailleurs née d'un Sang-Mêlé et d'une Née-Moldue. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire à la _Gazette_ et accomplissait toutes les corvées ingrates. Peu de membres de sa famille s'intéressaient à elle… Mais Heather en faisait partie.

– Quoi de neuf chez toi ? fit Heather en poussant la porte des bureaux de la Gazette. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

– Tu es surchargée de travail avec tous ces journalistes qui ont la trouille de se retrouver au milieu d'une attaque d'Écorcheurs, sourit Patricia. Et moi, eh bien, je suis toujours surchargée de travail, terroristes ou pas.

– Mouais. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais bon, j'arrive à peine à me libérer pour voir Nero de temps en temps, alors…

– Nero McAlister ?

– Yep, celui-là même.

– Sa famille n'est pas géniale, grimaça Pat.

– Il m'a sauvé la vie à la rue Rowena, se défendit Heather. Et puis, il ne fait plus partie des McAlister. Il n'en a jamais fait partie, d'ailleurs, vu que ces racistes ont refusé de s'occuper d'un Sang-Mêlé. Mais là, c'est officiel, il a coupé les ponts même avec la tante qui l'a élevé.

– Il n'a pas changé de nom ?

– Non, il préfère continuer à faire un bras d'honneur symbolique à sa famille. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je le trouve sympa.

– Sympa, répéta Pat avec amusement en se dirigeant avec sa cousine vers la brasserie toute proche. Il y aurait-il anguille sous roche ?

– Avec Nero ? fit Heather en écarquillant les yeux. Sûrement pas !

– Eh, c'était une question légitime…

Heather poussa la porte de l'établissement et les deux jeunes allèrent s'installer à une des tables du fond, près d'un poster de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Les bureaux de la Gazette se trouvaient dans un village exclusivement sorcier, et ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à se cacher ou à surveiller ses mots.

– Bon, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! fit joyeusement Heather en s'asseyant. Quoi de neuf ? Tu sors enfin avec ce type sympa qui t'a attendu l'autre jour au bureau ?

– Il s'appelle Max, soupira Pat avec amusement. Maxwell Hill, et il est Auror. Et oui… On sort ensemble.

– Félicitations ! Ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour.

Patricia rit doucement. Peu de gens s'intéressaient à une Agrace sans richesse ni pouvoir, sorcière peu douée et femme au visage quelconque. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé Max. il était doux et gentil, il aimait rire et plaisanter et il s'en fichait si elle n'était pas riche ou extraordinaire. Elle était spéciale pour lui et ça suffisait.

Le serveur prit leur commande et, d'un tour de baguette, fit apparaître leurs plats devant elles. Heather avait pris une salade, mais Patricia, elle, s'était rabattue sur une pièce de viande. Quitte à mourir d'ennui dans un bureau, autant le faire sans mourir de faim, merci bien.

– Et toi, Heather ? interrogea Patricia au bout de quelques bouchées. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Heather esquissa un sourire en coin :

– Oui.

– Sérieusement ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit !

– On ne se voit jamais, se défendit Heather.

– Mais tu en as parlé à Nero, je suis sûre !

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain hésita brièvement, puis secoua la tête. Patricia ouvrit des yeux ronds :

– Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

– Et ma vie privée est privée, rétorqua sèchement sa cousine.

Patricia la regarda d'un air songeur. Heather avait toujours était une petite fille sage et modeste, obéissante, effacée parfois, malgré son esprit brillant de Serdaigle. Patricia, modeste petite Poufsouffle, l'avait toujours un petit peu jalousée. Sans venir de la lignée principale des Agrace, Heather avait plus d'importance qu'elle, et elle avait toujours un oncle riche (le Directeur de la _Gazette_ en personne !) pour veiller sur elle depuis que ses parents étaient morts durant son adolescence. Patricia, elle, était toute seule depuis toute petite.

Alors, des deux, c'était Pat qui était secrète et rebelle, pas Heather. Heather ne cachait rien à sa famille, ne mentait pas, n'envoyait pas balader les gens. Pas en temps normal.

Patricia déglutit, puis se pencha vers sa cousine pour chuchoter :

– Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton oncle, non plus. A personne.

C'était une question, pas une affirmation, et elle vit la mâchoire de sa cousine se contracter. Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, puis supplia :

– Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un McAlister au moins.

– Ce n'est pas un McAlister.

– Merlin merci. C'est qui, alors, un ancien tôlard ?

– Arrête d'être aussi parano. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Patricia observa sa cousine avec attention, mais Heather ne cilla pas. Elle était nerveuse mais elle le pensait. Alors pourquoi gardait-elle le secret si… ?

– Il est pauvre ? C'est un loup-garou ?

– Ça suffit, ce n'est plus drôle, soupira Heather. Si tu m'as accompagné juste pour e cuisiner au sujet de quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler, je vais manger un sandwich à mon bureau.

– Désolée, grimaça Pat.

Elles se remirent à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Heather repoussa son assiette vide, et Patricia lui lança un regard amusé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa cousine pouvait aimer la salade, c'était de la nourriture pour lapin.

– Tu écris des trucs intéressants en ce moment ? Je n'ai pas vu d'article signé à ton nom depuis un bail. La coqueluche de la _Gazette_, c'est Nero.

Heather haussa les épaules :

– Nero est bon à ce qu'il fait. Il rapporte les faits avec exactitudes mais il les humanise en plus… Il est doué.

– Ouais, ouais, on sait. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Heather joua avec une tomate-cerise dans son assiette en haussant les épaules :

– Pas grand-chose, en ce moment j'interviews un pseudo-génie qui dit que les Écorcheurs sont des loups-garous drogués à la FullMood, pas des gens normaux, et que c'est ça qui les rends bestiaux.

– La FullMood rend n'importe qui bestial, ton génie est un débile.

– Je sais, mais les gens normaux qui prennent de la FullMood ont toujours un contrôle sur leurs actes, s'ils le veulent : ils virent berserkers mais pas complètement déments comme les Écorcheurs.

– Quoi, tu as déjà essayé la FullMood ? blagua Patricia.

Heather roula des yeux :

– Ne sois pas stupide. Je serai la dernière personne à faire ça.

C'était sûr qu'une rencontre directe avec les Écorcheurs vous ôtait toute envie de faire joujou avec la drogue. Enfin, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas addicts, et Heather ne l'était définitivement pas.

Trop gentille. Trop sage.

Par contre… Tous ces gens qui prenaient de la FullMood à usage récréatif, ils n'avaient pas arrêté à cause des Écorcheurs. Au début Patricia ne comprenait pas. Puis elle avait écouté les journalistes du bureau d'à côté en parler, plein de suffisance et de diplômes, et petit à petit, elle s'était faite une raison : les gens n'étaient pas logiques. Il y avait des camés qui voyaient des gens mourir d'overdose et qui continuait quand même. Chez les Moldus et les sorciers. A drogue est trop forte. La soif d'oubli…

Heather reprit la parole, et Patricia se força à ne plus penser à tous ces gens drogués qui continuaient à bousiller leur esprit et leur magie juste pour quelques minutes de paix.

– Ce n'est pas la FullMood, disait Heather. Enfin, pas que ça. La drogue est impliquée dans les attaques des Écorcheurs, c'est ça qui les rends si fort, rapides et dangereux, mais il y a autre chose. C'est évident.

– Donc ton pseudo-génie aurait raison ?

Heather haussa les épaules :

– Je ne pense pas. C'est vrai, ça se tiens, les Écorcheurs agissent comme des loups-garous mais je les ai vus de près, moi. Ils étaient nombreux, et biens nourris, et humains… Les sorciers loups-garous ne sont pas aussi prospères, et surtout, pas aussi nombreux. Après la Chute des Ténèbres, ils ont quasiment tous été exterminés.

– Peut-être que quelqu'un contamine des loups-garous pour les droguer à la FullMod et trucider les gens, suggéra Pat.

– … Alors on va tous crever.

Un lourd silence plana dans la brasserie. Plusieurs personnes écoutaient leur conversation, et en voyant les deux jeunes femmes se tourner vers eux, ils se hâtèrent de retourner à leur propre repas. Patricia repoussa ce qui restait de son steak. Elle n'avait plus faim.

Les Écorcheurs étaient plus que des créatures agiles et enragées, assoiffées de sang et de violence. Ils étaient des monstres. Des montres incontrôlables, impossibles à prévoir et à arrêter. Et si quelqu'un les créait et les dispersait, quelqu'un qui voulait les détruire… Alors, à moins d'un miracle, ils étaient tous condamnés. Ils le savaient tous. Ça se propageait comme un gaz toxique parmi la population, cette peur, cette angoisse sourde, cette certitude. Un ennemi invisible était en train de les détruire et aucun miracle n'était en vue.

C'était probablement pire que lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, pour la plupart des gens, parce que n'importe qui pouvait être une cible. Le sang et la fortune ne protégeaient personne. Mais pour Patricia, il n'y avait aucune différence. C'était la même peur, la même incertitude.

Patricia était toute petite lors d'Année des Ténèbres. Les Agrace et Danares vivaient pour la plupart Europe lors de cette sombre période, et très peu s'étaient installés en Grande-Bretagne avant l'avènement de Voldemort : et ceux-là, lorsque le mage noir avait commencé son avènement, s'étaient empressés de partir.

Les parents de Patricia avaient été parmi les rares à mourir avant d'en avoir eu le temps.

Ça avait été un accident bête. Patricia avait douze ans. Ses parents avaient Transplané en plein milieu d'une attaque de Mangemort : ceux-ci ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte de qui tombait sous leurs coups. Patricia, orpheline, avait été recueillie par ses grands-parents paternels qui avaient quitté la Grande-Bretagne avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu une seule bataille de sa vie, mais elle avait quand même perdu ses deux parents.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié ça. L'angoisse, le chagrin. Le fait de ne pas connaître le visage de l'ennemi ou qui risquait de mourir.

Et le fait d'attendre, désespérément, un miracle qui ne venait pas.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note griffonnée de Margaret Fanz à Tom Bluesky :**

_RVD couloir du cinquième. Important. Sois discret._

_M. F._

**oOoOoOo**

Al' et l'Ankou n'avaient pas l'intention d'espionner. Seulement, ils passant dans le couloir de façon inhabituellement silencieuse –ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à leur devoir de Runes–, ils entendirent des murmures précipités venir d'une classe qui était supposée être vide. Alors, bien sûr, ils s'approchèrent.

– … Devrais plus t'impliquer, disait une voix de fille avec colère.

– Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas faire passer tes intérêts personnels avant le moral de mon ami ! rétorqua un garçon.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix, c'était Tom Bluesky. La voix de la fille lui disait quelque chose aussi, mais pas moyen d'être sûr…

– Il ne s'agit pas de mes intérêts personnels, siffla la fille. Il s'agit de ceux de tout le monde !

– Je ne vais pas pousser Faust dans les bras des Réfractaires en profitant du fait qu'il est déprimé ! gronda Tom.

– Tu devrais !

Margaret Fanz. Scorpius la reconnaissais maintenant. Pas tant à cause de la voix qu'à cause du fait que les Réfractaires avaient été mentionnés. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de recrutement ? Elle parlait d'engager les gens chez les Réfractaires comme si c'était une sorte d'usine. Et Tom en parlait comme d'une secte…

– Écoute, fit Tom en prenant un ton délibérément calme. Je sais que tu tiens à ce que le plus de gens possible rejoignent les Réfractaires…

– Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva Margaret. C'est ce qu'il faut ! C'est le seul moyen de lutter contre les Écorcheurs !

– Ce n'est pas en enrôlant des élèves mineurs dans des débats passionnés sur la façon d'exterminer les loups-garous que le Ministère va vaincre les Écorcheurs !

– Je n'ai jamais parlé d'exterminer les loups-garous, s'offusqua Margaret.

– Non, ironisa Tom. Tu as juste dis que tu voulais les parquer dans des camps de travail.

Derrière leur porte, Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard horrifié. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants nés dans des familles de sorciers, ils avaient un minimum de culture générale : Al' grâce à Hermione, et l'Ankou grâce à son oncle Nathan. Ils savaient ce qu'étaient les camps de concentration, ils avaient vu les photos dans les livres. Ce n'était vraiment pas un truc dont il fallait faire l'apologie.

– La Russie fait ça et c'est l'un des pays les plus prospères du monde magique, se défendit la Née-Moldue.

Tom inspira à fond :

– La Russie ne parque pas les loups-garous dans les camps, elle leur a donné un territoire autonome. Ils sont prospères parce qu'ils se respectent.

– Mais, si les loups-garous sont des Écorcheurs…

– Mais tu m'écoutes ou pas ? explosa Tom. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est inciter à la haine inter-espèce ! Tu ne résous aucun problème !

L'Ankou n'aimait pas Tom. C'était un lâche qui ne méritait pas son badge de Préfet et protégeait toujours James et Faust quand ils brutalisaient d'autres élèves. Pourtant, à ce moment là, le jeune Malefoy éprouva une bouffée d'affection pour le Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas mieux dit.

– C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, soupira Margaret avec agacement. C'est parce que la communauté sorcière est divisée qu'ils n'arrivent pas à arrêter les Écorcheurs. Tout le monde se bat pour sa part du gâteau, les Progressistes, les Traditionnalistes, les Puristes… Il faut qu'on s'unisse pour survivre !

– Et enfermer les loups-garous permettrait une meilleure unité, ironisa Tom.

– Oui. Parce que ça serai une menace en moins. Ça permettrait aux gens de plus se concentrer sur leur but commun : faire face aux Écorcheurs.

– … C'est complètement horrible.

– Tes parents sont Réfractaires, tu devrais comprendre ça !

– Mes parents gagnent leur vie en faisant du commerce avec des non-humains, gronda Tom. Ton idée d'unir les sorciers, c'est bien beau, mais ça va détruire leur job !

– Ce n'est pas mon idée, se rebiffa Margaret. C'est celle d'un avocat très réputé à qui j'ai écris. Tu penses que je me monte une mayonnaise avec des idées qui n'iront pas plus loin que les barrières de Poudlard ? Je corresponds avec de grands sorciers, des gens convaincus qui ont des idées brillantes et qui y réfléchissent longtemps. Je ne fait que leur filer un coup de main.

– Et je suppose que c'est eux qui t'ont suggéré de rallier Faust au parti Réfractaire ou de discuter de parcage de loups-garous ? railla Tom.

Malgré son ton moqueur, le doute était perceptible dans sa voix. La voix de Margaret étaient empreinte de conviction, et Tom avait été ébranlé. Si toutes ces idées étaient bien celles d'adultes, de sorciers renommés, alors qui était-il pour s'y opposer ?

C'était un des défauts des Gryffondors. Ils étaient si prompts à l'admiration. Si prompts à suivre ceux qui agitaient une autorité légitime devant eux. Ce n'était pas ce que les Serpentards faisaient : eux, ils suivaient les puissants dans l'optique de se tailler la part du lion, ils anticipaient, réfléchissaient. Les Gryffondors n'y pensaient pas : ils suivaient parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de juste à faire.

– L'idée de se séparer des loups-garous est en cours de discussion, expliqua Margaret d'un air important. Ce n'est pas encore décidé. Mais oui, il m'a bien demandé de rallier le plus de gens possibles aux Réfractaires. Et de faire attention à Faust.

– Pourquoi ? fit Tom avec agressivité. Il est déprimé, tu ne peux pas lui foutre la paix ?

– Il est intelligent et doué, il pourrait être Ministre s'il le voulait ! Franchement, il pourrait vraiment faire avancer la cause des Réfractaires, et toi tu n'essaies même pas de l'encourager !

– Il n'est pas un pion pour tes _brillants_ et _grands_ politiciens ! C'est mon ami !

– Le pousser vers les Réfractaires serait dans son intérêt !

– Non, cracha Tom avec colère. Ça serait dans _ton_ intérêt et je me moque de ton intérêt. Faust n'a pas besoin de toi. Il a besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix !

Puis il y eut un bruit de pas, et les Rôdeurs eurent juste le temps de se cacher derrière une tapisserie avant que Tom n'ouvre la porte de la classe à la volée et ne s'éloigne à grands pas dans le couloir. Margaret apparut sur le seul de la classe quelques instants plus tard, le visage sombre, et s'en alla sans voir les deux Serpentards cachés à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au détour du couloir, les Rôdeurs se détendirent. Ils attendirent néanmoins de longues secondes avant de sortir de leur cachette.

– C'était franchement bizarre, commenta l'Ankou.

– Bizarre ? répéta Al'. Tu parles ! C'était _suspect_. Carrément suspect.

Scorpius hocha la tête en silence, et Al' poussa un long soupir en réajustant la bandoulière de son sac sur ses épaules :

– M'enfin, on a quand même apprit des trucs importants, là.

Que Margaret était impliquée dans un truc qui la dépassait et qu'elle était trop bouffie de sa propre importance pour s'en rendre compte ? Oui, sans doute. Mais l'Ankou doutait que son ami s'en soit rendu compte. Les Malefoy savaient qu'il fallait se méfier des Réfractaires, que leur activité était louche et qu'ils ne disaient pas tout. Mais les autres, y compris Al'… Ils ne savaient rien.

– Margaret fait partie des Réfractaires, continua Al'. Mais elle n'est pas juste convaincue, elle fait vraiment partie de l'organisation, et elle a pour mission de recruter les gens !

– Et elle veut recruter Faust, ajouta l'Ankou.

– Tu parles, renifla Al' avec dédain. Ça marchera jamais. Les Réfractaires prônent l'égalité, le contrôle, l'entraîne, l'unité… Il faut faire passer le groupe avant soi-même. Mais Faust est beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça.

Si l'égoïsme de Faust était une bonne nouvelle, ça indiquait bien à quel point ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon ! Scorpius haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas alarmer son ami, et proposa :

– Puisque dans ce cas, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, et si on rejoignait Reg et Aenor à la bibliothèque pour ce devoir de Potions ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Merci à votre tendance à garder vos petits secrets, j'ignore ce que font exactement les Réfractaires. Néanmoins, grâce aux indications à mots couverts de Demy, je sais qu'il trame quelque chose de gros, et de bien moins commun que la simple victoire des élections._

_Donc. J'ignore si c'est important, mais je vous informe que Margaret Fanz travaille pour eux. Il s'agit d'une Née-Moldue de cinquième année, à Gryffondor. Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une convaincue qui se donnait de l'importance avec de grands discours, mais c'est plus que ça. Elle est en contact avec des politiques, des sorciers qui ont de l'importance et qui lui donnent des instructions. Ils l'incluent également dans des discussions et des débats centrés sur l'avenir des Réfractaires et leurs projets._

_Les Réfractaires essaient de recruter, ou du moins de convaincre de leur légitimité les élèves de Poudlard. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas un peu inhabituel pour un parti politique ?_

_Tenez-moi informé,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à son fils Scorpius Malefoy :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Bien vu. Poudlard rassemble la future génération de Grande-Bretagne. La former vise à éviter les rébellions futures. La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, c'était lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le pouvoir._

_Méfie-toi de Fanz et ne la laisse pas voir qu'elle t'a percé à jour. Protège ton esprit, et sois prudent. Les Réfractaires gagnent du soutien et du pouvoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'accèdent au siège du Ministre et ça ne va pas être beau._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa._

_._

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._

.

Et n'oubliez pas de voter x)


End file.
